


锤基PWP短篇合集

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 130,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: PWP短篇合集，基本什么口味都有，关键词就懒得打了。注意：你可以说我写得不好，但是请不要批判我的性癖，谢谢。





	1. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

对于阿斯加德的四月天而言，现在已经出奇的热。洛基很早就醒了，不知道是因为寝宫门外的侍女聊天说话的声音太大，还是得怪罪于清早就耀眼的阳光。床上的毛毯只盖了一半，轻薄的睡袍被叠起，只遮到洛基大腿上方，小腿肚子上那细小的绒毛在发亮，照在上面的光线温柔得像一个吻。

但洛基此刻却不觉得这是一个惬意的早晨。他全身发热发软，手心里还冒着汗。而这都要怪他的哥哥——索尔奥丁森再一次留宿在自己的寝宫，此刻他就像一颗滚烫的火球一样，四肢如同烦人的树枝般缠绕着自己，让洛基动不得，更呼吸不得。

更要命的是，索尔一直在闻他后颈的信息素。

洛基的黑发被撩拨到一旁，露出鲜少被阳光照着的后颈。那里的皮肤既白皙又光滑，刚刚成熟的腺体微微凸起，在索尔干燥的嘴唇的摩擦下，那一处敏感之地泛起诱人的粉色。还有那味道，洛基刚刚分化不久，那味道就如刚下过一场细雨的草坪般新鲜，又如刚摘下的蜜果一般香甜。怀抱着洛基的双臂不由得渐渐收紧，在洛基身后的索尔微张双唇，伸出舌头大胆地舔了舔洛基的腺体，一瞬间犹如酥麻的电流通过，洛基的皮肤上顿时泛起一层小小的疙瘩。

洛基本能般缩回脖子，将索尔往后推开，埋怨着说：“够了够了，你都闻了一早上了。”但索尔依旧不依不饶地跟过来，他将洛基再度拉回怀里，用牙齿轻轻的磨蹭着，又用鼻子使劲地闻，他闭着眼睛感叹道：“因为你身上的味道太好闻了，洛基。”

洛基在两个月前成年，正式分化为一个Omega。一般情况下，Omega闻不到Alpha的味道，但一个Alpha却能闻到好几个Omega的味道，他们未来的伴侣自然也会从这几个Omega之中挑选最满意的一位。阿斯加德的Omega成千上万，但能让索尔如此上瘾又发狂的，就只有自己的弟弟洛基一人。自从他迷恋上洛基信息素的味道之后，差不多每晚都要偷偷溜进洛基的寝宫，两个人整晚整晚地睡在一起，抱在一起，当然。这也只能是他们之间的秘密。  
“母亲要是知道你每晚跑过来，她会不高兴的。”洛基在索尔的怀里转了个身，面对着他。  
“没有人会知道的。”索尔满不在乎地回了一句，手依旧放在洛基的脖子后，力度温柔地为自己的弟弟按摩。  
“那你未来的妻子，”洛基将眼光抬起，“总有一天你会喜欢她的味道多于我的。”  
“不会有那么一天。”索尔笑了，他突然凑近，把洛基吓得闭起了眼睛。于是索尔从洛基的眉间开始，一点一点地吻下去。他一边吻一边说，“我最喜欢你的味道，洛基……不会有别的人……”

索尔撬开了洛基的牙齿，洛基接吻的技巧生涩，索性放任自己的哥哥掌握着节奏和主导权，让他把舌头伸进来。索尔彻底压在了洛基身上，他吻得火热，一只手按住洛基的下巴迫使他张大嘴巴，用舌头挑逗着洛基，唤起他笨拙地回应。另一只手则从滑到睡衣地下，抚摸着洛基柔软光滑的身体。太柔软了，索尔无数次这样感叹，仿佛用力碰一下就会青紫。他抚摸过洛基的胸口，手指甲刮了刮两粒尖尖的凸起，然后沿着腹部，手指在肚脐附近转了转，找到了洛基下体的毛发。他的身体太年轻又太纤细，连毛发摸起来都软软的。索尔的手在里面探寻，打了几个圈圈之后，终于摸到了洛基被挑逗得半勃的阴茎，前面轻轻一碰，就滴了水。

“索尔！索尔！”洛基忍不住小声地叫了起来。他用枕头捂住自己的脸，生怕被门外的侍女们听见。索尔却故意夺过他手里的枕头，毫不客气的扔到地上，然后咬着洛基的嘴唇说：  
“别害怕，她们听不见。”  
阴茎分泌的前液将索尔手指打湿，他顺着往下，摸到小巧的两颗球，放在掌心揉了揉之后又玩弄起洛基的阴茎。后穴开始不受控制地潮湿，分泌出诱人的液体，洛基被索尔的一只手弄得湿哒哒的，身体犹如打冷颤般抖了一下，信息素的味道也变得更加浓郁香甜。  
“哥哥，哥哥。”洛基只有在他想和索尔撒娇的时候才会不叫索尔的名字。他将手缠绕在索尔粗壮的脖子上，将他拉近自己，主动吻上索尔的嘴唇。洛基红着脸，忍不住喘息，微弱的声音似乎控制住了索尔的理智，让他不断加深这个吻，唇瓣间发出情欲的声响。  
一个又粗又硬的东西早就顶在了洛基的双腿间，索尔将他俩的阴茎触碰在一起，彼此的顶端都已经潮湿，粘液混合着，在索尔的手心里来来回回。  
“我好想要你，想要得要命。”虽然他们夜夜睡在一起，但始终没有做到最后一步。索尔喘着粗气，舔着洛基的耳垂说着下流又粗俗的情话，“好想进到你的身体里面，把精液都射进去。”  
洛基只能红着脸嗯哼了几声。他这看上去礼貌得体的阿斯加德大王子，在床上粗野起来可真是没人拦得住。  
“你会不会为我生下一个孩子，洛基？”  
洛基红着脸，他躲闪着索尔在耳畔的轻吻，并不想回答这样轻浮的问题。  
“会不会，洛基？”  
洛基摇了摇头，手却紧紧抓着索尔结实有力的手臂不放。  
“你不回答我我就不让你射出来。”  
“哥哥……”  
“会不会为我生下一个孩子？”索尔手里的动作故意放慢，手指还堵住了顶端的眼口。洛基不由得扭动身体，让自己的阴茎小幅度地磨蹭着索尔，但并不能够得到缓解。  
“哥哥……”洛基又用那种示好的语气呼唤着索尔。  
“你回答我，我就让你射出来。”  
“会，会。”  
索尔满意地笑了。洛基的话音刚落，全身就被高潮带来的快感侵袭。他的脚指头紧绷着，脚背勾住索尔宽厚的背，双手抓着索尔金色的长发久久不肯放。

就在这时，侍女突然敲响了门，“洛基殿下，神王和神后邀请您一同共进早餐。”这句话让洛基猛地睁开眼，索尔带来的愉悦顿时烟消云散。他的绿眼睛被吓得一亮，双手用力推开身上的索尔，让他赶紧回到自己的寝宫。  
“再做一次。我还没射。”索尔压着洛基不愿意撒手。  
“不做了，说什么都不做。”洛基毫不留情地用脚蹬索尔的肚子，仿佛刚才在索尔身下呻吟的不是他，“要是被发现我们就完蛋了。”

最终两人还是准时坐在餐桌上。索尔和洛基的寝宫在不同的方向，他们相对着走来，又默不作声地坐在餐桌两侧，脸上的表情严肃，仿佛早上那场荒唐的性事只存在于梦中。奥丁在和弗丽嘉说着话，索尔时不时看向洛基。从洛基刚出现，他就一直盯着自己的弟弟看。在索尔看来，洛基走路的姿势很好看，腰也细——别误会，这并不是说洛基像女孩子，但作为一个Omega，体格不比Alpha强壮这是自然。索尔喜欢洛基今天穿的这件袍子，衬得洛基的皮肤像是石膏的雕像一样，白得发光。

索尔看见洛基端正地握着勺子喝汤，他时不时抬起头回应一下弗丽嘉的话。洛基敲开了一颗鸡蛋，里面半生的蛋黄流了出来，他用食指堵住了蛋壳的口，手指上沾了一些黄色的蛋液，然后自然而然地伸进嘴巴里，舔得一干二净。  
洛基很快就发现索尔的不对劲。索尔看得出神，脑袋里想象着洛基舔的是其他东西，比如说——  
“索尔，你觉得呢？”  
索尔几乎是条件反射般把头扭向声音的方向，是奥丁在问他话。他差点又在父亲面前出丑，洛基低下头，好不容易才忍住自己的笑声。  
“什么？”索尔咽了一口唾沫，那起水杯喝了一口假装镇定。  
“我在问你，对于华纳海姆的提议你怎么看？”  
“什么提议？”索尔皱起眉头问道。  
“他们的芙蕾雅公主将在半个月之后来阿斯加德，就当促进两国友谊。”奥丁说。  
索尔飞快地看了一眼洛基，洛基脸上也闪过讶异的神情，索尔于是知道他也是第一次听到这个消息。他露出一脸疑惑的表情说：“我不明白父亲，华纳海姆和我们的关系一直维系得不错，为什么要在这个时候把芙蕾雅公主送过来？”  
“你是真不懂还是装不懂？”奥丁大笑，他从椅子上站起来，“好好准备，别让公主失望。”

那天晚上，洛基刚爬上床索尔就溜了过来。他睡在洛基身旁，把手和他的握在一起。洛基的信息素香甜，手臂温暖，脸蛋更是像象牙一样光滑。索尔不由得把他拉近，拉到自己的怀里。洛基并不抗拒索尔的举动，但却突然用冷淡地语气说道：“你是真不知道华纳海姆把公主送过来的用意？”  
“什么？”索尔问得很轻。  
“芙蕾雅公主和你的年纪相仿，据说也是刚刚分化完毕。这次，恐怕就是他们打算和阿斯加德联姻。”洛基一字一句地说，不带上任何感情。  
“那和我也没关系。”索尔吻了吻洛基的头顶，“无论怎样我都不会选择除了你之外的任何人。”  
“只怕那时候由不得你。”洛基翻过身躲开索尔的吻，只留给他一个背影，“我早就和说过，以后你一定会遇见一个更喜欢的Omega，而那个人一定不会是我。做好准备吧，索尔，你的新娘就要来了。”  
索尔的心突然跳到喉咙里，连喉咙都尝到了心的味道。洛基这样的揣测让他有些生气，于是同样毫不留情地说：“我知道你在说气话，洛基，这些我不打算放在心上。但是我之前和你说过无数遍，我不会喜欢上另外一个Omega，不管对方是谁。”  
“我不信。”洛基气得把头用毯子遮得严严实实。  
索尔于是也钻进毯子底下，他将洛基的睡袍往上推，大大的手掌握住洛基的小腿，然后伸出舌头舔湿了洛基的脚趾。洛基先是被吓一跳，然后才反应过来索尔在做坏事。  
“不要，索尔。”  
洛基的小趾被一口含住，轻轻地啃咬，从脚趾、脚背，还有脚心。洛基被刺激得微微拱起背部，“我说了不要……”  
但他的反抗没有任何意义。  
索尔继续往上，头卡在洛基的双腿间，似乎要将他全身都舔遍。洛基开始小声地咒骂，他骂索尔是混蛋，但这句话仿佛激起了索尔更为强烈的欲望，他张开嘴，深深地将洛基的阴茎含住，吮吸。洛基的整根阴茎被索尔含在口中，用舌头刺激每一处。他用舌尖感受着血管上的激烈的跳动，刺探着前端凹陷的眼口，仔细地描摹。  
强烈的刺激让洛基也控制不住，他把腿分得更开，伸手按住索尔的头，把他往更里面按压。  
“哥哥……”洛基发出甜腻的呻吟。  
他忍不住抬头看了眼下面的索尔。他看见阿斯加德未来的国王正俯首在自己双腿间，嘴巴舔舐着自己的阴茎，仿佛被赠予了糖果的孩子，心无旁骛地来回舔弄。  
“舒服吗？”索尔抬起头，问道。  
“……舒服。”洛基不情不愿地回答。  
“那你现在信了吗？”  
洛基没有说话，他只是点点头，然后抬起了自己的腰，像是在对索尔讨好一般苛求着更多。  
“告诉我你想要什么。”  
内心的羞耻感早就荡然无存。含住我、舔我、吻我、用力吸我……每当想到这些下流的话，洛基就觉得自己心中有什么正在轰然倒地，而在废墟上又建立起崭新的高塔。  
那天晚上，洛基被索尔压在身下，在他说了无数句淫荡的话之后，索尔才同意给他一次彻彻底底的高潮。

但只有洛基知道事情并不会这么容易结束。随着芙蕾雅公主到来日期的临近，洛基心里的不安却日益加重，甚至还不小心发了一次低烧。对于刚刚分化的Omega来说，这并不是什么不得了的病。由于在病中，弗丽嘉日夜守护，索尔不方便再溜过去，而他因为还要处理奥丁交代的其他事情，两人见面的时间于是也越来越少。等洛基这一场病好了之后，隔天阿斯加德就引来了华纳海姆的公主。洛基和索尔站在奥丁和弗丽嘉的两侧，在大殿里以隆重的礼仪迎接了邻国的贵客。

那天也是索尔在洛基病好之后的第一次见面。他在晚宴开始之前把洛基拉到偏僻的走道里，躲在无人知晓的角落里交换了一个吻。时间不允许他们慢慢享受着偷情的时光，索尔吻得又狠又急，差点把洛基的嘴角都咬破了。洛基埋怨他粗鲁，但也知道自己的哥哥的思念之情，心里泛起一阵阵的得意。  
但就在两人分开之时，索尔却无意间说了一句：  
“你的吻有点苦苦的，信息素的味道也是。”  
这看似无意的一句话却在洛基敏感的心里扎下了一根针。晚宴他全程都变得心不在焉，机械式地应付着前来攀谈的各式贵族，眼睛却不由自主地盯着索尔和芙蕾雅公主的一举一动。芙蕾雅公主被安排做在索尔的身旁，洛基看见他们在亲切地交谈，友好地微笑。刚开始索尔会时不时看向洛基，给他一个眼神，但是到最后，那些贵族们把王子和公主围得严严实实，洛基只能听见索尔爽朗的笑声，交叠着芙蕾雅温柔的话语。他们的头发和呼吸会越来越近洛基猜想，他觉得这样的声音刺耳极了，如果可以他宁愿现在就把耳朵割下来，不愿意再听到这样热烈的交谈，受这样的折磨。

等到宴会彻底结束，洛基终于可以离席。芙蕾雅公主在侍女的陪同下离去了，索尔快步跟上了洛基，和他并肩走在铺满月光的走廊里。索尔伸手拦住洛基的腰，想好好把自己的弟弟抱一抱，但洛基却反身避让，两个人尴尬地站在走廊两侧，对视着。  
“你怎么了，洛基？”索尔皱起眉头，几秒之后又恍然大悟地道歉说：“抱歉我晚上没机会和你说话，”他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，往前一步继续示好：“别生我气，是父亲要我陪那些贵族谈话的。”  
洛基扭过头不看他，只是淡淡地说：“我要回去了。”  
“那我们一起。”  
索尔趁机拉住洛基的手，手心却是冰凉的，不是往日温暖的温度。  
“你不舒服？”索尔担心的问道，眼睛一直盯着洛基。  
“我没有。”  
索尔突然停下脚步，这让洛基也觉得奇怪。他扭过头，侧脸看向自己的哥哥。  
“洛基你……”  
“什么？”  
“你的信息素的味道，怎么消失了？”


	2. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

洛基被索尔这一问吓了一跳。他往后退了小半步，几乎是下意识地伸手摸后颈的腺体，但腺体好好的，什么问题也没有。他收回手，大拇指和食指背在身后紧张地揉搓了几下。  
“怎么可能。”洛基快速否认，“是你的鼻子有问题。”  
索尔往前凑过去，低头在洛基的肩窝附近使劲嗅了嗅，等到他再次闻到那隐隐约约熟悉的味道之后才放开紧皱的眉头，松了口气，“还真是我的原因。”索尔有些不好意思地笑起来，喝了酒的脸红扑扑的，他拉起洛基的手带着他往前走，“可能是在宴会上太热了，鼻子也变得不灵敏，所以才觉得你的味道没了。”  
洛基仍由他拉着，大拇指的指甲掐在索尔的手背上，印下一个个红色的月牙。从小到大，只要他觉得沮丧就会习惯性地做这样的动作，但索尔却从来都不曾意识到。  
“今晚你在自己的床上睡吧。”洛基站在寝宫的门口和索尔说再见。索尔想着他的病刚好，两个人再黏在一起好像是不太合适，于是也顺应着洛基的心意答应了，但临走之前还是照例亲了弟弟的脸蛋，送去一个晚安吻。

洛基将索尔打发走，看见寝宫门口站了几个Alpha的侍卫。他想走过去问问他们，能不能闻到自己身上的味道，但又突然醒悟这是个很失礼的行为。再说，这些Alpha恐怕都已经有了各自的伴侣，是无论如何都不会闻到别的Omega的味道了。

洛基抛弃了这个荒唐的想法。在侍女的安排下，他洗掉了晚宴上带回来的酒气和周身的疲惫，换上了一件质地更薄一点地睡袍。丝绒布料已经不适合这个入夏的季节，棉麻的穿起来会更舒服。洛基整理好之后光脚踩着地毯爬上了床，掀开层层叠叠的被褥——这些厚重的家伙再过几天就不再适用了，刚缩进被子里就听见身旁传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
洛基立刻从床上坐起来，绿眼睛机警地盯着光线昏暗的周围，手里瞬间变出一把锋利的匕首，刀尖指着声音的方向。房间里只留了一点烛火，在黑暗中，洛基看见床的另一边一个奇怪的床上有什么物体在扭动，一番挣扎之后，洛基看见索尔金色的头发从被子里露出来，然后是额头，蓝色的眼睛，鼻子，最后是整张傻气的脸。  
索尔知道自己把洛基吓到了，他有些不自然地笑了笑：“没必要用匕首指着我，洛基。”  
“如果你是入侵阿斯加德的敌人，恐怕此刻早就死在我的床上了。”洛基被这没来由的一吓，心里觉得恼怒。  
“就算我不是阿斯加德的敌人，我迟早也会死在你的床上。”又来了，一到晚上索尔就会说些不正经的话。他坐起来，把洛基手里的匕首扔到一旁，然后无比自然地靠在自己弟弟的身上，从他耳朵后的皮肤开始，慢慢地亲吻。  
“我什么也不会做。”索尔感觉到洛基的身体有些紧绷，于是安慰着说，“等我吻够了，我们就睡觉。”  
“你答应我你会在自己的床上睡。父亲如果知道你是不守信用的人，说不定会处罚你。”洛基的脸开始有些红，索尔已经从耳朵吻到了他的锁骨。“但是我想你了，弟弟。”洛基睡袍前胸的那两条系带有气无力地耷拉着，索尔轻轻一拉，露出一整片光洁的皮肤。

洛基低头看着索尔，他的吻很轻，或者说太轻了，就像被羽毛扫过一样，除了相触的那几秒灼热，什么都留不下。洛基的身体随着索尔亲吻的节奏微微发颤，他觉得自己此刻就是风卷起的落叶，是闪电点燃的木枝。索尔吻到洛基锁骨的中间，喉咙的下方，那里有一个小小的凹陷，他用舌尖舔了舔，啄了一口，然后按住洛基的腰，顺着中间往下，一直吻到睡袍蔽体的最低端。  
“哥哥……”洛基按住索尔的肩膀，不知道是该让他停止还是该让他继续。  
索尔只是抬起头看了洛基一眼。他的手伸进洛基的睡袍下，摸到叠坐的腿，“把手举起来。”索尔温柔地说。洛基照做了，他将手举起过头，索尔继而把睡袍往上一拉，碍事的睡袍就被扔到一旁。洛基的上身赤裸着，远处的烛火费尽力气也只能照亮他精致的半张脸和一小段肩膀。火光忽明忽灭，配合着洛基起伏的胸口，在索尔的眼里这景象圣洁得宛如神迹。

他伸手揽住洛基的后背，低头含住了洛基胸前小小的乳尖。刚才索尔一直避开这个敏感的地方，但把睡袍脱了之后已经没有什么能够阻挡他。他们一同在床上躺下，索尔的头靠在洛基的胸前，张开嘴巴将一边含住，舌尖不停逗弄着它，润湿着它，一遍又一遍毫不厌倦地画着圈圈。另一边也并未被冷落，索尔的手抚上去，用指腹揉搓，用指甲轻轻搔刮。  
洛基的的乳尖被索尔用嘴唇吮吸，用牙齿咬住，再稍微用力往外一拉。洛基的身体里隐约有些酥麻，感觉好似发烫。微微的刺痛和某种奇异的感觉轮流浮现，令洛基的身体缩瑟起来。洛基看到索尔在自己的胸前种下了一颗颗红色的种子，这样几次下来，前胸早已被索尔弄得一塌糊涂。直到洛基的呼吸声变得越来越急促，开始往外用力推他的头，索尔才不得不停下来。  
“够了。”洛基用手臂捂住脸。他彻底放弃了，如果接下来自己的哥哥要继续做些什么他丝毫都不会感到意外。但这一次索尔居然守住了承诺，他真的停了下来，在床上躺好之后再次把洛基抱紧怀中，一副要好好睡觉的架势。  
夜晚回归静谧。洛基闭起眼睛，他能听见索尔的心跳声，扑通扑通。  
“你的身体真的没事了？”洛基快睡着的时候，索尔突然问道。  
“没事了。”他小声地嘟囔。  
“刚才你的味道又回来了，比之前的浓。”索尔将洛基抱得更紧，“如果不是晚上我的鼻子坏掉了，可能就是因为生病的原因。”  
洛基闭着眼睛想了想，随便应了一声，没再说话。

第二天，连同接下来的好几天，奥丁都要求他俩陪同芙蕾雅公主还有其他华纳的贵族一起，仔仔细细地将金光灿灿的阿斯加德游览一遍。索尔领着公主，认真地为她介绍阿斯加德每一尊有历史的雕像，也绝不会错过每一间奢华的宫殿，但凡有说得不对或是不明确的地方，索尔都会向身旁的洛基投以求助的目光——洛基的历史显然比索尔学得更好——他的弟弟这时候就会从身侧出来，把索尔说得乱七八糟的典故重新再对公主讲解一遍。

这样贴心的安排让公主感到无比满意。她当着大家的面毫不羞涩的夸赞，她说她喜欢索尔宽广的心胸和爽朗的性格，如同无垠的大海一般令人沉醉。而索尔的弟弟，洛基，芙蕾雅公主说，则是体贴和得体的做派，性格与索尔截然相反，充满了未知的神秘。

洛基也不知道芙蕾雅公主的夸赞是不是发自真心，亦或是看在索尔的面子上客套的说辞。那几天，每一次出游，当靴子踏在阿斯加德每一块华丽的地砖上，踩在每一寸葱绿的草地上时，洛基总能发现芙蕾雅公主望向索尔热烈的目光，如同她金色的波浪长发中盘进去的红色浆果，醒目又令人难忘。  
洛基不喜欢看见这样的景象，但他却没办法规避。他试过找理由逃离，但索尔却总能把他从不为人知的角落里抓出来，“陪着我，弟弟。”索尔这样要求道。那天他们路过弗丽嘉的花园，午后的阳光正好，洛基站在长廊下看见不远处的花圃旁，索尔煞有介事地向公主介绍着花园里稀有的植物。洛基忍不住想偷笑，因为真正让索尔记住每一朵花、每一棵树的不是别人，正是自己。那时候他们都还小，索尔有一次顽皮过了头，不小心把一株弗丽嘉养了几百年的金茶花弄死了，被奥丁和弗丽嘉训斥了一晚上之后，他得到的惩罚就是——认真地向弟弟学习，把花园里的每一棵植物都了解清楚。

但当洛基从过往中回过神，他却看见自己的哥哥和芙蕾雅公主越靠越近。他站在廊下，两只手绞在一起，脑袋里一瞬间恍惚，而眼睛却一动不动地盯着两人之间抬头、低头的动作。洛基从未见过索尔和别的Omega靠得这么近，太近了，自从他有分化的意识以来，索尔唯一接触和愿意接触的人就只有自己。那么现在，洛基该怎么形容自己的心情呢？他觉得全身像是被成千上万只蚂蚁啃咬一般的难忍，肚子里的器官被搅乱了，喉咙一阵接着一阵地发紧，发酸，还有他的眼睛，也变得难受得极了。

洛基垂下眼睛，他觉得自己开始变得不对劲。这时身旁却突然多了一位同样在看热闹的华纳海姆贵族，他开心地说：“瞧瞧，看起来阿斯加德和华纳海姆的婚礼不远了。”  
洛基仍是不以为意地撇撇嘴。他什么也没说出口，但在心里他想着，才不会呢，索尔并没有闻到芙蕾雅公主信息素的味道。

没有闻到味道，真是一个好消息。

但就在那日，活动结束之后索尔和洛基走回寝宫，路上索尔突然问洛基有没有在花园里闻到奇怪的味道。  
“什么味道？”洛基不明白。  
“有点像甜杏，”索尔并没有太放在心上，他继续说，“可能是花园里的杏树结果子了。”  
但是杏树要到秋天才能长出果实。洛基默不作声地回头看了一眼仍是满眼绿色的花园，这句话没有说出口。

从那天起，索尔时不时就能闻到这种味道，刚开始只是甜杏，后来却越变越复杂，什么玫瑰的香味、泉水的清甜、蜜桃的甜腻……索尔会偶尔在洛基耳边描述着这股神秘的味道，似乎并没有发现自己的弟弟没有像往日一样接话。每当聊起这个话题，洛基就变得沉默，和索尔说得最多的就是“索尔，别说这个了”或许是“我要看书了，你安静一点”。聪明如洛基，已经隐约猜测到索尔闻到的味道来自何处，但是他的心却开始有些害怕这个答案。

那晚索尔照旧来找洛基。洛基在看书，他坐在一旁无聊地玩着他的手指。索尔揉搓着洛基手上的每一个关节，吻了好几次他的手背，最后好像是鼓起很大的勇气一样，用担心的语气问道：  
“你最近有没有不舒服？”索尔想起自己刚分化成Alpha的前几个月也总是发烧，于是也有些担心洛基。  
“嗯……”洛基眼皮都没抬，他用另一只手翻着书页，眼睛飞快地扫过上面的文字，“没有。”  
“奇怪，”索尔低声自言自语，“那为什么……”  
“什么？”他从书上抬起脸望向索尔，他犹犹豫豫地语气让洛基觉得不对劲。  
“为什么会变得……”索尔望着洛基认真的神情，不由得吞咽了一口唾沫，他摆摆手，故作轻松地继续说：“没事，没什么。”  
索尔看上去是如此的心虚，洛基索性将书推向一旁，看着索尔的蓝眼睛问出了他一直想知道的问题：“我的信息素是什么味道？”  
“什么？”这倒把索尔问住了。  
“这段时间你不是对味道特别敏感么？那么告诉我，我的信息素是味道？”  
“说不出具体的。”索尔不好意思地挠了挠头发，“有点清新，但是又有点香甜。总之，闻起来很舒服。”  
洛基表情奇怪地看着自己的手，他不再回答。即使真的是他担心的那样也没关系，反正每一个Alpha都会闻到好几个Omega的味道，这很正常，他安慰自己。  
索尔见洛基不说话，于是凑过去，拨开他的头发，在腺体上吻了一下，然后又如同之前一样，捧着洛基的脸越吻越深，在床上四肢交缠，分享着彼此的欲望和体温，在他的耳旁说着动人的情话。

隔天，奥丁为芙蕾雅公主举办了一次舞会。奥丁希望这场这次舞会能办得漂亮，筹备从几天前就已经开始。那天早上，洛基刚睡醒就被弗丽嘉拉走，她为自己的小儿子新做了几套衣服，迫不及待地想让洛基穿上。  
“母亲，”洛基宛如一个试衣侍者一样站在房间中央让弗丽嘉打扮，他望向弗丽嘉的脸，有些踌躇地开口问：“您能闻到我信息素的味道吗？”  
弗丽嘉立刻被洛基这幼稚的问题惹笑了，她摇摇头，“我也是Omega，洛基，Omega是不会闻到任何一个Alpha和Omega的味道的。”  
弗丽嘉用手指刮了一下了洛基的鼻尖。  
“但当初您和父亲又是怎么确定，彼此就是最合适的伴侣？毕竟他能闻到那么多Omega的味道。”  
“你现在只是刚刚分化，有这样的困惑很正常。”弗丽嘉的语气恢复了平淡，她为洛基换上了一件鹅黄色的长袍，上面有深蓝色的花纹点缀，这套服装很让她满意，她一边打量着面前的小儿子一边继续说：“等你顺利度过第一次发情期，身体的所有感觉都会焕然一新，你只需要耐心地感受，听从自己的心意。”  
洛基不再说话。他将视线移向窗外，看见好几只乌鸦从窗边飞过。那索尔呢，洛基想知道，他和芙蕾雅公主的年纪一样大，早就度过了第一次发情期，那他们能互相确定吗？又或者，即使索尔和他晚晚睡在一起，他就能确定吗？  
洛基发觉自己又开始陷入一种奇怪的状态里，于是竭尽全力说服自己打消这样充满疑虑的想法。

那晚的舞会从一开始就热闹非凡。在所有人的注目下，洛基牵着弗丽嘉的手迈上彰显身份的台阶，索尔早早地就在上面等候了。他看见洛基和母亲的盛装出席，脸上也控制不住笑容。很快，芙蕾雅公主也出现在大殿里，后面跟着华纳海姆的贵族，其中有几位是下午才刚抵达的Alpha。  
等到一切准备就绪，奥丁欣然宣布舞会开始。弗丽嘉分别朝洛基和索尔点头示意，让他们开始今晚的第一支舞。这已经是阿斯加德不成文的传统，不管舞会的规模大小，第一支舞总是由神王和神后最为钟爱的两个儿子开始。

和之前无数次一样，索尔笑着走向一旁的洛基，远远隔着一段距离就朝他的弟弟伸出手，洛基刚准备迎上去，坐在中间的奥丁却突然开口，他说：“我想，今晚的第一支舞，由索尔和芙蕾雅公主跳吧。”  
洛基感到震惊，他看了眼索尔，又望向自己的父亲，确认这的确不是玩笑话之后，才咬着嘴唇退回到弗丽嘉身旁。索尔也只能顺应奥丁的意思，他走下台阶，走向位于最前端的芙蕾雅。他朝芙蕾雅伸出手，微微弯腰，这是一个友好又体面的邀请。接下来，在所有人的注目下，一位王子和一位公主开始了今晚的第一支舞。  
台阶上的洛基眨了眨眼，他听见整个大殿的人都在为阿斯加德和华纳海姆而欢呼。他们大声地笑着，热烈的鼓掌，几乎没有人会注意到阿斯加德另一位王子脸上一瞬即逝的失望。洛基的眼睛追随着索尔的身影，突然间，下面传来了一浪高过一浪的说话声，大部分人都不由自主地捂住了自己的口鼻。  
“怎么了？发生了什么”洛基朝一旁同样捂住口鼻的Alpha侍者走过去，低声询问。  
“洛基殿下，”那位年轻的侍者说，“应该是芙蕾雅公主的信息素散发出来了，和索尔殿下的混在一起。”  
但是洛基什么都闻不到。他紧紧握住自己的手，继续镇定地问：“是什么味道？”  
“芙蕾雅公主的信息素像是花香混合着果香，有些清甜。”  
索尔曾经说过，他闻过很多次甜杏、蜜桃、玫瑰和泉水的香味。在他还不知道这是芙蕾雅信息素的时候，就已经能如此准确地把这味道描述出来。既然在场的所有Alpha闻到了，那么索尔也一定闻到了。  
在场所有的声响在洛基听来都变成了空白，他突然醒悟过来那晚让索尔欲言又止的原因是什么。从见到芙蕾雅第一晚开始，索尔可能真的渐渐闻不到自己的信息素了，但是他从不忍心说出口。一切就如同他内心深处害怕的那样发生了，原来竟是芙蕾雅取代了自己，索尔的鼻子迷恋上了其他人的味道。


	3. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

洛基的胃变得酸苦。他看见台阶下的贵族们恣意的笑脸，看见索尔和芙蕾雅的手握在一起，四目相对，在众人的起哄声和欢快的音乐中起舞。洛基发誓，任何一个人看到这时的索尔，肯定都会赌咒，觉得他爱上了她。任何一个人看到这时的芙蕾雅公主，也会发誓赌咒，觉得她爱上了他。  
大殿里的空气变得像大雨过后满地的泥浆一样厚重，洛基觉得身上的衣服很紧，快让自己透不过气。他背过脸去，快步走向一旁的弗丽嘉，低头问自己的母亲能不能先行离开。弗丽嘉一直留意着洛基，尤其是当奥丁宣布由索尔领着芙蕾雅公主跳第一支舞之后，她看见洛基此刻苍白地脸色，心里竟也有些不是滋味。  
弗丽嘉朝旁边招手，刚准备唤来侍卫将洛基送回寝宫，索尔和芙蕾雅的第一支舞就在这时结束了。当他俩得体地分开之后，索尔迫不及待地朝四周打量，想要找到洛基的身影。他看见洛基和弗丽嘉在台阶上说话，于是快步走了过来。  
“洛基。”索尔站在洛基下一格台阶上，上身前倾拉过弟弟的手。  
洛基他看见握着自己的是那只刚和芙蕾雅分离的手，索尔一定还记得她留下的感觉。  
“索尔。”洛基对索尔，“我要回去了。”  
“可是舞会才刚开始。”索尔的手又握紧了些，“我们还没有一起跳舞。”  
“我不想跳了。”洛基看见台阶下方华纳海姆的贵族们都在看向索尔，特别是芙蕾雅的目光。他突然变得烦躁起来，只想离开这个恼人的舞会，离开这浑浊又难以呼吸的空气。但索尔却始终坚持，他不愿意就这样放洛基离开。一旁的弗丽嘉也安抚洛基，她在小儿子的耳旁低语，让他和索尔跳完一曲再走也不迟。

洛基就这样被索尔拉下台阶，走到中央。若是以前，众人羡慕的眼光和连连的赞叹会让洛基内心有些得意，因为他们口中称赞的索尔——阿斯加德未来的国王，那双透亮的眼睛中只有自己。但此刻，洛基却觉得围观的目光是那样难以忍受，他们所有的欢呼都给了索尔和另外的人。他变成了次席，变成了排在芙蕾雅公主之后的人。

他们跳舞时，洛基一直试图避开索尔直视目光，他知道索尔一直在盯着自己，那目光几乎快要把脸给烧着了。直到洛基再也忍受不了之后，他才和索尔要求道：  
“别一直盯着我，索尔。”  
“因为你今天很少话，这可不像你。”索尔将洛基往自己的方向揽过去，他觉得很奇怪，为什么大殿里这么热，但洛基的手确这样冰凉。  
“如果你真的要我说，是不是不管我问什么，你都会真实地告诉我？”洛基问。  
“当然。”索尔笑着说。  
“那么告诉我，索尔，你刚才是不是闻到了芙蕾雅公主信息素的味道？”  
直到这一刻，索尔看见了洛基脸上的表情，才褪去了笑意，真正变得严肃起来。  
“是的，洛基。”索尔并不打算隐瞒，他想着反正今晚结束之后自己也会和弟弟分享这个消息，“我之前和你说过的，在空气中飘着的那隐隐约约的香味，的确是来自芙蕾雅公主。”  
“我该为你感到高兴吗，索尔？”  
“什么？”  
“毕竟你之前对这味道是如此的上心，此刻又是否感到满意？你们在跳舞的时候，在场的所有都认为这预示着阿斯加德和华纳海姆共同的新未来，说不定她就是你未来的妻子。”洛基突然有些失控，连问题都变得咄咄逼人。  
“洛基！”索尔低呼一声。“听听你自己，你在说什么胡话！”  
“我说的不是胡话。”洛基避开索尔的目光，望向别处。  
就在这时，音乐戛然而止。洛基把手从索尔的手掌中抽回，低头看向自己的脚尖说：“舞跳完了，我该回去了。”

那晚，舞会的所有欢声笑语都与洛基无关。他把自己的感官封闭，走在夏夜云层遮蔽的黑暗中，他知道奥丁不会放任索尔离开舞会，于是也并不期待索尔会追出来，两个人能够彻彻底底地聊一次。可是，洛基问自己，他又能和索尔说什么呢？是大声的质问他为什么你再也闻不到我的味道？还是嘲笑自己居然真的相信索尔之前说过的话？

“洛基，我最喜欢你的味道。”索尔明明这样说过无数次。

洛基忍不住想，索尔对于他的意义，就是为了吞没他。洛基理所当然地希望索尔把他吞没，他也需要索尔把他吞没，犹如灯芯放出了黑烟，污染了金色的灯罩，又如同蜘蛛吐出银丝，套牢了颤抖的飞蛾。在洛基的想象中，那银丝不仅紧紧绑住了自己，更绑住了索尔。但可惜的是，他亲爱的哥哥却对此毫无知觉。

那晚午夜过后，洛基的寝宫里传来了熟悉的脚步声，听上去是那样的小心翼翼。洛基没睡着，他闭着眼睛就能感觉到身旁的床陷下去一大片，然后一只熟悉的手抱在自己的腰上，是索尔。他一定是结束了舞会赶过来，或许路上还有些着急，因为洛基感觉到了索尔急促的呼吸喷在自己的耳畔。  
“我知道你在装睡，洛基。”索尔啄了一口洛基的耳垂，接着说，“我也知道你在生气。或许是因为今晚的第一支舞并不是我和你。但你知道我怎么想吗，洛基？在我心里，阿斯加德舞会的第一支舞，永远都只属于我和你。”  
洛基一动不动，他只是轻轻叹了一口气。  
“哥哥。”  
“我的信息素闻起来是什么味道？”洛基咽下喉咙里的哽咽，尽可能用正常地语气说。  
“我之前和你说过。”  
“描述一下，仔细一些。”  
“像是夏天里刚刚成熟的蜜果，又像新鲜的……”索尔一时间不知道该怎么描述。  
“新鲜的什么？”洛基转过身盯着索尔追问，“是不是你已经不记得我的味道了？”  
“你在说什么？”索尔下意识地攥紧了洛基的肩膀。  
“你准备骗我到什么时候？”洛基凑过去，他捧着索尔的脸低声说：“你已经闻不到我信息素的味道了，不是么？自从芙蕾雅出现之后……自从她出现之后……”洛基的身子往前倾，他的嘴唇吻上了索尔的眼睛，鼻尖和嘴唇，他的吻带来的触碰，就好像一只躲着人群小心翼翼的小鸟，“你就开始不再属于我了。”

索尔感觉到自己的脸变得湿润而冰凉，洛基渐渐用力，紧紧地抱着他，双手死死地抓着他的头发，就像要把他融入自己的身体里面。他一边流泪一边亲吻，口腔里和心里都是苦涩。洛基压在索尔的身上，夺走了索尔的呼吸，用力地咬着索尔的双唇，不给他任何回话的机会。  
这样的感情强烈而又充满了绝望和沮丧，洛基觉得自己快要疯了。他找不到自己最想得到的那个答案，但是又害怕从索尔的口中得知。多么怯懦啊，他嘲笑着自己。从什么时候开始，一位王子竟然也会开始妒忌别人，妒忌那个会成为索尔唯一的Omega。  
“洛基。洛基。”索尔感觉到洛基情绪的崩溃，于是连忙将他从身上拉开。他抱着洛基从床上坐起来，手指抹开洛基脸上的泪。他的弟弟已经很久没有哭得这样难过，索尔安抚他，吻他的耳朵和额头，有些着急地问：“你到底在说什么？”  
发泄完之后的洛基神情变得茫然。他看了索尔好一会儿，但依然什么都不愿意开口。  
索尔拨开洛基脸旁被泪水打湿的头发，“你在胡思乱想，洛基。”他之前就感觉到弟弟的不对劲，这变化的理由或许是因为芙蕾雅公主的出现，但索尔却从未料到洛基会感到如此不安。

“你不该质疑我。”索尔将洛基抱在怀里，他把洛基的双手搭上自己的肩膀，让洛基搂着，“我没和你说实话，是我的错误。从芙蕾雅出现之后，你的味道对我而言的确渐渐变淡了。”索尔听见洛基的喉咙翻滚着，传来几声哽咽，于是继续温柔地说：“但这不会改变什么。我闻到了芙蕾雅的味道，也可以闻到其他任何一个Omega的味道。这些都不重要。重要的是我最喜欢的味道，仍然是你的。”  
洛基推开索尔，拉开两人之间的距离。  
“但是你已经闻不到了。”洛基说，“一个Alpha不会接受一个闻不到信息素的Omega。”  
“我可以。”  
“索尔。”洛基突然笑了一声，摇摇头，“你在骗我。闻不到味道，就不会产生爱，更不可能是完全匹配的一对。”  
“但我认为我们的爱远远多于建立在信息素上的吸引力。”索尔抱着洛基躺下，他让他的头靠在自己的胸口上，两个人的交缠在一起，“我们一起长大，度过了这么多年的时光，如果这还不能说服你，那么我……”  
洛基却突然制止住了他接下来要说的话。  
“哥哥。”洛基力图表现得轻松些，“别说了。”  
他把头靠在索尔身上，闭起眼睛，“抱紧我，我想睡了。”

但洛基已经打定了注意，无论索尔如何尝试说服他都于事无补。他没办法接受自己不能成为和索尔最匹配的那个人。如果在他之外，索尔有另一个注定的Omega，这会让他永远都鄙视自己，永远都蠢不可及。

从第二天开始，洛基便找了一个理由住在弗丽嘉的宫殿里。他知道自己是在逃避索尔，这没办法，只要一看见索尔他便会难受。在弗丽嘉身边的那几日，洛基几乎足不出户。弗丽嘉明显感受到洛基情绪上的失落。她给小儿子找来了好几本学习魔法的书，花了更多的时间陪在他的身边。洛基不再参与到芙蕾雅公主的游览行程之中，也尝试着说服自己要开始接受索尔和她注定越走越近的关系。哪怕心里再不愿意，哪怕明明自己才是整个阿斯加德最爱索尔的人，也不得不接受两人注定失败这个事实。

索尔过来找过洛基几次，但每次洛基都避而不见。他让侍女找各种理由推脱，最后干脆说自己一直在睡觉。这让索尔也觉得很不好受，可是也找不到别的办法。弗丽嘉更宠爱自己的小儿子，并没有打算出手帮助索尔。  
“可是母亲，”索尔在弗丽嘉身边叹气，“我知道洛基一直在生我的气。我只想见见他。”  
“洛基想见你的时候，你自然就能见到。”弗丽嘉微笑着说。  
“为什么不能是现在？我现在就想见他。”  
“耐心点，儿子。你们的问题总会解决，毕竟这也不是你俩的第一次争执了。”  
索尔索性更改策略。他每天早上都会让侍女给洛基转交一束花。他有很多的话想说，很多问题想问，但却只能憋在心里，望着弗丽嘉宫殿那个属于洛基的阳台，什么都说不出口。

但消息总会随着风一起到来，特别是最好的那个。那天洛基心血来潮，终于愿意下楼走走，在通向花园的廊道上，刺眼的阳光让洛基不由得眯起眼睛，有些恍惚。就在这时，从身边路过的侍女捧着一束束刚摘下来的鲜花，五颜六色，缤纷绚烂。洛基拦下她们，问这些花是要用在什么地方，其中一个腼腆的侍女回答说——洛基宁愿自己从来没听到过这句话：  
“神王要求用在索尔殿下和华纳海姆公主的订婚仪式上。”  
“真好看。”洛基舔了一下嘴唇，露出一个笑容。

他快要受不了了。

打发了侍女，洛基继续朝着花园的方向走。身旁经过的人渐渐多了起来，一些阿斯加德的贵族，还有一些华纳海姆来的客人。洛基坐在花园里，看天上飘过云，丝毫没有留意到身后悄悄地站着一个人。  
“洛基殿下。”身后传来一把好听的声音。  
洛基回过头一看，站着一位陌生人。从他的穿衣风格猜测，这位应该是来自华纳海姆的贵族。  
“我在那日的舞会上见过你，我是来自华纳海姆的弗雷，是芙蕾雅的哥哥。”  
洛基朝他点点头，顺着他的话往下问道：“你找我是因为……”  
“我有一个想法，需要你的帮助。”弗雷望着洛基笑着说。  
“什么？”  
“我的妹妹——芙蕾雅，她其实并不想嫁到阿斯加德。我希望你能帮助我，帮她摆脱这场和你哥哥的婚事。”


	4. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

洛基先是愣了一下，而后机警地站了起来。他打量着面前这位长得英俊而潇洒的华纳海姆王子，思考他所说的是否是真话。如果不是真话，那这位所谓的王子就是一个即将被投入监牢的骗子，而如果是真话，那么奥丁这次关于联姻的筹谋，一定在某个地方出了错。  
“我知道单凭我的口舌，恐怕是无法说服你，聪明的阿斯加德王子。”弗雷笑着说，朝洛基挤挤眼，“我这儿有一个证据，”弗雷从怀里拿出了一颗粉红色宝石，宝石镶嵌在金丝勾勒的底托上，打磨的款式看上去是华纳海姆的风格，但质地却十分稀有珍贵，“这块粉红色宝石到位我手里之后，我就让工匠打造了两个一模一样的吊坠。一个在我这里，一个在我的妹妹身上。洛基殿下，请你仔细回忆，我相信通过这么多天的接触，你一定看到过芙蕾雅佩戴这颗宝石。”  
弗雷这么一提，洛基倒是真的回忆起他曾经看到过芙蕾雅佩戴过一款相似的粉红色宝石吊坠。  
洛基咬着嘴唇，如果芙蕾雅公主真的无意和索尔结婚，又怎么会答应来阿斯加德？  
“就算你说的是真的，但我看你的妹妹——芙蕾雅公主和我的哥哥相处融洽，一丁点儿都看不出她有任何不乐意。”洛基说。  
“没错。”弗雷点头说，“外人都觉得芙蕾雅公主对于这个婚事极其期待，但只有我知道，这是因为她为了惹怒我。她在华纳的贵族面前表现得越得体越满意，内心就越痛苦越难过。在她答应来阿斯加德之前，我……”弗雷不好意思地低头笑了笑，“因为一些事情让她对我失望透顶，于是我的妹妹一气之下就答应了国王的要求。”  
弗雷的手指充满爱意地摸了摸那颗宝石，他轻声说：“当我知道这个消息的时候，她已经启程好些天了，所以匆匆赶过来，只为了弥补自己的过错。我不能因为我的原因而毁了我们大家的幸福，所以这才冒昧请求你答应我这个要求。”  
“我们大家？”洛基皱起眉头思考着弗雷的用词，“这里没有‘我们大家’，这场婚事关切的只有你、芙蕾雅，还有我哥哥。更何况，我的哥哥对于芙蕾雅公主并未有什么不满意，我又为什么要因为你而故意毁掉他的幸福。”

“噢，王子殿下，”弗雷的身高和索尔差不多，他微微弯下腰，望着洛基充满自信地说：“自从在舞会上我第一次看见你和你哥哥之后，我就知道你对于这场婚事同样也不满意，更能感觉到你甚至不怎么喜欢我那可怜的妹妹。”  
洛基扭过头去，他想起索尔那只握过芙蕾雅的手，撇撇嘴说：“我对芙蕾雅公主并没有任何意见。”  
“我的年纪比你和索尔都大，所以你现在经历的我之前也经历过。我可以帮你，洛基，如果你愿意帮我。现在我们四个人就如同棋盘上站错位置的四个国王和王后，如果不能顺利归于原位，那么这盘棋就再也没有任何意义。”  
“我不是任何一个人的棋子，更不会是你的。我也不需要你的任何帮助。”洛基抬头，望着弗雷浅棕色的眼睛说道。  
“当然。”弗雷大笑起来，“现在是我在请求你的帮助，我了解自己的处境。但是洛基，请再仔细想想，这件事情你真的不愿意做么？”  
“如果索尔真的开始喜欢上了芙蕾雅，我这样做会伤了他的心。我不愿意伤害他。”洛基小声地说。  
“哪怕出于内心深处最为隐蔽、不可告人的私心？倘若你能如此顺利接受索尔的婚事，你真的还是洛基吗？”

这样的私心洛基当然有。如果可以，他宁愿芙蕾雅从来出现过，更希望自己的味道对于索尔而言从未消失。洛基从未对任何一人开口，他对于索尔的占有欲是多么的可怕。外人看起来，阿斯加德的大王子对于小王子总是有过多的偏爱，但洛基又何尝不是同样回报了索尔的那份爱？他爱索尔，超越了任何人。只是他从来不屑于开口。但是现在已经迟了，索尔注定不是属于他的，即使婚事被破坏，芙蕾雅回到华纳海姆，未来依旧还有另一个芙蕾雅的出现，和索尔永远在一起的这个念头在他们最后一次相拥而眠的夜晚就放弃了。

但是啊，但是。他太痛苦了。这样的痛苦已经在洛基的身体里面养起了一条毒蛇，夜夜吞噬着他的心脏和血肉，毒液早已融通入血管，找不到任何出口。

他想要得到解脱，哪怕只有短暂的一瞬间。

洛基知道弗雷在诱惑他，他有些迟疑，心也开始狂跳，“你想要我怎么帮你？”  
“芙蕾雅现在不愿意见我，她身旁的侍女也对我十分警戒。所以我需要你帮我传话给她，说服她，让她和我见面，接下来，我们就可以……”  
弗雷后面说的话渐渐被风声遮盖。午后的阳光刺进了洛基的眼睛，他看见弗雷对他伸出了手，洛基也把手伸过去。弗雷握住洛基的手指，笑了起来。

索尔快步穿过仙宫高耸庄严的走廊，穿过侍卫守卫着的空旷的大殿。他的脚步在回响，如同内心的困惑和不满击打着心脏一样，发出急促而令人畏惧的声音。索尔在奥丁的书房找到了他，神王站在阳台上望着远处的山脉，福金和雾尼正在一旁啄食着他掌心里的果实。  
“父亲。”索尔走到奥丁的身后，低下头对他恭敬地行了个礼。  
奥丁像是知道自己的儿子会来一样，依旧一言不发。  
“父亲，”索尔说，“关于我和芙蕾雅公主的婚事……我看到侍女们依旧开始采摘订婚仪式上装饰用的鲜花，我想这其中一定有什么问题。”  
“订婚仪式将在半个月后举行。你是觉得慢了？”奥丁笑着走回房间里，坐在书桌后面。福金和雾尼也飞进屋里，站在奥丁的左右肩膀上。  
“我之前已经和您提过，我并不想和芙蕾雅公主结婚。”  
“我并不认为这件婚事有任何不妥。你也对公主十分满意。”  
“我在她面前表现出来的得体，是因为她尊贵的身份不能怠慢，并非发自于我内心的喜爱。我知道的行为已经给不少人带来误解，连洛基也……”  
奥丁自然知道索尔并不想真的和华纳海姆缔结婚约，他自己的两个儿子私底下的事情，福金和雾尼早就看得一清二楚并汇报回来了。奥丁没有出手阻止，并不是认同这件事情，只是他需要利用这段关系，就如同他早就知道芙蕾雅和弗雷的关系一样。九界之内，没有任何事情能够瞒得住奥丁。  
“我知道你并不喜欢芙蕾雅。但我现在需要你维持住和她现在的关系。索尔，你是我的儿子，所以我并不打算瞒你。再过一段时间，不出意外的话芙蕾雅就会返回华纳海姆，你我的所求都会如愿以偿，但如果在此之前你和任何一个人透露半个字，那么为唯一能做的，就是让这段婚事彻底成真。”奥丁拍了拍肩膀上的两只乌鸦，福金和雾尼在屋子里盘旋了一阵之后，在露台消失了。  
“您想要从华纳海姆得到什么？”索尔穷追不舍地问。  
“这个我不能告诉你。未来等你手持永恒之枪，坐上我的位置，或许你就会知道了。”  
“那至少允许我和洛基解释清楚，他现在躲在母亲身边，我已经很多天都没见到……”  
“索尔！”奥丁大声叫了索尔的名字，阻止他接下来要说的话，“就像我刚才说过的，不能让任何一个人知道，尤其是洛基。”  
“但这对他不公平！！”索尔控制不住提高音量。他一想起那晚洛基趴在自己怀里哭泣，那种伤心、失望和悲痛，如果可以的话他宁愿代替洛基承受。  
“了解你自己的位置！”奥丁也站了起来，用低沉的声音否定了索尔。他已经很老了，站在高大的索尔面前甚至必须抬头才能看到那双遗传自自己的眼睛。但从气势上，奥丁从未输过。  
“索尔，你必须耐心些。为了得到我们彼此都想得到的，耐心是最好的灵药。”  
索尔依旧一声不响地站在书房里。墙角里有一个永远不熄灭的壁炉，火焰在里面燃烧，消无声息，索尔盯着那窜起的火星子看，将他心里的一切都烧成了灰烬。  
索尔望了奥丁一眼，没有回答。但只看这一眼，就无须再回答了。

离开奥丁的书房，索尔往回走，满脑子都是刚才和奥丁的对话。他知道奥丁并不会糊弄他，更不会故意用洛基来吓唬他。倘若奥丁执意要让这个世界崩塌，那么他也一定会做到，没有丝毫犹豫。这样想来，芙蕾雅、洛基连同自己，都只是奥丁的棋子而已。

可是一想到洛基，索尔的内心又忍不住泛起少有的柔情。他明白那晚洛基想问却一直没有问出口的话——“为什么不能是我？为什么和你最匹配的Omega不能是我？”那晚索尔好不容易忍住冲动才没有逼迫洛基让他说出口，他知道那是洛基最后的尊严了。他不在乎洛基的信息素的味道是不是还会出现，自己闻不到了也没关系，从一开始他就认定了只能是洛基。可是洛基真的知道吗？他又真的相信吗？

索尔情不自禁地往弗丽嘉的宫殿走去，他不知道洛基是不是还待在那儿，但自己已经好几天没见到他了。路过弗丽嘉花园，几位捧着花的侍女和索尔擦肩而过，索尔心不在焉地往前走，突然从花园的角落里好像传来了洛基和别人说话的声音。  
“洛基？”索尔忍不住叫起他的名字。  
但并没有人回答。  
索尔疑惑地走过去一看，发现花园里就只有洛基一个人站着。洛基听见声音回头一看，发现是索尔之后立刻扭过头，打算从另一条小道离开。  
索尔连忙拉住了他，用力握住他的手。  
“我很想你。”  
“我有话和你说。”索尔又补充了一句。  
“索尔。”洛基望向他，有些客气地说，“我听路过的侍女说，奥丁已经开始为你和芙蕾雅公主准备订婚仪式了。”说到这里，洛基偏了一下头，微微笑了笑，“你打算和我说什么。哥哥？订婚仪式的具体日子吗？”  
洛基不愿意看索尔的眼睛。  
“我要说的不是这个，洛基，我不会有什么订婚仪式……”  
“噢！”这次洛基终于笑了，他眨眨眼，拿出轻松地样子，“那是打算直接结婚？”  
“洛基！”索尔终于忍不住大叫一声。明明自己要说的不是这个。从小到大，索尔从来都说不过洛基的银舌头，这一次更是让他着急又感到挫败。  
“如果没什么事，我要回去了。母亲在等我。”洛基低下头，他避开索尔的眼睛从另一条路离开。他有些心虚，如果索尔知道自己的弟弟正谋划着要破坏自己的婚礼的话，不知道会露出什么表情。洛基矛盾极了，他自己也不好受，到时候，索尔会为芙蕾雅和弗雷的远走高飞而落泪吗？像自己一样？  
哥哥，我亲爱的哥哥。洛基对自己说，连我自己都不知道这个行为究竟是对是错。  
晚上，奥丁和弗丽嘉邀请大家参加晚宴。弗雷最后一个到来，他和奥丁、弗丽嘉还有其他阿斯加德的贵族正式见了面。弗雷的长相英俊，但和索尔不同，他的五官长得极为张扬，连做派都是。不一会儿，洛基看见弗雷不顾众人的目光走了朝自己走过来，在面前微微弯腰行了个礼，然后还拉起洛基的一只手，在上面轻轻一吻。  
“洛基殿下，初次见面。”好极了，他俩还得装作第一次见面。洛基垂下眼睛忍住笑，于是小声地朝弗雷说：“可以了，别太过分。”他俩第一次在花园见面的时候可没有行吻手礼。  
弗雷在洛基面前站直，凑到他耳边悄悄说：“你的哥哥一直盯着我看，相信我，我在帮你。”

在洛基看来，这是一场无聊至极的晚宴。他们分坐在长桌的两侧，听着贵族们在耳边夸夸其谈。索尔无数次看向对面的洛基，但凡他俩视线碰上了，索尔总是一脸欲言又止的表情。洛基不知道自己的哥哥在想什么，索尔同样也不知道他的心思。他们只是隔着一个咫尺的餐桌，原本亲密无间的两颗心的距离却宛如漫漫银河。  
晚宴后，弗雷找到洛基，两人来到黑暗的走廊里。弗雷把一封提前准备好的信递给洛基，要求他找方法转交给芙蕾雅。  
“她不愿意在有我的地方露面，我只能求助于你。”弗雷说。  
“光是一封信我想公主不会愿意见我，”洛基说，“把你们同有的那颗宝石给我，公主一旦看见宝石，就知道我没有欺骗她。”  
弗雷照做了。他把那颗珍贵无比的宝石交到洛基手里。洛基拿在手里摸了摸，刚准备回到大厅就看见索尔在前方出现，四处张望着，似乎在寻找自己。  
“还是不愿意见他？”弗雷也在一旁看着索尔的身影笑，“这种别扭的情绪，我和我亲爱的妹妹之前也经常体验到。”  
“那你们是怎么解决的？打一架？”洛基问。  
“我把她抱回床上就好了。”洛基早就从弗雷的眼角眉梢中看出来了，他是一个风流的王子。  
“你的哥哥曾经试过把你抱到床上吗？”弗雷继续问道。  
洛基仔细回忆了一下，小时候的打闹自然有过，长大了，特别是他成年了之后……想到这里，洛基的耳朵居然开始不自然地泛红。  
“你喜欢他。”弗雷说。  
洛基望着自己的手指间，垂下眼睛，似乎在思考什么。  
“但我并不是最适合他的Omega。”

那晚结束，索尔回到了洛基的宫殿。他看见寝宫里的烛火被燃起，第一时间以为是洛基从弗丽嘉那儿搬回来了。但上去一看，才发现只是几个整理东西的侍女在里面忙碌。侍女们看见索尔的到来，回话说过两天洛基要搬回来了，于是弗丽嘉让他们提前准备。好在并不是完全没有好消息。索尔叹了口气。他让侍女们全都离去，剩自己一个人在洛基的寝宫里。他脱下外袍，像之前一样从床铺的另一端睡上去。他和洛基在这张床上度过了很多快乐，现在他思念他，想拥抱他，吻他。如同之前做过的无数次那样。


	5. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

洛基站在芙蕾雅住的宫殿偏厅等待着传唤。他知道华纳海姆的贵族们——不无论男女都要在会见客人之前收拾得妥妥帖帖，穿上一层又一层的袍子，戴上一件又一件首饰，和他们比起来，阿斯加德尚武的风气倒是给各种行头减了不少累赘。洛基并没有等得不耐烦，反而觉得有些小惬意。自从答应帮助弗雷之后，原本之前一连串事情导致的郁闷心情几乎一扫而空，他也尽力控制自己不去在乎索尔和他的想法。他已经躲避索尔好几天了，除了奥丁要求必须出现的场合，其他场合能免则免。但一想到这儿，洛基又觉得有些困扰。弗丽嘉已经要求他搬回自己的宫殿，接下来的日子，还不知道该怎么办才好。  
洛基正想得出神，丝毫没留意芙蕾雅已经打扮完毕出来了。她和弗雷的样貌长得极为相似，都是一头金色的卷发，棕色的眼睛，唯一不同的是弗雷的五官线条硬朗，而芙蕾雅则精致得多。  
芙蕾雅大大的眼睛望着洛基，似乎完全不明白为什么阿斯加德的小王子会来到她的宫殿。洛基让一旁站着的侍女们都退下，再把那颗粉红色的宝石递到芙蕾雅眼前。芙蕾雅顿时瞪大了眼睛，白皙的双手绞在一起，惊讶地问洛基：“这是我哥哥的东西，你从哪儿拿到的？”  
“弗雷给我的。”洛基绿色的眼睛弯了弯，笑着回应道，“他有东西让我转交给你，他说你只有看到这颗宝石才肯相信我。”  
芙蕾雅霎时就扭过头，摆明不想知道任何关于弗雷的消息。洛基知道芙蕾雅的性子古怪，在他来之前弗雷就已经和他提过，“别看我妹妹看起来端庄淑女，但实际上还性格是个小女孩。”洛基把手里的宝石收起来，故意用遗憾的口吻继续说道：“如果你真的不想看弗雷给你写的信，我就把信带回去烧为灰烬。”洛基认真地说，他能看出芙蕾雅在犹豫。过了好一会儿她才开口问：“他写的什么？”  
“对你迟来的道歉和无尽的爱意。”  
“我不接受。”  
“那我烧了。”  
“洛基殿下。”芙蕾雅急忙叫住洛基，她低垂着眼睛，伸出手示意洛基把信给她。芙蕾雅用手抚摸着信封上的字迹，小声地说：“我看完之后给他回一封信，很快。麻烦你等等我。”  
洛基当天就把芙蕾雅的回信送到弗雷手上。弗雷连忙拆看一看，情不自禁地哈哈大笑起来。  
“是好消息？”洛基坐在一旁，看着一对闹别扭的爱侣通过书信传情达意，觉得无趣极了。  
“再好不过了。”弗雷笑吟吟地说。

接下来的几天，洛基作为他俩的专属信使又送了几次信。这一来一回，反倒让芙蕾雅改变主意，愿意出现在任何一个有弗雷在的公众场合。刚开始，她还是固执地生着自己哥哥的气，但渐渐的，两兄妹在晚宴上坐的距离一次比一次近。在阿斯加德，他们依旧保持着克制，在外人看来就只是一对在正常不过的王室兄妹，但实际上，心里的别扭已经是过去式，信纸上的浓浓爱意书写得正当时。

但洛基和索尔的情况却与芙蕾雅和弗雷相反，变得渐渐不乐观起来。因为送信的缘故，洛基那些天和弗雷走得特别近，尤其是弗雷有好几次在众人面前语态亲昵地夸赞洛基，惹得大家都纷纷传言这位华纳海姆的Alpha怕是看上了阿斯加德的Omega小王子。  
弗雷好几次夸赞洛基的时候，两国的不少贵族都在场，包括奥丁和弗丽嘉。华纳海姆的风气相交阿斯加德而言更为开放，因此贵族们自然并不会认为弗雷王子的行为轻浮。但索尔却不这样认为，他听到这样的话语自然是心里不高兴，脸也拉长了。  
“洛基殿下的眼睛美丽得犹如华纳海姆稀有的绿宝石。”弗雷望着洛基的侧脸，毫不吝啬地赞美道。  
“噢，还有淡淡的香味，”说到这儿，弗雷甚至故意靠近洛基的后颈闻了闻，“洛基你的身上有种蜜桃和红豆杉混合的清新味道。”  
洛基知道弗雷喜欢开玩笑，但没想到他会这样毫无顾忌，连自己的心里都开始有些慌张起来。洛基看向奥丁和弗丽嘉，他们的脸上倒是神色自如，但再看看索尔一直盯着自己——的确不太妙。  
索尔终于忍不住，他尽量用善意的语气开口说：“弗雷王子，阿斯加德和华纳海姆的风俗不同，但在众多贵族们面前如此靠近另一个国家的王子，有点太过于失礼了。”  
“洛基，”弗雷笑了起来，扭过头继续看着洛基说：“你介意吗？”  
洛基的眼睛在弗雷和索尔的脸上快速地瞟了一眼，还没想好要怎么回答，奥丁倒是先开口了：“看起来弗雷王子很喜欢洛基，说不定这一次我们可以成就两件婚事。”  
奥丁的这句话引起在场贵族们的议论纷纷。当时芙蕾雅也在场，洛基和她听到奥丁的这句话都是一脸震惊，面面相觑。弗雷神色依旧，但索尔却第一次被气得提前离席。

还有一次，洛基和弗雷两人在花园里闲逛，无意间却碰见了来探望弗丽嘉的索尔。洛基率先看到了索尔走过来的身影，下意识地就想往回走，尽量避开。但弗雷却一把拉住了他，执意要让他留下。等到索尔走进，他才发现自己的弟弟又和那位作风轻浮的华纳海姆王子待在一起。  
索尔看向洛基，洛基也看着他。两个人都沉默着没说话。过了一会儿，索尔低下头继续往气走，在经过面前的时候，洛基觉得自己好像听见了索尔轻轻的一声叹息。

洛基忘不了索尔看向他时的那个神情。那双迷人的蓝眼睛里面似乎被忧郁填满了，而这对于一贯开朗的索尔来说，几乎是不会发生的事。在那个瞬间，洛基有些犹豫，他不知道让弗雷这样故意作弄是对还是错，但他同时又觉得自己是失败的，为什么仍然还会担心索尔呢？

他就这样心烦意乱，不知所从，连弗雷在一旁说的话都没听见。于是弗雷又只能重复道：  
“我需要找一个地方和芙蕾雅见面，私下的。”  
“什么？”洛基反问。  
“芙蕾雅已经同意和我返回华纳海姆，但是在她回去之前，我需要先赶回去和国王提出我与芙蕾雅的婚事。因此，有些事情我必须当面和她交代，写信不行。”弗雷说。  
“我不确定，”洛基说，“你们可以在这里私下见面，只需要在晚上或是避开侍女……”  
“不行！必须离那些华纳海姆的贵族们越远越好。所以我的想法是，如果你知道什么地方比较安全又隐蔽，能不能把芙蕾雅带过去，我们在外面碰头。”  
“我不可能带着一位别国的公主走密道离开宫殿！”洛基抗议道，“这太荒谬。”  
但弗雷能依靠的就只有洛基。在他的极力游说下，洛基终于点头答应他的请求。他找到芙蕾雅，让她第二天一早准备好和自己一起通过密道离开宫殿，而弗雷则会在密道外的树林里等待。这次私下见面之后，弗雷就要离开阿斯加德，而过两日，芙蕾雅也会和奥丁要求返回华纳海姆。这一切听起来既简单又轻巧，洛基开始怀疑奥丁并不会就这样轻易放弃和华纳海姆的联姻。但弗雷却不以为意，他仿佛早就猜到奥丁的想法，只是和洛基说，到时候一切都会顺利。

那晚回到宫殿，洛基脑袋里还在想着第二天的碰面计划，丝毫没有留意索尔早就在自己的寝宫里等着了。  
“你打算躲我到什么时候？”洛基刚换上睡袍，就看见索尔像是不知道从哪儿冒出来的一样，站在床边。  
洛基偏过头不看他，用冷淡的语气说：“我没有躲你。”  
“那你为什么之前连说话的机会都不给我？”索尔继续问道，“我们已经很久没有这样闹别扭了，你还记吗，最近的一次差不多是2年前了……”  
索尔往前一步靠近。他揽住洛基的腰，下巴蹭着洛基的肩膀上。他闭起眼睛，整个人放松极了。  
洛基下意识地以为索尔在寻找自己的信息素，于是毫不客气地把索尔推开，有些恼怒地说：“够了，索尔！你闻不到我的味道。”  
“我没有任何味道。”洛基又重复了一次。  
“没有味道也没关系。我不在乎。”  
索尔继续不依不饶地缠着洛基。他握着洛基的手，想把弟弟往自己的怀里带，但洛基却好像被钉在那儿一样，一动也不愿意动。  
“我觉得你以后还是别来找我了。”洛基转过身去，这几天他觉得自己要累坏了，恨不得能直接躺床上睡觉。  
“为什么？”  
“你忘了自己是要结婚的人了吗？更何况，我……”  
洛基还没说完，索尔就把他压进床里，两只手按住洛基不让他反抗。索尔的唇找到洛基后颈的腺体，他亲它、吻它，用舌头舔它，用牙齿咬它，哪怕闻不到洛基信息素的味道也不在乎。索尔一直折磨着那软软的地方不放，直到洛基全身开始颤抖，指甲掐进手掌心，嘴巴里发出小声的喘息。  
“我好想你。”索尔开始转移战线。他含着洛基因为紧张而泛红的耳垂，在他的耳边低声诉说着自己的思念，还故意往耳廓里面吹气。

“索尔，索尔！”洛基忍不住大叫起来，他想让索尔别再闹了，但全身上下都使不出力气。他能感觉到索尔已经勃起的阴茎顶着自己的臀缝，即使隔着睡袍都能感觉到炙热的体温。  
“我硬了，洛基。”索尔故意把自己的下体往洛基的方向顶，他用一只手将洛基的双手反剪在背后，用腿分开洛基的双腿，另一只手则从洛基的腹部往下，撩开睡袍摸到里面光滑的肌肤。索尔的手掌揉捏着洛基白皙挺翘的臀肉，手指还不住地勾勒着，沿着臀缝的曲线往里伸，直到找到从未探寻过的穴口。

他们从来都没有做到最后一步。洛基才刚成年，还没有迎来真正的发情期，如果在这之前强行插进，打开Omega的生殖腔，不管是对信息素的分泌还是Omega的身体都是一种破坏。因此索尔一直在忍耐，一直在等待着洛基第一次发情的那天。但他现在真的恨极了自己这不听话的弟弟，所以故意用手指试探，他想让洛基害怕，想让他产颤抖，想让他投降用撒娇的语气叫自己“哥哥”。  
洛基感觉到索尔的手指在故意做着坏事，甚至能感觉到下一秒就要插进自己的身体里面。他的全身一僵，刚才反抗的倔强瞬间消失得无影踪。“不行，不行……”洛基倒抽着凉气，双腿不停地乱踢，想从索尔的身下逃走，他不知道索尔会做到那一步，但现在他是真的有些害怕了。  
“你别乱动！”  
“啪啪”几声，索尔连着好几掌打在洛基的臀肉上，原本白皙的皮肤顿时显现出几个粉红色的掌印。洛基被这突如其来的疼痛刺激得一下就揪紧了床单。他把脸埋进被子里，只剩一个红扑扑的耳朵在黑发中若隐若现。索尔之前的挑逗已经让他的阴茎微微发硬，刚才那几掌更是让顶端的眼口吐出了不少湿滑的液体。  
洛基微微拱起背，他的顶端摩擦着床单的布料，酥酥麻麻的感觉再次袭来。这样的小动作自然瞒不了索尔的眼睛，他起身，把洛基从床上捞起来，拖着他往床头的方向一靠，洛基整个人彻底被索尔抱在怀里。

他的睡袍被索尔拉到腹部上面，腹部以下的身体裸露着。索尔用腿卡住洛基挣扎的小腿，让他不能合上，勃起的阴茎顶端早被分泌物打湿，一晃一晃地滴着水。  
“你也硬了。”索尔用手指碰了碰洛基的顶端。然后用手掐住洛基的下巴，把他的脸转向自己。洛基的嘴巴微微张开，刚好可以让索尔吻住里面那柔软的舌。索尔吻得深，几乎不给洛基呼吸的机会，直到他感觉到怀抱里的小坏蛋仿佛全身被吻到缺氧了以后，才不舍地放开他。  
洛基闭着眼睛靠在索尔的肩膀上，他已经没有力气再和自己的哥哥反抗了。  
“洛基。”索尔在他的耳边轻呼他的名字，“说你想我。”  
“不。”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“……索尔。”洛基的头往后仰，习惯性地在索尔的肩膀上找到一个舒服的位置，低声叫了一句。  
但索尔并不满意。这一次他温柔地吻上了洛基，让两个人的鼻尖触碰在一起，吮吸着洛基薄薄的双唇。他的手缠上了洛基勃起的阴茎，手指缓慢地刺激着眼口的部位。洛基很快就被他玩弄得满脸通红，身体也开始难耐地轻微扭动。  
“够了……”洛基挣扎着要索尔的怀里逃离。  
“你还没叫我的名字。”索尔的另一只手开始在洛基的乳头部分打着圈，故意用指甲搔刮，用中指和拇指掐住最敏感的那一处。  
“我刚才已经叫了。”酥麻而又带着轻微疼痛的感觉在身体内涌起，洛基连忙抗议。  
“另外一个。”索尔补充道，他舔舐洛基的耳朵，手环住他的阴茎开始上下动作。洛基下意识地想合起腿，但索尔已经夺走了他全部的力气。无形的蔓藤好像缠上了洛基，他只能用双手攀着索尔支撑住自己。  
“你知道我这几天都在嫉妒弗雷吗？”索尔在洛基的耳边低语，手上也渐渐加速。  
“你……愚蠢！”洛基骂他。  
“因为我看到他和你走得越来越近，父亲还开玩笑说要让你和他结婚……我怎么能允许。我不想你再见他，靠近他。他赞美你，夸奖你，甚至还说自己闻到了你的味道……我的洛基，你的味道只能被我闻到。”  
索尔的动作越来越快，洛基的大腿已经开始止不住的打颤。他用力抓着索尔的手臂，呼吸起伏着，喉咙上下滑动，发出断断续续地、难以忍受的呻吟。  
“想射了，弟弟？”索尔问。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”洛基最终还是忍不住叫出口，他的手毫无意识地抓住索尔垂下来的头发，唯一的想法就是快点得到高潮。得到满意回答的索尔决心不再折磨洛基，他把洛基分泌出来的湿滑全部涂抹在阴茎上，一阵快速地刺激之后，洛基在索尔的手里射出来。

白色的液体弄湿了索尔的手指。他把被弄湿的手指蹭在洛基的嘴唇上，洛基闭着眼睛不管他，随便自己的哥哥爱怎么弄就怎么弄去吧。他的脸颊发红，头发被汗水打湿，眼睛闭着，睫毛在轻微地颤抖。索尔盯着洛基的脸看了好一会儿，最终心满意足地捧着他的脸吻了上去。

那晚索尔照旧留在洛基的床上过夜。第二天天还没亮，洛基就突然从睡梦中惊醒，他想起今天和弗雷的计划，自己还有重要的事情要做。洛基转过身，看了一眼还在沉睡中的索尔，挪开他搭在自己身上的手臂，动静轻巧地下了床。他换了一套便装，外面套上一件黑色的披风。洛基轻悄悄地推开门，门口站着的侍女刚准备行礼就被他立刻制止了。  
“别出声。”洛基小声地嘱咐道，“给我的哥哥准备好早餐，如果他问起我的行踪，就说我去找母亲学习魔法了。”  
侍女不敢声张，连忙答应。洛基交代完之后从宫殿的后门往外走，天色暗淡，连空气中都是潮湿的味道。洛基担心会下雨于是便不敢再多耽搁，连忙朝着和芙蕾雅约定好的地方赶去。


	6. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

芙蕾雅一个人站在和洛基约定好的地方，她的脸色看上去有些苍白，身上穿着的灰色长裙并不常见，应该是故意和心腹的侍女调换的。她看见洛基走过来，连忙迎上去，两只戴着白手套的手不住地来回摩擦，有些躁动。洛基快步走到她面前，在她开口前快速又低声地说：“跟我走，别出声。”  
芙蕾雅点点头，她的眉毛皱在一起，似乎在担心。洛基回头看了她一眼，看见一个公主为了爱情冒着损坏名誉的危险做这样的事情，不由得也变得稍微温柔起来。他说：  
“别担心，公主殿下。我们很快就能出去。”  
“好的。”芙蕾雅点点头，带着一丝紧张，“我们快走。”  
“你的衣服太显眼了。”洛基将芙蕾雅仔仔细细地打量了一遍，然后脱掉自己身上的黑色披风，亲手把它穿戴在芙蕾雅身上，并帮她拉起兜帽。

他们出发的时候，阳光还是很弱。天空中积累着铅色的云，越来越厚重。洛基带她绕过看守的侍卫，沿着那些无人知晓的小道往越来越偏僻的地方走。阿斯加德的宫殿太大了，或许并没有人知道这里究竟有多少间荒废的宫殿，又有多少条人迹罕至的密道。有些地方，只有洛基一个人偷偷去过，连索尔都不曾知晓。  
他们沿着潮湿弯曲的小路走，灌木有时拉扯着芙蕾雅的斗篷，草丛里也不时有小东西跳出来，或者从他们的脚前窜过。他们越走越远，连洛基的喘息都不由得变得粗重起来。在这偏僻又荒废的花园里，又一扇通往外边的小小的木门。洛基已经很久没有来过了，连他都不确定自己是不是已经走过了那扇门，而当小路终于变得宽阔一些时，那扇木门终于在拐弯处跃入眼帘。洛基走在前面，他用魔法把那生锈的锁劈开，然后带着费雷亚穿过那道门，并转身把门关上了。  
“我们已经出来了吗？”走了一路，芙蕾雅的脸色开始泛红。  
“是的，公主殿下。”洛基朝她笑了笑，“但这里离我们和弗雷见面的地方还有一段距离，抱歉我来不及在外面准备马匹，现在让我们往那片树林的方向走。”

他们一路小心谨慎。宫殿外的这一片树林鲜少人来，四周无人，树林越走越深，越走越茂密。到后来，当他们终于到了约定好的地方时，芙蕾雅灰色的长袍下摆已经沾上了不少泥土。这里是一间守林人的木屋，不远处的木桩拴着两匹马。门开了，出来一个男人，手里还拿着一根蜡烛——屋子里几乎漆黑一片。  
“洛基殿下。”守林人和洛基行了个礼，然后把他俩引屋内。  
弗雷早就在这里等候了。芙蕾雅看见自己的哥哥，整个人像是彻底放松了一样，大声又有些委屈地叹口气，整个人扑到弗雷的怀里。她原本苍白、疲惫的脸色，此刻变得生动而美丽起来，弗雷也紧紧地抱着她，闻着她身上信息素的味道，久久不愿放手。  
过了一会儿，他俩才彻底结束这个拥抱。弗雷朝洛基点点头，用眼神示意表示感谢，问道：“都准备好了吗？”  
洛基点点头，他从便装里拿出一张信纸和笔墨，铺在一旁的小木桌上。  
弗雷对着芙蕾雅说：“信我已经写好一份，这一份需要你改写成你的口吻，重新誊写一遍。”  
芙蕾雅有些害怕，她朝弗雷伸出手，“这样真的可以让父亲妥协吗，哥哥？”  
“当然。”弗雷亲吻了她的额头，“我自愿放弃王位的继承权，你是我的妹妹，也是这份声明的见证人。”而在芙蕾雅的那份声明中，她也同样愿意放弃公主的尊贵地位。“我们一同立下毒誓，这辈子都不会分开。”  
芙蕾雅紧紧握住弗雷的手，“我再也不要和你分开。”她说。

站在一旁的洛基屏住呼吸，一言不发。即使他不清楚华纳海姆那边的情况，大概也猜测到迫使弗雷和芙蕾雅做出这般类似于私奔的举动的原因——无非是华纳海姆的国王和奥丁一样，也想拆散他们，通过联姻获得好处罢了。  
“你确定这样可行？”洛基忍不住问道。洛基想，假设现在要和别人私奔的是索尔，即使他声称自己要放弃继承权和心爱的Omega在一起，奥丁恐怕宁愿亲自把阿斯加德毁了都不会同意。  
“我们的父亲是一个看重利益的人。”芙蕾雅声音温柔地和洛基解释道，“他和你的父亲——奥丁一样，最看重的是国家。我和哥哥都是他谋取利益的棋子。”  
“所以你们是在赌博。”  
“没错。”弗雷笑了，洛基觉得他的表情变得奇怪，“希望我们的赌注够大。”  
洛基垂下眼睛，他觉得自己还有无数个问题在舌尖翻滚，但还是决定闭口不谈。或许处在热恋中的人都会有这样奋不顾身的时刻，弗雷和芙蕾雅毋庸置疑是这个世界上最适合彼此的Alpha和Omega。芙蕾雅很快就将那一份声明写完，弗雷拿出封蜡，用蜡烛融化了之后分别盖上了自己的和芙蕾雅的印章。

眼看即将大功告成，天空却在突然打了几声雷之后下起了大雨，天空变得越发灰暗，森林里的腥臭味被雨水唤醒，蔓延开来。他们被困在木屋内，哪儿也去不了，更别提回宫殿了。洛基不知道这场雨要下多久，弗雷也是。即使他有些着急要赶回华纳海姆，但此刻也不得不等雨停了再出发。  
芙蕾雅这时走到洛基身旁，她红着脸，有些不好意思地和洛基道歉：“如果之前因为我的存在而引起了你的误会，我真的十分抱歉。我并不是有意亲近索尔。”她回头看了一眼弗雷，继续说：“我知道你和索尔是一对恋人。”  
“我们？”洛基不由得瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己的耳朵。他反应过来之后立刻摇摇头，否定了芙蕾雅的这个说法。  
“别做无用的否认。他爱你。”  
洛基将视线移回芙蕾雅脸上，她那双棕色的美丽大眼睛一直盯着他。洛基索性反问道：  
“我和我哥哥的关系与你和你哥哥的不一样。你觉得他爱我？”  
芙蕾雅说得不带一点迟疑，她说：“我一直都这样觉得。”  
“那你一定不知道，我们的信息素可能是这个世界上最不匹配的两个。”  
芙蕾雅顿时露出一个诧异的表情，她白了脸。“怎么会？”她悄声问道。  
洛基耸耸肩，“我接下来要说出的真相可能会冒犯到你，公主殿下。但事实是，自从你出现了之后，我的哥哥就再也闻不到我的味道了。”  
芙蕾雅捂住嘴巴转过头，她望向站在身后的弗雷好一会儿。但转回来的时候，又像是突然变了一个人似的，她语气笃定、斩钉截铁地对洛基说：“你可真是铁石心肠。之所以索尔会闻不到你的味道，是因为你觉得他的爱另有——”  
“芙蕾雅！”身后的弗雷突然制止住了她的话。他有些狡猾地把眼睛撇向了自己的妹妹，往前一步将她抱在怀里，扭过头对洛基说：“或许过段时间你自己就会明白了。”  
“什么？”洛基追问道。  
芙蕾雅也看了一眼弗雷，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

雨不知道下了多久，等到雨势变小，他们可以离开之时，天色已经快全黑了。洛基把守林人的两匹马牵过来，自己坐了一匹，剩下一匹给了弗雷和芙蕾雅。他们一同朝宫殿狂奔而去、弗雷在即将到达那扇木门的不远处和他们分离，他要尽快赶回华纳海姆阻止芙蕾雅和索尔的婚礼。洛基扶着芙蕾雅下了马，用力拍了一下马屁股让它原路返回森林。  
洛基领着芙蕾雅往宫殿走回去，月亮已经升起来了，投下长长的黑色阴影。月光下，地面几乎变成了白色，洛基能听到周围有些细碎的声音，还有几声乌鸦的惨叫。在快要穿过芙蕾雅宫殿的那条走廊时，洛基也不由得紧张起来，像是血液在身体内沸腾。他拉着芙蕾雅快速地躲开侍卫额视线，几乎是拖着她就往宫殿的后门方向跑。  
最终他们还是安全回到了。芙蕾雅大口地喘着气，几乎快要站不稳。她用力地抱了抱洛基，在他的耳边小声地说了谢谢。洛基的全身都快被淋湿了，她把洛基的黑色披风脱下，递回去帮他扣好，再朝着洛基行了个礼之后，身影消失在黑暗里。

雨下了一整天，似乎要将阿斯加德泡在雨水汇成的河里。洛基戴起兜帽，冒着小雨赶回宫殿，侍女还没将房间里的蜡烛点燃，里面一片黑暗。洛基走进去，刚准备把被淋湿的披风脱掉，一道闪电突然亮起，他看见索尔就坐在角落里，吓了一大跳。  
“你在这儿啊。”洛基朝索尔紧张地说道。  
黑暗中，索尔蓝色的眼珠在闪闪发光。他从座椅上站起，走到洛基面前，用手指拨了拨洛基被雨淋湿的黑发，面无表情地问：“你去哪儿了？”  
洛基以为自己能够像索尔一般冷静，但是他错了。他低下头逃避着索尔目光，将脱下的披风扔在一旁，假装毫不在意地说：“我去找母亲了……我以为侍女已经和你说过了。”  
“那为什么我中午去见母亲的时候，她竟然说你今天从没有出现在她面前。”索尔逼问道。  
洛基抬起头，他转过身，望着黑暗中的索尔，说：“我是下午过去的。上午待在图书室，忘记了时间……”  
索尔默不作声地抚摸着洛基的脸，抚平他潮湿而卷翘的头发。索尔走进一步，洛基听见他沉重地叹了口气，鼻子甚至还在自己的脸侧闻了闻，似乎在寻找着什么。  
“索尔……”洛基刚准备扭头避开，整个人就被索尔用力压在一旁的墙上。索尔的双手束缚着洛基，让他动弹不得。  
“你疯了！”洛基大叫起来。  
“你为什么要撒谎骗我？！”索尔也大声地反问。门外站着的侍女们都被他俩制造出来的动静吓了一跳，手足无措地站在门口。  
“你实在是一个很糟糕的弟弟，为什么要骗我？”索尔再一次问道，他一直盯着洛基，甚至抽出一只手钳住洛基的下巴，让他不能逃避自己的追问。  
“我没有。”洛基咬着牙回答。  
“那为什么我会在你身上闻到弗雷的味道？你知道你现在闻起来像什么吗？”  
索尔干燥的手抚摸着洛基的唇。他叹了口气，态度似乎突然变软，“在你这张脸上，为什么总能吐出狡猾、奸诈的谎言？”  
接下来，索尔直接朝着洛基的唇咬了上去。不是吻，是仿佛用尽全身力气地咬。直到他把洛基的嘴角咬破，尝到了血的味道。

“我在这里等了你一天，一直在想你什么时候会回来。现在你终于回来了，但是却全身都是别人信息素的味道，难道你就这么想让弗雷标记你吗？”索尔的眼睛里快要喷出火来。  
洛基被索尔这一问，心里涌起的复杂情绪突然哽住了喉咙。他从掌心里变出一把匕首，用力把索尔一推，然后再把刀尖对着他。洛基转了一下手里的匕首，刀刃反射的光在索尔的脸上闪过。  
“我不管你接下来要说什么胡话，索尔，现在立刻离开我的寝宫。”洛基说。  
索尔一动不动，依旧和洛基对视着。  
“我不想和你打架，洛基。”索尔低声说，“除非你真的想杀了我。”  
洛基觉得自己也要疯了，有一些话已经迫不及待地要从他的舌尖吐出来，它们很恶毒，但洛基必须说出来，不然就会哽在心里喉里，活活把他憋死。  
“我不是你，我从来就没有想过和另一个人结婚。”  
“我也没有。”  
“那芙蕾雅呢？”  
“众神在上，洛基！我从来都没有想过和她结婚，这一切都只是……”索尔刚准备冲动地把话说完，脑袋里突然想起奥丁对他的威胁，于是只能将剩下的话咽回去。  
“但你至少喜欢过她。”  
“你在说什么胡话！”索尔忍不住大叫起来。  
“我说的就是我心里想的！”洛基恨不得将手里的匕首刺向索尔的心脏，他大口地喘气，像是有东西堵在了喉咙里，“你从来都不知道我有多害怕你会和她结婚，你从来都不知道我心里在想什么！”  
“你为什么会害怕，洛基？”索尔一把抓住洛基的手腕，“你在害怕什么？你怕我离开你？你怕我和另一个Omega结婚？你怕我收回对你的爱？” 泪水堵在了洛基的喉咙里。  
“我是不是已经和你说过，洛基。不管你是不是和我最匹配的Omega，我都不会介意。”索尔说这话的时候，他的目光是那样阴郁，却又是那么坦率。这是怎么回事？在这个瞬间，洛基发现自己居然已经看不透自己的哥哥，但他又的的确确看透了自己面对爱时胆小的内心。  
“你闻不到我的味道。”洛基依旧固执地坚持着自己，索尔的手指拂过洛基的手腕，他拿起匕首朝索尔的手戳了下去。

血流了一地。洛基扔掉手中的匕首，湿淋淋的身体靠着墙壁。他看见索尔用手捂住被自己弄出来的伤口，眉头仅仅只是皱了皱，什么话都没说。洛基走开了，他不愿意再面对着索尔，他走到床边，留给索尔一个背影。  
“你总是习惯伤害爱你的人。”索尔说。  
他看见洛基留给自己的背影，最后压低声音问，“你还是不肯看我？”  
洛基的脸是凉的，似乎还残留着雨水。他的头发上有雨留下的水珠，他觉得索尔在流泪。但他没有动，更没有回头去看。洛基不想让索尔看到自己的脸，因为那些他说出口的话也同样伤害了自己，他脸上的表情一定很难看。


	7. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了

接下来的夜晚，在洛基的记忆中已变得支离破碎。他只记得索尔走后，自己跪坐在地上，把脸埋进地毯里。他闻到血液中的铁锈味，索尔被染红的手掌，但却记不起那伤口究竟有多深了。他记得侍女慌乱的脚步声，来来回回，有人给他端来了水，但洛基不喝。蜡烛被点燃，但在他看来，房间里依旧漆黑一片。

洛基知道索尔走回曾有一次折返，他就站在自己寝宫的门口，望着自己的背影。但洛基依旧没有回头。最后，洛基还是爬上了床，他身上的衣服早已经干了，但却没有换。半夜的时候，他醒过来，就再也没睡着。黑暗渐渐褪去，未来得及拉上窗帘的一角，露出了粉红色的光线。不久，粉色让位于刺眼的黄色，黄色的光影在地毯上慢慢爬行。随着光影，门开传来了各种声音——侍女们轻柔的说话声，来来回回的脚步声，还有一些鸟鸣。

洛基躺在床上翻了个身，他裹紧身上的被褥，虽然是夏天，但他却冷得打了个寒战。他用快要烧着的喉咙发出声音，用力地呼叫门外侍女的名字。侍女推门而入，她站在洛基的床边回话，却看见洛基神色茫然地躺在床上，白皙的脸颊发红发烫。  
“我觉得恶心难受。”洛基用嘶哑的嗓音说。  
“殿下，殿下！”侍女连忙握住洛基从被褥里伸出来的手，“您生病了。”

这一场病折磨了洛基好几天。他躺在床上，疲惫了就睡觉，醒来了就喝点侍女送来的药和汤。倘若不是第二天弗丽嘉赶过来照顾，洛基这一场病恐怕要再拖延好几天。  
弗丽嘉坐在离洛基的手近在咫尺的地方——可以让自己的小儿子不用花费太多力气就能握住自己。弗丽嘉看见洛基睁开了眼睛，于是一把捉住洛基的手腕，刚开始很用力，然后渐渐变成了抚摸，她笑着说：  
“你醒啦。”  
洛基回握住弗丽嘉的手。  
“还冷不冷？”她问。  
洛基摇摇头。他知道自己看起来一定憔悴极了。黑色的头发乱糟糟的，说不定都打卷了。  
“生病太难受了，母亲。”洛基望着弗丽嘉说道，“我宁愿我死了。”  
“瞧瞧，”弗丽嘉又靠近了些，捏了捏洛基的脸，“这说的是什么话？”  
她给洛基端来了热汤，把托盘放在床上，亲自盯着洛基一口一口地把那一小碗汤喝完。  
“好了，”弗丽嘉对着洛基打量了一会儿，眼睛里闪着光，“你愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？侍女告诉我那晚索尔来过。你们是不是又吵架了？”  
洛基垂下眼睛，他望着自己无力的手指。什么话也不想说。  
“这几天你都在生病对于外面发生的事情不太清楚，我想，这件事情或许有必要告诉你。”弗丽嘉眨眨眼，用手摸了摸洛基的头发，望着他眼睛下青色的阴影，“索尔明天要送芙蕾雅公主回华纳海姆，一来一回或许要离开一个多月。”  
洛基顿时抬起头，疑惑地看向弗丽嘉，心里一阵狂跳，“送她回去？”他低声问——嗓子还难受着，“为什么？”  
“是你父亲的决定，我并没有多问。”弗丽嘉站了起来，她继续说：“如果你明天好些了，想去为公主和你哥哥送行吗？”

洛基的脑袋里一片混乱，甚至觉得自己的身体依旧热得滚烫。他知道奥丁一定要让索尔送芙蕾雅回华纳海姆是打什么注意。如果弗雷的计划一切顺利，阿斯加德和华纳海姆的婚约取消，那么索尔就充当了一个守护公主安全的勇士，并没有什么不妥。但如果弗雷的计划不顺利，那么索尔这次前去，恐怕就会被华纳海姆的国王尼奥尔德以各种理由留下来……或许等他回来之时，已经成为了别人的丈夫。  
洛基觉得自己是如此疲惫不堪，恨不得立刻昏睡过去。  
“洛基？”弗丽嘉又叫了他的名字，“你觉得呢？你想不想去？”  
洛基抬起眼睛和她平视，尽可能用平稳的语调说：“不了，母亲。我明天不会去的。”

那天就这样过去了。接下来的那天，也那样过去了。洛基命侍女把房间的窗户打开，夏天闷热的风吹了进来，还带来了一些草坪被雨水泡过之后特有的腥臭味。洛基听见外面的声响一浪高过一浪，有众人的欢呼声，还有雷鸣般的号角。洛基闭上眼睛，似乎就能看见索尔穿着护甲和红色的披风，坐在马匹上严肃又庄重的模样。他已经很久没见过自己的哥哥骑马远行了，自从他成年之后，索尔和他更是巴不得天天待在一起，这让洛基几乎忘了，原来他们这样的相处并非长久。

洛基朝一旁的侍女招手，让她去打听一下索尔是否已经动身。过不了多久，侍女气喘吁吁地回来朝洛基禀报，告诉他索尔一行人已经顺利启程，“索尔殿下今日穿着一套新的护甲，连披风的颜色都变得格外醒目鲜艳。”侍女回想起大王子英俊的模样，由不得红着脸说。  
“怪不得号角的声音越来越吵。”洛基的眼皮颤动，沉默着望向了窗外。  
“索尔殿下看到我来了，还特意问了您的身体。我和他说您好多了……后来，芙蕾雅公主也走过来，”侍女还在一旁絮絮叨叨地回禀，洛基嫌她烦，刚准备将她打发出去，那侍女就从怀里掏出了一封信，递到洛基面前，“这是芙蕾雅公主让我转交给您的，说是等您身体彻底好了之后，再打开看看。”  
从外表看上去就是一封极其普通的信，连信封都没有，只有一个芙蕾雅的封蜡印记留在上面。洛基让侍女将那封信放在自己的书桌上，一个翻身，又决意继续睡过去。

几天之后，洛基彻底康复。他每日都去弗丽嘉的宫殿里和她学习魔法。少了索尔的日子，看上去也并没有什么不同。但有好几次，奥丁也在一旁，洛基几乎忍不住开口问索尔的状况，他想知道自己的哥哥有没有顺利抵达华纳海姆，而那边又是否有坏消息传过来。是的，坏消息，洛基只想要坏消息。但他什么都话都问不出口，就好像这这场阿斯加德和华纳海姆的联姻和自己没有任何关系一样。如果他的魔法足够强，或许他可以立刻跑到华纳海姆一探究竟，那也是弗丽嘉擅长的。但目前洛基所掌握的魔法只是弗丽嘉的一小部分，他才刚学会如何做出一个魔法的分身。

又拖了几日，洛基才想起来芙蕾雅曾给自己留下一封信。他从书桌上找到那封信，用小刀划开封蜡，他走到阳台处，把信侧了侧，就着夕阳的余晖读了起来。

尊敬的洛基殿下，

我希望你在看到这封信的时候身体已经无恙了。在你病中我曾经想去探望，但却被弗丽嘉婉言拒绝。我给你写的这封信，除了要表达我内心深处对于你帮助我哥哥和我的感激之外，还想要告诉你——恕我直言，如果可能的话，不要再拒绝索尔了。

或许你会觉得好奇，为什么我会和你说这番话。希望你还记得我们在小木屋时，我对于你提到索尔闻不到你信息素的味道这件事时所感到的讶异。我惊讶，是因为这件事情也曾经同样发生在我和弗雷的身上。那时候的我们总是吵架、闹别扭、不能互相理解，就如同现在的你和索尔。

我也曾因为弗雷闻不到我信息素的味道而恼怒过很长一段时间。但后来我才明白，闻不到Omega的信息素最根本的原因并不是因为Alpha的变心或是爱的无情消逝，而是Omega本身失去了安全感，丧失了对Alpha的信心。

也就是说，当我堂而皇之地出现在阿斯加德之后，你是因为害怕索尔和我的婚事会成真所以才把自己的信息素封闭起来。从这一点上来说，我必须和你道歉。

亲爱的洛基，或许你曾经以为你的哥哥对我心动，以为他对你的爱已经改变。但在我看来，没有人会超越他对你的爱。如果你要问我为何如此笃定，因为我知道，每次当我望向他的眼睛时，那双迷人的蓝眼睛里从来都没有别人，只有你。

芙蕾雅

洛基把信读了好几遍，最后让它落到了地上，一旁的侍女看见了立刻将它捡起来。她想把信递回洛基手里，但却发现洛基颓唐地跌进椅子里，脸上的表情像是要哭了一般。  
“殿下？”侍女紧张起来，“您是不是又不舒服了？”  
洛基摇摇头。这是一个多么荒唐的真相，洛基一直以为索尔是因为对芙蕾雅心动，所以才闻不到自己的味道，却怎么也想不到真正的原因居然会是这样。  
他又想起索尔对自己说过的无数次“即使闻不到你的味道我也不会在意”。洛基问自己，究竟是为什么自己会坚定地相信索尔把爱收回了呢？又是什么蒙蔽了双眼，他再也看不清索尔眼中的爱意？

洛基又看了一眼书桌上的信纸，他已经快无法分辨那上面的字迹了。他突然大笑起来，可是这笑声却比哭还难受。一旁的侍女被吓坏了，连忙喊人进来把洛基扶到床上。洛基躺在床上用手捂住脸，他的脸再度开始泛红发烫，连同他的身体也是。几乎只是过了一会儿，洛基的脸上开始冒出汗水，全身颤抖，连心跳都渐渐加快。他能感觉到自己的信息素充盈了鼻腔，然后开始四溢，于是拉过被褥紧紧地裹住自己的身体。他颤抖着支起上身，朝一旁的侍女命令道，让她们赶紧出去。  
快，迟了就来不及了，洛基在心里大喊。他已经预感到接下来会发生什么。他的发情期来了，但他不想被任何人看见。

寝宫里只剩下洛基一个人。他后颈的腺体开始发烫，信息素的味道也变得越来越甜美。他躲在黑漆漆的被褥里，胸口起伏着，脑袋发晕，头发已经被汗水打湿了，整个人像是被从河里捞起来一样。洛基觉得自己全身难受极了——他甚至开始能感觉到自己的后穴即将流出黏腻的液体。就在这个时候，洛基突然想到索尔，如果自己的哥哥在就好了，如果他在，他一定不会让自己如此难受，说不定还会咬破自己的腺体——一想到这里，洛基不由得咬紧自己的嘴唇。身体里的液体开始慢慢地流出来了，打湿了身上的长袍和身下的床单，洛基只能躲在被褥里将身体环抱得更紧，喉咙里发出轻微的、求救的声音，一遍又一遍地呼唤着索尔的名字。

 

索尔送芙蕾雅回华纳海姆的行程一路顺利。华纳海姆的国王尼奥尔德以隆重的规格迎接了索尔，他安排索尔在华纳海姆长住，最好能站在离开前好好的感受一下华纳海姆与阿斯加德不一样的开放的风俗。但索尔拒绝了。他在出发之前就打定主意这一次远行来华纳海姆，除了把芙蕾雅公主安全送到之后，更重要的原因是他想要当面和华纳海姆国王说清楚——他不会、更不想和芙蕾雅结婚。

索尔在华纳海姆呆了几天，从一开始，尼奥尔德为他安排了无数场晚宴和活动，这让索尔根本找不到合适的时间和他开口。但眼看几天过去，索尔心里的焦虑和烦闷却日益加重。他不知道洛基的病是不是已经彻底痊愈，洛基生病那几天索尔不忍心去看他，哪怕自己心里也同样难受极了，他更不清楚洛基对于自己出行华纳海姆是什么看法，倘若他那心思敏感又爱胡思乱想的弟弟钻进了牛角尖，固执的认为他这次是来履行婚约的——那么一切都完了。

等到索尔终于找到合适的机会和尼奥尔德开口，他踟躇着，仍不知道该如何描述自己和芙蕾雅的关系时，尼奥尔德反而轻松地大手一挥，他大笑起来：“我知道你并不喜欢我的女儿芙蕾雅，这没关系。当初奥丁关于两国联姻的提议，我也可以不放在心上。”  
索尔楞了一下，他从没想过这件事情会解决得如此简单，然后谨慎地再次问道：“国王陛下的意思是，我可以直接回禀我的父亲，这次联姻彻底取消了？”  
“当然——”  
“恕我冒昧，国王陛下。”索尔说，“为什么您会同意……”  
“或许你不知道，索尔，”尼奥尔德从王座上站了起来，他棕色的头发随着身体的动作而微微摆动，“我当初把芙蕾雅送过去，也是出于试试看的考虑。事实是——后来我才知道在遇见你之前，她就已经有了心上人。而你的父亲奥丁，其实也并不想要这一次联姻。”  
索尔停住了，“不想要？怎么可能？”  
“这句话你该去问你的父亲，索尔。如果他愿意，他会给你真正的答案。”  
索尔一直站着没动，但他的神色变了，有些奇怪。第一次，他觉得奥丁是如此深不可测，而此刻他的感受就如同一把剑，慢慢的再胸中往下插。

索尔刚迈出尼奥尔德的宫殿，就看见一只渡鸦降落在自己面前，索尔不由得一愣，那只渡鸦在金色如雾般的光芒中，变成了弗丽嘉的模样。  
“母亲？”索尔警觉地叫了一声。  
“索尔，我的孩子，这是我的魔法。”即使是魔法所变，弗丽嘉脸上的表情依旧沉重而严肃，“我现在需要你立刻赶回来，回到阿斯加德。”  
“阿斯加德发生什么了吗？”索尔问。  
“你的弟弟，他的发情期到了。”  
索尔难以置信。他目不转睛地盯着眼前的弗丽嘉，仿佛这一动不动的注视能让她收回刚才的话，“怎么可能？”索尔低声说，“这不可能，发情期对于他来说还太早了。我们都以为……”  
“我们都以为还要再过一段时间，但现在已经第三天了。他把自己关在房间里，谁都不能靠近，如果不是侍女偷偷跑来找我，恐怕你的弟弟就要被发情期折磨死了。”  
索尔不由得全身发抖。  
“我该怎么办？”他问。  
“回来，用妙尔尼尔回来。他需要你。”

索尔来不及和尼奥尔德、芙蕾雅和弗雷道别，他挥起妙尔尼尔腾空而起，夺目的闪电划过，轰鸣的雷声响起，几乎是一瞬间，索尔就出现在洛基寝宫外。紧闭的大门旁站在一排侍女，不远处就是同样心急如焚弗丽嘉。她看见自己的大儿子回来了，连忙过去迎接。  
“洛基谁也不愿意见，”弗丽嘉说，”剩下的只能靠你了，索尔。”

索尔用妙尔尼尔将门砸开，他刚走进，扑面而来的就是洛基散发出来的信息素的味道。索尔不由得深吸一口，他太怀念洛基的味道了。但在这味道里面，除了那种久违的香甜和清新之外，索尔还闻到了一丝隐隐约约的苦涩。他看见不远处的床上，洛基藏在被褥下缩起身体的那一团鼓起。不管是Alpha还是Omega，各自的信息素或多或少都会被心情所影响，此刻的洛基一定痛苦得无法忍受。  
“洛基，是我。”索尔走到床边坐下来。他两只手撑在洛基蜷缩着的突起的两边，隔着被褥温柔地叫着他的名字。  
洛基听见外面传来索尔的声音，鼻尖又冒出了一层细细的汗，他环住身体的手在发抖。  
“……走开……”洛基的回答闷闷的，有些抖。  
这样耗下去根本不是办法，索尔大手一掀，把洛基裹着的被子从他身上拉开，扔到一旁。Omega的信息素变得更浓郁了，洛基整个人蜷缩着，他隔着被汗水打湿的头发看了一眼索尔，又快速地闭起眼睛，用尽全力朝他吼：“走，走开……”  
说话间，洛基的掌心里泛起浅浅的绿色的光芒，他的魔法还没彻底施展出来就被索尔制止住了。索尔扑过去，把洛基压在自己身下，用力握住他的手腕，  
“这个时候你还想消耗魔法变匕首？你一定是疯了。”  
“你走开！！”洛基熬过了发情期的前三天，几乎快把他的体力透支。他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，身体变得越来越难受，体内像是有是什么东西在撕咬着自己，又像是有什么东西快要溢出来，潮湿一片。  
“你现在脑袋里面是一片混乱，洛基。”索尔拨开洛基脸上沾着的湿发，望着自己的弟弟早被发情期折磨得有些神志不清的眼睛。他俯下身，低下头，将两人的鼻尖靠在一起。索尔的一只手伸到洛基的后颈，手指开始摩挲那发烫的腺体。  
“我帮你，让我帮你，好不好？”索尔耐心地问。  
洛基摇头，“我不要你。”他用手遮住眼睛。

又一股香甜的信息素蔓延出来。索尔皱了皱眉，他直起上身，将自己的披风、上身的护甲和衣服全都脱掉扔在一旁。他再次俯下去，还没等洛基反应过来就吻上了他的唇。洛基的双腿踢向压在身上的索尔，但反抗无效。索尔用手指撬开洛基紧闭的齿关，找到他灵活的舌头再次含住。  
洛基的全身再度变得滚烫。他的耳朵轰轰作响，心跳更是震耳欲聋。索尔凶狠地吻着洛基，一只手伸到他的腰后，揽住他的身体往自己的方向压，就像要把洛基压进自己的身体里一样。  
“我一直在等着这一天。相信我，我爱你，洛基。”索尔一边说一边往下吻。他把洛基身上的衣服快速地脱掉，低头含住了洛基早已经发硬的乳头，用舌头濡湿它，用牙齿啃咬。快感和痛感一阵阵传来，洛基忍不住发出呻吟。他能感觉到索尔的手在自己的身上游走，双腿已经被打开了，索尔的手摸到了自己发硬的阴茎，还有流着水的后穴。那里是如此的潮湿而黏腻，索尔的一根手指刚摸到穴口，指尖稍稍插入，洛基体内早就快满溢出的湿滑就顺着手指流出，弄得大腿和臀缝黏腻不堪。  
“不行。不行，索尔。”洛基害怕极了，这是他第一次感觉到有异物在自己的身体里面，他想把索然推开，但索尔在他耳边温柔地安慰道：“我爱你，洛基。你的味道变得更浓了，我可以闻到。相信我，洛基。”

第一根手指，第二根手指，接下来是第三根。等到索尔的三根手指都能顺利进入洛基体内之时，洛基的内壁已经开始绞着索尔的手指不放。索尔能感觉到洛基的身体在需要他，于是进得更深，反复触碰着。洛基的手颤抖，想要推开身上的人却没有力气。湿热的内壁涌出更多液体，吸得更紧了。洛基睁开迷茫的眼睛望着索尔，手却抓着索尔的手臂不放。

两个人断断续续地接吻，洛基扬起脖子露出好看的线条，索尔沿着那曲线再次往下，接着抱住洛基将他彻底翻了个身。洛基趴在床上，他的腰部和臀部被索尔抬起，像是在期待着，但又觉得害怕。洛基的后背止不住地颤抖，肩胛骨起起伏伏，索尔从他的后颈开始，一直吻到腰后，还在他的臀肉上放肆地咬了一口。  
索尔的手扳开洛基的双腿，把自己发烫、发硬的阴茎抵住了穴口，然后再稍稍探入。穴口分泌的湿滑让索尔的顶端能够小幅度地进入，洛基咬着牙根强迫自己不发出喘息，他觉得自己快要疼死了。  
“放松，洛基。”索尔把身体压在他的背上，阴茎依旧抵着没动，像是等洛基做好准备。  
“哥哥……”洛基终于忍不住小声地抽泣，他疼得眼泪都要掉下来了。  
索尔开始将阴茎缓慢地插入一半，然后再拔出。重复几次之后，索尔的动作越来越快，而洛基身体里面的快感开始如同电流一般席卷全身，狠狠鞭笞着体内的神经，内壁更是拼了命地咬着索尔不放。  
索尔在洛基的身体里面不断地加快速度，寻找着角度。他们的肉体撞击在一起，流出了更多潮湿的粘液，洛基大口地喘息，连呻吟都快发不出来了。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”洛基哑着喉咙叫索尔，索尔发烫的身体压他之上，吻如同狂乱的雨滴一样落了下来，又如同火焰一般灼伤了皮肤。洛基能感觉到索尔一直在朝一个地方顶撞，体液在每一次抽离时流下，那种快感如同闪电一般点亮了全身，又如同海浪一般层层积累，越来越多。在一次次的冲撞中，洛基终于感觉到自己身体的某一个隐秘的地方快被索尔找到了，他再次害怕得全身发颤。  
“别怕。”索尔的亲吻在洛基的后背落下，“我会找到你的生殖腔，射进你的身体里面，洛基，”索尔吻着他耳朵附近的皮肤，“然后我会咬破你的腺体，把你彻底地标记。”  
洛基摇摇头，他已经快听不清索尔在说什么了，只能把脸埋进被褥里，手指用力地攥紧。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，连最后的理智都快丧失殆尽。现在唯一能相信的是索尔，也只有索尔。

话音刚落，索尔扶住洛基的腰再往前一顶，顺利打开了洛基体内的生殖腔，洛基疼得大叫一声，眼泪瞬间就流了下来。生殖腔窄小而温暖，紧紧地包裹住索尔，这种感觉对于Alpha来说太舒服了，让他几乎变得无法自控。但索尔的冲刺却始终没停，他紧紧地压着洛基，像是Alpha对Omega最彻底的占有欲一般，从身体里一点一点地吞噬了洛基。索尔大口地喘息，手掌抚摸洛基变得汗涔涔的身体，用双唇吻他、用舌头舔他，发狂般享受从洛基腺体里散发出来的源源不断的香甜。最后，他从拨开洛基后颈的头发，在自己射进洛基体内的那个瞬间，用牙齿咬破了洛基的腺体。

索尔的信息素快速地在洛基体内沿着每一根细微的血管蔓延，洛基疼极了，从来没有人告诉他被咬破腺体标记是这样痛苦的一件事情，他想把索尔从后背推开，拼了命地在他身下挣扎。  
“洛基，洛基！”索尔叫着他的名字，紧紧地抱着他，把手臂伸出来让洛基咬住，让他发泄被标记之后体内的那种疼痛。  
“很快就过去了。”索尔躺在一旁。洛基的这场发情和标记也让他变得精疲力尽。  
很快，洛基渐渐变得安静了下来，他闭着眼睛，睫毛上还挂着眼泪。  
“没事了。”他亲吻脸上的泪珠，他的眉毛、紧闭的眼睛和脸蛋。  
“是什么味道？”洛基终于缓过来之后，他用沙哑的声音小声地问。  
“什么？”  
“你的身上有奇怪的味道。”洛基叹了一口气。他能感觉到自己的身体在产生变化，原本发烫的腺体似乎已经恢复了正常，脑袋也不再发晕发眩，除了没什么力气之外，一切感官似乎都在慢慢恢复。  
“那是我的信息素的味道。”索尔躺在洛基身边，小心翼翼地用手捧着他的脸，用温柔地语气低声说，“Omega被标记了之后，他就可以闻到自己Alpha的味道。对于彼此而言，这种味道是唯一的。”  
洛基皱起眉头，“所以你的味道闻起来居然像是蜜酒和辛辣的香料混合体。”  
索尔用手摸了摸洛基的额头，之前的热潮已经退了，但接下来的几天还会有再迎来几次。Omega的发情期一般持续7天左右，这7天里Omega一旦身体发热，接下里就是Alhpa义不容辞的责任了。  
“不管你喜不喜欢，以后你能闻到的都是这个味道了。”索尔认真地说。  
洛基连忙侧脸过，眼睛望着其他地方，小声地问：“所以之前你闻不到我的味道的原因……其实你一直都知道？”  
“当然。”索尔不打算再对洛基隐瞒什么，“或许是我的原因让你觉得我不会继续爱你，但就这个误会已经过去，我们也不该继续放在心上。像我之前说的，我不会在乎自己有没有闻到你的味道，因为我爱你，洛基，这是永远都不会改变的事实。”  
“你会继续相信我么？”索尔又问。  
洛基的脸突然变红，连呼吸都变得不规律。在索尔的这番话面洽，他觉得自己之前的心情全都变成了患得患失的无理取闹。  
“又发热了？”索尔大笑。他支起上身，再次吻住洛基的嘴唇。

第7天，弗丽嘉命令侍女敲开洛基寝宫的门。洛基在索尔的怀里睡得迷迷糊糊，他刚准备回应就被索尔用吻堵了回去。索尔下床，下身只裹了一条长袍，上身赤裸着开了门。当他看见自己的母亲就站在门口，不由得大喇喇地一笑。  
“已经7天了，索尔。”弗丽嘉面不改色地盯着索尔，“该把你弟弟放出来了。”  
“噢，母亲，”索尔不好意思地挠了挠头发，回头看了一眼还睡着的洛基，“恐怕现在还不行，他的身体还有些烫。”  
“现在折磨他的是你，索尔。”弗丽嘉脸上有些愠色，她担心索尔再这样下去，洛基接下来的半个月都别想下床了。  
“我不会的母亲，”索尔命令一旁的侍女给他再准备一些蜜奶和吃的，“你知道的，我一直都爱他。”  
“再给我7天。”索尔最后和弗丽嘉要求。  
他端着吃的走回床边，自己喝了一口蜜奶，爬上床扳过洛基的脸，对着他的嘴喂了进去。洛基自从发情之后就没怎么吃东西，后来索尔不让他下床，所有吃的喝的都是索尔在照顾。  
洛基仰起脖子，把索尔喂进嘴里的蜜奶全都喝光。  
“母亲说什么？”洛基闭着眼睛，软绵绵地趴在床上问。  
“母亲说，让我再照顾你7天。”

再后来，福金和雾尼带着华纳海姆的好消息传回奥丁的耳朵里。他为那一对新婚的王子和公主送去了一份大礼，但令人觉得奇怪的是，尼奥尔德非但没有收下，还恭敬地送了奥丁数不清的华纳海姆稀有的宝石。  
弗丽嘉站在一旁埋怨自己的丈夫：“就为了这宝石，你差点把四个年轻人的幸福都搅乱了。”  
奥丁把玩着手里那颗晶莹剔透淡黄色宝石，笑吟吟地开口，“这本就是我和尼奥尔德打的一个赌，怪只怪他不了解自己的女儿和儿子，所以才输给了我。”  
“我亲爱的弗丽嘉，”奥丁握住她的手，“我从来都没有想过让索尔和芙蕾雅结婚，他和洛基的幸福我看得比谁都重，丝毫不亚于你。我只是用了一点小计谋，既促成了他俩，又让尼奥尔德那老东西把我最想要的的东西心服口服地送过来。”  
“这叫什么事儿？”弗丽嘉笑着埋怨。  
“这叫——皆大欢喜。”奥丁大笑起来，“快，我们也要准备阿斯加德的婚礼了。”

【完结】


	8. 弟弟的信息素怎么消失了 番外 被延期的婚礼

数百年之后，当阿斯加德的民众回忆起那场差点被取消的两位王子的婚礼，都不由得长叹一口气。这是一个不好的消息，婚礼的时间本来安排在第一颗金苹果成熟的秋天——那也是阿斯加德最美的时节，但不知怎么回事，一切按照计划进行的婚礼却因为一场争执而中断。  
“那天本来一切都好好的，洛基殿下在神后的陪同下试穿婚袍，但后来他突然和索尔殿下发生了争执。”“有幸目睹”这场争执的侍女和侍卫纷纷如是说，“后来神王来了，洛基殿下又神王殿下又大吵一架。”  
“特别可怕，特别可怕。”其中一位侍女点头如捣蒜，“从来没见过他们吵得这么凶，后来洛基殿下就直接说——”

“不结了！！”洛基把身上的婚袍脱下，扔进一旁完全不知所措的侍女的怀里，他的头上戴着的索尔刚送过来的王冠——由7颗浅绿色的华纳海姆宝石点缀，索尔特意委托瓦特阿尔海姆的矮人工匠精心打造而成——也被他气急败坏地塞回索尔怀里。  
“看起来我还比不上华纳海姆的宝石了。”洛基轻哼一声讥讽道。他望着手里闪着幽幽绿光的宝石，质地和成色甚至要比芙蕾雅手里的那一颗还要好。如果洛基不知道真相，一定也会认为这是阿斯加德和华纳海姆关系友好的象征，但让他怎么都没想到的是——这一切都只是奥丁的赌注，连同他和索尔的婚事也是。  
洛基不知道自己是不是应该庆幸自己的傻哥哥突然说漏嘴。索尔风尘仆仆地从瓦特阿尔海姆取回王冠，本来一切都都好好的，洛基也是顺口一问这宝石的来历，没想到索尔却毫不在意地说：  
“华纳海姆特意送过来的，尼奥尔德和父亲打赌输了。”  
“打赌？”洛基敏感地扭过头望向索尔，“我怎么不知道父亲和尼奥尔德打过赌？”  
“父亲之前提出联姻的请求，但没想到华纳海姆率先毁约，所以……”索尔手里端着一杯蜜酒，连喝了好几口。他还准备继续说些什么，但却被一旁的弗丽嘉呵斥住了。  
洛基扫过弗丽嘉和索尔脸上不自然的神色，顿时明白了，在他和索尔这场看似顺理成章的婚礼背后，居然还有自己不知道的内幕。  
“母亲，”洛基往前一步拉住弗丽嘉的手，“索尔刚才说的到底是什么事情？”  
弗丽嘉用埋怨的眼神看了一眼索尔，拍着洛基的手背温柔地说：“没什么重要的，都是你父亲的小玩笑罢了。”  
“难道说，”洛基绿色的眼睛机警地转了好几圈，“之前闹得沸沸扬扬的两国联姻都是父亲的计划？他早就知道华纳海姆会毁约，目的就是为了得到他们的宝石？”  
“所以我们都成为了父亲的棋子？”得到进一步推论的洛基气恼地脱掉身上试穿的袍子，他对弗丽嘉说：“母亲，这件事情您也一直都知道？”洛基又指着索尔，“连他也是？”  
一旁的索尔和弗丽嘉顿时都说不出话来。  
“不结了！”洛基最受不了自己成为别人摆布的棋子，哪怕这个人是自己的亲人也不行。他刚把王冠塞回索尔怀里，奥丁就不知何时出现在房间的大门旁，他拉长了一张脸，觉得自己刚成年的小儿子简直在胡闹。  
“听听你自己说的话，洛基。”奥丁从门口那儿走进来，空气里满是尴尬的气氛。他对着洛基继续说：“一个王子要知道什么话该说，什么话不该说。”  
“一个国王也应该知道什么事情该做，什么事情不该做。”洛基咬牙切齿地回答。即使是面对奥丁，他也不愿意处在下风。  
“您不觉得这件事情从头到尾就充满了荒谬吗？”洛基穷追不舍地问道，“难道阿斯加德就缺那些宝石？非得要用这样的方法从华纳海姆骗过来？”  
“这不叫骗。”奥丁指正洛基的用词，“这是愿赌服输。”  
“多么高尚！”洛基冷哼一声，他再一次看向一旁的索尔，觉得可笑又生气。能和索尔结婚，这当然是他一直期待的事情，但却怎么都没想到内情是这样。倘若自己没有帮助弗雷和芙蕾雅，那岂不是……一想到这里，洛基就更生气了：原来奥丁连这一步都算好了！  
“不结了！”洛基扔下这句话就快步离开弗丽嘉的宫殿，剩下另外三个人面面相觑。  
“父亲……”索尔这时才无奈地叹了一口气。  
“说漏嘴的可是你。”奥丁拉着弗丽嘉走向一旁，他瞥了眼自己的大儿子，“你快去哄哄他。气可以生，婚不能不结。”

那晚索尔来到洛基的宫殿找他时，洛基正坐在书桌后看书。洛基知道索尔来了，但仍然不愿意理睬，他的眼睛一直盯着书面，耳朵却灵敏地跟着索尔的脚步声。他听见索尔往自己的方向走过来，声音越来越近，直到在自己身侧才停住脚步。  
洛基刚洗过澡，黑色的发梢还滴着水，洇湿了睡袍的领口。他的头微微低垂，露出腺体，信息素和沐浴后的香味混在一起，不停地骚扰着索尔的鼻腔。这股味道不管何时闻到，都让索尔感到无比幸福。他用手指抚上洛基的腺体，洛基的身体便不由自主地缩了一下。洛基生气地拍开索尔的手，冷淡地说：“别碰我。”  
但索尔可不愿意停下来。他俯身，用牙齿轻咬住洛基的后颈那一块皮肤，双手箍紧洛基的前胸，毫不费劲地往前一提，洛基就被他压在了书桌上。索尔的腿卡在洛基的双腿之间，他们腰部以下的部位紧紧贴在一起，索尔光是闻到洛基的味道就硬得不行了，他将自己的勃起故意顶着洛基的臀部，赤裸裸地展示着自己的欲望，牙齿继续舔咬着洛基的腺体。  
“滚开！”洛基毫不留情地用手肘往后撞，“你现在就像一头发情的种马！”  
索尔大笑起来，他喜欢洛基在这种时候咒骂他的言语，说他的动作粗鲁、低俗，说他做爱的时候像个野蛮人，这些都能让索尔的欲望越来越高涨。他的手隔着睡袍挑逗着洛基的乳尖，干燥的嘴唇吻过洛基的耳垂，低声问道：  
“真的不想和我结婚了吗，洛基？”  
“不想！”洛基扭过头恶狠狠地说。他能感受到索尔发烫的阴茎顶着自己，这让他的心脏不由得开始乱撞，两只无法使得上力气的手只能死死扣住书桌前端的边沿。  
“那以后说不定就会有亚尔夫海姆或尼福尔海姆的公主过来……”  
“你和谁结婚我才不在乎！”  
洛基的嘴硬让索尔不由得发笑。他撩起洛基的睡袍，把它推高至腰间，抽出一只手开始揉搓着洛基的屁股，继续在他的耳边吹着气说；  
“小混蛋，看你要撒谎到什么时候。”

趁着洛基还没反应过来，索尔就在他的身后蹲下，他的手架着洛基的两条腿不让它们合上。索尔张开嘴，用力在洛基的屁股上咬了好几口，疼得洛基忍不住叫起来。  
“野蛮人！”洛基又开始骂道。  
但索尔依旧继续，他咬几口，又亲几口，让洛基觉得难受极了，他只能小声地喘息着，竭力控制着自己的呼吸。  
“再趴下点。”索尔把脸埋在洛基的屁股肉里，用手拍了拍他。  
“趴不了！”  
索尔于是扶住洛基的腰把他往后拖了拖，然后抬高他的屁股。接下来，索尔用手轻轻往两边一拨，已经有些潮湿的穴口就露出来了。洛基已经猜到索尔想做什么，他有些不好意思地挣扎起来，让索尔停止，但又被索尔用手压了回去。索尔凑近洛基的穴口，他亲了几口，然后伸出舌头将穴口分泌出来的湿滑全都仔细地舔干净。  
“味道很好。”  
洛基涨红了脸，只能扭动着自己的身体表示抗议。  
“真的不结婚了吗？”索尔看似漫不经心地又问了一次。他伸出舌头开始在洛基的穴口附近打转，然后用手指微微按压着洛基的穴口，用指腹玩弄着，揉搓着，等到开始变热变软之后，直接就着又湿又滑的体液把舌头伸了进去。

洛基的身体紧张地一僵，接着双腿就开始控制不住地发软。索尔释放出了越来越多的信息素，那味道让他脑袋开始发晕，身体也变得不听使唤，体内更像是泛起汹涌的波涛一般难以控制。索尔的舌头模仿着阴茎进入后交合的动作，灵活地扫过穴口附近敏感的内壁，不停地在里面翻搅，他能感觉到洛基的内壁越来越紧，越来越湿，一波接着一波的湿滑开始涌出来，索尔的舌头加快了速度，双唇也不忘用力吮吸，发出令人感到羞耻的声响。  
洛基被索尔这样一舔，很快就把白天气恼的事情抛在脑后。他已经被索尔标记过了，这种情况下拒绝自己的Alpha更是不可能的事情。洛基的呻吟已经越来越急促，甚至开始控制不住、无意识地扭动自己的腰和屁股，渴求着被填满得更多。  
“你的屁股被我的舌头操得舒服吗，弟弟？”  
“哥哥……”洛基的脸颊早已泛红，原本冷漠的眼睛也变得湿漉漉的。他用这种可怜巴巴地表情望向自己的哥哥，被情欲折磨得开始失去理智地呼唤着他。

索尔站了起来，他解开自己裤子的系带，将裤子褪至膝盖处，然后在一旁的椅子上坐下来。他的腿大开着，粗硬的阴茎早已急不可耐地挺立。索尔将洛基从书桌上捞过来，让他和自己相对，坐在自己的大腿上，他们的阴茎碰在一起。索尔搂住洛基，张开嘴凑过去和他接吻，然后手指抹了些阴茎分泌出的前液放到洛基的嘴边，洛基看了一眼，听话地伸出舌头吮吸着索尔的手指，直到将索尔的前液全部舔舐干净。  
“喜欢我的味道吗？”索尔扳过洛基的脸，直勾勾地等着自己弟弟的回答。他知道这样的问题很容易让洛基难为情，但他觉得害羞的洛基可爱极了。  
洛基发烫的脸抵着索尔的肩膀，小小声地说了句：“喜欢。”  
索尔满意地吻着洛基的耳垂，颈部白皙的皮肤和他薄薄的双唇，直到他在洛基的肩颈留下一个个吻痕，把他的双唇都吻到红肿为止。索尔的一只手扣住洛基的后脑勺，另一只手拉过洛基的手腕，把他往自己的后穴处带。  
索尔在洛基的耳旁温柔地低语：“自己扩张。”

洛基有些难为情，他从没自己做过这件事情。他的手指被索尔带着来到自己的后穴，索尔拉着他，教导他慢慢地按压自己的后穴，顺着黏腻的液体缓缓地伸进自己的体内。手指插进去的那个瞬间，洛基不由得倒吸一口凉气。他的身体开始变得僵硬，看起来并不能很好的习惯自己的手指。洛基于是和索尔求饶：  
“不行……哥哥，你帮我。”  
索尔却拉着他的第二根手指继续往后穴里面伸，他笑着说：“等你可以插进第三根手指，我就停下来。”  
洛基只能咬着牙继续。他的两根手指慢慢地在索尔的带动下抽插，不断分泌的液体打湿了洛基的手指，他开始插入第三根。洛基的手指摸到了自己潮湿而滚烫的内壁，一想到这里待会就要包裹住索尔的阴茎，自己也不由得变得更加兴奋，连手指抽插的速度也渐渐加快。索尔感觉到了洛基的变化。他让洛基把手指拔出来，把自己的阴茎抵住洛基的穴口。阴茎在穴口附近摩擦，洛基分泌的黏腻打湿了顶端。  
“往下坐。”  
洛基扶着索尔的手臂，他的脚尖踩地，抬起自己的屁股，但只是刚刚感觉到索尔的顶端就止不住摇头：“不行，不行。”他只是稍微往下试了试又立刻抬起，“进不去。”  
索尔扶住洛基的腰，他咬着洛基的嘴唇耐心的安抚着他：“没事的，没事的。”  
洛基又试了一次，他用手扶住索尔的阴茎，从粗大的顶端开始一点一点地将索尔的阴茎吞进自己的身体里。洛基的速度慢极了，这让索尔也并不好受，他的额角流下汗珠，搂住洛基的双手而已不由得用力。

直到洛基完全将索尔包裹住之后，他才彻底松了一口气。洛基分泌的信息素变得更加香甜，索尔忍不住低头在他的肩膀用力咬了一口，然后就扶着洛基的屁股开始抽插。  
“索尔，索尔！”洛基的双手搂住索尔的脖子，他整个人坐在索尔的身体之上，只能跟随着他的节奏起伏、摇晃。索尔的抽插又凶又狠，每一次都顶得很深。刚开始洛基只能咬着牙适应索尔的尺寸，但当内壁被操得彻底变软之后，他又觉得舒服极了。  
他搂住索尔，讨好般将两人的鼻尖相抵，鼻息相闻。现在的索尔看起来要将他生吞活剥，但洛基却感觉到幸福。去他的什么公主，洛基心想，他的哥哥只能是他的。他们一起长大，彼此的占有欲在这千百年的岁月里互相纠缠，生根发芽，早已不分彼此。在洛基还没成年之前，他就已经发现索尔望向他的目光变了。目光里面依旧是爱意，但那不是兄弟间的手足之爱，而是恋人间的占有之爱。

洛基的身体变得越来越软，等到索尔把他插到高潮、射过一次之后，索尔才进入洛基的生殖腔。他喜欢自己的阴茎在洛基生殖腔里面的感觉，只要一想到以后这里会孕育出新的生命，索尔就变得更加兴奋。索尔在里面继续快速地冲刺，直到终于在里面射了出来。洛基全身都是汗水，他趴在索尔的身上，有些埋怨地说道：“你不该每次都射在里面。”  
“为什么不？”索尔咬住他的鼻尖，“这样你能快一点怀孕。”  
“我才刚成年。”洛基抱怨着说，“太早了。”  
“反正我们还能相伴数千年的时光，早一点也关系。”

这晚过后，洛基虽然不再和索尔生气，但却并没有和奥丁谈和。他们私底下谈过几次话，但每一次仍旧不欢而散。至于婚礼，洛基也迟迟没有松口。在大家都以为两位王子的婚礼要被无限期延迟之后，弗丽嘉却突然宣布婚礼将在赶在深秋最后一颗金苹果落下前举行。阿斯加德的贵族们不由得猜测究竟是什么原因让他们的小王子改变了注意，打听到消息的侍女偷偷说——  
“因为洛基殿下最近发胖了。”  
“发胖？”好奇的贵族问。  
“之前做好的婚袍似乎变得有些窄，神后担心要是再不结婚，恐怕就彻底穿不上，来不及了。”  
贵族们你望我我望你，纷纷感叹这真是一个奇怪的理由。但不管怎么样，至少婚礼大典上，戴着浅绿色宝石王冠的小王子被大王子抱在怀里的甜蜜场面，他们这辈子都忘不了。


	9. Midnight Poison(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：贵族锤X蓝皮奴隶基  
> 索尔因为迷恋上了霜巨人发情时的美丽，所以买了一个霜巨人奴隶回家……  
> 注意：会有强迫性行为，还有一些调教。

阿斯加德来了一个马戏团，这本不是什么奇怪的事情。在那片广袤无垠的大地上，诸多国家之间，只有阿斯加德最为富庶繁华，人口众多。那些为了谋生的异域马戏团，从遥远的沙洲或是雪山而来，带着无数奇怪的瑰宝和会魔法的舞娘，甚至还有一些大胆的娼妓混杂其间。  
而当他们在阿斯加德扎稳脚跟，在人来人往的广场和喧哗的吆喝声中支起帐篷，那里就变成了供人欢愉的乐池。贩卖笑脸的演员们表演着拙劣又出格的戏码，演员们大喊，观众们尖叫。有人甚至戴着红色的假发和假胡子，在帐篷周围窜来跳去。一些女奴或是妓女看见路过的男子更是会情不自禁地叫道：“好一个漂亮英俊的男子！”  
被吸引的路人只需花上半个金币，便能进入帐篷里一探究竟。帐篷连着帐篷，里面有数不清的杂耍演员、巫师、从未见过的稀有动物或者是乘机捞一笔的小偷。帐篷里冒着散发着芳香的白烟，有人在角落里吹着芦笛，一条绿色的巨蟒从一个黑箱子里爬出来，滑到任何一个第一次踏进帐篷的客人的脚旁，他那修长而又有弹性的躯体沙沙地盘成一个个圆圈，眼睛闪着绿色的光。  
大部分客人在这个帐篷里就已经被吓破了胆。他们慌张地逃离，重见天日之后又按着自的心脏，再添油加醋般和其他人描述这可怕而又神奇的经历。但对于一些人——特别是阿斯加德上层的贵族来说，这都只是上不得台面的把戏，他们想要的，是藏在最深处那个帐篷里面的奇珍异宝。

索尔奥丁森就是在那个帐篷里，第一次看见了本以为早已灭绝了的约顿海姆霜巨人。索尔原本并不热衷这种稀奇古怪的东西，但那日他的好友，同为贵族的范达尔非要领着他到最深处的帐篷里一探究竟。索尔和范达尔坐在那偌大帐篷的深处，很招人喜欢的蜜色皮肤的女奴们扭着身姿给他们倒上了芳香浓稠的黑色酒浆，酒浆掺着冰块，在杯子里闪闪发光。  
索尔刚准备喝下，杯口却被范达尔用手盖住。  
“耐心等一等，还会更好喝！”  
范达尔常来，自然知道接下里还会有什么花样。两位女奴面带微笑，从自己的胸脯深处掏出一个玛瑙雕成的小瓶子，小心翼翼地往酒里倒了一滴珍贵的肉桂香精，这一滴在黑色的酒浆里，好像一颗乳白色的珍珠，融化了之后，帐篷里却洋溢着奇怪的甜蜜的芳香气味。  
索尔这时才端起杯子慢慢品尝，范达尔兴奋地在嘴里用舌头打着响，说道：  
“快把幕布揭开，让我们看看这次有什么稀奇的宝贝！”

原本站在一旁的马戏团老板和高大的男奴毕恭毕敬地给索尔和范达尔行了个礼。几个男仆从帐篷另一面推出了一个遮着黑布的四四方方的笼子，帐篷里响起铁链碰撞的声音，笼子被推到帐篷中间停住，男奴们用力把黑布一掀，里面居然是一个全身蓝色皮肤的人。  
“是怪物。”马戏团的老板朝索尔谄笑道，“两位阁下，这就是早已经灭绝的约顿海姆霜巨人，他的通体是蓝色的皮肤，仔细看的话还有精美的纹路。”老板接过男仆递过来的一根细长的铁棍，从笼子的缝隙伸进去，撩开霜巨人身上唯一蔽体的半截粗呢，特意把霜巨人大腿附近的蓝色皮肤展示出来。  
这是索尔第一次看见传说中的霜巨人。他皱着眉，不由得微微将上身前倾，以便看得更加仔细。  
“但据说霜巨人身高都在3米以上，你抓到的这只看上去……”范达尔在一旁发问。  
“他是个怪异的个体。”马戏团老板让索尔和范达尔离开座位，走到笼子一旁观看，“他比普通的霜巨人瘦小，身形和一般的阿斯加德人无异。我怀疑他是一只混血，或者更有可能是一个残疾儿。”说到这儿，老板用铁棍用力敲了敲笼子，里面的霜巨人被吓了一跳，从笼子里支起上身，睁开了红色的眼睛。  
索尔在笼子面前停下了。他看见霜巨人的四肢和脖子被铁链锁着，他拥有一头黑色的长发，遮住了胸口，发梢打着卷，他的脸长得很清秀，长而瘦，猩红色的眼睛不停地打量着面前的人，时不时露出迷茫的神情。  
“阁下请看他的头，霜巨人的额头都会长着双角，但这只只剩下一个，另一个应该是被其他霜巨人砍掉了。”  
索尔盯着面前的霜巨人，他说：“听说他们还有獠牙。”  
“是的，阁下。”马戏团老板又谄媚地笑了笑，他让一个男奴过来，伸手拽拉霜巨人脖子上的铁链，把他的头拉扯过去，用手掐住他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，露出前面的獠牙。  
“已经没了，”老板笑吟吟地说，“贵族们不喜欢会咬人的宠物，所以我已经把他的獠牙都磨掉了。”  
索尔看见被钳制住的霜巨人艰难地仰着头，紧紧地皱着眉，眼睛里闪过痛苦的神色，他于是让男奴松开手。  
“如果只是这样，”范达尔撇撇嘴说道，“这个霜巨人也没什么特别。”  
“别着急呀，阁下。”老板又弯下腰对他们行了个礼，“还有更有趣的。”  
他从长袍的深处拿出一个黑色的小瓶子，再次命男奴把霜巨人的嘴撬开，把小瓶子里面的水灌了进去。男奴的动作十分粗鲁，霜巨人被灌得连呛了好几口，他闭着眼睛靠着笼子喘气，不一会儿，整个人便摊在地上，蜷缩在一起，胸口不停地起伏，甚至连呼吸都变得急促起来。  
“他生病了？”索尔扭过头问道。  
“当然不是，尊敬的阁下。现在你看到是霜巨人特有的生理变化，简单地说，在刚才喝下去的药水作用下，他发情了。”

索尔看见他痛苦的趴在地上，整个身体开始小幅度地颤抖。裸露的蓝色皮肤上渐渐渗出了汗珠，连眼睛的颜色都变得更加鲜红。这时，老板命两个男奴往左右两边拉扯锁在霜巨人脚踝上的铁链，霜巨人开始发出嘶吼的声音，十分抗拒，但却浑身无力。他挣扎着，修长的双腿被强制打开，粗呢布也跑到了大腿根附近，只能勉勉强强遮住下体的性器。索尔看见，在发情的状态下，他的阴茎依旧开始勃起，帐篷里的光线昏暗，那一处隐秘也只显露得隐隐约约。  
索尔把目光移回霜巨人的脸上，他的双手捂住了脸，也捂住了根本控制不住的呻吟声。喝下去的药水开始渐渐发力，他身上蓝色的纹路都变得越来越清晰，更神奇的是，居然开始渐渐发出淡蓝色的光芒。  
“美丽，对吧？”马戏团老板掩饰不住脸上的骄傲，“他只要一发情，就会变成这个模样，整个身体的颜色变得更加通透，这种神秘的淡蓝色，美极了，只要看过一次，就绝对忘不了。”  
索尔又走进一步，他的眼睛发光发亮，呼吸也变得有些粗重。他的目光一直随着霜巨人身体上的纹路游走，即使耳畔响彻着痛苦的、沙哑的喊叫，他的全部身心都已经被这迷人的蓝色所折服。  
他被吸引住了。

“瞧瞧，我说得对不对，美极了。”老板站在索尔身旁，拉着他往前走，顺着他如火般燃烧的视线，用铁棍再次指向笼子里的霜巨人。这次他让男奴把铁链拉得更开，铁棍直接撩开那肮脏的呢布。霜巨人的下体就这样裸露在索尔眼前，他的阴茎已经勃起，随着身体的晃动不停地滴下透明的液体，连后穴也开始泛起水光，分泌出粘液，变得潮湿。  
“所以我才说，这一只十分特别，绝对不会欺瞒您。”老板在索尔的耳边悄声说。  
“你给他喝的是什么？”索尔低声问道。  
“催促发情的药水。霜巨人一个月，有时两个月才发情一次，这可不能让喜欢看新鲜事物的贵族们满意。不过只要灌他喝下这药水，便可以随时随地发情。”  
索尔点点头。他回过头寻找范达尔，才发现范达尔已经喊咬上了一位女奴的胸脯。范达尔从那挺翘的软肉上抬起头，朝索尔吹了一声口哨，笑着问道：“满意吗？”  
索尔扭回头，他望着眼前蜷缩在地上的霜巨人，他似乎要被发情的热潮折磨得痛不欲生。索尔听见他在小声地、断断续续地呻吟。眼睛流出了眼泪，泪珠挂在黑色睫毛上，全身发出淡淡的蓝色光芒，这般痛苦但又这般迷人，真的是美极了。  
“他有名字吗？”  
“如果阁下有意成为他的主人，那么您的喜好就是他的名字。”

那天夜里，马戏团的老板趁着夜色把一个笼子送进了索尔的宫殿，最后心满意足地拿着一千个金币离开。  
索尔把霜巨人安排在宫殿里一个比较偏僻的房间。他进去时，霜巨人刚从笼子里放出来，但脖子和四肢仍然带着枷锁。  
“你叫什么名字？”索尔朝他走进，示好般用手摸了摸他的脸颊，还有黑色的长发。索尔这才发现他站直身体之后，身高居然和自己差不多。或许是因为被关得久了，身上的皮肤并不是特别光滑，连黑发都有些失去光泽。  
“你叫什么名字？”索尔又问了一遍。  
但那双猩红的眼睛只是茫然地直视着他。他可能听不懂阿斯加德的语言。  
“那我叫你‘洛基’。从此以后你就是洛基。”  
索尔把“洛基”这个名字念了好几遍之后，霜巨人才终于开口——他的嗓音有些沙哑，说话的语调也并不热情，但索尔并不觉得难听。  
“洛基。”霜巨人蹙着眉，有样学样地念了一遍。  
“洛基。”索尔这才笑了。

索尔把洛基腰间围住的那条粗呢解下，洛基便赤身裸体地站在了他面前。他的目光打量着，像是在检视自己的宝贝。他的手从洛基的锁骨开始，轻轻抚摸，然后到小臂和手腕。索尔低下头，凑近洛基的脖子闻了一下，用手指打开洛基的嘴巴，用手指检查了他的口腔和牙齿，那两颗獠牙被磨得不怎么光滑，用指腹摩挲还能感觉到一点刺痛。  
索尔绕到洛基身后，视线从平坦光洁后背沿着脊椎一直到后腰，他这才发现这个身形修长的霜巨人居然还有一个好看的屁股。  
他笑了笑，然后吩咐仆人进来给洛基放洗澡水。  
“你听不明白我的话，”索尔拉着洛基走向里面的浴室，热水已经倒出来了，大理石浴室里顿时变得水雾弥漫，“但是没关系。”  
“洛基。”洛基又小声地重复了一遍自己的名字。  
“是的，洛基。”索尔说，“你是我买回来的，所以别让我失望。”


	10. Midnight Poison(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一点强制性行为，有索尔和他人提及。

几个好奇的侍女站在房间门口，忍不住往里面探头。洛基已经将全身都洗干净了，他黑而长的头发垂身前，湿淋淋的，泡过澡之后的蓝色皮肤则泛起点点湿润的光泽。索尔吩咐侍女提前准备好的睡袍放在一旁，洛基并没有穿上。他赤裸着修长匀称的身体，曲腿坐在床上，一双红色的眼睛机警地四处打量。  
洛基知道门外有人在偷看他，但却不以为意。在约顿海姆，若非必要，霜巨人并不习惯用太多的布料蔽体，身上仅会用一些金饰、动物的毛发和骨头作为装饰。那个金发的男人——洛基在心里这样称呼他，他还不知道对方的名字——把他安排在了一间看上去还不错的房间里，阿斯加德的风俗审美与冰冷的约顿海姆不同，这里崇尚金碧辉煌和华丽的事物。  
洛基直勾勾地望着门口那几个侍女，虽然听不懂，但他知道她们在谈论着自己。  
“他为什么不穿衣服？”其中一个侍女红着脸问身旁的另一个。  
“主人说他是约顿海姆的霜巨人，我听说他们都不穿衣服。”另一个回答。  
“这怎么行。”第一个侍女小声说了句，她把半张脸藏在门后，又忍不住朝洛基的打量。  
洛基被她们看得厌烦了，于是把床上铺着的一张巨大的灰狼皮毛裹在自己身上，跳下床铺跑到房间的一角，找到一个舒服的位置蜷缩起身体准备睡觉。  
“瞧瞧！”门外一个侍女又惊呼起来，“他居然不在床上睡觉？！”

侍女们对霜巨人的习惯感到讶异，几个人忍不住扑哧一声笑起来。这时索尔刚好走到门口，他也刚梳洗完毕，金色的长发用系带随意绑着，换上了一件轻薄的睡袍，手里还拿着一杯蜜酒。他原本是打算来看看自己买来的霜巨人是否适应，没想到正好看到这一幕。  
侍女们看见索尔来了，一个个都被吓得噤声，红着脸连忙退下。  
索尔把手里的蜜酒一饮而尽，空杯子放在一旁的角桌上。床铺上空无一人，反倒是靠近阳台的角落里有一个毛绒绒的鼓起。索尔悄悄地走近，他看见洛基的半张脸被遮住，露出闭起的眼睛和好看的眉毛，还有一个耳尖。索尔觉得有意思极了，他一直听说霜巨人习惯居住在冰雪的洞里，喜欢收集动物皮毛，没想到居然是真的。

他走到洛基跟前，洛基的耳朵灵敏地动了动。索尔在他的面前蹲下，用手抚开脸颊旁边的黑发，低声说：  
“我知道你没睡着，洛基。”  
洛基听见他说了“洛基”这个单词，于是睁开眼睛，两个人在昏暗的微微摆动的烛光中对视着。  
“洛基。”洛基把剩下半张脸从灰狼皮中露出来，也跟着念了一遍。  
索尔忍不住低笑了一声，洛基似乎把“洛基”这个词理解为是他俩对话的信号。他把手伸进皮毛里，抓住洛基的手腕把他从地毯上拖起来，让他坐在床边上。索尔这才发现洛基全身赤裸着，他的目光滑过洛基的胸口，打量了一下那小小的乳尖，然后又看到稀疏的耻毛下的未勃起的阴茎。  
“你要习惯穿衣服。”索尔用手抬起洛基的下巴，低头望着他的脸。他想确保洛基真的听懂了他的话。  
“洛基。”洛基又重复了一遍。  
索尔叹了口气，于是耐着性子用手指指了指洛基锁骨下裸露的皮肤，“洛基。”然后又指了指自己，“索尔。”  
“索尔。”洛基也有样学样，用手指戳了戳他的胸口。  
“索尔，你的主人。”索尔又说。  
“索尔……主人。”

洛基这次说对了。实际上他并不是完全不了解阿斯加德语言，在马戏团被关着的时候。他就已经学会了一些，大家都认为霜巨人行动迟缓且愚蠢，但实际上并不是这样，至少洛基不是。他现在知道金发的男人叫做索尔，而自己的名字是洛基。  
索尔低头看着他，洛基长得并不丑，即使按照阿斯加德的审美，他的五官依旧迷人，唯一容易让人感到害怕的只是那双猩红的眼睛和头上的角。但索尔却从来没觉得害怕过，特别是洛基抬起头望着他的时候。马戏团的老板说，洛基是不小心被捕获的，刚开始他激烈地反抗，像头要吃人的野兽伤了好几个人，但被关起来磨掉牙齿、用鞭子打过好几次之后，才渐渐变得听话起来。而索尔就在他的眼睛里看到了这种被折磨出来乖顺，甚至还有点过于乖顺了。

索尔弯下腰和洛基平视，手指揉了揉他的嘴唇，凑过去在他的嘴角轻轻咬了口。洛基的身体立刻颤抖了一下，整个人变得僵硬。  
“你还没习惯。”索尔低笑了一声。他的的确确迷恋洛基发情时候的状态，但并不表示要在买回来的当天就把他吃干抹净。索尔拿过一旁的睡袍让洛基穿好，然后掀开床被，示意他睡进去。  
“以后睡这里。”索尔尽可能用最简单的词语和洛基沟通。他看见洛基听话地爬进被子里，刚准备转身离开，洛基却把手一伸，拉住了索尔的袖口。  
“睡这里。”洛基望着他说。  
“我不和你睡。”索尔直接拒绝了他。  
“睡这里。”洛基又要求了一次。  
索尔望着他的眼睛，他猜想洛基或许是觉得害怕，毕竟离开马戏团之后他唯一认识的人就只有自己。两个人僵持了一会儿，索尔居然鬼使神差一般拖了睡袍，只留了睡裤就上了床。  
洛基第一次睡这样高而软的床，和之前的都不一样。他枕着一个舒服的鹅毛枕却开始翻来覆去地睡不着。索尔的耐心在刚才就已经耗尽，他一把抱住洛基的腰，把他固定在自己的怀里。  
“别再动。”索尔有些不耐烦地说，他已经开始困了。  
洛基愣在他的怀里，整个人一动不动，直到听到索尔睡着后平稳的呼吸声传来才松了口气。洛基抬起眼看向索尔，虽然他没有蓝色的皮肤，身上也没有好看的纹路——这在霜巨人的审美里可不行，但洛基觉得他至少比马戏团的人对自己好。即使洛基隐隐约约知道索尔把自己买回来的用意并不单纯，霜巨人的身体天生适合交欢，尤其是发情的时候。洛基还记得在帐篷里时索尔望向自己的眼神，他看得懂藏匿在里面的情欲。  
从洛基懂事起，他就是一个人在约顿海姆生活，并没有其他族人，因此也并不知道在那方面究竟是怎么一回事。但无论如何再也不要回到那个肮脏的马戏团里面，洛基这样下定决心，手上不自觉地揽住索尔的腰。他听着索尔规律的心跳声，也渐渐睡去。

第二天一早，索尔醒来后传唤侍女，外面的侍女才惊讶地发现自己的主人居然和新买回来的霜巨人睡了一晚上。她低着头，眼睛瞟见被褥只遮住两人腹部以下，索尔的上身赤裸着，旁边的霜巨人还在熟睡，双臂揽住索尔的腰，整个人靠在一旁。  
索尔对侍女的目光毫不避讳，他让她准备好热水，又吩咐把早餐准备好。侍女红着脸退出去，这还是她第一次见到索尔和别人同睡一张床。索尔是个好主人，但大家都知道他有一个坏毛病就是从不和别人同床共枕，不管之前他换过多少情人都是如此。这个消息一早上就传遍了宫殿，索尔听到管家海姆达尔的回报之后也只是笑了笑，不以为意。  
他看向坐在餐桌旁的洛基，洛基似乎格外喜欢羊奶，连喝了好几杯。索尔还是第一次看见一个饿坏了的霜巨人，他拍拍洛基的手，让他吃慢点，又把面包和一些肉推向洛基。昨晚索尔并不觉得，但今早在阳光下一看，洛基还是偏瘦了些，一看就知道在马戏团的待遇并不好。

吃完早餐，索尔让侍女请来裁缝，打算为洛基多做几套阿斯加德风格的衣服。他端着酒杯靠在长椅上，看见洛基一脸不适应地被侍女和裁缝比划来比划去，觉得自己好像买了一个供人娱乐的玩偶，只是这个玩偶太听话了，似乎一点儿脾气都没有。  
索尔盯着裁缝量完之后，又吩咐海姆达尔领着洛基在宫殿里转转。  
“他并不是您的客人，主人。”海姆达尔在一旁毕恭毕敬地说，“我担心他会忘了自己的身份，甚至伺机逃跑。”  
“那就给他象征身份的饰物，让他明白他只是我买回来的玩物。”索尔说。他朝洛基招手，等洛基走到面前之后，从自己的外袍上扯下一颗雕刻着家族纹章的金色纽扣，又找了一根皮革细线穿过，戴在了洛基的脖子上。  
“不能把它取下来。”索尔对洛基吩咐道。他从长椅上起身往外走，洛基看了一眼一旁的海姆达尔，立刻跟在索尔身后离开房间。洛基走在索尔身后三步之遥的地方，他不知道索尔要去哪儿，也不知道自己能去哪儿。  
索尔听见脚步身回头一看，朝洛基摆摆手说：“让海姆达尔带你去逛逛。”  
“索尔。”洛基却继续往前迈了一步。  
“别跟着我，洛基。”索尔说，“我有事情要做。”

那天洛基跟着海姆达尔洛基转了一圈宫殿后就回到了自己的房间。他无所事事，也不愿意侍女在跟前呆着。于是索性又裹住那张灰狼皮毛，跑到之前的角落里睡了起来。比起床，霜巨人还是更喜欢这样睡觉。  
洛基很快就睡着了，之后迷迷糊糊地，他感觉到身体被人抱了起来，然后被放置在柔软的东西上。洛基顿时睁开眼一看，天色已经很晚了，房间里黑魆魆的，只有从阳台透进来的月光。他的面前是索尔的一张脸，索尔结实的身躯笼罩在自己之上。  
他们的距离靠得很近，洛基能闻到索尔身上散发出来的熏香味道。这种熏香只有阿斯加德的贵族才能够使用，洛基在帐篷里的时候就闻到过几次。  
“你没有睡床。”索尔的目光在洛基的脸上逡巡。洛基不知道自己睡在地方会不会让他生气，但还是有些紧张。索尔越靠越近，眼睛一直盯着洛基的双唇，似乎想要吻他。但就在唇瓣即将碰触的瞬间，索尔移开了脑袋，他用手掐住洛基的脖子，转而含住洛基的耳垂，然后顺着耳朵吻住他颈侧的皮肤。

索尔吻得漫不经心，他摸了摸洛基断掉一截的那个角，洛基惊恐地往后一躲，似乎害怕索尔会把剩下的一个角也弄断。这个反应出乎索尔的意料，他温柔地亲了亲洛基的脸颊安抚他，另一只手也伸到袍子下面抚摸洛基的身体，手指在那些纹路上游走。但洛基皮肤的触感依旧不怎么样，被马戏团折磨得有些粗糙。索尔能感觉到洛基整个人像冻僵了一样，他的手往下摸，撩开袍子的下摆，分开洛基的双腿，洛基的身体开始发抖，他用手背遮住自己的眼睛。但又忍不住从指缝中偷看索尔。

索尔的手摸到了洛基的臀部，揉搓了几下之后，伸进臀缝里面找到了那个隐秘的穴口。但洛基此刻并没有发情。索尔记得马戏团的老板曾说过，霜巨人的身体只有在彻底发情的时候才是最适合交欢的，非发情期时他们的身体无一例外都像冰块一样无趣，干涩僵硬，并不适合作为床伴。  
此刻的洛基就是这样。索尔耐着性子揉搓了一下他的乳尖，又加重了在脖颈处的吻，但洛基的后穴还是干涩无比，没有任何情动的迹象。这让索尔顿时觉得兴致全无。他发出一声叹息，停下了手里的动作，从洛基身上起来。  
洛基身上的外袍被脱了一半，刚好若隐若现地遮住露出来的乳尖。他撑着上身看着索尔，一脸疑惑，不知道他为什么停下来。  
“索尔？”洛基轻轻叫了声。  
“你继续睡吧。”索尔整理了一下身上的外袍，然后离开了洛基的房间。

那晚之后，索尔就好像忘了身旁还有洛基的存在一样。他连着消失了好些天，好不容易回来了，住了两天又离开了。洛基站在那些弯弯曲曲的楼梯上偷看索尔的身影，他穿着洛基从未见过的战甲，猩红色的披风在身后扬起，战甲和披风使索尔看上去是如此高大而强壮，他行色匆匆，似乎在处理着很重要的事情。  
但宫殿里的生活照旧，索尔消失的那段时间，海姆达尔将一切都处理得井井有条，也并不曾亏待洛基。洛基渐渐适应在这里的生活，连侍女都不再那么害怕洛基。洛基有时候会和她们说话，也渐渐开始掌握阿斯加德的语言，虽然只是很小一部分。  
“索尔？回来了？”有时候洛基会觉得索尔回来了，就会拉着侍女询问。  
“主人还未回来。”每当洛基问起索尔的行踪，侍女按照海姆达尔的吩咐如此他说。因为边境爆发了战争，索尔被要求出征剿灭反叛的军队，这些已经是阿斯加德人尽皆知的消息了，但洛基却不知道，或者海姆达尔觉得他没必要知道。

两个月后，索尔终于从边境回来。他再一次成为了阿斯加德的英雄，整个国家都为他欢呼。祝愿他能像神明一般不朽。索尔在宫殿里举办了盛大的庆祝晚宴，数不清的贵族名流和心怀鬼胎的贵女们都莅临前往，男宾们希望能与索尔结交，女宾们希望能与索尔共度良宵。宴会厅变得热闹非凡，大家都在高声歌唱，一桶又一桶的蜜酒供贵宾们畅饮，一盘又一盘的水果和美食供贵宾们享用。  
洛基知道索尔回来了，他忍不住想要和他见面的欲望，心里满是雀跃。自从索尔离开后，洛基在宫殿里反而被养得长了些肉，他的头发用橄榄油滋润过，变得像丝滑的黑绸缎般富有光泽，身体用牛奶浸润过，原本粗糙的皮肤也早已消失不见。之前做的新衣索尔仍未看过，洛基特意选了一件绿色丝绒和金线交差的锦缎外袍，趁侍女不注意，自己偷偷往吵闹的宴会厅溜过去。

洛基躲在宴会厅侧门旁边，宴会厅里拥挤无比。他看见索尔被打击簇拥着坐在高高的长椅上，身旁是他的朋友，其中一个洛基记得自己在帐篷里见过，他看见他们一杯接着一杯地喝着蜜酒，索尔开心地大笑，他的金发在通明的灯火中变得异常闪耀。过了一会儿，有几个贵女往索尔身边靠过去，亲昵地和他交谈。索尔眯着眼睛打量了一会儿，伸手便揽住其中一个贵女的腰往自己大腿上一放，那贵女也顺势娇滴滴地倒在索尔的怀里。  
洛基的耳畔充斥着在场贵族们的窃窃私语，他们都说这位幸运的小姐在今晚获得了索尔的青睐，极有可能把她带上床去。洛基皱着眉，他只能听个大概，但剩下的狎昵随便一猜也能知道。洛基觉得索尔拥抱着那女人的画面有些刺眼，就在他准备离开之时，索尔突然扭过头，直勾勾的盯着站在门边的洛基。  
短短两个月，洛基的模样已经变得太多。索尔看见他的一瞬间，心里顿时充满了惊诧。洛基迎着索尔的目光，看见索尔的眼神变得越来越亮，像是有人在里面燃起了一把火焰。这样的眼神撩拨得洛基的心跳加速而又有些害怕，他不由得舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吞咽了一下，低头避开索尔的眼神快步离开。

他回到房间，给自己倒了一杯蜜酒，学着索尔的样子将它一饮而尽，然后气呼呼地哼哼一声。把整个人卷进那张惯用的皮草里。洛基蜷缩在角落里，因为蜜酒的原因整个开始变得晕晕乎乎。刚开始，洛基以为自己是喝醉了，但很快就发现自己的身体越来越不对劲。他的四肢开始变得软而无力，心跳扑通扑通地快速跳跃着，连呼吸都变得急促。这样的感觉洛基只有在被迫喝下发情的药水之后才会有，他开始有些发慌，伸出手摸了摸自己的下体，阴茎的顶端开始潮湿，而后面已经被体能满溢的欲潮弄得一塌糊涂。他的发情期来了。

宴会快到午夜才结束。出人意料地的是，那位被索尔抱上大腿的贵女并没能最终进到索尔的卧室。索尔送走了贵宾又洗了个澡，套上睡袍就往洛基的房间走去。自从他在宴会上看到偷跑过来的洛基之后，他那张脸就再也没办法从自己的脑袋中消失。两个月的时间让洛基变得更迷人，这种变化甚至连他自己可能都觉察不到。  
索尔让侍女们都退下，他推开洛基的房门，发现他仍然像从前一样睡在角落里。索尔走过去刚准备把他拉起，却发现洛基的身体微微发烫。洛基刚开始有些挣扎着躲开索尔的手，但还是被他从皮毛堆里拉出来，  
洛基痛苦地皱着眉，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着索尔，好像是一只被捕获的小可怜。他那张好看的脸被细密的汗水打湿，眼睛里露出有些茫然和祈求的神色。这个一模一样的表情索尔在帐篷里见过，于是把洛基往床铺上一推，洛基整个人就陷了进去。  
索尔把洛基压在身下，他把那件新的绿色长袍撕破，用手拨开洛基的黑发，露出后背一整片美丽的蓝色皮肤。索尔从洛基的后颈开始，一直往下吻着洛基的皮肤，伸出舌头舔舐上面的纹路。他看见洛基的蓝皮肤开始渐渐泛起光泽，连下体都开始变硬。  
“你发情了。”索尔压制住洛基，凑上去咬住他的耳尖。  
“索尔……”洛基开始不能地感到害怕。他在索尔的身下挣扎，又无法忍住体内的渴望发出小声地呻吟。这呻吟在索尔听来简直是催情的药剂。他用一只手禁锢着洛基的双臂，另一只手揉搓了几下洛基那圆润的屁股，然后往下摸到他早已湿透了的大腿根。索尔的两根手指往臀缝中伸进去，在湿滑的体液的润滑下，几乎毫不费力地插进洛基的体内。  
洛基“啊”地叫了一声，扭着屁股想要把索尔的手指推出去，但他全身软乎乎地扭动反而更勾引起索尔的情欲。他直起上身，满意地看着洛基脸上被欲望折磨的有些痛苦和难以自控的表情。索尔用力拍了几下洛基的屁股，掏出自己要就勃起的粗大的阴茎，顶端蹭了蹭洛基湿漉漉的臀肉，对着那湿滑的穴口来回摩擦。  
“索尔，索尔……”洛基感觉到一根炙热的东西顶着自己，他有些被吓坏了，整个人瞪大了眼睛想要往前逃，手脚比用地想要逃开。但索尔把他毫不留情地拉回来，掰开洛基的臀肉，把阴茎的头部对着那穴口就顶了进去。  
索尔并没有给洛基做过扩张，这一戳刺让洛基痛得直接蜷缩起身体，眼泪也忍不住流了下来，大口大口地喘着气。索尔的阴茎开始在洛基的身体里抽插，洛基的体内灼热又湿滑，一收一缩地吸着索尔的阴茎，内壁的软肉包裹着索尔，因为发情期而不断分泌出的体液更是一阵又一阵地冲刷着索尔的顶端，那种感觉就像身处温暖的天堂。  
索尔感觉到洛基整个人都是湿淋淋的，变得柔软而灼热，和之前的干涩僵硬完全不一样。洛基把脸埋进被褥里，即使有了润滑他还是觉得痛，只能小声地倒抽着气。他的身体随着索尔的抽插的动作不断留下甜腻的体液，皮肤表面的纹路变得越发清晰，索尔一边插着他，一边俯身亲吻他的后背，甚至发狠地肩胛骨的起伏处用力咬上几口。  
“你们真的很适合交欢。”索尔按住洛基的腰，在他的体内快速冲刺了几次之后就射了出来。索尔心满意足，大口地喘着气，射过的阴茎还留在洛基体内。他看见洛基把脸埋在被褥里，于是伸手掐住他的下巴，扳过他的脸，把洛基挂在脸上的泪舔舐干净。  
“下一次，我们用发情水试试看。”


	11. Midnight Poison(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有捆绑、一些道具、有强制及索尔X他人提及。

在进入夏季之前，阿斯加德总会迎来一场暴雨。这场雨连下了好几天，太阳并没有把雨幕撕碎，只有玫瑰色的余晖洒进室内，在这一片余晖中，房间里的情欲显得格外旖旎。  
洛基全身无力地躺在被弄得乱糟糟的床上，整个身体赤裸着。他的双手被绑在后背，黑色的头发遮住了半张脸，但还是能看见汗珠不停地从额角滑下来，后背弓起，双腿蜷缩着紧紧合并在一起。他的阴茎早已经勃起，挺立地抵着下腹，而如果走近看，就会发现在在阴茎头部敏感的沟线上绑着一条红色的系带，甚至连柱体下的囊袋都被绑住。那两个小巧的球被系带勒得发胀，透过蓝色的皮肤还能看到浅浅的粉色。  
洛基紧闭着双眼，咬着自己的嘴唇，但却无法控制住自己的呻吟。  
他想射。难受极了。

就在床角的位置的椅子上，索尔绕有兴致地看着被情欲折磨的洛基。他用手摩挲着自己干燥的嘴唇，从一旁的果盘上拿过一颗饱满多汁的红莓放进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻一咬，那汁水和香味就迸溅进嘴里，索尔用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他看见洛基已经忍不住微微抬起圆润的屁股，用下体小幅度地摩擦身下的床单，刺激着敏感的顶端。  
索尔的眼睛变暗，夕照的光线打在他宽大的后背，整个人像是镀上了一层金线，看起来充满威严又令人无法抗拒。  
“洛基。”索尔从果盘里调出几颗红莓果，拿在掌心里随意把玩，“我们刚才怎么说的？”洛基睁开眼看向他，身体又忍不住扭动了一下，“我觉得难受，”他的呼吸早已经变得不稳，“索尔……拜托……”  
索尔走过去坐在洛基身旁，摸了摸他的脸。  
“不是说好了，只要你把体内的红莓弄破就让你射出来吗？”  
洛基无力地摇摇头。他把脸埋进床单里，声音像是要哭出来一样，小声地叫着索尔的名字。  
索尔忍不住低声笑了笑，“我帮你。”  
他把洛基翻过身，让他躺在床上面对着自己。洛基的双腿被他打开，有些控制不住地发抖。索尔看见他可爱的阴茎已经被前液弄得潮湿黏腻，那个口再也吐不出什么了。索尔故意用粗糙的手指从下面的小球开始挑逗，用干燥的指腹从下面一直抚摸到洛基的顶端，只是这么轻轻一碰，洛基整个人就颤抖着拱起身体，完全是求欢的姿势。他喘息着，猩红的眼睛早就哭过，现在仍然湿漉漉地望着索尔渴求着更多。  
“别心急。”  
索尔从一旁挑出一颗红莓放在洛基湿滑而微张的穴口，手指稍微一顶，洛基的后穴就把那颗红莓顺利地吞了进入。洛基忍不住呜咽一声，他能感觉到红莓光滑的表面摩擦着自己的内壁——而这还不是唯一一颗。内壁里好几颗红莓带来的异样的触感让他控制不住扭动身体，将穴口用力收紧。  
“想射的话就把它们弄破。”索尔坏心眼地俯身咬住洛基的耳垂，用手揉搓洛基早已变硬的乳尖。  
洛基的手使不上力气，理智也快消失殆尽。他扬起自己的头，黑发散在乳白色的床单上，像是像一条美丽的暗河。洛基胸口起伏着，一条腿开始本能般攀上索尔的腰，下体不停地往索尔身体的方向蹭。他的前面和后面都湿透了，穴口又控制不住流出一股股欲潮，打湿了索尔的外袍。  
“摸我……”洛基用哭腔求他，“摸我……索尔……”

索尔对洛基的表现满意极了。他的手指撑开洛基的后穴，发情带来的稠甜的欲液就急不可耐地流出来，索尔的手指推开他紧致的内壁，往前探，很快就摸到了塞进去红莓。索尔刚把那几颗小果子再往深处一推，洛基的身体立刻颤抖了一下。他这样玩弄了几次之后，终于用指甲把那几颗果子掐破，汁液洒在在洛基的体内，不一会儿，就混着体液一起流了出来。  
洛基刚松了口气，索尔就把他的双腿分得更开，抬起他的腰，俯下身伸出舌头开始舔舐洛基的穴口。那混着红莓汁水的体液变得甜腻无比，索尔觉得自己也被这美味勾引住了，他把洛基穴口附近的舔舐干净之后，舌头更是伸进了那早就软乎乎湿哒哒的小穴，在里面家搅动着，想要把残留在体内的都吃干抹净。  
洛基觉得自己的阴茎变得越来越硬，他快要忍不下去了。  
索尔放下洛基的腰，他抹开自己嘴边残留的汁液，终于同意释放洛基。他先是解开了绑住洛基手臂的绳索和两颗小球的系带，然后又解开他的顶端，得到解绑的洛基于是发出一声舒服又急促的呻吟，全身颤抖着射了出来。

洛基闭着眼喘着气，他的精液洒在小腹上，在蓝皮肤的衬托下反倒像乳白色的宝石。索尔笑着站起身，他走出房门，让侍女找了点吃和喝的又走回来。洛基躺在床上，他被索尔“折磨”了一下午早就累坏了，连去清理的力气都没有。  
索尔把小餐盘放在一旁，又在床上坐了下来。  
“饿了么？”索尔用低哑的声音问洛基。  
洛基缓了好一会儿之后才轻轻点头。  
索尔于是脱掉自己外袍，赤裸着上了床。他把洛基捞起来，让他的背靠着自己。和索尔相比，洛基的体型还是小，倒是正好让索尔能够把他抱在怀里。索尔一下午未得到纾解的阴茎此刻已经勃起，刚好抵着洛基湿软的穴口，他往前一顶，炙热粗大的阴茎把洛基的体内填满了。  
洛基被这突如其来的刺激吓得又抖了抖，他的后穴本能地夹紧，后仰着头露出修长的脖颈线条。索尔低头用力咬住他的脖子，不停地啃咬，下体也挺腰向上顶弄起来，力道凶猛。  
洛基被咬得疼极了，想躲开，但又舍不得索尔在自己的体内不断的顶弄给他带来一阵阵快感。  
“不行不……我没力气……”洛基被刺激得连说话都变了调。  
索尔忍不住低笑几声，他开始放缓节奏，从一旁的餐盘上拿过一杯羊奶，把杯口对着洛基的嘴巴就喂了进去。洛基睁开眼看了看，于是乖顺地接过索尔喂过来羊奶，咕噜咕噜好几大口喝得一干二净。  
“有力气了吗？”索尔拨开他后背的黑发，又开始咬他的肩膀上的纹路。  
洛基没有说话，只是用鼻音小声地哼了哼。  
索尔把杯子扔到一旁，抱着怀里软瘫的洛基又开始不断顶上他体内深处的敏感点。他的双手托住洛基微微抬高，洛基挺翘的臀部一上一下吞吐着索尔粗大的阴茎，鼻子里发出短促的呻吟，体液不停地随着索尔的动作流出来，两个人的交合处很快就变得黏腻不堪。索尔似乎总有折腾不完的力气。但洛基明显跟不上他节奏，早就被操得全身发软无力。索尔咬住洛基的耳垂，冲刺着，终于在洛基的体内射出来。

索尔的阴茎还埋在洛基体内，他给洛基喂了点水，掰开一个面包加了点果酱又喂了几口，自己也随便吃了些补充体力。等他把阴茎从洛基的后穴拔出来，那里早就被自己射得一塌糊涂，白色的液体有一些甚至还流到腿根。洛基累坏了，居然就这样毫无意识地趴在床上睡着了。索尔穿好外袍，临走前又看了眼床上熟睡的洛基，用手摸了摸他的头发。他找到侍女，让她们在洛基睡醒之后帮他沐浴整理，吩咐完之后才离开。

侍女们丝毫不敢怠慢。自从索尔凯旋归来的那晚之后，这两个月来他频频来找洛基交欢——这不是什么秘密，几乎所有人都知道索尔养着一个霜巨人，而这个绮丽的秘事也几乎传遍整个阿斯加德的贵族社会。他们都不禁猜测，索尔对这个霜巨人的宠爱能持续多久，毕竟之前索尔更换情人的频率几乎快得令人咂舌。  
四名侍女们在门外等着洛基睡醒，忍不住开始闲聊，“我觉得再过不久，主人就会感到厌倦了。”  
“但他居然愿意留宿在这里。”一个侍女朝屋里的方向努了努下巴，“这可不常见。”  
“只是为了那欢愉之事。”其中一个侍女捂住自己害羞的脸，小声地说，“听说霜巨人是最好的床伴。特别是发情之后……”  
“怪不得每次都要准备那药水让他喝下去。”另一个侍女点点头，“喝了它霜巨人就能发情。”  
“我觉得主人对他也挺好的，”第一个侍女回忆道，“有几次，我还看见他俩一起在花园里散步……有一天清晨我还看见，”说到这里她也有些羞涩地说，“他们在露台外面交欢……”  
另一个侍女却不以为意，她撇撇嘴说道：“可等时机成熟，主人还是要找一个贵族小姐结婚的呀，我敢打赌，最迟到冬天，主人就会把他抛弃。”  
毕竟阿斯加德想要爬上索尔的床的贵女这么多，又怎么能让一个约顿海姆的霜巨人占尽便宜？

索尔回到书房处理了一些事务，刚洗完澡海姆达尔送过来一封邀请函。范达尔将在三日后的下午举办一个马戏演出，邀请了阿斯加德有脸面的贵族。索尔点点头，和海姆达尔说同意前去，他顺便吃了点炖羊肉和蜜酒之后，不知怎么又走回洛基的房间。

侍女们刚换上新的床被，房间里那股情欲的气味似乎还隐隐残留。索尔进去的时候洛基刚躺下，他于是也靠在一旁，在烛火中看着洛基的睡脸。索尔拉过洛基的手，下午捆绑的印子还有一些，身上的咬痕也在。索尔在床上从来都不是一个温柔的情人，他喜欢略微粗暴而强制的性爱——这两个月和洛基之间的情爱也是如此。之前的那些贵女也乐于迎合他，反而让他有时候忽略了床伴的感受。  
“痛不痛？”索尔宽厚而温暖的手掌抚摸上洛基的手臂，红色的印子和蓝色的纹路交织在一起。  
洛基迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见是索尔之后唔嗯了几声，转过身抱着索尔的腰满不在乎地继续睡。索尔想起他和洛基的第一晚，在知道他发情之后几乎是粗暴地上了他。他知道洛基没有反抗的权利，也并不会反抗，毕竟自己是他的主人，洛基只能听从。但当洛基好几次被他用力扳着下巴，那猩双红色的眼睛翻看着自己，露出痛苦的表情时，索尔又突然觉得自己是不是做错了什么。

三日后，索尔带着洛基参加了范达尔的活动。这是破天荒的头一次，一个阿斯加德最鼎鼎有名的贵族居然带着自己的“玩物”——贵族们如此说，参加他们的社交场合。但索尔对这种评论毫不在乎，那天他还特意让侍女们给洛基好好装扮了一下。  
索尔没有让洛基穿上和阿斯加德人一样的长袍，而是只给他穿了一条金线勾勒的墨绿色长裤。洛基的上身赤裸着，脖子上和手臂上都戴着索尔特意送他的叮里当啷的金饰，他的两个额角也戴上了金环，脑袋上还有一个水晶打造的晶莹的橄榄叶纹样的头饰。他还特意让侍女在洛基左边耳畔的黑发中编入了一缕自己的金发，这是阿斯加德传统的所属权的展示。  
索尔知道外面的人都在议论纷纷，但他却毫不在乎，反而更是要趁这个机会把洛基带出去亮相。那日众人看到如此打扮的洛基走在索尔身旁，即使颇有怨言但忌惮于索尔的身份，于是也不敢再多说半句。  
洛基站在索尔身旁，他第一次看见如此多的阿斯加德的贵族，眼睛忍不住四处打量，于是还真的看到了熟人——那晚坐在索尔大腿上的贵女。那位贵女自从索尔到来之后便一直直勾勾地盯着索尔看，也盯着洛基看。  
洛基蓝色的皮肤一直都是大家注目的焦点。索尔拍了拍他的手让他别紧张，又拉着他走到范达尔特意安排的隔间里。那天下午的演出是在一个环形的露天场地进行，按照阿斯加德的传统，地位越高的人坐的位置也越高。那些一个个方形的隔间由若干根粗大的柱子搭建而成，柱子和柱子之间用奢华幔帐装饰，看上去既美观又能和旁人间隔开来。  
索尔把洛基安置在应有尽有的隔间里，然后下到外面和其他贵族交谈。洛基的耳边都是笑声、嘈杂声，说话声，他看见索尔在贵族和侍者的前簇后拥之下走到人群中，他们围着索尔无拘无束的哈哈大笑，不死心的女士们也凑过来，拉着索尔的手，抬起渴求的眼神望向他。

洛基不愿意看见这样的场景，这让他的心脏会莫名地开始刺痛。好在没过过久演出就开始了，索尔走了回来，他坐在长椅上，毫不避讳地把洛基抱在自己的大腿上。柱子上的幔帐并没有放下来，两旁的贵族们都看见了索尔这般行为，但又只能扭过头假装自己什么都没看到。  
“你不开心吗？”索尔在洛基的耳边亲了几口，丝毫没有留意演出已经开始。一直以来他对范达尔这种哗众取宠的社交行为都不怎么喜欢，只是想着能带洛基出来让他玩一玩才答应过来。  
洛基摇摇头。他的双眼一直盯着下面的动静，骑手、驯鹰师、驯犬手陆续出来，还有猴子、猎豹、鹦鹉等各式各样的动物，最后居然还来了一直唱颂歌的吟唱团。演出一开始，洛基就不再说话，他的双眼被下面的演出吸引住了，这些把戏比他待过的那个马戏团高级多了。  
身后的索尔侧着依靠在长椅上，手里的蜜酒从未停过。比起看把戏，他反而觉得洛基更有意思。于是时不时亲亲他的脸，又捻起他黑色头发闻了闻。索尔手上的动作越来越多，就差没有直接伸进洛基的长裤里握住他的阴茎了。洛基不自在地左右看了看，一旁的一对贵族看得倒是认真，但另一旁的范达尔早已经沉溺在情人的双乳间。  
“索尔。”洛基按住索尔揉搓着自己乳尖的手，刚准备让他别再乱动，这时演出的第一个高潮部分来了，一头浑身雪白的狮子被拉到舞台中间。洛基睁大了眼睛，他能感觉到那头狮子或许是今天的心情不好，并不愿意配合演出。它烦躁地在舞台上嘶吼，不停地转圈踱步。驯兽师也渐渐失去耐心，于是挥动手里的皮鞭朝狮子的身上狠狠地打了几下。

洛基突然就被惊醒了。他听见皮鞭在空中舞动的声音，身体崩地开始发抖又缩瑟起来——他想起自己被抓住时遭受的鞭刑，身体立刻像火烧一样疼痛而难受。  
索尔感觉到洛基的异常，于是连忙坐起身来，低声问他：  
“你怎么了？”  
索尔看了眼正在进行的演出，看见那头被鞭打的狮子便立刻知道是怎么一回事。他朝两旁的侍从摆摆手，侍从便把周围的幔帐全都放下来，连最前面的也一样。如此一来整个隔间都被幔帐遮住了，隔间里只剩下索尔和洛基两人。  
“别害怕。”索尔抱住洛基的手臂在收紧，他安抚地吻了吻洛基的头顶，说：  
“如果你不想看，我们就回去。”  
“很痛。”洛基在索尔的怀里转过身，双臂搂住索尔的脖子，两个人凑得更近了。  
“不如让我们回去做一些快乐的事情。”  
索尔知道洛基被抓住之后的遭遇，他于是呼叫外面的侍从让他给范达尔通报一声，打横抱着洛基离开了隔间，在众目睽睽之下离开了。


	12. Midnight Poison(4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有口交。还有一点关于霜巨人社交行为的私设。  
> 当然最重要的是，有人吃醋啦。

洛基被索尔抱起来之后还是能感觉到贵族们快要把他后背烧穿的灼灼目光。在那些窃窃私语和交头接耳中，洛基能听懂一些埋怨和鄙夷，甚至一些低俗不堪词汇。洛基有些窘迫，他扭过头避开众人的目光。  
“不用管他们。”索尔低声对洛基说，“再抱紧一些。”  
洛基抬起眼睛看了索尔一眼，于是把双臂紧紧缠着他的肩膀。身上的饰品随着索尔的步伐在胸前触碰，发出清脆的声响，他把头埋进索尔的肩窝，闻到了索尔身上那件新做的袍子上散发的阵阵香味，是特意用柑橘熏过的。  
他们的马车就停在露天广场的不远处，索尔把洛基放进马车里，坐进去之后就吩咐车夫回宫殿。洛基坐在索尔身旁，索尔一直盯着他看的目光让他有些不自在。  
“别盯着我。”洛基忍不住小声抱怨了一句。他和索尔的相处模式很奇怪，在外人看来他俩是主仆关系——实际上也是这样，但洛基身上却少了一般人对索尔的那种讨好和唯唯诺诺，说话时也很少使用尊称。这个情况曾一度让海姆达尔很不满意，他是那种老派的仆人，最看不得别人对自己的主人不尊敬。但索尔却摆摆说洛基的阿斯加德语言掌握得还不算熟练，更何况自己并不在意。  
索尔拉起洛基的手，把他的手臂来回检查看了又看，“很痛？”  
洛基想了想才说：“打了好多次。”  
索尔又伸手按住洛基的下巴，用手指撬开他的牙齿，摸了摸那两颗被磨掉的獠牙。  
“似乎比原来长了一些，”索尔感觉到自己的指腹变得刺刺的，“以后还会长么？”  
索尔放开洛基的下巴，揉了揉他的嘴唇。  
“我不知道。”洛基摇摇头。  
“不长也好。”索尔把他再次抱在怀里，下巴蹭着洛基头顶的黑发。他在洛基的耳边说：  
“回去我们可以做点别的事情。”

洛基还没想明白究竟是什么事，马车刚停在宫殿门口他就被索尔抱着走上那弯弯曲曲的楼梯。索尔有些等不及了，他的双臂托着洛基的屁股，把他整个人都挂在自己身上。洛基怕掉下去，双手只能紧紧抱着索尔的脖子，他的后背被抵在走廊的墙壁上，索尔已经开始吻上了他的肩膀和锁骨。索尔粗重的呼吸开始折磨着洛基，他的皮肤被刺激得起了一层小疙瘩，酥酥麻麻的，身体里面也开始有些异样的难受。  
走廊另一头走来两位打扫卫生的侍女，一看见自己的主人和洛基在前面迫不及待地“厮混”，立刻低下头快步离开。  
洛基扭过头看了一眼，他也立刻羞涩起来，把索尔抱得更紧。  
“不行……”洛基挣扎着用支撑着自己，又望四周望了望，“这里不是通向我房间的走廊。”  
索尔没说话，亲够了又抱着洛基继续往前走。两旁的侍女为他打开了房间的门，索尔把洛基往床上一扔，一边解掉自己身上的外袍一边说：“这是我的房间。”  
洛基在一层层被褥里支起上身，忍不住开始打量，这还是他第一次来索尔的房间。海姆达尔曾经嘱咐过他，宫殿里只有索尔的房间不能随意靠近。  
索尔把自己脱干净之后躺上床，揽住洛基的腰将他翻了个个，让他趴在了自己身上。他沉甸甸的阴茎开始慢慢苏醒，洛基感觉到了，脸又开始发红，屁股不自然地扭动了一下。  
索尔撑在床头，眼里含着笑看着洛基，也不说话。等到洛基被他盯得实在受不了了之后索尔才起身按住他的腰，把自己的两根手指伸进洛基的嘴巴里让他含住。  
“舔湿它。”  
洛基抬起眼睛望了索尔一眼，听话地伸出舌头包裹住他的手指。洛基的双手握着索尔的手腕，舔了一会又用嘴唇亲了亲，像是在品尝美味一样专心。  
索尔这时从床边的小桌上拿过一个水晶玻璃瓶，从里面倒出一点透明的液体到杯子里。他扶着洛基的下巴，然后说：  
“喝吧。”  
洛基知道那是索尔和马戏团老板买来的发情药水。这几个月来，他们只要一做这种事情索尔都会提前给洛基喂药，好让他能立刻发情。洛基于是习惯性地仰起头张开嘴，让索尔把那小半杯药水都喂进嘴巴里。  
索尔赞赏地摸了摸洛基的脸，把自己的双腿打得更大，拉着洛基的手让他握住自己的勃起，洛基趴在索尔的双腿间，他能感觉到索尔的阴茎的血管在自己的手掌里跳动。他只是伸出舌头舔了舔敏感的顶端，索尔就深深地叹了一口气。索尔的手托着洛基的下巴说：“就这样，继续。”  
洛基闻到了索尔分泌出的荷尔蒙的味道，他并不讨厌。他小心翼翼地收起自己的牙齿，把索尔巨大的阴茎头部含进口内，开始吮吸。他的节奏掌握得并不好，之前的一两次经验也都是和索尔，倘若是其他人，索尔可能早就安耐不住抓着对方的头让对方卖力吞咽，但现在他却愿意耐着性子慢下来，或许是洛基双手握着自己阴茎舔舐的模样有点太过于赏心悦目。  
洛基的脸开始发红，他继续握着索尔的阴茎。从顶端开始一点点吞咽到伸出，直到他感觉到那个圆圆的顶端抵住了自己的喉咙，他的喉管一阵收紧，觉得难受，然后又只能吐出来，连带着自己口中流出的唾液和索尔分泌的前液一起，洛基的嘴巴早就泛起色情的水光。  
“慢一点，没人和你抢。”索尔笑了一声，像是鼓励一般摸着洛基的黑发，“你迟早要学会这个。”

洛基继续用自己的嘴包裹住索尔的勃起，吞咽着这根被他唤醒的阴茎，顶部溢出对的汁液更是被他一滴不漏地吞下。洛基尽可能地用自己的柔软而温热的舌头讨好索尔的大家伙，耳畔的黑发甚至因为卖力地吞咽而稍显凌乱，垂了一缕挡在前面。索尔往前坐起，用手拨开洛基掉下来的头发，他摸着洛基线条流畅的背，然后到后腰，洛基撅起的屁股让他眼色发暗。洛基和别人不一样，即使是在床上做着这种下流的事情，索尔依然觉得他的眼神中有一种茫然而单纯的可爱，这种眼神是他在那些对他有所企图的情人身上从未看见的。

洛基的身体开始发热，双手也开始渐渐握不住索尔的阴茎。差不多了，索尔算了算时间，喝下去的药水已经开始发挥作用。索尔把洛基从自己的双腿间拉起，从他因为吮吸而发红的嘴巴中把阴茎抽出来。洛基抬起头看着索尔，整个人开始软乎乎地往他的身体磨蹭，两只手缠着不放。  
索尔的手指不怎么费劲就撑开了洛基已经湿透了的、还在淌着欲液的后穴，他用手指按压了几下，然后把阴茎对准穴口，用头部顶了进去直到全根没入。洛基趴在索尔的身上，闭着眼睛提着他的心跳。索尔的那根家伙刚插进去就舒服地洛基腿根发软，他呜呜嗯嗯地呻吟了几声，身体里开始忍不住泛起一阵又一阵的满溢的潮涌。  
“我没力气了。”洛基皱着眉头有些苦恼地说。  
“小骗子，”索尔抬起他的下巴，让他望着自己，“这才刚开始。”

洛基被索尔折腾够了之后又睡了过去。快到半夜的时候他醒过来，却发现房间里只剩自己。身体已经被清洗过了，洛基用手摸了摸后面，里面也是干净的。不用想就知道这是索尔做的。他跳下床，穿了一件放在床尾的长袍推开门往外走。  
走廊里空荡荡的，侍女们都在楼下站着，没有传唤一般是不允许上到这层来。卧室旁的房间透出烛火，洛基走过去，刚好听见索尔和海姆达尔在里面说话。他隔着厚重的木门，只能小声地听见海姆达尔说着“领地”、“军队”还有一些他听不懂的词。因为担心被发现，洛基在门口偷听了一会儿就悄悄走回房间。

“我知道你在担心什么。”书房里，索尔还在继续和海姆达尔说着话，“我不认为洛基的存在会对这件事情有很大影响。”  
海姆达尔皱起眉头，他继续劝导：“国王陛下一直想收回公爵在东边的军队势力，如果您能和公爵家的小姐联姻，那么我相信到时候这几乎是唾手可得的美事。但因为那位霜巨人，您已经频频拒绝了公爵家小姐的示好，我认为……”  
索尔却摇摇头，并不认同这个观点。  
“公爵想要利用军队谋取更多的领地已经是再明显不过的事实，等他正式发兵，我再去打一仗就可以，没必要和我的婚事扯上关系。”  
“我认为只有您结婚了，才能彻底把那位霜巨人舍弃。”海姆达尔开始变得咄咄逼人。  
索尔从椅子上站起来，他有些愤怒地望着海姆达尔，但又不能真的和这位老管家发火，最后只能深深叹了口气，说道：“我不明白为什么你如此不喜欢洛基。”  
“看看他让您变成什么样？”海姆达尔反问道，“如果您父亲在……”  
“不许提我的父亲！”索尔提高了音量，“更何况我不觉得我现在有什么不对的地方。”

索尔无意再与海姆达尔多费口舌。他离开书房回到卧室，看见洛基有些手足无措地站在床边，等着自己回来。  
“为什么不睡觉？”索尔脸上还有些愠色，看起来像是一口发怒的狮子。  
“我回房间睡。”洛基本意等到索尔回来之后和他打声招呼就离开。但索尔又直接把他抱上床，说：“今晚你在这儿睡。”  
洛基默不作声地躺在索尔身旁。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，但却怎么都没有睡意。内心挣扎了一会儿之后，洛基扭头看了眼一旁看似睡着的索尔，悄悄地从床上起身。  
他刚准备下床，索尔却突然睁开眼拉住了他的手腕。  
“你为什么就不能好好好睡觉？”索尔暴躁地喊了一句，这下是真的有些发怒了。  
洛基看着他那双快吃人的眼睛，咽了一口唾沫，并不知道自己说错或是做错了什么。  
他解释道：“我睡不着。我需要那张……”  
索尔这才想起霜巨人的穴居习惯，他们不喜欢频繁地更换洞穴，还有自己的领地意识。沉默片刻，索尔深深地叹了一口气，披着自己的外袍下了床。  
“你在这等我。”

洛基看见索然拿起蜡烛往外走。索尔经过长长的走廊，还有一个又一个房间，过了一会儿之后才回来。他的怀里抱着一个毛绒绒的东西，走到洛基面前时才扔进他怀里。  
“你喜欢的皮毛。”  
索尔又躺回床上。洛基心里扑通扑通地乱跳，他抱着他的那张白狼皮，闻了闻上面的味道，除了自己的，还有索尔的。下半夜的时候，洛基突然醒过来，他偷看睡在旁边的索尔，红色的眼睛望着索尔英俊的侧脸发呆，又忍不住用手摸了摸他下巴上新长出来青色的胡茬，然后又用皮毛遮住自己的脸，在索尔的身边缩成一团才睡过去。

那天之后，渐渐有一些贵族来找索尔，无一例外都是来讨论那即将造反的公爵。索尔开始变得有些忙碌，但却还是愿意抽出时间陪一陪洛基。而那晚之后洛基开始“堂而皇之”地睡在了索尔的卧室——侍女们纷纷议论，“这绝对是阿斯加德的第一件怪事。”  
索尔给洛基请了一个盲眼的学者教他阿斯加德的语言。洛基学得很快，也乐于找点事情做打发时间。那天他刚和学者一起上课，索尔突然出现在房间里。他坐在洛基的椅子上，然后又把洛基抱在自己的大腿上，并要求他“就这样上课。”  
洛基在索尔的怀里扭来扭去，屁股蹭着索尔的下体，让他也不好受。  
“你再动我就当着别人的面操你。”索尔气急败坏地说。  
洛基不敢动了，但一整节课都如坐针毡。  
洛基上完课，索尔仍然抱着他，充满耐性地陪他看那些最简单的阿斯加德的故事书，时不时还解释一两句。两个人没过多地说话，一个侍女抱着一瓶鲜花走进来，索尔从里面抽了一朵好看的紫罗兰放在洛基面前，闻到洛基发梢的香味，又有些贪婪地吻了吻他的脸颊。

这时另一个侍女走进来通报，说公爵的女儿来拜访。洛基楞了一下，他并不知道这位公爵的女儿是谁。等到索尔走后他悄悄跟出去一看，才发现原来是晚宴上那曾经坐在索尔大腿上的贵女。那位小姐在索尔的面前哽住泪水，似乎在哭诉，她小声地说着些什么，还伸出手想要拥抱索尔，可是索尔却把她推开了。  
“那位小姐似乎想嫁给主人。”洛基听见不远处的侍女在窃窃私语。  
他低着头走回书房，没有再继续听。手里拿着那朵紫罗兰沉默不语。

一个月之后，阿斯加德迎来了最热的时节。和往年一样，索尔照例在自己的宫殿举办宴会，邀请了一大群贵族们消暑度夏。国内关于公爵要造反的情况变得越来越紧张，但索尔依旧轻松应对。没有人能猜得透他到底是如何打算的，有部分大胆的人更是想通过这次晚宴来打探口风。那些应邀前来进晚餐的贵族们鱼贯地走近大厅，索尔坐在主位，离他最近的位置是洛基。大家都不知道索尔为何要把洛基带到这样的场合，但既然之前都公开露过面了，大家似乎也就不再感到过于诧异。  
洛基今天穿得比上一次的更为奢华，甚至有些让人移不开眼睛。晚宴开始之后，贵族们都开始大快朵颐，狼吞虎咽。索尔只吃了几口腌制的牛肉，更多时间则是喝着酒和其他人交谈。如果在场的人仔细观察，就能发现索尔时不时会把他觉得好吃的美味往洛基的盘子里盛，或者是伏在他的耳朵多上小声地说上几句，他们的手甚至还握着，出人意料地表现出一种柔情。

贵族们一个个都喝红了脸，晚宴之后，他们仍呆在大厅里社交闲聊。空气中满是蜜酒的香气，笑声越来越大。索尔邀请了演出来助兴，在七弦琴的伴奏下，好几个喝醉了的贵族甚至开始跳起了舞。吃完饭后，洛基一直被索尔抱在怀里坐在高椅之上，侍女用银碟端上新鲜的金色的柑橘，索尔顺手就用勺子挖出果肉，喂进洛基的嘴里。他表现得就如同两人私底下的互动一样，丝毫不避讳。

过了一会儿，索尔被别人叫走。洛基留在大厅觉得无趣索性也打算提前离开。但他刚走出大厅，拐到走廊，就看见烛火照不到的地方，黑暗角落里赫然站着一个和自己一模一样的人——不，不能说是一模一样，但他同样拥有蓝色皮肤，猩红的眼睛和完整的双角。  
洛基顿时明白了，这是那些为了效仿索尔行为的贵族搞出来的好戏，他们不知道从哪儿又高价找来了几个霜巨人，也当成玩物一样养在自的家里。之前，洛基听到这个索尔无意间提起的传闻还以为是玩笑，毕竟其他霜巨人都已经死绝了。但现在亲眼目睹之后，他才知道原来是真的。  
洛基充满疑惑地走过去。他看见那个霜巨人的脖子和四肢都被锁链绑着，动弹不得。等到洛基走进，那位霜巨人才瞪大了眼睛，用越顿语惊讶地说：“原来我不是最后一个。”  
洛基皱着眉，他用手拉了拉对方身上的锁链，但根本解不开。  
“没用的。”那个男性霜巨人摇摇头。他比洛基高一些，看上去是和洛基不一样的血统分支。但身上的伤痕很明显地告诉洛基，这个霜巨人的主人对他一点儿都不好。  
洛基张开嘴，他在脑袋里组织了半天语言才开口，他已经很久没有说过约顿语了。  
“你看上去很糟糕。”  
“如果我没猜错，你的主人是索尔奥丁森？”那个霜巨人轻笑了一声，“不是每一个奴隶都像你一样走运。”  
“你的主人对你不好吗？”  
“他只是正常地那样对我，没什么好不好。”  
洛基同情地点点头。他从不否认索尔一直以来对自己很好，除了有时候在床上粗暴了些。那位霜巨人似乎对洛基表现出来的同情不以为意，他弯下腰对洛基低声说：  
“我们的下场都是一样的。我现在的处境就会是你以后的处境。总有一天你的主人也会抛弃你。”  
“但是索尔……”洛基用力摇头，刚想反驳，又突然想起侍女们之前说过的话。  
“别对阿斯加德人报太多希望，否则总有一天会有苦果吃。”

大厅里的贵族们开始陆续离场。索尔走回大厅，发现洛基已经不在，于是也跟着贵族们往外走。洛基听见响动便回过头，那位霜巨人也站直了身体，似乎他的主人要过来了。洛基不由得抓住同类的手臂。他已经太久没见过自己的同类，在被马戏团抓到之前，一个人在冰天雪地里生活得太久了。  
洛基的心里既有些开心又感到讶异。他抬起头望着自己的同类，甚至伸手温柔地摸了摸对方的角，这在霜巨人的行为中类似于示好。  
“你只有一个角，”那个霜巨人也伸手摸了摸洛基的角，“另一个呢？”  
“不小心被砍断了。”洛基低声说。  
这时他的主人走了过来。那个贵族冷冷地瞥了一眼洛基，让他放开手，然后拉粗暴地着自己的霜巨人离开。  
“我还能见到你吗？”洛基跟在那位霜巨人身后急切地问道，又拉住了他的手。  
“我不知道。”他的同类回过头用约顿语回答，他反握住洛基的手，艰难地弯下腰用他的手背摩挲了自己的脸，最后说：“我给你最好的祝福。”  
“洛基！”  
洛基刚准备继续跟上去，却突然听见身后响起了索尔的声音。洛基停下脚步回头一看，发现索尔脸色发白地盯着自己，死死地盯着。洛基心里突然一阵狂跳，刚才那一幕索尔一定是看见了。  
洛基有些不知道该怎么办，他望着索尔，脑袋里一片空白，但很快又将头扭回去。他看见自己的同类被拉着越走越远——这可能是他在这个世界上唯一剩下的同类了，忍不住往前追了好几步。  
“洛基！！”索尔跟了上来，用力抓住他的手臂，动作如此强而有力，近乎粗暴。  
“你要去哪儿？”


	13. Midnight Poison(5)

洛基扭回头望向索尔。他的眼睛里第一次出现了愤怒，然后是转瞬即逝的不解，那双眼睛的颜色红得更加刺眼，仿佛鲜血将从里面一滴滴滴下来。洛基那被索尔紧紧抓住的手在挣扎，他想追上去问问他的同类，究竟这个世界上还有没有别的活着的霜巨人。第一次，洛基拥有了一种归属感，但这种感觉消失得太快了，还来不及窃喜，就如同风吹散烟尘一般消失得悄无声息。  
洛基看着那名霜巨人消失的方向，觉得耳畔的欢声笑语变得刺耳。他转过身，用力推了一把索尔，拼了命从他手里挣脱开，大叫着，嘴巴里用索尔听不懂的约顿语朝他咒骂。

这是一个再普通不过的令人气闷的夜晚。夏天的晚上偶尔刮起一阵旋风，吹得树梢呼呼作响，风停了——更加寂静了。远处的雷声开始轰鸣，像来自地底下一般沉闷。白色的闪电开始划破夜空，贵族们趁着大雨来临前纷纷逃离，只剩下轰隆不断的雷鸣声充溢着空荡荡的走廊，将索尔和洛基两人周围的空气压制得令人透不过气。  
“你骂完了？”索尔冷冰冰地看着面前喘着气的洛基。  
“为什么你不让我追过去？”洛基紧皱眉，恶狠狠地说。  
索尔朝他靠近，两只眼睛紧紧地盯着，像汹涌咆哮的海浪。闪电划破了乌云，洛基的脸被照亮——他也死死地盯着索尔，但前额却已经冒出了冷汗。  
“海姆达尔说的没错，可能我之前对你太好了。”索尔的眼睛里闪烁着洛基不曾意料到的凶狠。又一道明亮的闪电落下来，就在这一瞬间，索尔突然拉住洛基的手，不顾他的反抗，把他往走廊的另一个方向拖走。

索尔的耐心已经耗尽。他几乎是暴怒地把洛基拖到距离走廊最近的一个房间。门被他一脚踹开，拖着洛基把把推倒在墙壁上。从他看到洛基和那个霜巨人亲昵的动作开始，他的思路就已经变得混乱。那个不知道是从哪儿弄来的低贱的霜巨人，洛基甚至还试图和他一起逃跑，多么荒唐又可笑！  
“你想和他一起离开？”索尔竭尽全力控制住自己的怒气，用尽量正常的语气问道。  
洛基望着他，一个字也说不出来。他先是摇摇头，然后又点点头。  
索尔痛苦地闭上了眼睛，像是不敢置信一般。  
“我们是同类。”洛基望着索尔，他原先也十分愤怒，但看到索尔之后又觉得自己的心被揪了起来。  
“我们是同类，”洛基重复了一遍，他觉得自己的喉咙又酸又胀，“我从来不知道原来这个世界上还有其他霜巨人。”  
“所以你想和他一起逃走？”索尔一动不动地盯着他。  
“我不知道。”洛基垂下眼睛，顿一顿才继续说，“我只是太开心又太惊讶，我只是想……”  
索尔从洛基的语气中感觉到了犹豫，他无法说服自己面前这个和自己共度了大半年时光的霜巨人——他买回来的、用心尽力养得好好的奴隶，居然也有想要逃离自己的一天。他握紧的拳头开始抽搐，从一开始就压抑的怒火再也控制不住，就像一头暴怒的野兽，眼睛变得通红，  
“我不敢相信，你居然真的想离开这里！”

但突然，索尔望着洛基的眼神变得冰冷，他把洛基拉过来，用力把他压在一旁的杂物桌上。洛基顿时变得慌乱，他试图用手抓索尔的脸，但双手却被索尔扭着牢牢按在背后。身后穿来衣物摩擦落地的声音，洛基晚上穿的长裤被索尔粗暴的扯下，布料上面点缀的金饰和宝石叮里当啷掉了一地，在地上转了好几个圈才停止。  
洛基知道索尔想干什么，他开始害怕了，后背不停地发抖，连哀求的声音都打着颤：  
“不行……我没有发情，不行……”  
但索尔却用腿强行分开了他，手指几乎粗鲁地插进了洛基干涩的后穴，没有任何体液的润滑和前戏，甚至和之前几次的温柔都大相径庭，洛基疼得大叫一声，但索尔的手指却依旧粗鲁了抽插了几次之后，把自己粗大的阴茎抵上那勉强扩张后的穴口，强硬地顶了进去。

洛基开始小声地呜咽，但索却死死压着他。洛基费劲地扭过头望向索尔，那双红眼睛已经含了泪珠，像是很快就要哭出来，他疼地说不出话，只能用眼神哀求索尔停下，立刻停下。索尔看了一眼洛基，感觉到自己的心脏被巨人的手紧紧攥住，索尔于是抽出一只手，用力扳过洛基的脸，按着他的后颈不让他反抗，洛基黑发被折腾得乱糟糟的，索尔听见他在小声而痛苦的喘气，或许已经忍不住痛掉下泪来。一瞬间，索尔开始后悔，但洛基那想要逃跑的心——哪怕只有一丝，都让他觉得不能接受。  
洛基的后背一直在颤抖，他的身体僵硬而干涩，索尔也觉得并不好受。这是一场干巴巴的性爱，甚至和动物的交配无异。索尔用这样的痛苦折磨了洛基很久，直到洛基后来开始抽泣之后才草草地射在洛基体内。  
洛基的后劲和后背的皮肤被他掐出了一些紫色的淤青，大腿根流出白色的精液，太狼狈了。洛基趴在桌子上，把脸埋进自己的手里，不看索尔。索尔好几次想伸手把他抱回房间，但又不知道要如何开口。索尔深吸一口气，控制住了自己因为心疼洛基而发酸变软的心，他提起自己的裤子，走出房间把侍卫叫唤过来，吩咐他们把洛基带走。

索尔走后，洛基顾不上处理黏腻的下身，只能匆忙穿上裤子，被几个侍卫架着带走。索尔没有让他回到自己的房间，而是让侍卫把他带到了一个密不透风的，只有一小扇窗户的小房间里。房间不怎么干净，还有一股发霉的味道，里面什么都没有，只有一张小床。洛基站在里面打量，脑袋里回想起索尔说的那句“我之前对你太好了”，才突然明白之前的那些都是他的主人——索尔心情好时给予他的。而一旦他对自己发怒，下场就是这样，这才是一个霜巨人奴隶应得的对待。

那天晚上，洛基躺在小床上怎么都睡不着。他觉得身体有些发热，下身后面更是像火烧一样，撕裂般地疼痛。他用手摸了摸，里面还有索尔留在里面的精液，洛基找不到可以清理的东西，只能就这样翻来覆去的，一直到第二天天明。

没有人知道昨晚他们之间到底发生了什么，侍女们在私底下开始议论，或许是洛基做错了什么让索尔勃然大怒，以至于被关在可悲的小黑屋里。当初打赌的那个侍女得意洋洋，“我就说过他得到的宠爱不会持久。”但这件事情很快就被海姆达尔知道了，他禁止侍女们私下讨论索尔的事情，只是按照索尔的吩咐安排侍女一日三餐给洛基送吃的。

侍女送过去的事物第一天没动过，第二天也是。洛基甚至连床都没下，只是蜷缩在上面，一动不动。侍女很快就和海姆达尔禀报，海姆达尔看见因为这件事情而心烦意乱的索尔，决意等几天再说。而到了第四天，送食物过去的侍女发现洛基双眼紧闭全身发烫，被吓了一大跳，海姆达尔才和索尔禀报这件事。

索尔连忙赶过去，一摸他的身体就知道情况不妙。他抱着全身脏兮兮的洛基回到自己的房间，要求海姆达尔尽快找来医生。期间洛基醒过来一次，恍恍惚惚听见有人说话，像是索尔又不像。洛基觉得疲惫，于是又沉沉地睡过去。直到一天夜里，他从昏迷中醒来，他全身赤裸的趴在床上，回头看见索尔手里拿着一个银罐，另一只手分开自己的双腿，抹了些东西正要往自己的后穴里面伸。  
洛基又想起他们在那间屋子发生的事情，他害怕极了，本能地往回缩，整个人想爬下床从索尔面前逃开。索尔看见洛基醒了，双眼突然变亮，又迅速拉住洛基的腿不让他逃走。他把洛基固定在床上，用自己的身影笼罩着他，有些着急地说：  
“我不会伤害你！”  
索尔吞了口唾沫继续说：“你受伤了，我需要给你上药。洛基……”索尔忍不住俯下身，嘴唇刚碰到洛基的耳朵就发现洛基一直在紧张地发抖，逃避着自己的目光。索尔觉得自己的心里升起一种难以描述难受——像是懊悔又是心疼。  
“洛基……”索尔又温柔地叫了一遍他的名字，“我先给你上药。”  
但洛基趁着索尔刚站起身，就飞快地掀起被子躲了进去。他的双手死死地拉住被子的边缘，嘴巴小声地说了一句索尔听不懂的约顿语，怎么都不愿意再出来。  
洛基感觉到索尔俯下身来隔着被子抱住了自己。过了一会儿，他吻了吻洛基的头顶，小声地说了句：“对不起。”

这样的情况持续了几日。索尔知道洛基不愿意见他，于是就吩咐其他人来照顾。洛基的身体渐渐好了，清醒的时间也一天多过一天。洛基想不到别的办法躲避索尔，只能躺在床上装睡。下午的时候，洛基从床上醒来，他听见远处山林里有鸟的鸣叫，于是朝窗台的方向扭头一看，正好看见索尔坐在床边的一张椅子上，而自己的手正握在他的手里。  
洛基开始不自然地弓起背，像是害怕又防御的姿势。索尔垂下眼睛望着他，露出哀伤的神情，他对洛基说：  
“别害怕。我只是想和你说说话。”  
洛基摇头，说了一句奇怪的约顿语。  
“求求你，洛基。”索尔露出一个苍白的笑容，声音沙哑，“说我能听懂的语言吧。”  
“我没什么想说的。”洛基沉默了半天才从嘴巴里吐出这句话。  
索尔却仿佛没听见一样，开始在洛基的身旁自说自话：“我一直在想为什么你会有想离开的念头，原谅我一直都想不明白，那晚更是彻底失去了理智。但后来有一天，我看见一个侍女拿着一封母亲写来的信，满心欢喜，我突然意识到，或许那个霜巨人对于你来说，既是同类又是类似于“家人”的存在，即使其他霜巨人都灭绝了，但他让你知道你不再是最后一个霜巨人。”  
“原谅我当时没有理解你当时的心情，如果我是独自一人活在约顿海姆的，看见阿斯加德人应该也会和你一样高兴。但那时候我太生气了，所以才会这样对你。我让你遭受了巨大的痛苦，而我自己也是，丝毫不好过。当你生病的时候，我甚至害怕你会就这样从这个世界上消失。”  
索尔把洛基的手握得更紧，“你能原谅我吗？”  
洛基小声地喘着气，他避开索尔的目光，一只手握住脖子上一直挂着的那个金色的纽扣。  
索尔凑过去，他抱住洛基，双手捧着他的脸让他不能再逃避，然后温柔地吻了吻他的额头。洛基望着索尔，黑色的睫毛不停的紧张地颤抖，他们两人靠得越来越近，索尔吻上了他的睫毛，然后低头吻住了他的嘴唇。

洛基从未和任何人接过吻。那么长时间以来，索尔也从未吻过他。洛基紧闭着眼睛，他的嘴唇被索尔温柔地亲吻，吮吸，索尔轻而易举地让他张开了嘴巴，吻住了自己的舌头。洛基觉得这样的感觉很奇怪，但是又有些隐隐约约的甜蜜。索尔刚开始很温柔，后来却渐渐用力，他把洛基拥在怀里，一只手扶住他的后脑勺，另一只手抚摸着他的耳垂安抚着他。

吻着吻着，洛基突然忍不住眼泪。他回忆起那几天在小黑屋的痛苦，时刻害怕自己会在那里丧命。他开始小声地抽泣，直到索尔发觉不对才停止了这个吻。他用手指抹掉洛基脸上的泪痕，又用温暖的唇去熨帖其中的痛苦。他一遍遍地和洛基道歉，小声地在他而耳边祈求洛基能原谅他的粗暴。索尔来不及打理的胡子长了出来，扎在洛基的脸上刺刺的，直到他忍不住破涕为笑。  
洛基对着索尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，他脸上的表情变得生动起来，脸上也露出一丝调皮的狡黠。洛基伸手搂住索尔的脖子，蹭了蹭他脸上粗糙的胡茬，问道：“这个吻，是什么意思？”

从没有人告诉过洛基吻的含义。他只是单纯地觉得和索尔接吻让他仿佛泡在了蜜糖里。索尔并没有回答，只是低头继续他们刚才被打断的吻。不过，这需要洛基用很长一短时间才明白，这个吻代表着爱。

秋天之后，公爵的行动越来越猖狂，甚至还有一部分小领地的军队和贵族响应他的反叛。阿斯加德开始变得人心惶惶，国王陛下更是多次传召索尔进皇宫谋划对策。索尔变得忙碌，洛基在宫殿里的生活却依旧没什么变化。但明眼人都能看出来，经过那一次差点丧命之后，两个人恨不得时刻黏在一起才好。后来的一天，索尔亲手把洛基脖子上的那颗金色纽扣取下，换成了一颗墨绿色的宝石，宝石嵌在黑色的天鹅绒缎子上，上面还用银线绣着奥丁森家族的徽章。

十二月，大雪覆盖了阿斯加德的所有道路。天空阴沉，所有建筑都盖着皑皑的积雪。国王陛下在皇宫设宴，一辆辆镶金饰银的笨重马车停在宫殿入口，士兵们身披铠甲，排成长长的两列迎接。索尔那天也参加了宴会，洛基并没有一起前来，他下午偷喝多了蜜酒，整个人晕晕乎乎直接睡了过去。

衣着华丽的人群像蜂群一样，发出嗡嗡声。贵族们的服装五色缤纷，镶着大量金饰和宝石，他们熙熙攘攘地在大厅里荡来荡去。宴会总是大同小异，在后半段索尔开始觉无聊。他和国王陛下行过礼之后就打算先行离开，路过一群群男士贵族时，发现其中有一个正是之前效仿自己购买霜巨人做奴隶的贵族。索尔朝他走过去，刚想准备问问那位霜巨人的情况。没想到对方轻蔑地笑了一下，语气里有些不尊重地说：  
“那可是浪费了我足足1500个金币！”他气喘吁吁，“没想到这么快就死了。”  
索尔觉得奇怪，于是问道：“因为生病了？”  
那位贵族摇头晃脑，肥胖的脸颊泛起喝醉了的红色，然后用那种狎昵的语气对索尔说：  
“你知道霜巨人很适合交欢对吧？无非就是强迫他多喝了几次药，发了几次情而已。”  
“你再说一遍？”索尔的脸色变得煞白。  
“他们不都是用那种药水来发情吗？那种药水喝多了之后，霜巨人活不长的。怎么说呢，”那个贵族满不在乎地打了一个酒嗝，“强迫发情会让他们寿命变短……”

接下来的话索尔没有再继续听。他沉默着走出大厅，走到宫殿门口。海姆达尔拿着厚重的披风迎了上来，暴风雪越来越猛烈，风声在耳旁呼呼作响。索尔感觉自己逐渐失去了力气，最后合上眼睛。


	14. Midnight Poison(6)

皇宫外，风雪一阵一阵地刮得很紧。透过成片扑面而来的冰雪，在得以喘息的间隙，可以看到皇宫灯火通明的巨大的窗户，能听到从里面传来的乐曲声。  
国王正在和一群人共进晚餐。他吃饭的仪式总是繁琐而漫长，期间还有不同等级的贵族前来觐见。国王和身旁的人原本共享着晚餐的欢愉，直到侍从禀报了企图反叛的公爵的女儿的到来。贵族小姐有些不知所措地垂下目光，穿过一个个金碧辉煌的大厅，从一队队宫廷淑女和文雅的男士中间走过。所有人看到她的出现都不由得惊讶，毕竟她父亲所谋划的事情几乎全国皆知，大家都不明白为何此刻她还有胆量出现在这儿。  
国王在餐桌旁的偏厅接待了她。  
“陛下，请原谅……我想要到您说两句话……”  
国王的眼睛毫无起伏地看着她。  
“你说吧。”  
“我想要祈求，国王陛下满足我的一个愿望。”  
“如果你是说关于你的父亲的事情，那么我想一切都无需再谈。”  
“不！”那位小姐全身开始发抖，她尽了最大努力，终于说道：“陛下，我早就和我的父亲反目成仇，我只恳求您发发慈悲，说服索尔奥丁森和我结婚，关于我父亲的一切，我都会知无不言，如果有一天您的军队将彻底占领他的领土我也毫不惋惜……”  
她没有把话说完，用祈求的目光看着国王。  
国王的脸色阴沉下来。  
“你是说，你可以用关于你父亲的一切情报，来换取和奥丁森家族的婚约？”  
贵女的眼睛里噙满泪水，她苦涩地一笑，朝国王点点头。  
“愿众神保佑你，”国王的脸上掠过一丝难以莫测的笑容，说道：“既然你愿意为了爱情背叛你的家族，放心好了，我会成全你的愿望。可是要记住，不管以后你的父亲、你的家族发生了什么，都不要后悔。”  
门外的音乐声再次奏响，舞会开始了。公爵的女儿像一个幽灵一样穿过人群离开皇宫，消失在漆黑的如地狱一般的夜幕之中。这时，国王的亲信走过来，他在国王耳边皱着眉说：  
“我担心索尔奥丁森不会同意和她结婚。总所周知，”那位亲信有些不好意思地清了一下喉咙，“他最近全身心都放在那个蓝皮肤的约顿海姆霜巨人身上。”  
“我知道，”国王大笑起来，“如果让索尔和其他人结婚，恐怕他会是第一个杀了我的人。”  
“这可使不得！”亲信趴在国王的脚下，颤抖着说，“那为何还要答应她？这明明是个……”  
“她的父亲算计我，我也可以算计她。”国王打断他的话，“我需要索尔做的只是配合，当然，我也会提出一个他无法拒绝的条件……”

那晚，索尔冒着风雪回到宫殿。他脱下厚重而潮湿的外套，站在大厅的壁炉前将身上的寒意驱散，玫瑰色的火焰不停地在他的眼睛里跳舞，燃烧的木柴劈啪作响。从迈出皇宫之后，索尔就默不作声，没有人知道他在里面看见或听见了什么，更没有人能够揣测。  
索尔走回卧室，看见洛基趴在床上翻着一本书。即使房间里的壁炉燃烧得正旺，但也难以抵挡窗外的寒意。但霜巨人是不怕冷的，洛基的上身甚至连睡袍都没穿好，宽大的领口从一旁滑落，露出大半个肩膀。  
索尔轻轻地走过去，他在洛基身后停步，温暖的手掌抚摸上他裸露的皮肤，低头吻了几口。洛基笑吟吟地扭过头看着索尔，书被扔到一旁，他转过身抱着索尔，把他拉上床。  
“你的头发闻起来有雪的味道。”洛基摸了摸索尔的金发。索尔的脑袋靠在他身上，闭着眼睛。  
过了一会儿，索尔抬起眼睛望着洛基，问道：“你最近有没有觉得身体不舒服？”  
洛基满脸不解，他摇摇头说没有。索尔的脸上表情凝重，洛基有些担心地问：“发生了什么？”  
索尔沉默了。他把头靠着洛基心脏的位置，里面扑通扑通的声音给他带来了极大的安全感。他没办法和洛基说明真相，而自己如同一个懦夫一样逃避这个真相。他觉得自己是一个无恶不作的魔鬼，是他亲手把洛基一步步推向了死亡的边缘而不自知，之前甚至还洋洋得意。

洛基感觉到索尔情绪的失落。他的手伸进索尔的金发里，温柔地抚摸着他的脑袋，这样能让索尔感到放松。一会之后，他把索尔的脸双手捧起，吻住上了他干燥的嘴唇，像是羽毛扫过一般轻柔。索尔睁开了眼睛，洛基和他对视着，很快又闭起眼睛继续吻他。  
关于接吻的一切技巧，洛基都是从索尔身上学到的。洛基张开嘴，生涩地吮吸着索尔的嘴唇，然后用舌头挑逗他的牙齿，他的吻充满了甜蜜的味道。他们的舌头很快交缠在一起，这一次洛基掌握着主动，他忘情地吻着，双手搂住索尔的后背，勾住索尔的身体把他压向自己。  
“压上来，索尔……”洛基开始喘息，他咬着索尔的肩膀小声地说：“压到我的身体上来。”  
索尔压住他，蛮横般啃了几口洛基的脖子，然后直起身体，把身上的长袍脱掉。洛基这时转过身朝一旁的桌子伸手，但他的手刚碰到那透明的玻璃瓶就被索尔一把拉住。  
“你要干什么？”索尔紧张地问。  
这让洛基觉得奇怪，他反问道：“喝药？”  
“不……”索尔夺过那个装着药水的玻璃瓶，他脸上的表情开始变得沉重，“不喝这个。”  
“怎么了？”洛基问，“我一直都喝这个，不是么？”  
索尔的眼睛里涌起难过的情绪。他低下头避开洛基不解的目光，重重地叹了口气，拿着那个玻璃瓶下了床，对他说：“我很抱歉，原谅我洛基，今晚不行。不，以后都不能再喝。”  
“索尔？”洛基坐在床上茫然地看着索尔离开卧室，他不知道究竟是哪里出了问题。但那晚当洛基睡着之后，索尔依旧呆在书房没回来。

第二天，国王一早就宣召索尔。从上午到夜间，索尔一直和国王在会议室里没出来。期间不时有大臣、侍从和亲信进出，但气氛也压抑得没有敢大声地喘一口气。有人传出消息，那日国王陛下和索尔因为某件事情意见不合而大吵一架，国王甚至勒令侍卫看守住索尔，没有他的同意不允许离开皇宫半步。  
贵族们都不知道究竟发生了什么让国王如此动怒。但这时一个个坏消息接二连三地从边境传来，公爵的叛军——大约五万步兵和两万骑兵，开始正式集结。而与公爵媾和的参与者们，根据与公爵本人签署的协议，即将一同出征讨伐阿斯加德。  
百姓和贵族们开始着急而混乱，他们需要国王发出一个正式的、能够鼓舞人心的消息，但国王迟迟未曾开口，似乎在等待着什么。  
四日后，公爵的女儿再一次被召见，出现在皇宫里。她穿着一身黑色的长袍，抬起高贵的下巴，目中无人一般扫过一排排站在会议厅外等候国王旨意的大臣和贵族。这位贵女堂而皇之地走进了会议室，三个小时之后，又像一个胜券在握的天鹅一般，走出了皇宫。  
之后，国王立刻发布了征伐公爵文书，并暗示索尔奥丁森家族会在战争前迎娶那位贵女。直到这时大家才突然明白，这位和父亲决裂的的女儿是在用自己的婚约和国王立下了一个赌博般的誓盟。

消息很快就传遍了大街小巷，也传进了索尔宫殿的侍从们的耳朵里。索尔消失了好几日，洛基便在家里担心了好几日。他隐约听到了关于索尔要和那位贵女结婚的消息，但却怎么都不敢相信。洛基摸着自己脖子上戴着的宝石，开始希望这个宝石能够保佑不管发生何事，接下来的一起都能如他所愿。  
索尔终于从皇宫回到了家，他满脸疲惫的地回到书房，把自己关在里面，只吩咐海姆达尔为他准备好出征的战甲和其他所需物品。书房的门紧闭着，没有人敢进入打扰他，原本打算伺候他洗澡更衣的侍女也都缩瑟地站在门口。  
洛基也站在门口，他轻轻地敲了敲门，刚推门而入就听见索尔怒气冲冲地吼了一句：  
“滚出去！”  
洛基一愣，整个人呆住了。他的心里突然有些发酸，于是垂下眼睛刚准备出去又听见索尔连忙叫住他。  
“洛基！”索尔朝洛基走过去，握住他的手。  
“我以为是别人。”索尔把他的手放在唇边，吻了吻手背，“留下来陪陪我，我已经好几天没见你了。”  
洛基被索尔抱在怀里，有些贪婪地闻着索尔身上的味道，在他的耳边讲了一些这几天自己学到的或者是做过的事情。即使洛基没有问皇宫里究竟发生了什么，也知道有一场战争即将打响，而索尔也要再次上战场。他想知道的还有很多，特别是关于那个公爵的女儿，究竟你们是不是订下了婚约？洛基迫切地想问清楚，这个消息如同一株长在心脏中的荆棘般让人痛苦得难以忍受，但是他却怎么都没办法开口。  
第三天，索尔再次被国王召唤。当天早上，一个五千人的兵团就从皇宫出发，先行前往反叛军所在的领地，安营扎寨准备开战。国王并不允许索尔再拖延，命令他第二天一早就带领另一只军队出发。  
那晚索尔的宫殿灯火通明，所有人似乎都变得紧张而又异常忙碌。洛基有些手足无措，即使他亲历过索尔上一次的出征，并不代表他就能很好地接受现在的这个事实。他只能尽可能地跟在索尔身后，甚至一步都不想离开。  
洛基不知道索尔这一次需要多久才能回来，但他想要索尔能一直记住自己，不管人在哪里。就这样，他溜进索尔的书房，从架子上找到那瓶药水，心里有了一个决定。

临行前的准备一直折腾到半夜。索尔洗完澡发现卧室里空无一人，刚准备问侍女洛基在哪儿，转过头就发现他只穿了一件单薄的睡袍站在门口。洛基扑向索尔的怀抱，把他压倒在床上。药水已经起了作用，洛基的全身已经发软发烫。他扯着索尔的领口，拉着他乱糟糟地接吻，脑子里面已经开始变得混乱，除了想让索尔进到自己的身体里面，再也没有别的念头。洛基的四肢缠着索尔，紧紧地抱着他，像是怕他消失了一样。他的手甚至开始放肆地摸到索尔的下体，嘴巴里也开始断断续续地呻吟。  
“洛基？”索尔摸到他发烫的皮肤就觉得不对劲。他把洛基从自己的身上拉开，用力按着他的肩膀问：  
“你发情了？”  
洛基点点头，整个人又开始往索尔的怀里扑。  
“不对，但是距离你上一次自然发情的时间……”  
一想到这里，索尔顿时明白了。着并不是洛基的自然发情，而是他偷喝了药水的结果。  
索尔觉得自己体内的器官全都搅在了一起。他想控制住自己，但这段时间以来所有压抑的情绪此刻迫切地需要一个出口。索尔朝门外大叫一声：  
“给我准备冰水！”然后又像发狂一样，把洛基从床上拉起来，毫不留情地拖着他走向浴室。

侍女们很快就在浴池里倒满了冰块，索尔于是把洛基扔进了冰凉刺骨的冰水里。洛基不怕冷，但他被呛了几口水之后还是很快就清醒了过来，身体里的热潮也在渐渐消退。他坐在池子里，一脸茫然地望着索尔。  
“我是不是和你说过不要再喝药水？”索尔朝着洛基大叫。  
“每次都是你让我喝的……”洛基觉得自己的心开始变得冰冷，仿佛正在掉进一个无底的深渊，“我主动喝，有什么不对吗？”  
索尔的脸变得煞白，他紧握着拳头，居然不知道自该如何回答洛基的质问。  
“我做错了吗？”洛基颤抖着喃喃问道。他看向索尔，但是已经觉得自己快看不懂他了，“我以为你会高兴，我想让你高兴。”  
“我说了，以后都不要喝。我也不需要你再喝。”索尔的声音突然停顿下来，他看见洛基抓着浴池边的手指在不停地发抖。  
“洛基，我……”  
“我知道。”洛基几乎是一瞬间就明白了。他低下头深呼吸了几口，沉默着。再次说话的时候声音完全变了，几乎是怯生生的，“我知道，你不需要再说了。”

天还没亮，索尔就要和军队出发。洛基从自己的房间里醒来，听见外面响起吵闹的号角声。他走到外面，又一次站在弯弯曲曲的楼梯上往下面的大厅看。索尔穿好了战甲和披风站在那儿，身旁还有几位低级一点的士兵。室内的一只只蜡烛燃了一整晚，形状扭曲得像丑妇的脸，滴下来的蜡像哭泣的泪。  
就在这时，就在这里，洛基看见一个穿着深蓝色天鹅绒斗篷的女人从门口走了进来，走到索尔的身边。是她了，洛基心想，那个传说中的公爵的女儿。  
“他们会在几日后结婚。”海姆达尔不知什么时候也出现在一旁，他顺着洛基的视线往下望，“时间紧迫，只能找一个乡村教堂举行简单的仪式。”  
“索尔没和我说过。”洛基咬着自己的嘴唇。他看见索尔头也不回地离开了大厅，那件披风被狂风吹起，最后只留给洛基一个猩红色的角。  
“那位小姐可以帮助索尔取得胜利，赢得家族的荣耀。既然如此，我相信你会有自己的选择。毕竟主人也不再需要你喝药了，留在这里还有别的用处吗？”  
还有吗？洛基也忍不住问自己。我对索尔而言，还有别的用处吗？  
洛基找不到答案，心里只有无尽的苦楚。他扭过头，面无表情地看了一眼海姆达尔，头也不回地离开了走廊。

五日后，有从皇宫的消息传来，索尔奥丁森和那位贵女在乡村举行了婚礼。之后，阿斯加德再一次迎来了暴雪，气温骤降。低垂的乌云遮天蔽日，天边只残留着一抹黄铜色的光。洛基把脖子上的宝石摘下，放在索尔卧室的床上。在所有人都没有意识到的时候，他悄悄离开了宫殿，朝着远处的群山走去。  
暴雪一刻也不停歇，洛基走在风雪中——就如同之前他独自一人走在约顿海姆的冰原上一样，在渐渐被白雪连成一片的天地里消失不见。


	15. Midnight Poison(7)

时间还早，天空灰蒙蒙的，悄无声息。乌鸦呱呱的叫声预示着即将出现暖和的天气，融化了的雪水一滴滴地从屋檐落下来。  
如果不是宫殿侧门传来一阵激烈的敲门声，这个世界的空气恐怕都在打着瞌睡，凝滞了。侍女连外套都没穿，连忙跑出去给外面的人开门。来者是一个骑着高头大马的风尘仆仆的年轻士兵，他看见门开了，于是从自己的盔甲掏出一封看上去脏兮兮的、有些染着血迹的信递过去。  
“奥丁森将军的书信，命人转交给哈海姆达尔管家。”  
侍女一听到自家主人的名字，就忙不迭地双手将信接过。她揣着信，从侧面穿过长长的走廊，又绕上弯弯曲曲的阶梯，在海姆达尔的房门前喘平复了自己的呼吸之后，才伸手敲了门。  
海姆达尔很早就醒了，他让侍女进来，接过她递过来的信。那封信的外面包裹着一层油纸，里面则是一封鼓囊囊的信，侍女站在一旁好奇地打量海姆达尔拆信，他并没有让她退下，侍女索性就一直站在一旁看着。  
外面的信纸上盖着奥丁森家族的徽章，海姆达尔拆开一看，里面居然还有一封小小的信。和被弄得脏兮兮的信纸不一样，这一封信居然保存的得相当干净。但海姆达尔并没有拆看那封小小信，他快速地扫了一遍第一封信之后，由衷地叹了口气，说道：“众神在上，国王陛下的军队即将大获全胜。”  
“那就是说，战争快结束了？”侍女小声地问道。  
“快了，再给他们一点的时间吧。”  
说罢，海姆达尔将信折好，却把那封小小的信递给侍女，吩咐道：“拿去外面烧了它。”  
侍女立即点头，将那封信接过便离开了海姆达尔的房间。她快步跑过走廊，下了楼，躲在侍从通道的角落里，借着一点从天窗上漏出来的光翻来覆去打量着这封信：和上次一样，还是用的最普通的信纸，封口处也有奥丁森的徽章，但如果放到鼻子下仔细闻，居然能闻到一点点柑橘的香味。除此之外，左上角还是有那几个字，

给洛基

侍女不知道洛基是谁。她是在战争爆发后新招进来的，从未听说过或是看见过这个人，其他侍从也像遵守着什么命令一样对此闭口不谈。她觉得奇怪，众人皆知索尔奥丁森已经娶了公爵的女儿，那这看起来颇像情书的信，又是给谁的呢？  
趁着大伙儿都还没起床，侍女跑回自己的房间，把那封信塞进了自己的抽屉里。离开前她还特意数了数，这已经是主人给这个名叫洛基的人送回来的第三封信了。

6月初，索尔凯旋归来。国王喜悦地坐在高高的宝座上迎接了他的英雄，皇宫内外吹起了雷鸣般的号角，敲响了钟声，鸣起了礼炮。平民和贵族都在街道的两旁拥挤着，齐声欢呼着索尔奥丁森的名字。身穿战甲和红色披风的索尔在大殿里接受众人的赞颂，索尔从国王手里接过象征着至高荣誉的长剑。他的脸变得更加英俊硬朗，眼神坚定而深邃，即使有些未来得及打理的胡茬都无法影响他的气度。  
天空湛蓝，早晨的阳光和煦灿烂，一切美好的事物都在为索尔装点他的胜利和荣耀。人们觉得那天的索尔奥丁森不像是人，而像是神。

国王命人即刻举行规模盛大的庆功宴，他挽留了索尔，但索尔却一心只想赶回自己的宫殿，紧紧地拥抱住分隔已久的洛基。索尔在出征之后才突然意识到自己不应该在走之前和洛基大闹一场，他应该在分离前那晚的每一分每一秒都紧紧抱住他，不知疲倦地吻他的脸和双唇。在战场上的每一天，索尔都是靠着和洛基相伴的回忆才能支撑下去。

海姆达尔和全部侍从站在宫殿的门口迎接了索尔。索尔跳下战马，把脱下的头盔放到海姆达尔手里，他急切地看了一眼众人，却没有发现洛基的身影，于是疑惑地朝海姆达尔问道：  
“洛基呢？”  
海姆达尔只是沉默地看着他。  
“还在睡觉？”索尔又问了一句。一想到贪睡的洛基他不由得笑起来。索尔索性扔下众人跑上楼梯，他从未觉得宫殿里的阶梯这么多，走廊这么长。而等他推开自己的卧室的房门时，迎接他的是室内未曾改变的一切——长椅、书桌、露台和宽大的床，但唯独没有洛基的身影。  
索尔脸上笑容顿时凝固了。  
海姆达尔跟了过来，站在卧室的门口。索尔转过身，皱着眉压低声音问他：  
“洛基在哪儿？在他自己的房间里？”  
“您的夫人在哪儿？”海姆达尔看着索尔的眼睛，平静地反问道，“我并没有见到和您结婚的公爵小姐与您一起归来的身影。”  
“别试图惹怒我，海姆达尔。”索尔朝他走过去，用自己的气势压制着他，“洛基在哪儿？”  
“他离开了，在得知您结婚的消息之后，”海姆达尔从上衣的口袋里掏出那颗绿宝石和天鹅绒缎带递给索尔，“我想这样的结果正好两全其美。”  
“你逼他走的？”  
“他自己离开的。”  
“那为什么在信中你从来不提？！”索尔手里抓着那颗宝石，握成拳头砸向了一旁木门。  
海姆达尔沉默了。  
“我给洛基写的信呢？”索尔继续问道。  
“我烧了。”海姆达尔的语气依旧平静，“您可以任意处罚我，主人，但我并不认为我做错了。我是从您父亲在世时就服侍奥丁森家族的仆人，荣辱与共，我自然要维护家族的名誉。”

这本该是个值得庆祝的日子，但没有人会想到在索尔回来的第一天，就和众人宣布海姆达尔因年事已高而被辞退的消息。索尔沉着脸，表情阴郁地坐在高高的椅子上，一双眼睛盯着下面站着的全部侍从。大家都战战兢兢，不明白索尔究竟是为何发了如此大的火。  
“有没有人见过？”索尔盯着他们开口问道，“6个月前，我离开之后的第六天清晨，有没有人曾经目睹过洛基离开？”  
索尔一遍又一遍地质问令人感到恐慌。他们全都沉默着，全身发抖地摇头。在众多侍女中，那位新来的侍女终于明白了“洛基”究竟是谁，大家都默认一年前出现的那个稀奇的霜巨人是索尔的情人，仅此而已。但当她大胆地看了一眼索尔，看见他脸上的痛苦，这位年轻侍女居然觉得或许洛基不仅仅是他的情人而已。

索尔很快就招来了一位新的管家，看上去一切照旧。但从那日开始，索尔宛如换了一个人一样，脾气变得暴躁又冷漠。他把侍卫都安排出去，从早到晚不停地在外面寻找洛基。索尔不知道洛基离开之后究竟去了哪儿，去年冬天的大雪已经把一切痕迹都掩盖了，即使放出最优秀的猎犬也无迹可寻。  
那场战争让阿斯加德最伟大的“战神”病了，民众们都如此议论，贵族们更是讶异于索尔的变化，那些数不清的宴会和社交活动上再也没有索尔的身影。除了国王的召见和不得不应付的差事，其他时间大家都不知道索尔究竟身在何处又在干些什么。

曾有一次，范达尔兴冲冲地过来找索尔，告诉他自己有一个天大的好消息：一个新的马戏团来到了阿斯加德，据他打听，里面正好有一个刚刚被捕获的霜巨人。但等到索尔赶过去一看，发现所谓的霜巨人只是普通人扮演出来的假把戏，并不是真的。那位老板对于索尔和范达尔的质问还感到不满，他生气地大声嚷嚷：“霜巨人早就灭绝了！这个世界上怎么还会有那样的东西！我看阁下还是不要再白日做梦的好！”

这句话不偏不倚刺中了索尔的心脏。每当夜幕降临，他躺在之前无数次和洛基一起入睡的床上，恍惚间还闻到上面残留的味道，这句话就如同恶魔，将他的心活生生地从胸腔中挖出来，捣碎踩烂，血肉模糊。  
索尔想念洛基的一切。想念他的眼睛，想念他脸上因为开心而偶尔露出的生动而狡黠的笑容，想念把洛基抱在自己腿上时，下巴刚好能蹭着他细软的头发。但当索尔闭起眼睛，不断回忆起的居然是洛基最后一次望向自己时那张颤抖着的脸，还有用害怕又怯生生的语气说的那句话。索尔无数次懊悔，应该早一点和洛基解释清楚，但是现在一切都已经来不及了。

10月下旬，秋天即将结束。索尔坐在露台上，看着远处的烟云和玫瑰色的夕阳。这时身旁来了一个年轻的侍从，他给索尔端来了茶和一些甜点。  
“主人，”那位年轻的侍从有些紧张地禀报，“今天还是没有消息。”  
索尔点点头，一群鸟儿从天上飞过去了，他抬起头追随着它们。  
“告诉我一些新鲜的事情吧，”索尔对侍从开口说，“外面现在都在讨论什么。”  
“一些无足轻重、花里胡哨的东西。”侍从回答道，“如果您愿意听，我倒是可以给您讲讲我的家乡发生的奇怪的事情。”  
在索然的默许下，侍从继续说道：“根据我母亲上周的来信，我家那边的树林里似乎发现了一头怪物，伤了一些家养的小动物，虽然无非就是鸡鸭之类的。”  
“这没什么出奇。”  
“但是据说，那怪物的眼睛是红色的，头上还有一个角……”  
“你说什么？”听到这儿，索尔突然从椅子上起身，扭过头盯着侍从问道。  
“就是说……那怪物是红色的，然后，头上有角。”侍从吞了一口唾沫，“农夫很害怕，于是拿着火把去驱赶它……现在恐怕已经逃走了……”

索尔的心脏开始狂跳，直觉告诉他村民口中的怪物或许就是洛基。片刻都不愿意耽误，他打听清楚了侍从家乡的位置，带着一队士兵连夜骑马奔向那个偏僻的村庄。索尔几乎是不停歇地奔波了三天三夜，第四天一早，索尔刚抵达那个小村庄，就让几位农夫带着他去森林里寻找“怪物”的身影。森林里的气温比外面还要更为寒冷，农夫把索尔领到一个洞穴的入口，说：“之前它一直都躲在里面，不知道现在是不是还在。”  
洞穴里漆黑一片，深不见底。索尔于是手持着火把，独自一人往里面走去。越往里走，气温就越低，几乎快让人喘不过气。不知道走了多久，就在索尔以为快要走到头的时候，里面突然传来了一阵石子滚动的声音，还有轻微的呼吸声。索尔连忙举着火把往前一照，发现就在冰冷的洞穴的最里面，孤零零地蜷缩着一个蓝色的怪物。

似乎是感觉到了光亮，里面怪物动了动，撑起上身朝索尔转过来。那双猩红色的眼睛看到索尔的一瞬间顿时愣住了，但很快又皱起眉头，弓起背，朝索尔发出一声嘶哑的吼声，露出了自己的獠牙，想要吓跑他。  
索尔大口地喘气，喉咙一直在泛起酸意，从看到背影的那一刻起，就确定这是洛基，只能是洛基。索尔看见洛基的头上有一个角断了，另一个角也受了伤，伤口附近都是来不及处理的黑色的血块，他的身上只裹了一条动物的皮毛，原本漂亮的蓝色皮肤变得黯淡无光，整个身体都瘦脱了形。  
索尔往前走了一步，洛基瞪大了眼睛死死地盯着他，再次露出獠牙来吓唬他。  
但索尔只是摇摇头，他用发颤的声音叫道：  
“洛基。”  
只是这一声，就控制不住流下了眼泪。


	16. Midnight Poison(8)

“洛基……”索尔又举着火把往前靠近一步，颤抖着叫了一声。  
洛基依旧弓着背，警惕地盯着索尔。他那两颗被磨掉的獠牙长出来了，尖尖的露在外面。  
“是我。”索尔刚准备蹲下来，火光突然在两人中间“噗嗤”跳跃闪动了一下。洛基被吓了一大跳，慌张地闭起眼睛，整个身体往后躲。  
索尔想到洛基曾被附近的农夫举着火把追赶，所以才会对火特别害怕。他连忙把火把往身后远远一扔，火苗碰到冰冷潮湿的地面很快就熄灭了。洞穴里的一切又重新融入黑暗之中，索尔看不见洛基，只能凭借着脑海中的印象往洛基躲起来的方向靠近。  
他听见洛基断断续续的喘息声，其中夹杂着痛苦和害怕。索尔觉得自己的心跳变得和洛基的喘息声一样起起伏伏，让他开始不能呼吸。索尔在黑暗中伸出手，降低自己说话的音量，用温柔的语气开口：  
“洛基，是我。别害怕。”  
但回答他的依旧是沉默。  
过了一会儿，索尔终于在黑暗中触碰到了洛基后背的皮肤。洛基离开之后瘦了太多，索尔甚至能摸到他脊梁上每一个凸起的、嶙峋的骨头，还能感觉到他皮肤上细小的伤疤。索尔不敢去想，在消失的这近10个月以来洛基都遭遇到了什么，但凡只要动了那么一点念头，他觉得自己的心会碎成千万片。  
索尔想要进一步靠近，但这时洛基突然开口说：  
“走开。”  
“洛基……”索尔叫他的名字。他跪下来，伸出手臂抱住他。  
“走开！”洛基朝龇着牙大吼一声，在索尔的怀里挣扎。他的声音在洞穴里层层叠叠地回荡。索尔楞了一下，之后两个人都同时安静下来。  
索尔依旧紧紧地抱着怀里的洛基，用温暖的双手抬起他的脸。  
“我带你回家。”索尔说。黑暗中，他看见洛基红色的眼睛闪过一点细微的光。  
“我没有家。”洛基咧开嘴巴，露出两个獠牙，似乎在告诉索尔他们原本就不是同一个世界的人，更不应该继续纠缠下去。  
“我很抱歉，洛基。”索尔抚摸着洛基的脸。他找到洛基了，心脏本该被喜悦和欢欣填满，但不知为何他的眼泪却流得更凶。  
“原谅我，洛基，我应该早一点，再早一点找到你。”索尔尽可能用平稳的语气对洛基说，“我应该全部都告诉你，我以为你能等到我打完仗回来……但我错了……”他的手指在发颤，终于还是忍不住吻上了洛基的额头，小心翼翼又无法自控般连吻了好几下。

洛基闻到索尔身上熟悉的味道，两人那些甜蜜记忆如同翻涌的潮水一般将他彻底吞没。他不会承认，也不愿意在索尔面前承认，这么长时间以来就是靠着这些回忆才能勉强活下来。如果是之前，洛基会一定会欣然接受索尔给他的一切，哪怕溺死在这样汹涌的爱里也毫无畏惧。但是现在已经不同了，他回去又能改变什么呢？  
洛基就这样被索尔抱着，却觉得有种难以承受的哀伤。  
“我不和你回去。”洛基摇摇头，再一次躲开索尔的怀抱。  
听到洛基的拒绝，索尔全身都僵住了。他闭起眼垂下头，几不可闻地叹了口气。就在洛基要缩回角落里时，索尔突然猛地扭过头朝洞穴的出口大喊了一声：“士兵！！！”  
洛基顿时瞪大了眼睛。几乎就在索尔即将把他打横抱起的同时，他愤怒地用尽全力推开了索尔，张开嘴巴用力咬住了索尔一边的肩膀。洛基新长出来的獠牙虽然只比普通人的犬牙长一点，但却异常尖利。獠牙插进索尔的肉里，鲜血瞬间就流了出来，染湿了索尔的外袍。  
索尔疼得紧紧咬住自己的牙齿，不发一声，但还是死死拉着洛基不放。  
“我说了不！！！”洛基放开了索尔，他的口腔里全是索尔鲜血的味道。他从未咬伤过人，此刻开始感到害怕。  
“我不会让你一个人在这里。”索尔用手按住自己受伤的肩膀，重重地喘了几口气然后说：“如果你不愿意和我回去，那么就趁现在用你的獠牙咬进我的胸膛，将我的心脏吞噬干净。”  
洛基觉得自己痛苦得快要疯掉了。他眨了眨眼睛，从看见索尔之后一直强忍住的泪水终于落了下来。  
“我不是故意伤害你……”  
“是我的错，洛基。”  
索尔小心翼翼地伸出手，他摸到洛基被泪水弄得冰凉潮湿的脸颊，用手指抹掉泪珠。他凑过去，低下头，终于吻上了洛基的嘴唇。索尔尝到了自己的血，但丝毫不在乎，他撬开洛基的牙齿，把自己的舌头伸进去加深了这个吻。  
他们的口中有血，脸上有泪。但再也没有比这更浪漫的了，索尔想。

索尔抱着洛基走出洞穴的时候，天色已经全黑。那几位站在外面一直等待着的士兵举着火把，看见索尔身上的血迹不由得一惊，但索尔只是朝他们摇摇头示意自己没事。洛基整个人躲在索尔怀里，双手捂住自己的脸。他瘦了太多，索尔走到有光亮的地方才发现洛基差不多就剩眼窝衬着骨头，蓝色的薄薄的皮肤仿佛一捅就破。  
简单地处理了一下伤口，索尔把之前准备好的黑色斗篷给洛基系上，拉起兜帽尽可能遮住他的蓝皮肤和头上的角。索尔把洛基放在自己的马上，带着他往回赶。他们在最近的一个村庄里买了一辆勉强能用的马车，洛基被索尔安置在车厢里，他往外看，看见索尔敲开了几户农夫的门，要了些勉强能果腹的食物，然后回到马车把吃的都塞进自己怀里。  
“有羊奶。”索尔居然像个找到宝物的男孩一样开心地笑了，“可能味道没有之前的好，但是你先喝一些保持体力，再睡一觉好好休息。过两天我们就能回到了。”

第三天的清晨，他们终于回到宫殿。索尔把马车停在宫殿的后门，马匹的嘶鸣声吵醒了打着瞌睡的守夜侍从，他慌里慌张地给索尔开了门，看见自家主人从马车里抱出来一个全身裹着黑色斗篷的人，正疑惑着会是谁，一抬头却刚好正对上洛基那双红色的眼睛。侍从连忙低下头，紧张地把手背在身后。等索尔抱着洛基进去之后，侍从更是迫不及待地跑进屋子和其他人分享了这个天大的新闻，结果用不了一整个早上，宫殿的所有人都知道“那个洛基”回来了。  
洛基被索尔抱进大厅，在他看来里面的一切都没变。他摇了摇索尔的手臂让他放自己下来，但索尔却坚持抱他回房间。洛基不再说话了，在上楼梯的时候他忍不住扭头四处张望，像是在寻找什么人。索尔于是疑惑地问：  
“你在看什么？”  
洛基收回眼神，说，“没什么。”

一切好像回到了洛基第一晚来到索尔身边的时候，连那份手足无措都一模一样。侍女帮他准备好了热水和需要换的衣物，洛基刚泡进热水里，身上的伤口就辣辣地疼，像被什么东西挠了又或是蜜蜂蛰了一样，让他忍不住叫了几声。  
索尔这时进到浴室里，洛基连忙往水里一躲。他的黑发已经长长了，飘在水面上刚好遮住一部分身体。索尔轻咳了一声走过去，他坐在浴池旁，默不作声地用沾了浴液的湿毛巾帮洛基清理他那只角上凝固的血污。  
“我不会对你怎么样，洛基。”洛基的反应让索尔有些自嘲地笑了笑，“你瘦了太多，全身都是伤。”  
索尔的力度很温柔，他的手掌轻轻地握着洛基那只角的底部，手指摩挲着，用温热的毛巾擦拭着尖角。  
洛基的身体里突然有一种奇怪的感觉。霜巨人习惯抚摸彼此的角来示好，但从来不会像索尔这样温柔，这感觉就像是鹅毛刷子一下下地刷着你的身体，又酥又痒。洛基忍不住眯起眼睛缩起脖子躲开，索尔以为是自己弄疼了他，连忙道歉。  
“我弄疼你了？”索尔问洛基，“我会再轻一点。”  
“不是。”洛基摇摇头，不敢再让他碰自己的角。他望着索尔犹豫了一会儿才说：“可以出去吗？我可以自己洗。”  
即使索尔再不放心，洛基毕竟对他下了逐客令。他点点头，走出浴室，守在一旁等洛基自己收拾完。侍女们按照他的吩咐送来了早餐，尤其是洛基一直喜欢吃的那几样。过不了多久，洛基换上了他自己的睡袍从浴室里出来，洗完澡之后整个人的精神也好了不少。索尔拉着他坐在餐桌旁，侍女们恪守本分，一直低着头为他俩服侍，即使心里再怎么惊讶于洛基的归来，表面上还是假装一如往常。

索尔把洛基喜欢吃的东西放到他面前，之后便没再怎么开口，眼神一直钉在洛基身上。洛基喝了几口羊奶，咬了几口抹了果酱的面包，吃下一个完整的鸡蛋之后就放下了手中的餐具。他的嘴角沾了一些乳白色酱汁，索尔看见了，忍不住笑了一下，伸手过去刚准备帮他抹干净，洛基却本能般往一旁躲开。  
“洛基……”索尔尴尬地收回手，指了指自己的嘴角，“这里。”  
洛基于是用手背抹了抹自己的嘴巴。  
索尔在心里叹了口气。他有太多的话想问洛基，又太多的情感想要和他倾诉。但是在马车上日夜兼程那几天，他根本找不到合适的机会和洛基开口。而现在好不容易回来了，洛基的表现反而让他觉得生疏。索尔知道自己一定是有个地方做错了，又或者他从一开始就错得离谱。  
“洛基，”索尔握住他的手，用掌心温暖地包裹住，“你愿意和我说说之前那段时间你是怎么过的吗？”  
但这个问题一问出口，索尔就开始咒骂自己愚蠢。还能过呢？阿斯加德虽然比约顿海姆更适合生活，物产丰富，但是一个蓝皮肤、头上长着角的霜巨人不管在哪儿都会被人驱赶。即使不畏惧寒冷，也会面临因为漫长的冬季缺少食物而随时丧命的危险。

洛基望着索尔刚准备开口，门外就传来了侍女回禀，索尔便知道是他让管家去找的医生到了，他命令人把食物都撤了，趁机在洛基的额头上偷亲了一口。索尔走到卧室门口迎接了医生，洛基就这样坐在椅子上，仍由医生开始检查自己身上的伤口。  
“怎么样？”索尔原本一直站在一旁看着，后来出去了一会儿。他回到房间后问道：“检查结果如何？”  
那位医生看见索尔，对他露出一个笑容，“没别的问题，一些小伤口涂了药就会好。”  
索尔如释重负般松了口气。等医生走后，他拉着张椅子坐在洛基面前，后来觉得不满意，索性直接把他抱在腿上——如同他们之前做过无数次的那样。  
索尔吻了吻洛基的脸，轻轻地说：“我知道你或许还有些生气，但是……”  
“索尔。”洛基打断了他的话，若有所思地问：“我待会需要换衣服么？”  
“什么？”索尔听不明白。  
“我想，待会等奥丁森夫人醒来之后，可能会需要召见我。”洛基扭过头望着他说，“我记得你已经和那位小姐结了婚，所以按照阿斯加德的礼仪……”  
索尔的脸色突然变得煞白。他紧紧地握住洛基的手，深叹了一口气才对洛基开口：“我原本打算再等一段时间才和你解释，但既然你问起了，那么我想不管我接下来要说什么，请你一定要相信我的话。”  
洛基的脑袋里有一些混乱而零零碎碎的荒唐想法，但他还是对索尔点点头。  
“众人皆说我与公爵的女儿结了婚，但这只是国王陛下为了算计公爵、让他阵脚大乱的计谋，只是为了蒙蔽他的双眼，让他无法分辨出真实的信息。那位贵女之前的确想与我结婚，但更多的是贪图我能给她带来的权势。在我被国王陛下关在皇宫里的那几天里，她在最后一天出现，国王陛下答应她只要她愿意配合我们演这一出戏，只要我们赢得胜利，她将取代自己的父亲获得女公爵的地位。”  
“所以这件事情没有别的人知道？”洛基问。  
“只有国王、她和我。甚至连在乡村教堂结婚的消息和公文都是提前准备好的。”索尔用手捻了捻洛基的头发，放在鼻子下用力闻了闻，继续说：“所以从始至终就没有什么奥丁森夫人。”  
索尔看着洛基，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着光，“你相信我说的话吗？”  
洛基在他的眼睛里看到了郑重和诚恳，于是点点头。  
索尔笑了，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭洛基，像是小孩讨要糖果一样，继续说：  
“吻吻我吧。”  
洛基觉得自己的脸开始发烫。虽然索尔刚才说的他没办法和别人求证，内心深处他却也并不认为索尔在欺骗他。可是心里还是有什么东西像石头一样堵着，他想要说什么，却说不出来。  
洛基于是亲了亲索尔的额头。  
索尔楞了一下，随即轻轻地叹息一声，用只有洛基能听清的声音说：  
“吻嘴唇。”  
洛基的心开始莫名地战栗和悸动。但他只是凑过去，轻轻碰了一下索尔的双唇。

后来的那段时间，“索尔奥丁森的蓝皮肤情人回来了”这件事情已经成为了阿斯加德贵族们最为津津乐道的谈资。但索尔本人却仿佛置若罔闻。他每天花最多时间做的事情就是陪着洛基。但奇怪的是，连侍女们都看出来他俩关系变得和之前不一样了。  
洛基站在门后，竖着耳朵听着门外面的侍女们在闲暇时候窃窃私语。  
“他们之前很亲密，”其中一个侍女低笑一声，“主人恨不得时时刻刻都和他呆在一起。”  
“现在不也是？吃饭、看书、散步……主人把他照顾得无微不至。”另一个侍女问道。  
“现在不一样。从他回来那天起，主人就没有在卧室里他和待过一个晚上。”  
“是不是因为他身体还没好？刚回来的时候，我记得瘦得像个要吃人的怪物。”  
“就算是这样，他们即使呆在一起，两人中间总有一种疏离感。”  
洛基在这时打开门走出去，侍女们顿时被吓破了胆。其中有一个应该是新来的侍女，之前从未见过霜巨人，居然大着胆子抬起头看了洛基好几眼。  
但其实她们说的是对的，洛基坐在书桌后，一边听学者给他上课一边回忆着刚才听到的话。他也觉得自己和索尔之间有什么东西和之前不一样了，但是却又说不上来。甚至于，有一晚他就这样惹恼了索尔。

那天晚上洛基刚洗完澡，索尔来卧室里看他。洛基已经回来将近一个月了，为了让他更好的休息，索尔让他睡在自己的卧室。索尔走过去，靠近他，伸出手搂住洛基后颈裸露的皮肤，用干燥的嘴唇温柔地摩擦着。  
“我今天很想你。”索尔拉着洛基的手环在前面，又说：“你好像终于长胖了一点。”  
洛基转过身面对着索尔，他有些紧张地拉开前胸的系带，睡袍就松松垮垮地搭在身体上，他望着索尔说：“我没有在发情期，但是如果喝药的话应该也可以。”  
“什么？”索尔皱紧了眉头。过了好一会儿才反应过来洛基说的是什么。  
“你以为我把你带回来只是为了做这个？？”索尔突然大声地问。  
“那我留下来还有其他的理由吗？”洛基反问。  
“我以为你已经完全了解我的想法，洛基。”索尔用手捂住脸，很快又说：“更何况我已经说过以后不要再喝药！”  
索尔的目光好像凝固在某处，却空洞无物。他的脸变得苍白，眼圈开始发红，眼睛却像疯子一样，似乎很快就燃烧起来。  
洛基被索尔这样模样吓到了。他闭起眼睛，咬住嘴唇，在身后紧握拳头，忍住想哭的冲动。大家都说他是索尔的情人，那他可以继续当一个好的情人，他不明白索尔到底还想要什么。

索尔冷静下来之后再次拉住洛基的手。他抚摸着上面的每一个关节和指甲，像是被掏空了力气一样对洛基说：“在阿斯加德有一种植物，如果把它的心切开，会发现一种可以治病的液体。每天早晨，你可以吞下一颗心，这颗植物还可以继续再长一段时间，很终究还是会枯萎。因为它缺少了什么。”  
索尔说道这里的时候顿了顿，清了一下发涩的喉咙，“你已经把我的心吃了，洛基，你这个小怪物。但是什么时候你可以把你的心给我呢？如果我没有了心，很快也会枯萎。”  
洛基霎时抬起头望着索尔，一脸不敢置信。  
索尔低下头吻了吻他的睫毛，最后说：“你还是不相信我爱你，不是当成情人也不是别的什么。我现在就是无可救药爱着你，洛基。这个能成为你留下来的理由吗？”  
洛基张开嘴，却什么话都说不出。他居然找不到自己的答案。  
想到这里，洛基把思绪拉回。他看见索尔正站在书房的门口看着自己——估计已经看了好长一段时间了。索尔朝洛基走过来，俯身在他的耳边说自己要离开几天，很快就会回来。  
“你要去哪儿？”洛基问。  
“帮国王陛下处理些事情，花不了多长时间。”

第二天一早索尔骑马离开。洛基在露台上看见他的身影渐渐消失在远处的云里。已经快到冬天了，洛基趁着天气还行，决定从宫殿的花园绕到后门，往不远处的森林走去。地面上积满了落叶，脚步踩在上面发出咔哧的脆响，洛基还没来得及好好看四周的风景，却听见身后传来一个陌生人的脚步声。  
他扭过一看，站在身后的是一个陌生的侍女。侍女眼中充满了好奇，红着脸朝洛基行了一个礼。她上前几步，走到洛基面前，从自己长袍的口袋里掏出了几封信递到洛基面前。  
“这是主人在外征战时命人送回来的信。但那时候您已经离开了，所以信就一直保存着。”  
“信怎么会在你这儿？”洛基不解的问。索尔送回来的信第一时间应该会给海姆达尔。  
侍女三三言两语把当时的情况和洛基说了一遍。初她也和其他人一样对洛基的外貌感到害怕，但是观察久了之后却开始对索尔和他的关系感到好奇。送信之前，侍女也曾犹豫着到底是不是多管闲事，但最后还是下定决心把信物归原主。

洛基拿着信回到书房，一共有四封，全都是保存完好未拆过的。过了这么久时间，印有奥丁森徽章的封蜡已经开始泛黄，但上面那几个“给洛基”的字依旧清晰可见。洛基用拆信刀把封蜡轻轻割开，这几封信都不长，刚开始他的字还是工整，但后来墨迹却越来越模糊，像是在战争的空隙里挤时间出来一样仓促写成。四封信中除了最后一封字迹难以辨认之外，其他的基本都能看懂。  
索尔在信中所写的有一部分是关于战争的情况，洛基读着里面的内容，索尔这样写道：

“我开始思念你的一切。你的微笑，你华丽的衣袍，你脸上动人的表情和蓝色的皮肤，这一切都让此刻的我再也无法忍受……”  
“我必须和你坦诚，洛基，我对你犯下了一个严重的错误。这个错误让我不敢面对你，在我离开的前一晚我居然还因此而对你生气。请你原谅我，然后拥抱我，就如同我回去之后会紧紧拥抱着你一样。那样我变能鼓起勇气向你解释，和你道歉。”  
“我无法忍受现在不能见到你。我现在就想见你。吻你。和你躺在床上亲密无间。就如同合拢的书本里的两页纸一般紧紧挨着。”

在在读完索尔写的信之后，洛基觉得自己已经彻底被他瓦解了。他曾经犹豫和迷茫的事情，此刻已经无比清晰地呈现在眼前。洛基笑着就流下了眼泪，他已经无法忍受自己再也不能见到索尔，更无法忍受自己再也不能触摸他。

他还有一颗心需要还给他。

几天之后，索尔归来。洛基在书房找到了他。他把那几封信藏在袍子里，悄悄地走到索尔身后把他抱住。索尔愣住了，惊喜地笑了几声之后才把洛基拉到面前，低下头吻了他的头发。但洛基却搂住了索尔的肩膀，拉住他的衣领，主动吻上他的嘴唇。  
“我收到了几封信。”洛基和索尔挨得很近，鼻尖碰在一起。  
“什么信？”  
“‘我开始思念你的一切，’”洛基一字不漏地念出来，他的脸开始发烫，“‘你的微笑，你华丽的衣袍，你脸上动人的表情和蓝色的皮肤，这一切都让此刻的我再也无法忍受……’”  
索尔顿时反应过来。他问：“你怎么会收到？我记得海姆达尔说这些信已经烧掉了……”  
“一位好心的侍女帮我保存了下来。”洛基轻笑起来，他继续咬着索尔的嘴唇，有些不好意思地问：“我是不是很愚蠢？我居然看不懂你的心。直到看到这些信之后才敢确认……”  
索尔摇摇头。他伸出手掐着洛基的下巴，让他张开嘴。索尔找到洛基软软的舌头，轻轻一咬之后随即含住了它，温柔地吮吸。  
“但是我还有一封信没看懂，”洛基在两人接吻的间隙喘着气说，“你的字写得太乱了。”  
索尔托住洛基的臀部，把他抱起。他们从书房吻到卧室，直到索尔把洛基放在床上。  
“什么信？”索尔这时才继续刚才的话题，他低头看着洛基，“哪一封看不懂？”  
洛基从长袍里拿出那封字迹混乱的信在索尔面前晃了晃。索尔一看，便忍不住笑了。  
“笑什么？”洛基皱着眉问道。  
索尔开始咬他的耳朵，轻声说：“我可以现在念给你听。”

“我想要亲吻你柔软的双唇……”索尔一边吻着洛基一边念，他用牙齿轻咬了几口洛基的唇瓣，又用舌头温柔地舔舐，“我想要脱掉你那件长袍，用手摸过你身体的每一条纹路……”索尔的手摸到洛基长袍底下，往上游走找到胸前小巧的乳尖，“我想要用舌头亲吻你阴茎，品尝你的味道……”念到这里，索尔往下滑到洛基的双腿间。他把洛基的双腿打开，用手抚摸了一下洛基的囊袋和柱身之后，张开嘴巴包裹住了洛基的顶端。  
洛基忍不住大声呻吟了一声。他的全身开始因为害羞而变得滚烫，如果他提前知道这封信写的是这样荒唐的内容，是无论如何都不会让索尔当着面念出来的。  
但现在已经迟了。索尔埋头在自己的双腿，吞吐着自己的阴茎。洛基用手背遮住自己的脸，只能从手缝中看到索尔金色的头发。索尔用舌头抵住他的眼口，品尝他分泌出的前液，只是轻轻扫了一下，洛基就忍不住全身发颤。  
他抓着索尔的金发，哀求他快停止。强烈的快感让洛基一度想要逃跑，但索尔却用手死死按住了他的大腿，手指还不怀好意地摩挲着内侧敏感的皮肤。  
洛基的双手用力掐住索尔的肩膀把他往上拉，他忍不住用腿勾着索尔的背，抬起上身，用脸蹭着索尔的下巴，急切地渴求一个吻。  
“吻我……索尔，”洛基用发哑的声音说，“吻我。”

他们又吻在一起。洛基被舔湿的阴茎蹭着索尔的小腹，让他也难以忍受。“我们应该停下来……”索尔努力找回自己的理智，他把紧紧抱着自己的洛基稍稍分开，耐心地说：“今天就做到这里，你还没有发情。”  
洛基已经被索尔吻得迷迷糊糊，他望向索尔，像小动物一样眨着眼睛，露出可怜的表情小声地说：“我可以喝药……”  
索尔立刻摇头。他咬了几口洛基的锁骨，然后撑起上身认真地看着洛基：“我一直不愿意告诉你，是因为我觉得自己把你逼到了悬崖边缘，就差亲手把你推下去。我没办法让你再喝那个药水，洛基，他会让你丧命。原谅我之前的自私，如果我早一天知道霜巨人被迫发情的后果，我一定不会让你喝下那种东西。我只希望你能一直好好的活着，陪着我。你明白吗？”  
索尔看见洛基的眼睛里流出了泪珠，于是靠过去，伸出舌头，把泪水舔进嘴里。洛基哭得全身都开始发抖，索尔只能抱住他，为他抹掉脸上的泪。  
哭完之后，洛基开始觉得有东西从他的身体里面流走，但同时觉得有什么东西留了下来，变得更鲜活。

他紧紧拥抱住索尔，用四肢缠着他。  
“我们可以试试。”洛基小声地说，“不是发情期也可以……”  
洛基把自己的双腿打得更开，他故意用自己的阴茎摩擦着索尔，双手把他的袍子解下扔到一旁，两个人赤裸地拥抱在一起，忘情地接吻。索尔用手抚摸洛基的角，从根部一直到尖尖，让洛基舒服地全身发颤。索尔吻便洛基身体的每一寸皮肤，轻舔洛基的乳尖，又用力往外拉扯，洛基断断续续地呻吟，身体被索尔吻得发软又发烫，整个人仿佛被蜜糖泡着，连呼吸都染上了甜甜的味道。  
他抬起自己的腰，握着索尔的手往自己的后穴摸去。并没有像在发情期一般潮湿，但又比之前的干涩润滑了一些。洛基觉得这是个好的现象，他忍不住拉着索尔的手指往里面伸，刚开始开始痛，痛极了，但至少还有那一点点分泌出来的湿滑能缓解那种疼痛。  
“疼吗？”索尔咬着洛基的耳垂，他把两个人的阴茎握在手里，慢慢地动作。  
洛基摇摇头。他用渴求的眼神望向索尔，说：“我还是很想要你进来，索尔……”  
在洛基的后穴变得比刚才又稍微湿滑了一点之后，索尔终于慢慢地把阴茎顶进洛基的身体里，内壁被撑得没有意思褶皱，洛基还是忍不住小声地喘息，身体发颤。等洛基缓过来，能够稍微扭动身体之后，索尔才开始慢慢地抽插。他能感觉到洛基的内壁在慢慢分泌出湿滑的体液，索尔忍不住想将洛基揉碎之后又重新拼合，但是又害怕弄疼他。  
“别害怕。”洛基支起上身抱住索尔，“你可以再用力些，我喜欢这样。”索尔看见他的额角开始留下小颗小颗的汗珠，在蓝皮肤上闪着光，美极了。索尔忍不住舔他，交合的下体也渐渐加快速度，和之前的粗暴相比，这一次欢愉倒显得温柔十足，如果让洛基说，过程甚至有点太温柔，太漫长了。但当索尔找到洛基体内敏感的软肉，一次次撞击之后，洛基终于啜泣呻吟着，和索尔一起射了出来。

那晚，洛基趴在索尔的身上睡觉。半梦半醒时他听见索尔胸膛下有一个蓬勃跳动的心。洛基不禁满意地笑起来，太好了，他心想，我也给了他一颗心。

【完结】


	17. 哥哥的礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高跟鞋、剃毛、跳蛋、有一点点强制。

在心里数到第50下的时候，洛基终于忍不住把被索尔握在手里的脚踝往回抽。  
“别动。”  
索尔抬头看一眼泡在浴池里全身湿漉漉的洛基，露出一个意味不明的笑容，手里的动作却一直没停。  
他的手里是一个T字型剃刀。  
剃刀沿着洛基小腿的曲线缓慢滑动，冰凉的刀片贴着洛基小腿的皮肤，泡沫犹如装饰在南瓜派上的奶油，只有剃刀在上面划出一道痕迹。从膝盖上骨头的凹陷处开始，一直往下。洛基的体毛原本就偏少，骨架也比索尔纤细一些。修长的小腿，逐渐便成为女性般光洁的小腿。  
“你有一双好看的腿，弟弟。”  
“你手里的刀会割伤我。”  
“我听说中庭的人都用这样的剃刀剃除身上的毛发，”索尔抬起眼睛又看了一眼洛基，声音愉悦，“所以这个很安全。”  
“你在中庭游历了一趟回来，哥哥，就打算送我一把这样的剃刀当做礼物。”  
“不止这一个。”索尔轻笑起来，他完成了洛基的左脚。粗粝的掌心抚摸上去，皮肤的触感变得更加细腻，这让他忍不住低头在洛基的小腿上亲了好几口，甚至还咬了咬他的脚趾。

洛基全裸地坐在浴池里，虽然身体浸泡着热水，但却无法抑制自己的后背冒出鸡皮疙瘩。索尔拿着中庭的礼物来到自己的寝宫，他原本以为自己的哥哥只会和平日一样与自己泡在浴池里“打发时间”，但却绝对想不到索尔会拿着一把剃刀给自己剃干净腿毛，这个画面怎么看都很滑稽，但洛基却笑不出来。

索尔跪在浴池边的大理石地板上，嘴唇靠近洛基的膝盖，还有他的吐息。洛基的膝盖和他的手指关节一样，白皙的皮肤下会呈现出一种好看的粉色，索尔伸出舌头，舔了舔洛基膝盖凹陷的小关节。洛基反射性地站抬腿踢向索尔的胸口，想要站起来逃开。  
“别害怕，弟弟。”索尔靠得更近，他的手紧紧压住洛基膝盖的两侧，一种酸胀的感觉酥酥麻麻地蔓延开来。  
“混蛋！”洛基忍不住咬着唇低下头，小声地咒骂，“你压着我的腿很痛！”  
“那我们去床上。”

索尔把洛基从池子里捞起来，他把自己的弟弟抱在怀里，从浴室移动到卧室。索尔把洛基放在床上，自己也坐了上去，并且缓慢地抓起他的脚踝，将他拉向自己。索尔的手里拿着一个装着黑色液体的小瓶子，在洛基面前晃了晃。  
“这是什么？”洛基问。  
“中庭的人喜欢用它来装饰自己的指甲。”索尔一五一十地回答。他把瓶盖拧开，抽出了沾满黑色液体的刷头，有些刺鼻的味道便窜进了洛基的鼻腔里。  
“你和你的中庭伙伴都学了什么……”  
洛基觉得头有些眩晕，他茫然地看着自己的哥哥把那黑色的刷头沾上自己的脚指甲，一个又一个，直到十个趾头全部变成黑色。  
“你不喜欢吗？”索尔抬起脸对着洛基笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿。  
洛基摇摇头，他开始扭动自己的脚，但效果甚微，索尔轻而易举地就钳制住洛基的脚踝，用手打了几下洛基的脚背说：“别乱动，还没干。”

洛基只是愣了一下，索尔几乎是瞬间就压了上来。他的身体嵌在洛基的双腿间，还贴心的太高了他的小腿，勾住自己的后背，让黑色的甲油不被破坏。索尔的头刚好抵着洛基的胸口，他只是用自己的胡茬浅浅磨蹭洛基的乳尖，酥酥麻麻的感觉就向电流一般从头顶一路蜿蜒向下，并且渐渐在小腹下面形成了一股热流，让他的身体几乎是本能般缩了一下。  
“我很想你，弟弟。”索尔的手非常自然的摸上了洛基的身体。他在中庭呆了几个月，几乎每晚都在思念着洛基。而洛基也羞于承认，他们这么长时间没见，索尔只是这样轻轻挑拨就让自己开始变得无法思考。  
索尔往上挪了挪身体，他火热的身体摩擦着洛基有些抬头的阴茎，然后用嘴含住了他的乳尖，用牙齿咬住往外用力拉扯，一只手则摸到了洛基被迫抬高的臀部，滑进了他的臀缝之间。

洛基有些恼羞成怒，但是又不得不承认他想要索尔想要得不得了。事实上，当索尔故意蹭着他的阴茎时，自己的身体就已经开始发软了。洛基用双手扯着索尔的头发，身体小幅度地磨蹭着索尔，想要索要一个吻。  
“吻我。”洛基红着脸小声地请求。  
“还不是时候，耐心一点，弟弟。”索尔从洛基的身上起来，他再次握住他的脚仔细看了看，还用手指碰了碰。黑色的甲油已经干了，衬得洛基的脚背皮肤变得更白了，还有上面紫色和青色的血管。索尔又忍不住亲了好几口洛基的脚趾，他下了床，伸手把洛基也从床上拉起来。洛基看见他从一旁的矮桌上拿过来一个黑色的盒子，递到面前。洛基打开一看，里面是一双黑色的高跟鞋。

“穿上去试试。”索尔要求道，“这是中庭女人穿的，不过他们说其实有些男人也喜欢穿。我看到这双鞋子的时候就想到了你，洛基。”  
索尔把其中一只鞋子拿出来，蹲在洛基面前。他抬起洛基的一只脚让他踩在自己的大腿上，然后亲手帮他穿上了其中一只。  
“我不是女人。”洛基摇头。那双高跟鞋是自己的尺码，但是他却有一种从未体会过的感觉，仿佛脚掌被渐渐勒紧，压迫。  
“但它很适合你。”索尔安抚着洛基，温暖的手抚摸他的脸颊，凑过去在他的嘴角问了几下，“就当这是情趣……洛基，”索尔在洛基的耳边低声说，用牙齿咬住他颈侧的软肉，“你穿给我看，然后我会奖励你，会好好地吻你。”  
索尔换上了一种哄骗小孩子的语气，用脸颊温柔地蹭着洛基的耳畔。洛基觉得自己的心和身体又软了几分，明明应该拒绝，但索尔只要一触碰到他敏感的地方，就让他全身开始舒服得不行。  
“只是今晚。”洛基咬着嘴唇说。  
“只是今晚。”  
索尔点头。他把洛基的另一只脚也抬起，穿上了另一只高跟鞋。然后他拉着洛基的双手，扶着他从床上站起来。这双黑色的高跟鞋是尖头，红底，鞋跟大概有6、7公分，洛基从未穿过女人的鞋子，只能靠索尔的双手保持平衡。他的全身赤裸着，脚上穿着一双高跟鞋。  
“很漂亮。”索尔忍不住赞叹了一声，“现在我们试着走走。”

索尔扶着洛基往外走。虽然尺码合适，但洛基仍然觉得每走一步自己的脚就被压迫得难受。不只是疼痛，而更像是一个持续的钝痛。  
“很痛。”洛基忍不住抱怨。  
“再忍忍。”索尔吻了吻他的眼睛，“我们走到门口的墙壁那边。”  
从床走到一旁的门口大概十多步的距离。洛基忍住脚底一阵阵的疼痛，刚走到门口准备脱下鞋子，却被索尔制止住了。他看见索尔又不知从哪儿掏出了一个粉红色的小圆球，洛基皱着眉问：“这又是什么？”  
“这也是你的礼物。”索尔说，“手撑着墙壁，把腿打开。”  
还没等洛基反应过来，索尔就扳过洛基的身体，按下他的腰，借着刚才调情的时候洛基分泌出的湿滑的液体，把手里的小圆球抵住洛基的后穴，稍微用力就推了进去。  
“索尔！”洛基惊呼一声。  
“这个叫‘跳蛋’，洛基。”索尔低声笑了，“中庭的小玩具。”  
话音刚落，索尔就打开了手中的开关，洛基的身体深处的跳蛋开始产生“嗡嗡嗡”的震动。  
“唔……啊……”洛基忍不住叫了起来，他的膝盖开始打颤，连额头都只能抵在墙上支撑住自己。  
“喜欢吗？”  
洛基低喘着气，拼命摇头。  
“那我把震动再调高一点？”索尔站在一旁，用力拍了拍洛基圆润的臀部，而里面的跳蛋依旧在不停地震动，越来越快。  
“去你的索尔！”洛基扭过头来，咬着牙对索尔说：“快停下来！”  
“夹紧你的屁股，弟弟。”索尔只是笑吟吟地看着洛基，坏心眼地晃了晃手里的开关，“等你走回床那儿，我就帮你取出来。”

跳蛋的震动直达洛基的尾椎，洛基扭了自己的臀部，却感觉它在里面越埋越深。索尔仿佛闲情逸致走过去躺回床上，靠着枕头饶有兴致地看着大门旁的洛基。洛基觉得自己的身体里面难受极了，他咬着牙转过身，每前进一步，脚上的疼痛便越发强烈。  
这短短十多步的距离，仿佛永远都到不了。  
洛基能感觉到自己的左脚小趾快被磨破皮，而跳蛋还在自己的身体里面横冲直撞，连额头上也开始冒出汗珠。他的阴茎慢慢硬了起来，每走一步都是酷刑，男人并不习惯被高跟鞋磨脚。  
在快走到索尔面前的时候，洛基身体里面的跳蛋的震动开始越来越强。这让他忍不住蹲下来喘息。疼痛、混乱和焦躁在体内混合着，被糅挤成一团，让洛基已经没办法正常思考。  
“很难受？”索尔也下了床，光着脚走到洛基面前蹲下。  
“很痛。”  
索尔用手抹开他脸上的汗珠，吻了吻他，低声说：“抱歉，我可能玩得太过火了些。”索尔于是打横将洛基抱起，两个人重新回到了床上。

但那双高跟鞋仍在洛基的脚上，索尔不允许他脱掉。洛基坐在索尔身上，他的臀部蹭了蹭索尔的阴茎和沉甸甸的囊袋，嘴巴里含糊不清地请求着说：“快帮我拿出来……”  
被体内的跳蛋持续不断地刺激着，洛基连说话的尾音都变得湿漉漉的。经过刚才的“折磨”，洛基有些脱力，身体也变更软，他绿色眼睛像是失了神，双手颤抖着搂着索尔的肩膀，脸上泛起了浅浅的红色。洛基的后穴被刺激得已经变得潮湿，开始流出黏腻的爱液，蹭在索尔的下体上。  
“讨好我。”索尔依旧攥着开关。洛基只能磨蹭着蹭进索尔的怀里，抱紧他的脖颈，有些着急地吮吻着索尔的脖颈处。留下了好几个咬痕之后，洛基忍不住挺起自己的胸口，低下头，用手指玩弄着自己刚才被索尔拉扯的有些肿胀的乳尖。原本浅色的乳尖被指腹来回磨蹭，像熟透了的樱桃一样挺立着，他知道索尔在一动不动地盯着自己，这让他的身体又泛起一股股热流。  
洛基忍不住用渴求的眼神望着自己的哥哥，他想让索尔亲亲他的乳尖，或者用力咬一咬。那一副全然让人攫取的模样，简直让索尔疑惑是不是真的能从洛基的乳尖里吮吸出甜美的汁液。

索尔凑过去，他抱紧自己的弟弟，用力吮吸着洛基柔软的下唇，然后毫不客气地低头咬住了洛基的乳尖，直到洛基忍不出颤抖着呻吟出声，阴茎和后穴分泌出更多潮湿的液体，将两人的蹭在一起的下体湿了个透。  
索尔的双手用力抓住洛基的臀肉，他能感觉到跳蛋在里面震动的声音。  
“说‘请艹我的屁股’，洛基。”索尔抬起头，又温柔地吻上了洛基的脸颊，“说吧弟弟，你这样说‘艹我的屁股，哥哥，从后面狠狠顶进来’，我就帮你把跳蛋拿出来。”  
“求你了，哥哥……”洛基咬着自己的嘴唇，有些委屈地想要合拢自己的双腿。他是优雅而得体的王子，并不硒鼓在床上说一些下流的话。  
“说吧，洛基。”索尔对洛基的反应满意极了。当他在中庭买小玩具的时候，并不相信这会有多大的效果，但此刻却让他忍不住想故意多折腾洛基几下。  
洛基并不知道索尔会不会真的帮他拿出体内的跳蛋，但他也没有别的选择。在说出“艹我的屁股”的瞬间，索尔的两根手指伸进了洛基的体内搅动，他的手指往深处去，跳蛋“噗”地一声从洛基的后穴抽出，一股难耐的空虚霎时袭来，更多液体顺着他的穴口往外淌，湿漉漉的。  
穴口开始不收控制地收缩起来，炙热又柔软，仿佛渴望着什么更大更热的东西快点进来。

索尔抓住洛基的大腿，把他从自己的身上压到床上。洛基的双腿被大大地分开，索尔粗鲁地握着自己的阴茎就往洛基的身体里面顶。后穴被撑开的瞬间，满足感让洛基几乎在索尔进入的瞬间就忍不住射了出来，身体里，内壁在讨好地包裹吮吸着索尔的阴茎，他的两条腿被索尔粗鲁地压着，大大地打开，穿着高跟鞋的脚无力地搭在索尔宽厚的肩膀上，随着他冲刺的律动开始晃荡。

索尔用力地喘气，用一只手压着洛基，折起他的身体，让自己的阴茎可以更好地在里面找到角度，持续不断地顶着洛基里面敏感的软肉。洛基射过之后的身体变得异常敏感，整个人被索尔艹得软乎乎的，像是获得无限的欢愉一般一波波地放松又裹紧。射过一次之后，洛基的小腹脏兮兮的一塔糊涂，出了精液之外，他还是被自己的哥哥艹出了不少透明的液体。  
洛基已经没了力气，连挂在索尔肩膀上的腿都快掉下来。索尔索性握住他的脚，还有那双高跟鞋，他吻了吻洛基的脚背，说：“高跟鞋很适合你……”  
洛基无意识地摇摇头，眼睛被快感冲得有些涣散。“下次不要了。”他在高潮的余韵中恍恍惚惚地说。  
索尔低笑一声不置可否，把洛基掉下来的脚再次抬到自己的肩膀上。在缓慢插入又抽出之后，才把自己的精液射进了洛基敏感濡湿的后穴里。


	18. 喂饱我

“屁股翘起来。”  
索尔坐在安乐椅上，翘着腿，撑着脑袋，饶有兴致地看面前的小魅魔翘起了圆润挺翘的小屁股，那根小尾巴有些害怕地耷拉下来，窄挤的黑色皮质小短裤把他的下体勒得紧紧的，索尔几乎都能感觉到他下面那泛滥的湿意。  
“我怎么说的？”索尔皱着眉，用低沉的语气问道。  
“不可以上去勾引人类。”洛基垂着头，那双绿眼睛避开索尔的目光。他能感觉到自己的上级正处于发怒的边缘。  
现在和之前不同了，恶魔不再随意到地面上骚扰或恐吓人类，据说这是和天使签订的新规定。这些或许对于高级恶魔没什么影响，但是对于魅魔来说那可就太糟糕了。魅魔天生喜欢勾引人类，热衷于享受性爱，更别提要时不时用精液喂饱自己才有力气。  
洛基成年之前一直呆在地狱，好不容易等到成年却连地面都不能随意去了，去他的相关规定！前两天，他实在是饿到不行，于是才决定偷偷溜上去看看能不能找到充饥的食物。但是当他刚勾引到一个金发帅哥，在小巷子里迫不及待地脱下对方的内裤时，自己的老板刚好出差回来，洛基被逮了个正着。

“你的编号是多少？”  
洛基摇摇头，他的小尾巴翘了起来，跟着身体一起轻轻晃动，“我还没领到编号。”  
“那就是刚成年不久，但我之前没见过你。”索尔说。  
每天都有不同物种堕入地狱，加入他的队伍，索尔根本记不住每一个新来的“员工”。索尔的眼睛打量着洛基，他的四肢修长，腰线流畅，脸蛋稚嫩，耳朵旁的黑发因为他的动作而稍显凌乱的垂下来了一缕，反倒让他那因为害怕而躲闪的双眼中的绿色变得更加潮湿。  
“你知道违反10034号条例偷偷跑到上面，会面临处罚吗？”索尔问。  
洛基又摇摇头。他的膝盖因为一直跪在大理石面上开始泛红。  
“那为什么要上去呢？”索尔耐着性子又问。  
“因为……”洛基抬起眼光看了一眼索尔，忍不住舔舔嘴唇吞了一口唾沫，后面的半句话卡在喉咙里实在是不好意思说出口。  
他实在是太饿了！！！  
没有编号的魅魔根本领不到吃的——这个地狱里的歧视链真的是太不政治正确了。  
索尔在椅子上换了个姿势，他的双腿大开，身上还穿着来不及换下的人类的西装。洛基抬头看了眼，索尔鼓囊囊的裤裆正对着他，让他情不自禁地吞咽了几口。  
看起来真的是饿坏了。索尔看见小魅魔饥肠辘辘的模样忍不住暗自发笑。洛基的确刚成年，他脸上魅惑的神态和那些老手比起来还是差远了，反而让他显得更为直接而纯粹。

“过来。”  
索尔朝洛基伸出手，洛基小声嘀咕了一句，立刻就朝索尔的手掌蹭了过去，跪在索尔的双腿间。索尔的手掌宽大，洛基双手握着他的手腕，用自己脸蛋小心地蹭蹭了索尔的掌心，看见自己的老板不反对之后，  
那条柔软的小尾巴大胆地勾住了索尔的手。  
索尔的手指撬开洛基的嘴巴，摸了摸牙齿，洛基的两颗獠牙立刻收了起来，舌头却本能地包裹住索尔的手指。洛基的舌尖软软湿湿的，忍不住开始来回吮吸。  
“还挺会吸。”索尔笑着说了一句。  
得到赞扬的洛基抬头看了索尔一眼，眼睛开始发亮，连尾巴都开心地甩了甩。  
“真的很饿么？”索尔问，“几天没吃东西了？”  
洛基停下口中的舔舐，讨好似的继续蹭了蹭索尔。  
“4天。”老板在上，他都能闻到索尔的阴茎那似有若无的精液的味道了。  
索尔的手往洛基的身后摸去。他找到洛基的尾巴，从根部开始网上慢悠悠地抚摸。洛基的尾巴敏感极了，索尔的手一碰，他的身体就控制不住地打了个抖，整个身体俯在索尔的腿间，屁股翘得更高，口中开始发出软乎乎的小声的呻吟。  
洛基这般的本能反应让索尔觉得有趣，他拽了拽洛基的尾巴，手指还伸进他的短裤里，找到早就潮湿的前穴摸了摸，果然不出意料的一塌糊涂。  
索尔抽回手，他解开自己的裤子，拉下拉链，把双腿朝洛基打得更开了些。  
“吃吧。”

洛基真的是饿坏了，所以当他看到自己的老板愿意提供“食物”——更正，还是地狱里最优质的食物的时候，几乎是本能般就拉下索尔的内裤，把他的阴茎掏出来，然后急不可耐地用舌尖舔上了索尔的顶端。  
洛基开心地小声哼哼了几声，从上到下迫切而又贪婪的舔吮着，连索尔渐渐勃起后分泌出来的前液也不放过，一滴不漏的舔舐干净。他将獠牙收起，兴奋不已地将索尔的勃起越含越深，收紧自己的喉咙，让索尔巨大的顶端抵着他的喉咙深处。  
索尔靠在椅子上看着贪吃的小魅魔握着自己的阴茎又吸又舔，小尾巴兴奋地又晃又摆，濡湿的舌不停地刺激着索尔的眼口，发出色情的吮吸声。索尔这时却突然按住洛基的下巴，把自己的阴茎从他的嘴巴里拿出来。洛基一愣，但很快又着身子往前磨蹭，红着脸望着索尔，试图把他还没舔够的“棒棒糖”夺回来。  
他还没吃到真正的食物呢！！

索尔直接把洛基从地板上捞起来，将他按坐在自己的大腿上。在洛基反应过来之前，索尔脱掉了洛基短裤，手指伸进了他那湿透了的私处。  
“听说用这里吃，会喂得更饱？”  
洛基顿时明白了，他的身体靠着索尔，用自己湿软的肉缝来回蹭着索尔那个粗大灼热、还没有射过一次的阴茎。洛基已经湿得不行了，他分泌的爱液把索尔的顶端都已经打湿，甚至还主动握住索尔的阴茎，抬起自己的屁股，分开自己的软肉，把顶端轻轻往里面捅了捅。只是这样小幅度地戳刺着，洛基觉得自己就已经全身热得不行。  
他想把索尔全部都含进去，用他湿哒哒而又灼热的小穴紧紧地含住他。  
但他在没到老板允许之前，是不敢轻举妄动的。  
“饿。”洛基只能抱紧索尔的肩膀，在他的耳边撒娇一般说，“喂我，快喂我。”

把洛基戏弄得心满意足的索尔伸手把洛基的小穴扒得更开，自己的阴茎强撑开了洛基柔嫩的小穴，把他完全打开，死死地钉在自己的身体上。洛基感受着索尔勃起后的巨大，乃至上面鼓胀而又凹凸不平的血管，让他觉得又难受又舒服。  
不同于他想象中的口交，这还是洛基第一次和别人做爱。索尔扶着他的身体，不停地在他的里面顶撞，洛基觉得自己快要被索尔填满了，他的身体和尾巴开始舒服地发颤，连呻吟声都像蜜糖一样黏腻。

索尔很快就在洛基的身体里射了一次。他把自己的阴茎从里面抽出来，交合处湿湿嗒嗒，白色的精液沿着穴口往下流，洛基几乎是反射性地夹紧了自己的大腿。  
“唔……不够不够。”洛基有些紧张地攀着索尔的身体，想把他的大家伙塞回去。这对于饿了这么多天的洛基来说，还只是前菜而已。  
索尔的阴茎并没有完全软下去，他满意地看着洛基在想自己的怀里尚不知足地扭动着身体，试图把自己的大家伙唤醒。

到最后，好胃口的洛基只能软瘫在索尔身上，被干到舒服得大脑一片空白，只能断断续续地发出弱弱的舒服的呻吟声。他觉得自己的肚子里面暖暖鼓鼓的，前后两个小穴被索尔艹得泛起诱人的红色，已经有些合不上了，只能就这样色情的张开，一丝丝白色的精液淌了出来。  
这回，饿了好几天的洛基终于吃饱了。

后来还有几次，实在饿得慌的洛基又红着脸找到自己的老板，让他又喂了几次。怪只怪地狱行政部的那几个美国来的蠢货办公效率实在是太慢了，洛基排了好久的队都还是没拿到自己的编号。  
不过最后老板也被搞得烦了，去他的行政部！索尔自己用魔法给洛基弄了个编号，独一无二的那种。别人的编号都是HS(Hail Satan)开头，后接五位数XXXXX，只有洛基的是001，后面还跟着一个粉色的小爱心。


	19. 喂饱我（下）

“你这个月的KPI是多少？ ”  
洛基身旁的一个高级魅魔撞了撞他的肩膀，试图在拥挤的餐厅里和他搭上话。洛基扭过头看了一眼对方的紫眼睛，眨眨眼，数了数之后才回答：“10个。”  
“那你完成了几个了？”  
“还差7个。”  
高级魅魔一脸不敢置信地望着洛基。他们排队领餐的队伍又往前走了几步。  
“我知道，”洛基的小尾巴有些没精打采地摇了摇，“还有一周就到月底了，行政部恐怕又要找我谈话了。”  
紫眼睛的高级魅魔用自己的长尾巴挠了挠脸，“那你怎么不上去？”他指了指上面，“随便找7个人类蠢货就可以了。最好是喝得烂醉的那种。”  
洛基摇摇头。队伍已经排到他了，负责发放食物的员工给他递了一包乳白色的液体——别多想，这可不是从什么乱七八糟的精液，只是看上去颜色像、营养成分也差不多的补充剂而已。自从索尔给了他一个特殊编号之后，洛基也能和最普通的魅魔一样每天领到这样的食物，只不过味道差了点——毕竟不是真的，喝下去之后能勉强补充一些体力。  
“不是我不想上去，”洛基端着餐盘和那个高级魅魔坐在一起，兴趣缺缺地撕开补充剂的口，插了根吸管喝起来，“我的等级还不够，一个月只能上去两次。听说这还是老板和天使那个谁谈判之后得到的最优条件。”  
“加百列。”紫眼睛的魅魔点了一杯咖啡，他可不需要像洛基这样靠营养剂补充体力，高级魅魔一个月可以上去好多次，他们甚至还能拥有挑食的权利。  
“你的编号是老板亲自给的，”高级魅魔用手指了指索尔用地狱之火烙在洛基肩膀上的编号，“我以为会有什么特殊优待？”  
洛基想起索尔那张严肃的脸，说：“并没有。”  
紫眼睛看着洛基的小尾巴面前晃啊晃了好几次之后，突然同情心泛滥，于是凑在洛基的耳边说：  
“下周老板要出差，不如我带你上去？”  
洛基突然从餐盘上抬起眼睛，闪闪发光，“真的？”  
“真的。”高级魅魔把最后一口浓缩咖啡喝光，“但是你要保密。”

于是就这样，在索尔——这个地狱之主再次辛苦出差之后，洛基跟着一个高级魅魔偷偷溜到了上面。这次他不太饿，也不想喝别人的精液，他只需要再诱惑7个人类，让他们心甘情愿相信撒旦、坠入地狱就好。  
这种工作看起来似乎和传教士没什么区别，只是更有效率。两个魅魔用了一晚上的时间总共搞定了13个人。好心的紫眼睛把这13个人都给了洛基，反正他早就完成了KPI，这次上来就当人类逛街一样轻松。第二天，洛基拿着这13个名字加上自己原本的3个一起给到了行政部，并顺理成章的得到了额外的奖励——6包高级补充剂，一个名字一包，很公平。  
这还是洛基第一次获得这样的高级补充剂，五颜六色的，居然还分口味。他觉得自己快要成为全地狱最幸福的魅魔了——洛基先是喝了一包草莓味的，还不错，后来又喜欢上了巧克力味的，最后还是觉得樱桃味的最好喝。好喝到以至于，自己的老板出差回来了都不知道。

索尔觉得奇怪。之前的几次，洛基饿了四五天之后总会偷偷敲开自己办公室的门。但这次自己隔了一周回来，洛基居然一次都没有再来。虽然洛基已经能每天领一包补充剂了，但他知道贪吃的魅魔可是不会满足于那平平无奇的补充剂的。  
索尔耐着性子继续等了两天之后，终于忍不住把洛基叫来。  
洛基把办公室的大理石门推开一条缝，细长的尾巴先小心翼翼地伸了进来，然后才是半个脑袋。  
“你找我？”绿眼睛骨碌碌转了几圈。  
听听这语气！索尔有些生气，面对自己的老板连“sir”都不加了。  
他看着洛基的小脸蛋泛起少见的粉红色，问：“你不饿了？”  
洛基摇摇头，小尾巴开心地摆了摆，“我拿到了这个月的奖励，有高级的补充剂可以喝。”  
所以索尔被他抛到脑后了。  
行吧。等你喝完补充剂饿得眼泪汪汪的时候再算好好账。

只不过这一天迟迟没来。洛基像是蒸发了一样，连着好长一段时间都没有在索尔面前出现过。直到有一天，索尔在——这里需要补充一个认知，地狱也是有酒吧的——酒吧里看到洛基和几个高级魅魔混在一起喝五颜六色的补充剂时，他才明白这是怎么一回事。  
并不是说低级魅魔不能去酒吧——地狱的歧视链没这么严重，只是低级魅魔是不能在酒吧里喝高级魅魔的补充剂的（额外奖励除外），什么等级做什么事情，索尔可是规划得好好的。可偏偏就有一个小混蛋屡教屡犯。

和上次一样，洛基被突然出现的索尔抓着尾巴，从酒吧拽到了办公室。洛基的眼睛又开始变得湿润而又懵懂，迷茫的眼神透露出他还不清楚这到底是怎么一回事。  
“你知道违反M177892号条例偷喝补充剂需要面临什么处罚吗？”  
听听，多么熟悉的开场。  
索尔坐在沙发上，依旧翘着腿质问着面前的洛基。  
“不清楚。”洛基想，紫眼睛也没和他说这违反规定啊。他犹豫了一会儿又问：“被罚……饿肚子？”  
索尔沉默地盯着洛基，不说话。  
糟糕。洛基的心开始狂跳。他知道这是怎么了，也知道接下来可能会发生什么。洛基紧张地伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的下唇，尾巴害怕地勾住自己的大腿根，小声地说：  
“别让我挨饿……拜托……”  
洛基的声音听起来软软的，像是索尔在上面吃过的热乎乎的舒芙蕾一样，听起来更像是甜蜜的勾引。

“过来。”  
洛基低着头，不情不愿地慢悠悠地挪到索尔面前。索尔的手理所当然地握住了他的屁股，隔着皮质小短裤用力揉了几把，力度毫不怜惜。洛基乖乖地站着，他现在有点不确定索尔究竟想要什么了，难道这就是惩罚？是不是太轻了些？  
“把裤子脱了。”  
索尔命令道，洛基照做了。他刚把小短裤脱到脚踝，整个人就被索尔拦腰一抱，然后撅着屁股趴在了索尔的大腿上。索尔握住了洛基的尾巴，坏心眼地用力拽了拽，一种混合着疼痛又有点酥酥麻麻的感觉瞬间让他的身体开始颤抖。洛基开始扭了扭自己的腰，有些挣扎着想要逃跑，却又感到不可抗拒的腿软。索尔的另一只手按住了他的后颈让他不能轻易回头，但洛基能感觉到索尔俯下身，贴了过来，那种属于撒旦的危险而又压迫的气息顺着他的背脊发散，让他的皮肤上起了小疙瘩。  
“如果没有人告诉过你，那么接下来就是你违反规定的惩罚。”

洛基像是撒娇一样，不适又有些害怕地动了动屁股，他那个漂亮的小屁股，浑圆挺翘，肉感十足。索尔的手指摸过他的臀缝，手指在他的后穴附近按了几下之后，又骚扰了洛基前面的那若隐若现的小穴。  
就在洛基还没任何心理准备之时，索尔的第一掌已经打了下来。疼痛感让洛基整个人都颤抖着，紧绷了起来。火辣、麻木、灼热的感觉，所有的一切，都是那么突如其来，最初强烈的痛感让洛基忍不住叫了一声，然后本能地塌下了腰，扭动着磨蹭索尔的大腿。  
“别乱动。”  
索尔抓住洛基的尾巴，更用力地按住他的身体。第二下、第三下还有无数下的的巴掌接踵而至，结结实实地落在了洛基的大腿根部。洛基的身体颤抖着，白屁股和腿根瞬间都泛起了鲜艳的红色，麻痒的酥麻感和烧灼的疼痛感一并涌入了他的脑中，那种温热麻痒的感觉顺着错落在他屁股上的伤处向外延伸，就像是有魔力似的刺激着洛基，让他想要更多，同时却又想从这场惩罚中得到解脱，祈求得到索尔的原谅。  
“我错了，我错了。”  
洛基开始用那种软乎乎又可怜兮兮的语气求情  
“再也不喝了……”洛基又开始断断续续地道歉。  
他难耐地喘息呻吟着，全身颤抖的紧绷着身子。索尔再次揉了揉他的大腿根，最后一下重重地打在洛基早就红得像颗小桃子的屁股上，才彻底结束。  
“我可以走了吗？”洛基扭过头，眼睛湿漉漉地看着索尔。  
这让索尔忍不住想，那张好看的嘴巴说不定还会说出更多讨好人的软话。  
这下，洛基更是彻底走不了了。

惩罚结束之后，索尔把洛基关在了单独的房间里。当然，里面并没有吃的。打屁股的伤对于恶魔来说都不算什么，但是对于洛基来说，没有东西吃可是太难以忍受了。索尔耐着性子，整整饿了洛基一周才出现。  
洛基软趴趴地躺在床上，整个人因为饥饿而变得软弱无力。他觉得自己的身体开始发软，连呼吸都没了力气。好几晚，洛基居然开始梦见了索尔用阴茎喂饱自己，甚至于他的小穴都因为兴奋而一收一缩了起来。然而令洛基感到所失望的是，醒来之后他才发现自己并没有吃到自己梦寐以求的“食物”。  
索尔用手摸了摸洛基的脸和头发，直到那双眼睛迷迷糊糊地张开，然后说了第一个词：  
“饿。”  
索尔觉得有趣极了，他上了床，把洛基整个人抱在怀里。洛基有些发愣，似乎是一时间不知作何反应，他的脊背紧紧贴着索尔的胸膛，腰被索尔粗壮的手臂紧紧搂住，连他被打的酥麻通红的小屁股也因此而不由得贴上了对方的胯部。索尔的胸膛起伏着，开始在洛基的脖颈处留下灼热的呼吸。他们之前从没有过这样亲密的举动，洛基不由得涨红了耳朵。  
“饿坏了？”  
洛基诚实地点头，索尔已经勃起的阴茎就顶上了他的屁股，甚至还有那个饥渴而又柔软、兴奋的微微张开的小穴。索尔的手开始抚摸洛基大腿根敏感的皮肤，洛基忍不住小声喘息着，  
整个人开始扭着屁股往索尔的怀里缩，故意蹭着索尔的勃起。他饿极了，饿坏了，他多么希望索尔现在就能喂饱自己，打开他、进入他，又或者能够让自己握住他勃起的阴茎舔舐，把精液都射到嘴里。

索尔的手指伸进洛基的潮湿的小穴里，把洛基的双腿分得更开。他拉开自己的裤链，把勃起的阴茎掏了出来，顶端顶着穴口，来回摩擦几次之后就直插了进去。刚进去的一瞬间洛基就忍不住呻吟，他吮紧了那个操进他体内的大家伙，穴内柔嫩的软肉抽搐着、拼了命的夹着索尔炙热的阴茎。索尔感受到了洛基的迫不及待，于是捏了捏他的脸蛋，在耳边笑着说：  
“别心急。”  
“喂我，快喂我。”洛基舍不得让索尔出去，索尔的阴茎顶到了他的最里面，身体里面变更更温暖又潮湿，随着在索尔在他的体内渐渐加快地抽插，湿淋淋的体液顺着他们交合的地方流了出来。洛基就这么被索尔抱着艹，直到索尔第一次射进了他的身体里。  
洛基舒服地迷迷糊糊，他开始觉得快乐又满足。小尾巴再次摇了起来，甚至开始大胆地挑逗着索尔，尾巴尖甚至好几次故意触碰着他的下体。索尔于是把洛基放在床上，压着他，顶着他因为兴奋而变得湿漉漉地屁股，再次插了进去。  
洛基觉得自己被索尔揉碎了又重新拼合。他不记得索尔把自己折腾得翻来覆去射了多少次，他的身体止不住的颤抖，绷直了脚尖微微抽搐着身子，湿润的穴口被索尔一次次撑开，直到最后洛基不得不求饶。  
“吃饱了？”索尔压着他的大腿，粗大的阴茎还在他的体内慢慢地动作。  
“吃饱了……”洛基的双手撑在他的肩膀上，“真的吃饱了……嗝……”  
OPPS,太丢人了。  
索尔大笑起来，他把洛基又翻过来，掰开他的屁股，对着被精液弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊的后穴又顶了进去。  
“不要了，真的不要了……”洛基涨红的脸埋在枕头里。  
“索尔，求你……不要再射了……”

这次惩罚的后果就是洛基接下来有很长一段时间都没有再去餐厅喝那个难喝的补充剂。不过，洛基觉得这也没什么好挑剔的，除了会偶尔想念那款樱桃味高级款之外。过了几个月，洛基又一次超额完成了月度KPI，行政部再一次奖励了洛基——当他坐在索尔的办公室里，美滋滋地喝着他想念了很久的樱桃味‘饮料’时，索尔终于控制不住、怒气冲天地对发下命令：  
“让行政部那几个美国来的蠢货滚蛋！！！”


	20. 洛基太想生宝宝了，所以……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有怀孕症状描述提及。

时隔一个月后，当索尔领着军队从尼福尔海姆返回阿斯加德时，他发现与自己新婚不久的霜巨人，那位蓝皮肤的约顿海姆王子不见了。那日，索尔特意绕道弗丽嘉的花园，摘下了一大束刚沾满晨露的玫瑰打算送给多日未见的洛基，推开寝宫的大门之后却看见瑟瑟发抖的侍女们跪在面前，口中含糊其辞说着些自己听不懂的话。  
“什么叫做‘洛基殿下不见了’？”索尔皱起眉头，送给洛基的玫瑰背在身后，他仔细检查了寝宫的每一个角落，却始终没有发现洛基的身影。  
“就在您出征之后没、没过多久……”侍女的声音越说越小，头越来越低，“有一天早上就发现洛基殿下不见了……众神之父陷入沉睡，众神之母疲于照顾……我们不敢去打扰，所以……”  
索尔压抑着心里的疑惑和燃起的那一小簇怒火——自然是对侍女的，命人把那一束玫瑰插瓶装好，脱下脏兮兮的盔甲和披风，只是简单收拾了一下就匆匆忙忙地往外走。  
“会不会是逃跑？”范达尔也帮他出谋划策，但索尔从未这样想过，也料定洛基不会。他的洛基——那位约顿海姆的小王子鬼主意可多了，一定是藏在了仙宫的某一个角落里。  
他还不信自己找不到了。

那日，在太阳收起最后一束光芒之前，索尔终于在一个废弃了多年的地窖里发现了洛基的踪影。这地窖原本是众神之父藏蜜酒的地方，后来因一些原因就荒废不用了。索尔举着火把往下走，沿着弯弯曲曲的阶梯深入地底，接着通明的火把，他看见灰扑扑的角落里，有一个躲在厚厚绒毛毯下的身体动了动。那双修长的腿蜷缩着，只在毛毯外露出半个小小的脚掌。还有那双弯弯的双角，直冲冲地翘起来，毛毯只能遮住半颗脑袋。

索尔把火把递给身后的范达尔，他放轻脚步走过去，连着绒毛毯一起一把将洛基从地板上抱起来。洛基被这举动吓了一大跳，立刻张开了自己睡意惺忪的双眼，大叫一声。  
“是我。”索尔低头吻了吻洛基的额头，“你怎么躲在这儿？”  
“我……”洛基睁着红红的眼睛看着索尔。毛毯下，他的双手捂住了自己的小腹。  
我想我怀孕了。  
但洛基只是张了张嘴，并没有说出口。

洛基在索尔离开后不久，就发现自己的身体起了变化。他变得越来越嗜睡，肚子里面也变得暖暖的，甚至有了一个微小的弧度。洛基能感觉到好像有什么东西在里面慢慢生根发芽，更奇怪的是，连他原本平坦的胸都开始变得柔软。洛基越来越不喜欢见人，连侍女都不想见，每天只想躲在自己的洞穴里。这一切变化都在告诉洛基，他好像怀孕了。  
洛基不由得回想起他和索尔半个月前的婚礼，婚礼结束后的那几天两人几乎连房门都不出，整日整夜厮混在床上，没羞没臊的不停地做爱。索尔故意射了好多近自己的肚子里，说不定就是在那几天，自己就这样莫名其妙地怀了孕。  
虽然有些害怕，但洛基还是高兴的，他好几次都摸着自己肚子，幻想着10个月之后会生出一个什么样的小宝宝。

索尔把洛基抱回闪电宫，命侍女准备了热水，把洛基和自己身上的衣服全都扒光之后，又拉着他下了浴池。一个月不见，洛基的头发长了不少，黑色的头发飘在水面上，遮住了大部分索尔的视线。索尔把洛基固定在怀里，他凑过去，用鼻子讨好一般蹭了蹭洛基的后颈，小声地问：  
“你不想我？”  
“想。”洛基把身体靠在索尔的胸膛上，头往后枕着肩窝。我还有一个惊喜要给你，洛基想，但现在还不是告诉你的时候。  
索尔听到洛基这样说，简直开心极了，下腹更是燃起了欲火。两个人洗完澡之后，索尔忍不住就把洛基扔进床里，赤裸着身体压了上去。索尔的阴茎挺立着，热得发烫，前液蹭在洛基光洁的腹部，索尔的一只手逗弄上洛基的乳尖，牙齿咬住他的耳朵，故意说一些调情的话。  
“我好想你，洛基。”索尔的舌头舔舐着洛基的耳廓，牙齿咬着他软软的耳垂，“今天晚上我想用力操你，操到你哭出来，把你填满，让你全身都沾上我的精液……”  
听到这儿，洛基的脸立刻就红了，他不得不抽出手按住索尔的肩膀，他有些磨磨蹭蹭地，言语间又开始支支吾吾。  
“不行，今晚不行……”  
老实说，洛基也想念他们疯狂做爱的那几天，想念身体被索尔粗大的阴茎填满、在里面冲刺的快感。一想到这里，洛基觉得自己的体内已经变得无比湿润，但不行，至少现在不行。  
“为什么？”索尔皱了皱眉。他于是低头打量了一眼洛基，像是发现了什么一样，说：“你胖了？”  
洛基一愣，连忙用手捂住了自己的小腹。  
“小腹的肉多了。”索尔也用手摸了摸，“连胸也变得软软的了。”  
洛基立刻将身体蜷缩成保护的姿势，他扭过头不看索尔，把脸埋进松软的枕头里。  
索尔以为洛基是在和自己生气，于是连忙解释说：“你之前太瘦了，胖点刚刚好。”  
索尔景洛基抱在怀里，亲了好几下他可爱的双角，酥酥痒痒的，这让洛基很快就舒服得睡着了。

之后，索尔并没有问洛基为什么要去地窖躲起来的原因，他以为洛基应该是一个人觉得害怕。后来洛基每天睡眠的时间越来越长，整个人开始散发出一种好闻的荷尔蒙的味道，连身体都变得比之前香软，但奇怪的是，洛基一直拒绝和索尔同床的请求。  
有一晚，当洛基又一次拒绝索尔的求欢之后，索尔终于忍不住了，他压着洛基，打开了他的大腿，伸出舌头舔上了洛基潮湿的小穴。  
“不行！”洛基颤抖着抽着气，大叫一声，把角踩在索尔的肩膀上，但却依旧被索尔的大手钳制住。索尔的舌头拨开那两片软肉，舌头往里伸，挑拨着，又有些色情的含住了用力吮吸品尝，那味道像新鲜的果肉一般的甜美。  
“你变得好湿。”索尔抬起头望了眼洛基，看见他发红的脸颊顿时觉得满意。  
索尔继续低头吮吸，洛基湿哒哒的小洞就像是离不开他一样，如此湿漉漉的、热情的包裹着索尔的舌头，随并随着他的动作带出来了一些爱液。洛基被这甜蜜的吮吸搞得头晕脑胀，他咬着牙努力平复着自己的呼吸，忍耐着欲望的折磨，断断续续地对索尔说：  
“不行，不要再舔了。”  
索尔沉默着直起上身，他从睡裤里掏出了自己早就勃起的阴茎，用手指勾了一些洛基流出来的爱液抹在自己的顶端上，然后俯下身，刚把粗大的头部抵住洛基的小穴，洛基顿时惊吓般叫了起来：  
“不能进来！”  
“给我一个理由。”索尔的阴茎拨弄着洛基的软肉，穴口已经被他舔开了。  
洛基的双手捂住自己的脸，他不好意思的小声地说：  
“我想我怀孕了，索尔……”  
洛基怕自己没说清楚，于是又用大一点的声音重复了一遍：  
“我怀孕了。”  
“什么？”索尔的动作霎时停住了，脑袋里面顿时一片空白。  
“这不可能。”索尔摇摇头。  
洛基几乎是本能般捂住自己的小腹，他皱起眉头，迷茫地问：“你不想要？”  
这太糟糕了，洛基心想。  
“我可以回约顿海姆生……没关系的，不会对你造成困扰。”说完这句话，洛基的红扑扑的眼睛里面顿时染上了水汽。  
原来索尔根本不想要小孩，自己之前还这么期待……  
那两颗降落未落的眼泪在索尔的心上轻轻挠了挠，他把洛基抱进怀里，小心翼翼地吻了吻他的眼睛和睫毛，像怕弄坏一般。  
索尔抓了抓自己的头发，试图和洛基解释清楚：“我当然想要小孩，但这太快了，怎么可能……”  
“霜巨人本来就很容易怀孕。”洛基看了一眼索尔，小声地嘟囔道。他向索尔解释了自己这一个多月以来身体的变化，每一条都充分证明了一点，那就是自己真的怀孕了。  
有那么一个瞬间，索尔几乎被洛基说服了。他的心里荡漾着喜悦，说不定洛基真的会问自己诞下一个子嗣。但同时，却也有一片笼罩在喜悦上方的乌云，让他隐隐约约觉得不安。

第二天一早，索尔找来仙宫里的好几个医生来给洛基诊断，但他们却全部异口同声说洛基没有怀孕。后来甚至惊动了弗丽嘉，弗丽嘉用魔法看了看，最后说洛基的身体里并没有索尔的神力，所以最后的结果是，洛基真的没有怀孕。

他觉得失望极了，但怎么会呢？自己明明已经有了怀孕的迹象，为什么会是假的？连鼓起的小腹都是？洛基想不明白，于是躲在被子里偷偷抹掉眼泪，他是真的很想要一个小宝宝，哪怕只有一个。  
索尔爬上床，凑过去，双臂用力地将洛基抱紧，吻掉他掉落的几滴泪珠。  
“原来你这么想为我生一个孩子。”索尔用低沉的嗓音在洛基耳边说。洛基觉得自己的骨头都开始变得软软的。  
“并没有。”洛基不服气地狡辩道。  
“你知道要怎么才能最快怀孕吗？”索尔又在洛基耳边问。  
洛基摇摇头。他被索尔抱着，身体开始忍不住发烫。  
索尔的双手伸进洛基的衣服里，握住他的乳尖，用手指轻轻拨弄。  
“秘诀就是……要射很多很多精液进你的身体里。”  
话刚说完，索尔扳过洛基的头含住了他的双唇。或许是受假孕的影响，洛基的身体变得异常敏感，这让索尔忍不住想狠狠地在床上操他，直到前后两个小穴再也合不上为止。  
“可是…我真的以为我怀孕了。”在两人接吻的间隙，洛基有些委屈的啜泣着，带上短促而又柔软的呻吟，“我真的以为我可以有一个小宝宝了。”  
索尔被洛基的话逗坏了，他笑着侧过了头，温柔的亲吻着洛基涨得粉红的耳根，轻吮了几下。这个动作让本来就全身紧绷敏感的要命的洛基忍不住微微颤抖了起来，原本就一直潮湿的小穴变得更加濡湿，很快就把两人身下的床单洇湿了。  
“嘘……别着急。”索尔用手指轻轻磨蹭着洛基被吻得有些泛红的唇，他觉得自怎么都亲不够。索尔俯下身去，再次舔吻着洛基，将自己的舌尖抵入对方口中，色情的舔舐着对方口腔内柔软的软肉。  
“腿张开。”索尔一边吻一比往下，洛基的胸变得软了些，这也让他爱不释手。用手指揉搓了几次之后，索尔用牙齿咬住上面泛红的乳尖，大腿伸进洛基的双腿间。两人赤裸的下体色情而缠绵地磨蹭在一起。  
刚刚的亲吻让洛基迷迷糊糊的，他主动把自己的腿分得更开，更多的爱液顺着他的动作滴到了床单上。洛基的脚背绷直，因为兴奋和紧张而微微颤抖。他们已经好长一段时间没做过了，  
可同时洛基不得不承认的是，他也无法克制的对此期待极了。是的，他是如此的饥渴的渴望着被自己的丈夫填满、被他的精液浇灌，以至于光是想到这些，他的小穴便会湿漉漉的溢出许多湿滑的爱液。

洛基的湿滑让索尔毫不费劲就尽到了他的身体里面，他亲吻着仍有些不安的洛基，安慰着，疼爱着，在他身上每一寸皮肤又吻又舔，放肆地留下自己的印记。他粗大的阴茎在洛基的身体里面深深浅浅地戳刺，，小幅度的抽出又重重的顶入，那里柔韧的软肉一收一缩的吮紧了他的阴茎，就像生怕这根大家伙再抽出去似的。

洛基渴望索尔可以把那些有生命力的精子全都射到他的肚子里，然后他会把它们拼命留在自己体内，他此刻无比希望索尔可以真的让他怀孕，让他的肚子因为孕育而变得鼓鼓的、乳房因为充满了奶水而微微肿胀。为阿斯加德未来的国王孕育子嗣，生下孩子，这是再好不过的事情了。

洛基被被索尔越来越快的顶撞弄得支离破碎，他感觉自己被填满了，又将被再度灌满的精液。这已经不是索尔第一次射精了，一想到这里，洛基忍不住抓住索尔宽厚的后背，难以控制的湿了一片。温热的爱液最后混着精液止不住地顺着穴口流下，在这些黏腻的液体之外，还有更多满满当当的留在了洛基的体内。  
洛基满足地贴着索尔，几乎恨不得和他融为一体。  
“我敢保证，”索尔抱着浑身汗涔涔的洛基，再度咬着他的嘴唇说：“这一次你一定能怀上。”  
“我不知道。”洛基蹭进索尔的怀里。在一切尘埃落定之前，他可不敢再随意猜测了，太丢人了。  
索尔大笑着，环抱着洛基的脖子，在他的侧脸留下了许多甜蜜的亲吻。不过最终，索尔还是说对了，十个月后，阿斯加德新的继承人出生了。


	21. 喂饱我（续）

午夜总是伴随着浓雾到来，当月亮弯到只剩下一个浅浅的勾时，洛基和紫眼睛的高级魅魔站在了一个破旧的教堂门口。  
“你确定你想要的东西就在里面？”洛基用脚踢了踢草坪上的石子，他的双手抱在胸前，一脸疑惑的表情看着紫眼睛。  
“当然。”紫眼睛只是轻轻地回答了一声，但并没有向洛基投去目光，“我百分之一百确定。”  
“但里面是教堂，我们进去之后可能会把那些多管闲事的天使招来。”洛基往前走到教堂的木门前，轻轻一推，那门嘎吱一声就开了。  
高级魅魔的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，他从口袋中掏出一个银币，抛向空中，然后又在掌心攥紧。“别担心，”紫眼睛温柔地对洛基说，“等你的等级往上升之后，也要独自来教堂完成工作，现在可以提前感受一下。”

教堂的地板像是被太阳的高温烤了数十个小时的沙滩。洛基即使穿着鞋，自己的脚依然像被烫伤一般隐隐约约的疼。他跟在紫眼睛身后，一小步一小步地蹦着，恨不能双脚离地飞在空中。但他们不敢，上面有天使的眼睛，说不定一不小心就会被发现。根据ZF-70098-23/2003.4条例，天使不会主动前往地狱的地界，而恶魔也应该对天使的庇佑保持尊重。  
“你要找什么？”洛基靠着最前排的长椅，盯着紫眼睛在圣坛周围低头打转。紫眼睛的尾巴不停地摆动，看起来他的心情很烦躁。  
“一个入口。”紫眼睛弯下腰，在靠近木地板的地方闻了闻，然后手扶住圣坛，把上面最危险的、装着圣水的杯子小心翼翼地放在一旁，然后用力往外一掀，圣坛轰然倒地。在已经腐朽了的木板下面，露出一个黑色的木匣子。  
“你的手！”洛基瞪大了眼睛，他看见紫眼睛魅魔的手开始冒起了烟。即使高级魅魔能够忍受教堂地板的折磨，但却不一定能经得起圣坛的考验。  
紫眼睛却不以为意，他打开了那个黑色木匣，在里面装着的一堆黑色腥臭的泥土中掏出了一个闪闪发光的银币。  
“看！”紫眼睛魅魔把银币朝洛基晃了晃，“找到了！”  
“你要这个干什么？”  
“过来，洛基。”  
洛基踮着脚歪歪扭扭地走过去，还没站定就猛地被紫眼睛魅魔推到在地上。他的手掌和侧脸刚碰到地面，就火辣辣地疼，感觉身体快被烧着了。  
“你疯了？！”洛基疼得叫起来。  
紫眼睛的一只脚压制住洛基的肩膀，“再忍耐一下，很快就结束了。”  
洛基疼得头上冒出一颗颗汗珠，他顾不得上面的天使是不是在看，尾巴和獠牙都露出来了，不停地吼着，让紫眼睛放开他。  
紫眼睛扯开他的领口，露出肩膀上索尔给他的编号印记。  
“这个是索尔给你做的，”高级魅魔笑起来，眼睛的瞳孔不停变大，“上面有他的血，我要他的血。”  
“别乱动！”紫眼睛的膝盖继续用力压向洛基，“我会亲手把你那块肉挖出来，保证绝对不痛。”  
洛基哪儿还有力气动，他已经疼得晕死过去。

紫眼睛魅魔的手指甲刚戳进洛基肩膀的肉里，印记却突然燃起了烈火。高级魅魔惨叫一声，手被索尔的地狱之火烫伤了。紫眼睛立刻将手抽回，下一秒却发现索尔的身影突然出现在洛基身后。索尔习惯性藏起来的翅膀被放了出来，在身后展开，巨大的翅膀成为了一块黑色的帷帐，翅膀上的尖角闪着幽幽的冷光。  
“你想干什么？”索尔沉着声音问。  
高级魅魔被吓到了，全身控制不住地发抖，他放开洛基，退到圣坛旁边，拿着那瓶圣水二话不说就往基身上倒过去。索尔立刻用自己巨大的翅膀护住了洛基的身体，圣水洒在他的翅膀上，灼穿了几个洞，冒起了烟。  
索尔皱着眉，一声不吭地把洛基从地板上打横抱起来，翅膀稍微一用力就把紫色魅魔掀翻了好几米远。紫色魅魔的头撞在黄桃木的十字架上，疼得忍不住哇哇乱叫。索尔抱着洛基走过去，脚踩在他的胸口，说：“我不知道你在计划什么，但是如果你想通过洛基搞到我的血，那你太看不起撒旦的能力了。”  
索尔的踩在他胸口的脚渐渐用力，魅魔身后的十字架更是慢慢嵌进了他的身体里。或许不到一分钟，一个恶魔就这样被十字架给消灭了，最后变成了一滩恶臭的血水。  
索尔低头看了一眼怀里半张脸都被烧红的洛基，忍不住重重叹了口气。

洛基再次醒来的时候，已经是几天之后。他躺在索尔的床上——或者应该说是他俩的床上，看见自己的双手都被缠上了绷带，摸了摸脸，也是一样。洛基能回忆起的就是自己在教堂疼得快晕过去，直觉告诉他好像索尔也来了，可又不确定。  
这时索尔推门走了进来，他穿着只有去上面和天使开会的时候才会穿的西装，还像模像样地系了条领带。索尔看见洛基醒来之后眼前一亮，把外套脱了，走过去摸了摸洛基的脸，说：“你醒了，有没有哪里不舒服？”  
洛基摇摇头，他其实有一点饿，但是又不好意思开口。于是有些顾左右而言他地问：  
“你救我回来的？”  
“嗯。”索尔低头解开自己的袖口。  
“他呢？”  
“死了。”  
洛基看了没什么表情的索尔，半懂不懂地点点头。  
“他为什么要你的血？”  
“洛基，”索尔把身上的衬衫脱了，上半身裸着坐在床边，“有一种传言，说只要走到一枚很古老很古老的银币，再加上撒旦的血，就能成为超过撒旦的恶魔，成为新的地狱之主。”  
“怎么可能？”洛基问，“什么银币这么厉害？”  
“用500年前杀死我祖父的银器铸成的银币，据说是上面的天使做的好事。”  
“所以是真的?”洛基小心翼翼地问。  
“假的。”索尔低笑一声，“自从和天使签订了协议之后，这个传说就失效了。”  
“那太好了，我觉得你当我的老板还是挺好的。”洛基的小尾巴从被子里钻出来，绕到在索尔面前得意的摇了摇。  
“你担心我？”索尔抓住洛基的尾巴，低头亲了亲他的尾巴尖。  
洛基的身体轻颤了一下，耳朵开始发烫，连忙摇头。  
索尔亲完之后盯着洛基看，手在他的眉眼口鼻摸了好几次才站起来，“我让他们准备了你喜欢喝的樱桃饮料，你一定饿了。”  
洛基看见索尔的后背上多了几个暗红色的伤疤，看起来才刚愈合。  
“你受伤了？”  
“没什么。”索尔把樱桃饮料递到洛基手上，“我要去工作了，你喝完就继续睡。”

接下来的几天，洛基只要一饿了就会有员工送来樱桃味饮料，有时候他喝腻了，还可以换换其他口味。洛基好得很快，脸和手没留下什么疤痕，但让他觉得奇怪的是，索尔却没有对此表现出任何不满。当然，这并不是洛基洋洋自得，但索尔之前的确不喜欢他喝太多这种补充剂，尤其是晚上他俩还有“游戏”的时候。  
或许很少地狱员工知道，他们的老板其实是一个很细心的男人，每晚临睡前的安抚，收敛起所有的暴躁，露出少有的温柔而体贴的神态的时候，洛基觉得自己着实是深深为此着迷。那场景就像是一只鹿将自己的脖颈送入雄狮口中，就像是一种由痛苦装点的神圣，矛盾却又无比和谐。  
索尔已经在身边睡着了，洛基知道他最近一直很忙，听说是加百列又提出了一些莫名其妙的鬼要求，让索尔有些焦头烂额。索尔抱着他，洛基的绿眼睛闪着光，身体因为紧张而微微绷紧，白皙的皮肤透露出浅淡的红色来，由他修长的脖颈蔓延到耳根。  
他们很久没做过了，而此刻洛基却无比想念索尔的味道。

洛基摇着尾巴，轻轻掀开床单，滑到索尔的双腿间，索尔的阴茎沉睡着，洛基有些着急地伸出舌尖来舔弄，就像之前每一次那样认真而诚挚。洛基柔软的舌舔过眼口，触碰着阴茎上那些凹凸不平的纹路，在上面留下濡湿的痕迹，他口中是索尔的味道，微妙而熟悉。  
在洛基最终把粗大的顶端含入口中的时候，索尔的手突然插进他的黑发里，按住了接下来的动作。  
“原来你这么想舔我吗，洛基？”  
这并不像一个问题，而是更像一个命令。洛基的皮肤像快要熟透的浆果似的浸出了美妙的颜色，尾巴开始忍不盘上索尔的腿根，大胆而放肆地触碰着。  
这是一个信号，索尔知道。他已经很熟悉小魅魔在床上的表现，甚至包括他高潮前的每一次抽气和呼吸。  
“很久没吃过了……”洛基有些热情地用小尾巴磨蹭着索尔的腿间。索尔看见他颜色浅淡的阴茎诚实的硬了起来，顶端兴奋的吐露着前液，不断渗出的透明液体随着摩擦在小腹上留下了几道情色的水渍。  
“过来，洛基，过来。”索尔看着洛基，唇角的笑意加深了几分，他很高兴他的小魅魔肚子饿了。  
洛基顺着索尔的意愿张开双腿跨坐到了他的身上。索尔单手搂着洛基的腰，揉弄了几下他圆润挺翘的小屁股。洛基的确有着让人流连忘返的小翘臀，里外如一的火辣，令人口干舌燥。索尔的另一只手把他们炙热的勃起放到了一起，熟稔的抚慰着洛基不断吐露着前液的阴茎，拇指像是要从那里挤出蜜汁似的用力挤压着阴茎顶端。索尔宽厚的手掌握着洛基的阴茎上上下动作，两个人的勃起因为唾液和前液的润滑无比湿滑炙热的磨蹭到一起，带着黏腻的水声。

洛基感觉到舒服，他控制不住低声地喘息着，头靠着索尔的肩膀，整个人黏在他的身上一样。或许是因为索尔的技术太好，又或许是因为他们实在是太久没有做过了，以至于仅仅是被索尔这样随意的抚慰几下，洛基就觉得自己快要射了。洛基的声音因为高潮的临近而变得急促而又柔软，潮湿的呻吟难以控制的从喉咙深处溢了出来。  
索尔于是侧过头，温柔地轻轻吮吻洛基的脖子，那里已经因为情动而红成了一片。  
“为什么之前不和我做？”洛基小声地问，用鼻尖蹭了蹭索尔。他的尾巴勾着索尔的手，不让他离开自己的阴茎。  
“不喜欢和樱桃味饮料了吗？”索尔趁机在洛基的脖颈处的皮肤上留下了几个属于自己的痕迹。  
“我更喜欢你的。”洛基坦诚地说。  
索尔用拇指摁住了洛基不断吐露着前液的顶端，故意狠狠地用力磨蹭了几下眼口。这种临近高潮却被人狠狠掐住的感觉太难受了，洛基的腰部发软的颤抖着，本能的稍微向后瑟缩了一下。  
“我在想你离我太近了，以后说不定还会有其他人会这样对付你。”  
“所以呢？”洛基瞪大了眼睛，从索尔的身上直起身体，他接下来是要说我们玩完了对吗？  
“所以，”索尔揉着自家小魅魔的黑发，压低了声音安抚，“放松，洛基。我只是想问，你愿意成为我的吗？”  
“成为‘你的’？”洛基听不明白了。  
“喝下撒旦的血，如同献祭一般。成为我的人，以后再也没有谁能伤害你。”  
洛基望着索尔的蓝眼睛，看着里面的颜色越来越深，越变越浓。  
“你可以慢慢考虑。”索尔又补充了一句。  
“我不需要考虑。”洛基想到自从他和索尔开始这样的关系之后，他悲哀的发现自己越来越容易被索尔左右了。刚开始，的确是出于各取所需的考虑，他体内对索尔的渴望变得越来越强烈。没人知道这种感觉是什么，但洛基并不讨厌它。  
“我需要怎么做？”洛基抬起头望着索尔。  
“别着急。”索尔继续低头温柔地亲吻着洛基微微颤抖的脖子，可是手上却用力摁压着那个柔软的顶端。索尔的手从顶部撸动到底部，不停地拨撩，此刻洛基连喘息的声音都在不稳的打着颤。小幅度的偷偷扭动着自己的腰和尾巴，在索尔的腿上磨蹭着自己。  
“放轻松，我准备进去了。”索尔用力拍了几下洛基的屁股，把那个手感极佳的可爱小东西向外掰开，因为长久的情动而变得潮湿的穴口早就忍不住，滑腻的液体从他体内流了出来。索尔安慰似的吻住了洛基，顺势将自己的勃起抵在了柔软濡湿的穴口处，在周围磨蹭了几下便狠狠撞了进去。  
洛基本能的夹紧了索尔的阴茎，下意识地抬高了腰部扭动着配合对方，他忍不住张开唇想要呻吟，却看到索尔却抬起手腕，露出自己的獠牙把手腕的血管咬破，洛基接下来会发生什么，他的双手握住索尔的手臂，舌尖乖巧地舔上了索尔的伤口。撒旦的血涌进了他的口腔，血腥味让他忍不住也露出了自己的獠牙，血液一股股地，从洛基的嘴角溢出来。  
索尔伸出舌头，温柔地纠缠着洛基的嘴角，把自己的血液舔得一干二净，下身却毫不留情的在洛基的体内用力抽插冲撞着，每一次都大幅度的抽出再狠狠顶入，圆润的头部来回碾磨戳刺着洛基体内最敏感的软肉。洛基的身体本能的一阵紧缩，他柔软湿润的身体吮吸着自己体内的阴茎，身体乖巧而又尽职尽责带来一阵阵甜美的反复绞紧。  
“现在你是我的了，彻底变成我的了。”索尔把自己的手臂抽回。洛基喝得差不多了，他刚想发声，双唇便被索尔封了个结实，他溢上喉咙的甜腻呻吟全都被索尔柔软的舌头逼回了腹中。烧灼感在他的腹部被不断囤积，像要冲破他身体，又像快将他吞噬。  
洛基觉得自己的身体开始变得很奇怪，索尔于是贴心的扶住了他，把彻底成为“他的”小魅魔搂在了自己怀里。洛基有些难耐的随着索尔的冲撞绷紧了自己的身体，从喉咙里溢出了一声略带沙哑的喘息，他快要到了，索尔也是。

之后的某一天，索尔带着洛基到地面上玩。那天的天气很好，他们坐在一座教堂斜对面的长椅上。教堂刚好举办完一场婚礼，洛基抬头，看见白色的十字架上，好几个天使在向地上的新人播撒彩色的祝福，美丽极了。  
“看。”洛基拉着索尔的手，指着天使的方向。  
“常规操作。”索尔耸了耸肩，“天使喜欢搞这些仪式感的东西。”  
“地狱就没有。”洛基说，“爱啊、祝福啊这些。”  
“地狱只有鲜血、骷髅和诅咒。”  
“也不是。”洛基这么说着，语调中带着某种理所当然的，他不由分说的抱住了索尔，把他拉入了一个甜蜜的亲吻之中。  
“我觉得还是有一点。”洛基亲完，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“爱啊什么的。”  
“我不确定。”索尔摇摇头，他突然间打开了自己巨大的黑色的翅膀，把洛基和自己围得严严实实，“我还要仔确认一次。”  
“你的翅膀，人类不会看到？”  
“闭嘴，洛基。”索尔把他抱得更紧，“现在吻我，再吻一次。”

马路上人来人往，没有人注意到长椅上的两个人怎么就消失了。教堂的天使开始偷笑，再一次撒下爱啊祝福啊，而空气中隐隐约约的蜜糖的甜味儿，似乎怎么也挥之不去。


	22. 洛基的后背有几颗痣

秋猎结束的那晚，收获颇丰的阿斯加德人如同几百年前一样坐在橡木制成的大长桌旁，开心地吃着索尔猎到的那头雄鹿，喝着去年夏天就酿好的新鲜的蜜酒。厅堂的壁炉里烧着仍未完全干燥的松木，时不时发出爆裂的噼啪声，木头里的油脂从每一个细小的孔隙中渗出来，在火苗的加热下松香味四散，熏得屋子里每一个欢庆的人的脸上都染上了红扑扑的光泽。

索尔把脱下的盔甲扔在脚边，盔甲上满是泥土，灰扑扑又脏兮兮的，看上去就像一堆不值钱玩意儿。白天里，索尔穿着它骑着马，追过棕熊和灰狼，不留神还在泥塘和陷阱里摔过好几次，到了晚上，索尔就脱下这沉重的家伙，只穿着一件长袍——又或者什么都不穿，赤裸着上身和范达尔他们喝酒。

索尔身材魁梧，一头金色的头发，迷人的蓝眼睛。但凡对他熟悉一点的人都说，这位阿斯加德未来的国王性格勇敢和直率，心满意足时就面孔泛红，生气时则脸色铁青，在战场上和打猎时却对敌人和猎物丝毫不留情。女士们都喜欢这位阿斯加德王子，就拿现在坐在他腿上的这位小姐来说吧，索尔的眼睛只是从她的脸上离开了一分钟不到，她就有些不乐意了。

“尊贵的殿下，是我不能再吸引到你的目光了吗？”这位小姐有些做作地说道，她的头轻轻靠在索尔的肩膀上，黑色的长发披散在身侧犹如暗夜中的瀑布。她知道自己有些做作，但她丝毫不在乎，因为今晚只有她坐进了索尔的怀里，她便揣测自己能拥有这份特权。  
索尔的眼睛在大厅里飞快而仔细地扫视了一圈，一无所获之后才再次看向怀里的小姐。索尔用手指捻了几缕她的黑发，在指间揉搓了几下之后，才笑着说：“当然不是。”  
“他在找他的弟弟。”一旁的沃斯塔格打了一个大大的嗝，酒气熏天，“索尔担心他。”  
“洛基殿下。”怀里的小姐听到这话，突然轻声笑起来。她的双手环着索尔的脖子，将他搂得更紧，然后说道：“他是个不容易相处的怪人。”

洛基的确和一般的阿斯加德人不一样。他总是苍白而冷静，总是那副英俊潇洒的样子，总是镇定自若。他的身上缺少阿斯加德人特有的热情，西芙和沃斯塔格经常在背后模仿洛基说话时冷冰冰的语气，也曾说过他仅有的一些热情恐怕全都给了索尔。当然，这是在他们还没有因为“那件事”渐行渐远之前。  
“洛基不是个怪人，”索尔把怀里越靠越歪的小姐扶正，有些气恼地把她拉开点距离，“他只是有很多自己的想法和秘密，对他宽容点儿。”  
“他的皮肤太白了，根本不像阿斯加德人，更像是……”小姐还准备喋喋不休地评价，没成想却再次被沃斯塔格岔了话题：“他以前都不愿意和索尔出去打猎……要我说，肯定是不愿意被太阳晒着，长袍下面的皮肤肯定和雪一样，比如后背，干干净净，一颗痣都没有。”  
小姐一听，“噗嗤”一声笑得更开心了。她用手指了指对面的范达尔，说：“这个问题，问范达尔长官不就清楚了。”  
“为什么？”索尔不解地低头问。  
“当初王宫里不是传遍了吗？”小姐朝索尔挤眉弄眼，“这么多年过去，殿下恐怕忘了。成年宴的那晚，进了洛基殿下房间的是范达尔长官啊。”

这就是让索尔和洛基渐行渐远的“那件事”。索尔的记忆如同一本尘封了许久现在再度被打开的书，泛黄的书页被狂风哗啦啦地意外翻起，最终停在洛基成年宴那晚之后的闲言碎语中。索尔记得那晚自己因为开心而喝了很多，宴会还没结束就已经醉得不省人事。第二天一早醒来的时候，发现自己赤身裸体地躺在床上，而等他仓促地穿好长袍跑出房间时，却发现在长长的走廊尽头——洛基的房间门口，衣衫不整的范达尔和同样衣衫不整的洛基站在一起。范达尔的上衣还来不及扣好，长靴只穿了一只，而洛基更加狼狈，事实是，索尔从未见过自己得体的弟弟如此狼狈过：他只穿了一件睡袍，连鞋子都来不及穿，赤脚踩在冬天冰冷的大理石地砖上，脚脖子和耳朵被冻得通红。

一切都完了，索尔回想起当时的场景和自己的心情。范达尔飞快地溜了，洛基瞪大了绿眼睛望着索尔，嘴巴张了张似乎想说什么，但最后又全都无声地咽了下去。  
这根本就不是索尔计划的那样。他当初计划着，耐心地等待着，好不容易等到洛基成年了，至少第一晚可以让他和自己睡在一起。他从不隐藏自己对于洛基的占有和喜爱，那份喜爱甚至超越了兄弟之情，早就染上了说不清又道不明的情欲。这种情欲藏在每一次洛基用那双潮湿的绿眼睛望向自己时，藏在洛基意外被风翻起的绿色披风上，藏在他们年少时一同躲在高大的白蜡树上感受到的温柔低语的风声中。  
索尔笃定洛基明白自己对他的情感，哪怕洛基表面上看起来并没有回应过什么。索尔期待着洛基成年宴的那晚，甚至也深信自己看到了洛基同样的期待。但当一切发生了之后，四目相对之时，索尔仍然不明白究竟是什么地方出了错。难道一切都是自己的误会，原来洛基喜欢的是范达尔？  
“你们昨晚睡在一起？”索尔快步走到洛基面前，咬着牙齿问自己的弟弟。他瞟了一眼洛基被冻得通红的脚指头，看见他脸像人们从田野采来的洁白的百合花，美极了，但转瞬又觉得心痛极了。  
洛基没有回答索尔的话，手扶着门框想逃回房间里。  
“回答我！你们睡了？？”索尔压抑着怒气和声量，逼近洛基再次问道。  
“和你没关系。”洛基垂下眼睛不看他。  
“你喜欢他？”  
洛基起先没有回答他，空气中只剩呼吸声。但一会儿之后，呼吸声变得更轻了，仿佛是在叹气。  
“这个也和你没关系。”  
“洛基！你怎么可以......”索尔只能攥紧了拳头，气得什么都做不了，  
“我可以做任何我想做的，哥哥。”

“嘿！范达尔！”沃斯塔格也闹起来，他用力地摇了摇明显也喝多了的范达尔，在他的耳边问：“洛基的后背有没有痣？”  
“什么？”范达尔晕乎乎地发问。  
“告诉我，洛基的后背有没有痣？？”沃斯塔格提高了音量。  
范达尔的眼皮都快耷拉下来了，他晃了晃脑袋，咂了几口嘴巴之后才明白沃斯塔格的问题是什么意思。  
“洛基……”范达尔嘟囔着说，“后背……后背有，呃，有一颗痣。只有一颗。”  
“只有一颗！”小姐望着索尔惊叹道，“这么多年了范达尔长官还记得如此清楚！”  
索尔的脸上面无表情，内心却再度燃起怒火、愤恨、失望和一切复杂的情绪。他觉得周围的空气变得沉闷，小姐身上散发的香味更是难闻。  
“对洛基尊重些！他是我的弟弟，也是阿斯加德的王子！”索尔把小姐从自己的怀里放下来，众人一脸惊诧还没反应过来，他便匆匆离开。  
索尔有一种怪异的感觉，仿佛时间形成了某种回路，或者让自己陷入了一个圈套。他厌恶提起那件事情，厌恶回忆起看到洛基和范达尔站在一起的模样，更厌恶晚上大家谈论起洛基那如同小巷秘闻一般好奇的语气。但索尔知道自己最无法接受的，是他和洛基之间本该间隙很小，或者最好毫无间隙，再也插不进别的人。外人想要融进他们之间，只能像一团无意的墨迹或污渍。他想，当然，范达尔就是那一团墨迹或污渍。  
索尔忍不住想，除了那一晚之外，他和洛基还有其他亲密的时刻吗？他俩互相喜欢了多久？那天吵架之后，索尔不愿意面对洛基，于是急冲冲地和奥丁请求让他远赴米德加尔特磨砺自己。而洛基也去乞求弗丽嘉给他换一个新的宫殿，他便不再住在索尔的闪电宫里，一直到若干年后的现在。  
这样想着，索尔不知不觉走到了洛基的宫殿，他仰着头望着天上的星星连叹了好几口气，就在准备离开之时，正好撞见洛基顶着夜色回来。  
洛基看着索尔，似乎也并不好奇已经疏远的哥哥为什么会突然出现。他有足够的耐心等索尔开口，早在回来之前，宴会上的那些闲言碎语已经通过侍从传到了他的耳朵里，这让洛基差点忍不住在弗丽嘉面前笑起来。  
洛基早就不在乎那些过去了，但他知道索尔却一直有话想问他。

“你今晚没去晚宴。”索尔有些艰难地开口，“是身体不舒服吗？”  
“我去了之后不是会变得更加难堪？”洛基笑着反问他。  
“你都知道了。”索尔喃喃道，“他们莫名其妙就说了些不得体的话，并不是有意要嘲笑你。”  
“这没什么。”  
洛基垂下了眼睛，索尔绷紧了肩膀。  
“我一直想知道……或许我现在没有问的意义，你和范达尔……”  
“索尔。”洛基抬高音量制止了索尔的话，他抢先一步问他：“我的后背有几颗痣？”  
索尔有些痛苦而专注地盯着洛基，他深吸一口气，说：“我不知道，洛基。我不知道。”  
“想。好好想想，我的哥哥。”洛基轻声说，“你一直都知道答案的。”

索尔直到回到自己的寝宫才回过神来，他不明白洛基那句话是什么意思，而这种挫败感更让他无法忍受。索尔从床上起身，重重地叹气又躺下，这样来回重复了好几次，直到最终无力地让自己陷进被褥里。  
隔天，因找不到答案而心烦意乱的索尔去找洛基，试图把话问明白，但却从弗丽嘉的口中知道洛基一早离开阿斯加德前往尼尔夫海姆的消息。弗丽嘉说洛基要去那边寻找一种自己想要的东西。  
索尔心里像一万只蚂蚁爬过，急得跺脚。  
“那他准备什么时候回来，母亲？”  
“你怎么突然对洛基的行踪感兴趣了，”弗丽嘉笑着看向索尔，“他想回来的时候自然就会回来。”  
索尔顿觉挫败，但他也只能接受这样的挫败。接下来的几天索尔都困在洛基的问题里变得郁郁寡欢。他不明白洛基为什么要这样问他，毕竟洛基不像索尔和其他阿斯加德人，他总是不愿意过多地显露自己的身体和皮肤，即使面对关系仍然亲密的索尔时也一样。

阿斯加德秋天的最后一场雨来了。天空无声地滴落者雨滴，湿漉漉的白蜡树叶和松树叶散发出腐朽的气味。索尔站在露台上，看着窗外飞过一群鸟。这样的天气，反而让索尔突然想起在他和洛基距离成年还有好一段时间之前，有一次，两个人在树林里遇上了暴雨，又差点迷了路。雨滴毫不留情地打在身上，浑身湿透，眼前是白色迷蒙的一片。洛基跟在索尔身后，紧紧抓着他的手，像是抓住波涛汹涌的激流中唯一的浮木。  
等到他们好不容易回到宫殿，两个人早就被雨淋得浑身发抖。弗丽嘉既担心又埋怨，把两个小王子一同剥光了扔进热气腾腾的浴池中。  
那是他们这么多年来唯一一次一起洗澡，索尔这下才想起来，小时候的洛基即使有些粘人，但也只是晚上会抱着枕头来找自己一起入睡。索尔的心狂跳不已，他隐隐约约感觉到或许这就是洛基那个问题的答案。他就这样仔细回忆着——他们一起洗澡，在浴池里还说过不少话，然后呢？然后洛基累了，想回到床上睡觉，就在他爬出浴池之时，索尔看见过洛基光洁瘦小的后背，在后颈正下方有一颗痣，同时在左肩胛骨的下面还有两颗痣。  
明明是三颗痣！  
索尔感觉到心底有什么东西在涌动，激动的心情快让他无法呼吸。他想现在就飞奔到洛基面前，告诉他自己已经想起来了，是三颗痣，明明是三颗痣！但是，索尔转念一想，为什么范达尔却说是一颗呢？

6个月后，赶在弗丽嘉生日的当天，洛基从尼尔夫海姆回到了阿斯加德。他的身上沾染了一路的尘土和疲惫，但眼睛里却隐藏不住对神后的敬重和爱意。他为弗丽嘉献上了尼尔夫海姆最为珍稀的宝石和金茶花，这让弗丽嘉感到开心又心疼。  
当天的晚宴洛基喝了好多杯酒，直到快要醉倒在长桌上才作罢。索尔二话不说扛起他就往寝宫走，洛基对索尔忍不住抱怨了几句，用手扯了扯他的金发，但其实也没太用力。索尔把洛基放在他的床上，把门外候着的侍女都遣散了，又关了门，这才走回洛基面前，半蹲着抬着头看着他。  
洛基难得喝醉了，眼睛里面变得湿漉漉的。  
“你一晚上都没和我说话。”索尔用手固定着他的下巴，“甚至连看都不多看我一眼。”  
洛基咬着嘴唇，他闻到了自己口中淡淡的酒味。  
“那你想起来了吗？”缓了好一会儿，洛基才问道，“这么多年了，你想起来了吗？”  
“后颈正下方有一颗，左肩胛骨下方有两颗。一共三颗。”索尔用手指抹过洛基的下唇，在心中感叹它的柔软，“现在到我问你，洛基。你老实回答我。”  
“什么？”  
洛基忍不住打了一个小小的酒嗝。  
“为什么范达尔说只有一颗？”  
“或许是他记错了。”洛基勾着嘴角笑了起来，“那晚我的房间太暗了，或许他看不清……”

洛基的话还没说完，索尔就从地上站起身用力扯住他的长袍，将他摁在床上，狠狠地吻了上去。高而软的四柱床因为突如其来的重量而发出了闷响，轻微的撞击让几本放在枕头边上的的书掉了下来，闷声砸在厚厚的地毯上。  
洛基起初扭着头想避开索尔的吻，但索尔的手掐着他的下巴实在太用力了，他迫使他张开双唇，舌头撩拨着，急切地想要勾起洛基的回应。索尔的另一只手则不得章法地胡乱拉扯着洛基的长袍，把自己的身体挤进洛基的双腿间。  
这样粗暴而激烈的吻持续了一会之后，洛基终于在接吻的间隙开始无法控制地动情喘息，他伸出柔软的小舌，主动纠缠着索尔。这个举动让索尔觉得甜蜜过分了，洛基开始主动地吮吸着他，像是不舍一般，双手也将他的后背搂得更紧。  
在两人喘息的间隙，索尔不得不艰难地撑起双臂，拉开和洛基距离。  
“为什么停下来？”洛基不解地看着自己的哥哥。  
“回答我，刚才的问题请你回答我，洛基。”索尔突然乞求道。  
“这对你很重要吗？”  
“很重要。”  
索尔的认真让洛基突然有些眼眶发烫。他眨了眨绿眼睛，顶住喉咙翻起来的酸涩，故作轻松地继续说：“因为那晚不是他。从来都不是他。”

这个回答让索尔发狂。他再次激烈地吻住了洛基，脱掉彼此的衣物，开始肆无忌惮地用自己早已经变硬的部位顶住洛基的下体。索尔终于听到了这么多年来自己最想知道的答案，此刻已经不用再去验证什么。从锁骨到腹部，他俯身在洛基的身体上留下色情的吮吻，每一处都留下了自己的标记。  
洛基动情地喘息着，任由索尔的大手用力地掰开自己的臀部，勃起的阴茎在那个湿滑的臀缝间来回磨蹭。洛基能感觉到索尔的热度，这让他紧张得全身发抖。接着，索尔握住洛基的腿根，让他直接在床上翻了个身。洛基本能般抬起了自己的臀部，没想到索尔却又突然俯下身来，拨开他后颈的头发，找到那颗痣连吻了好几下。洛基用手肘撑着自己的身体的重量，肩胛骨和腰身的摆动便在索尔的眼里变得更加迷人。他继续吻咬着，用嘴唇和舌头不停地舔舐着洛基后背的皮肤。  
洛基全身颤抖着，有些难以自控地用臀部摩擦着索尔的阴茎。他想要自己的哥哥进来，现在就操进来。

索尔于是扶住洛基的腰，他用手指挤压磨蹭着那个缝隙中柔软的后穴，借着自己分泌的前液，随便抹了几下便将自己的两根手指抵了进去。索尔略显粗暴的在灼热狭窄的后穴中搅动了一阵，微微分开指尖扩张了几次之后，便直接顶住洛基的身体操了进去。  
洛基被进入的一瞬间有些不知所措，显然这和他记忆中的第一次有些出入。那晚的索尔喝醉了，完全没有现在这样凶残。洛基只能咬着牙，身体吮紧了那个操进他体内的大家伙，柔嫩的内壁抽搐着，慢慢适应自己体内灼热的阴茎。  
索尔下身重重地挺身顶撞着洛基，刚开始的疼痛让洛基忍不住抽气，连后背都紧张地绷紧了。索尔于是放满了速度，他伏在洛基身上，扳过他的头寻找到那柔软的双唇，充满甜蜜的爱意般动情地吻着。  
“我刚才是不是太粗鲁了？”索尔低声问道。  
洛基忍不住点点头，他笑了起来，心里却舍不得停止和索尔的接吻，情不自禁地为他夹紧了后穴，这样的反应让索尔也忍不住开心地笑起来，于是再次挺身，用阴茎不停地碾磨着洛基，直到洛基再也控制不住，后穴抽搐般收缩着，精液从他半勃的阴茎顶端射了出来。  
索尔满意地笑了，他抚开洛基脸上黏腻的湿发，吻住他紧闭的双眼。  
这还只是那晚的第一次而已。

下半夜，在索尔终于心满意足地陷入沉睡之后，洛基却悄悄醒来。他望着身边的索尔，忍不住想起这些年两人因为一个误会而产生的疏离。但这几年的时间又算什么呢，他们的生命太漫长了，有无数时间可以消磨。或许明天早上醒来之后，索尔会再次质问他成年那晚究竟发生了什么，范达尔又是如何出现在他的房间里，洛基忍不住想，我要怎么回答呢？是实话实说，告诉索尔一切真的只是意外，在他从索尔的房间出来之时刚好被醉了一夜的范达尔在走廊里撞上？还是继续找一个谎言骗骗自己的哥哥？

但不管如何，洛基都不会觉得害怕。想到这里，他躺回索尔身边，小心翼翼地回到他的怀里，听着索尔的心跳和平稳的呼吸声，这让洛基觉得满足。他一直都知道，索尔的心自自己手里，他哪儿都不会去，现在是，数千年以后也是，直到这世界消耗完了的末日。


	23. 国王与神明

“他看上去太小了。”  
索尔披着风雪走进神殿，看见棕色的核桃木高椅上端坐着一个面容稚嫩的男孩。繁复而沉重的衣服松松垮垮地套在他的身上，脖子上的宝石项链仿佛要把他尚未发育完全的脊柱压弯，勾边的金色长袍下甚至还露出了一双尚未能踩到地板的赤足，脚趾和脚掌的软肉因为索尔一行人带进来的寒风而霎时变得通红，有些尴尬地悬空晃荡着。  
高椅上的男孩听见动静抬起绿眼睛，迷茫地看着全副戎装站在面前的索尔。即使他此刻并不知道对方是谁，但也能猜得出他的身份尊贵，——那把手里握着的镶嵌着红宝石的长剑就是最好的证明。  
“你叫什么名字？”索尔往前一步踏上高椅前面的石阶，俯下身，用持重的声音问他。  
男孩只是望着他不说话。索尔于是便盯着他那双绿眼睛好一会儿，脑袋里突然想起久违的阿斯加德的春天，宫殿的花园里修整得整整齐齐的绿树。  
“我命令你回答我。”  
“陛下，”这时，一旁的勇士沃斯塔格小声提议道，“约顿海姆的神只听命于自己的国王，您必须先告诉他您的身份。”  
索尔回头看了一眼沃斯塔格，不满地摇头道：“他看上去就是一个乳臭未干的小孩，这到底是什么样的神？”  
“这个男孩是约顿海姆保护神，一代又一代传承下来的。”沃斯塔格凑到索尔的耳畔继续说道，“他是劳菲最小的儿子，因为被选进了神殿便离开了王宫。恐怕此刻他并不知道劳菲已经被您斩杀了，所以依我看……”  
索尔有些不耐烦地摆摆手，示意沃斯塔格住嘴。  
“阿斯加德自有神明庇佑，即使我想带他走也只是把他作为战利品而已。”  
“当然。”沃斯塔格恭谦的语气中带着难掩的得意，“胜利的荣光永远属于阿斯加德。”

索尔把目光重新投降男孩的面容上，发现他的脸已经被冻得发白，脸上的神色表明自己的确不清楚神殿之外的的事情，懵懵懂懂，仿佛误入狼群的白兔。  
“我叫索尔，索尔奥丁森。约顿海姆已经被阿斯加德打败，从此之后，我就是阿斯加德和约顿海姆的国王，也是你的国王。现在我命令你，告诉我你的名字。”  
原来外面真的发生了一场战争。男孩扬起脸，他闻到了索尔身上带着血液的味道，温热而又肮脏。那些血液有些还溅上了索尔的金发和脸侧。  
男孩知道即使自己并没有被迫沦落在战场上，但外面肯定早就变成了人间炼狱。  
“你的名字。”  
“洛基。”男孩的声音如同他的脸一样稚嫩。他薄薄的双唇中呼出了白气，牙齿因为寒冷而控制不住地打颤。  
“很好。我命令你现在跟我走。”索尔再度直起上身，用脏兮兮的手掌拍了拍洛基的后背，示意他从高椅子上下来。  
那一拍让洛基楞了一下，很快他就意识到事情的不对，有些委屈地缩着肩膀往椅背躲，又固执地摇起了头。  
“恕我直言，陛下。”沃斯塔格见状又凑过来说，“他并不能下地自己走路，您瞧，他连鞋子都没穿呢。”  
“那就给他找一双鞋子。”  
“事情并非如此简单。约顿海姆敬重他们的神，若是要出行则必须乘坐软娇，他的脚掌是不能触碰到地面的。”  
索尔受不了这些奇怪的规矩，只能无奈地大叹一口气。他再度转过身去，望着洛基好一会儿之后一言不发地就把他从高椅上抱了起来，迈着大步就往神殿的门口走去。  
洛基被这突如其来的腾空吓了一跳，他整个人缩在索尔的怀里，十指紧张地攥着自己的长袍。那件长袍不长的后摆被索尔粗鲁的一抱堆叠在洛基的大腿处，大腿以下的皮肤被暴露在寒冷的空气中，起了一层小小的疙瘩。随着索尔的快步往前，洛基能感觉到自己的腿和索尔裸露的小臂摩擦着，有些瘙痒和发烫，这种感觉奇怪极了，但洛基他害怕自己会掉下去。这时候他才发现，自己眼前的阿斯加德人究竟有多么高大、强壮，他敢更不敢就这样贸然将面前的这位国王揽住。洛基忍不住偷偷瞄了几眼索尔的侧脸，又在索尔快发现之时仓促将眼神移开。

走出神殿后，索尔毫不客气地将他扔进了一辆马车里，洛基便随着大军离开了约顿海姆，前往阿斯加德。

再次见到索尔是在洛基抵达阿斯加德的几天之后。他被索尔安置在了阿斯加德一个不大的神殿里，这个神殿之前是另作他用，后来渐渐废弃了，直到洛基的入住。神殿比不上约顿海姆的庄严，配给的侍从和侍女也只有几个，洛基便明白自己现在只是被阿斯加德当成了一个可以炫耀的战利品，除此之外什么都不是。  
再次见到索尔的那天，宫殿里的喧哗声从早上开始就热闹到半夜。侍女告诉他这是阿斯加德人在彻夜庆祝。那场和约顿海姆之间的旷日持久的战争在国王陛下的神武之下大获全胜，但却没有人告诉洛基他的父亲究竟死在了哪里。神殿的房间里点亮了无数的烛火，灿如白昼，洛基紧闭着眼睛用绒被盖住了头，缩进了他用身体搭建出来的黑暗里，祈祷自己能快点入睡。

但午夜刚过，洛基就被一只大手从绒被中用力拉出来，他顶着那头睡得乱糟糟的短发，好几缕发尾都在耳边翘起来。洛基用白皙的手背揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，一瞬间不知所措地睁大了眼睛，湿漉漉的绿色双眼就像是被狩猎的幼鹿似的纯粹又无辜。  
站在床边的索尔看着他这副模样，于是把另一只手上端着的酒杯凑到洛基嘴边，掐着他的下巴灌了几口酒进去。酒精的刺激让洛基忍不住连呛了好几口，原本白皙的脸蛋瞬间染上了粉粉的红色。  
索尔看见他这副模样心想，这还完全是个未长大的男孩。

索尔于是大笑着，把酒杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，把酒杯扔到地板上，整个人接着酒意上了洛基的床。他高大的身躯四仰八叉地躺着，占了大部分空间，洛基穿着睡袍，红着脸有些生气地望着索尔，在约顿海姆他可从来没有受过这样的“礼遇”。  
“你在看什么？”索尔闭着眼睛说，身上的酒气越来越重，但好在蜜酒并不难闻。  
洛基犹豫了会儿，之后小声地要求索尔离开自己的房间，试图说明自己只是想要睡觉。  
“这里不是约顿海姆，”索尔睁开眼打量着洛基纤细的四肢和白皙的皮肤，不得不暗自同意约顿海姆的确把他“供奉”得相当好，于是问：“你几岁了？”  
“13。”  
“还是个孩子。”索尔低笑一声，撑起上身贴近洛基的脖颈，像是野兽一般磨蹭着吻了吻他的脖颈，似乎在确认什么。  
“连味道都是年轻的。”  
洛基因为这样突如其来的靠近而忍不住瑟缩了一下，他并不习惯近距离和别人接触。  
“你在神殿里面呆了几年了？”索尔又问。  
“7年。”洛基如实回答。  
“那你还记得你的父亲吗？约顿海姆的国王劳菲。”  
“记得。”洛基点点头，“在他有心事的时候，会每晚都来神殿向我祈祷。”  
“祈祷什么？祈祷约顿海姆可以战胜阿斯加德？”  
“是的。”  
“那这样看来，你并不管用。”  
洛基被索尔这样一顿羞辱，瞬间涨红了脸。他张开嘴想要辩解，但面对这个比自己年长许多的国王却又什么都说不出。  
他的确没有庇护好自己的父亲和国家。  
索尔不怀好意地扭过头盯着暗自生气的洛基，发觉他的脸上难得出现了生动的表情，和在神殿第一次见面时略带敌意的紧张完全不同。  
“不过，或许你可以庇护好我，虽然阿斯加德并不缺少神明。”索尔粗糙的、布满了伤痕和厚茧的手指抚摸上洛基的脸蛋，大拇指撬开了洛基的嘴唇，摸到了他的后牙。  
“但你还只是个孩子，我又能寄托你什么呢。”索尔又低声自言自语道，嘲笑自己被酒精灌坏后的愚蠢。  
他站起身来，解开自己身上沾了酒渍的外袍和鞋子，随意扔在地上。他穿着仅有的内袍又躺回了洛基的床上，似乎今晚打定主意就要和这个来自约顿海姆的小小神明共睡一张床。  
“我太累了。”索尔躺好之后用手臂遮住眼睛，长吁一口气，“今晚就在你的房间睡一会儿，天亮了就走。”  
洛基不敢违背索尔的意思，他扭捏着做了一会儿心理斗争之后，才悄悄地爬进被子里，纤细的身体只占据了床铺的一角。  
“我不会咬你，我不是野兽。”即使脑袋变得混沌，索尔也能感觉到身旁的小男孩在和自己保持距离。  
“我不习惯，我在约顿海姆——”洛基把鼻子以下都用绒被盖住，活生生把后半句话咽了回去。他在约顿海姆可不是这样的待遇。  
“我说过这里不是约顿海姆。”索尔的声音越来越低，似乎快要睡着了。  
洛基也不愿意说话了。他的这种不适应和委屈还需要一段时间才能消化。  
下半夜，渐渐燃尽的烛火变得黯淡。在两人保持距离的安稳的呼吸声中，洛基在梦中回到了寒冬中的约顿海姆，他似乎看见自己父亲的头颅在战场上是如何被索尔用那把镶嵌着宝石的长剑砍下来的，那个画面充满了血腥和暴力，劳菲的惨叫一直回荡在洛基耳畔。这是洛基最后一次梦见约顿海姆，这晚之后，那个国家彻底消失了，和他再也没有任何关系。


	24. 国王与神明（中）

“为什么连我也要去？”  
洛基坐在房间的木椅上，几位漂亮的侍女在他身边忙碌。他们用被温水润湿的帕子擦拭洛基的四肢、露出的脖子和脸蛋，用羊乳做成的香膏涂抹他只长到耳根的黑发，最后示意洛基起身帮他穿戴整齐。这样繁复的步骤和他在约顿海姆时每日祈祷前所做的没什么两样，可现在到了阿斯加德，索尔把他祈祷的步骤都省了，洛基便不明白如此这般又是为了什么。  
“国王陛下说今晚需要您出席晚宴。”侍女垂下眼睛回答，随后为洛基戴上了珍珠和宝石制成的耳夹、手环、脚环以及一个小小的头冠。  
又是为了羞辱我。洛基在心里这么暗暗想着。他回忆起前天索尔在自己的房间呼呼大睡的模样，还有言语间对自己的嘲讽，又不由主地堵起一股闷气。

侍女为洛基在外面套上一件白袍，然后扶着他坐上软轿。繁复的饰品让洛基的脸显得越发的小，手和脚也只能露出半截，在红色的天鹅绒坐垫的应岑下显得越发白皙，像个陶瓷做的娃娃。在还未反应过来的时候，软轿便在宴会厅门口停了下来，一位在门口等待的侍从见状，连忙跑到国王的耳边低语几句，一些不明所以的贵族也都纷纷起身，往门口张望。抬轿的侍从半蹲着，但没有人引导或搀扶洛基下轿，他就这样无所适从的直挺挺地坐在轿子上，默不作声地望着远处金椅上的阿斯加德国王。  
“瞧瞧我的记性，居然忘记了约顿海姆的神明从不亲自踩在地板上。”索尔大声笑起来。他的声音有些沙哑，或许是在宴会上笑多了喝多了。他放下手里的酒杯，大步走到软轿跟前，两只手轻轻一捞，就把洛基从轿子里捞出来，抱着往大厅里走去。

洛基有些不明所以地坐在索尔的身旁，两只眼睛止不住地打量四周。他知道庆功宴开始已经有好一会儿了，长桌上随意地摆放着战士用餐过后剩下的牛羊肉和残羹，四处都是喝空的酒桶，不远处的壁炉里燃着炉火，空气中充满了油脂和酒精的味道。  
“这就是劳菲的神。”索尔的话让众人的目光全部聚焦在洛基身上，“他是我们的战利品，从此之后阿斯加德必定战无不胜！”  
众人听到之后开始欢呼着着碰撞酒杯，几杯烈酒下肚变得更热闹了。  
索尔看上去心情极好，他用粗糙的指尖勾了勾洛基耳边的黑色卷发，指尖若有若无地磨蹭过他光洁的脸蛋，歪着脑袋看着洛基说：“听说你这几天在闹脾气？没怎么吃东西？”说罢，索尔伸手拿过面前的一盘烤肉，亲手把骨头拆了，把肉弄成一丝丝的放盘里，推到洛基面前。  
这种耐心的“优待”对于阿斯加德的国王而言并不常见，而他的语气中却没有丝毫责备的意思，他身上带着烈酒的香气，有些微醺地贴近洛基，说即使对于一个13岁的男孩而言洛基仍然太瘦了，然后吩咐他把面前的肉都吃下去。  
洛基望着面前油腻的肉微微皱起了眉头，手指绞在一起。他的确有些饿，但是却对眼前的肉丝毫没有胃口。这时，一位勇士叫走了索尔，留下洛基一个人端坐在椅子上。他深呼吸了几次，把那盘肉推开，仓促地从长桌上找到未喝过的装着果汁的杯子，闻了闻弥漫的果香味，一口气全喝了下去。  
过了一会儿，银质的酒杯应声落了一地。索尔回头，看见洛基涨红了脸软瘫在椅子上，他快步走过去，发现面前玻璃酒壶里的果酒少了一大半才知道是怎么回事。  
“谁让你偷喝酒的？”索尔俯下身，贴着洛基的耳边声音沙哑地这么说着。他看见洛基的小脸红一阵又青一阵，便知道肯定是醉了。索尔刚准备招呼侍从过来，这时洛基突然“哇”地一声，把喝下去的酒全部都吐了出来。污秽全喷在索尔身上，洛基被喉咙里的酒精反呛了几口，喉咙辣得难受，好几颗眼泪难以控制地就流了下来。索尔有些哭笑不得地用手抬起洛基的脸蛋，上面不止有眼泪，嘴角还连着来不及下咽的唾沫，一脸狼狈。  
洛基紧闭着眼睛，泪珠打湿了睫毛，一颤一颤的，鼻头也难受得发红，一抽一抽的，看起来就像马上要哭了一样。  
索尔看了眼同样狼狈的自己，二话不说把洛基从椅子上抱起来，招呼了几个侍从跟着，往洛基的神殿走去。

索尔在洛基的房间里用热水简单地洗了个澡，出来的时候看见同样已经收拾好的洛基在床上蜷缩着，两只手捂着脸。  
索尔走过去，坐在一旁，他听见洛基在小声地打酒嗝。  
“你不应该喝酒。”索尔低声说。  
“我不、”洛基从手掌后露出眼睛，“我……嗝、我不知道那是酒。”  
“那你以为是什么？”  
“果汁。”  
索尔笑了，“原来你们约顿海姆的勇士在庆功宴上会喝果汁。”  
洛基顿时瞪大了眼睛盯着索尔，他一开始生气就是这个表情，索尔已经知道了，他满不在乎地躺在一旁，后背靠着高高的枕头，继续说：“难道不是吗？”  
“我讨厌你们！我不是你们的玩具。”洛基突然恼羞成怒，“我讨厌阿斯加德！吃的喝的都讨厌！”  
“你没必要和我发脾气，洛基。如果我之前说错了什么，我很抱歉。但不管你怎么和我发脾气你都没办法回约顿海姆了，你明白吗？”  
一提到约顿海姆，洛基憋了好久的眼泪终于控制不住了。他就这样坐在床上，用牙齿咬着下唇，眼泪不停地往下掉。但谁又能怪他什么呢，他也只是一个还没长大就被迫虏到异国的孩子。  
“好了。”索尔见状也坐起来，收起了刚才玩笑的语气，摆出了一副对小孩没辙的姿态。他凑过去，像是示好一般亲吻了洛基的额头，然后把他再一次抱在怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上，像是安慰那样说道：“我们都有难处，但我想以后你会渐渐喜欢阿斯加德的。”  
索尔在额头上的那个吻让洛基本能地瑟缩了一下，有些迷糊，但还是软乎乎地靠在索尔的怀中，任由自己沉浸在对方令人安心的气味之中。比起酒味，他似乎更喜欢这种味道。  
“你是国王，你有什么难处？”洛基用手背揉了揉眼睛，小声地问。  
“如何当一个好国王，就是最大的难处。”索尔就这样简单地说了一句，他笃定洛基在这个年纪应该对于国王的责任还一无所知。  
但洛基却突然蹦出了好几个问题，他们就这样一问一答地坐在床上说着话，直到侍从第三次进来提醒夜已经深了。洛基睏了，他在索尔的怀里蹭了蹭，似乎对索尔不再有所戒备，找到一个舒服的位置似乎就打算这样睡过去。快睡着的时候，洛基喃喃地和索尔说着抱歉的话，索尔索性单手抱着他躺下，又在洛基的房间里睡了一晚。

那晚之后，他们的关系似乎不再像之前一样剑拔弩张。索尔打探清楚了洛基的口味，吩咐侍从多给洛基准备他喜欢的牛奶和水果，肉类也只有经过特别处理之后才能端上桌。索尔不忙的时候会过来和洛基一起用餐，陪他看书，洛基还是不愿意随意离开神殿，索尔就给他找来阿斯加德一切好玩的东西放在房间里，以防洛基无聊。  
洛基得寸进尺的时候，甚至还会故意要求索尔在睡觉前给自己念书。谁能想象呢，阿斯加德的国王会对一个约顿海姆的小男孩言听计从。于是众人都纷纷揣测，他们的国王是否有意将洛基收为自己的养子，毕竟索尔并没有立贵族女子为王后的打算，而在冬天最后一个猎鹿节上，索尔甚至把自己赢来的忍冬花花环送给了洛基。

冬天过去，春天来临，转眼就到了洛基14岁的生日。那天，太阳刚开始下山的时候，侍从在神殿的一个偏僻的房间里找到他，侍从按照国王的吩咐，带着洛基来到花园的入口。洛基光着脚踩在地毯的边缘，再往前一步就是草坪和泥土，他恪守约顿海姆的神谕，不能再往前走一步了。

这时，在金黄色的余晖中，索尔从花园的深处慢慢走了过来，他的身边牵着一只不及半人高的幼鹿。索尔穿着金丝编织成的衣服和红色的披风，夕阳的余晖照在他的身上，仿佛真的给他周身罩上了一层神圣而又不可侵犯的微光。  
“我记得去年冬天，你说过想要一只鹿。”索尔把鹿牵到花园中央停下，那只幼鹿看上去温顺极了，索尔用手温柔地抚摸着它头部柔软的细毛。  
“过来洛基，”索尔朝洛基伸出手，“你过来牵住它，它就是你的了。”  
洛基的内心充满了欣喜，连嘴角头控制不住上扬露出微笑。他喜欢眼前的这头鹿，特别是那迷人的黑色瞳仁。但当他低头看了一眼地板，内心的渴望又褪去几分。  
“我不能踩到地上，不能走出神殿，”洛基低声说，“这不符合规矩。”  
“当你来到阿斯加德的第一天起，这个规矩就不算数了。”索尔看着他说。发现洛基比刚来的时候高了一些，脸蛋变得更好看了。  
“你已经不在约顿海姆了，难道打算一辈子都不出神殿吗？”索尔往前迈一步问道。  
“不，现在还不是时候。”  
“那什么时候才‘是时候’？”索尔问，“如果你不走过来，我敢保证这头鹿活不到后天的日出。”  
“不行！”洛基大声制止道，“你不可以这样。”  
洛基的确想要一只属于自己的鹿，从索尔给他带回猎鹿节的花环之后他就一直这样希望着。  
“考虑好了吗？”索尔又问。  
洛基望着他，眼睛眨了眨，只是沉默。  
“过来，洛基，走向我。”索尔朝他伸出手，“我向你保证即使你踩到了地，也一样是神明，不会有任何改变。”  
“听话，洛基。”  
洛基终于鼓起勇气朝索尔走过去。赤裸的脚底第一次接触到绿草和沙土，让他的脚掌泛起一阵阵瘙痒，但是即使是这样，他也没办法否认自己的确喜欢这种感觉。这样真实的感觉和踩在厚厚的地毯上是不一样的，仿佛充满了活力，而这样的活力似乎从脚底蔓延到洛基的身体里，抵达心脏。  
他朝索尔走过去，看见沐浴在夕阳中的索尔先是不由自主地愣了一下，然后才像是想起什么似的，慌张地接过索尔递过去的缰绳。那只鹿乖巧极了，它用有些潮湿的鼻子顶了顶洛基的手心，然后低下头，让洛基可以抚摸它头顶和脖子上的软毛。索尔一直陪着洛基在花园里和幼鹿玩耍，直到神殿里燃起了烛火才停止。  
洛基光着脚跑回房间，蹦到床上，脏兮兮的脚掌把泥沙带到了毛毯上也不以为意。索尔让人端来热水，坐在床边拉过洛基的脚踝，亲自用手帕帮洛基把脚掌洗干净，擦干，然后又涂上玫瑰软膏。  
索尔帮洛基擦脚的时候，洛基一直控制不住笑意，觉得索尔粗粝的手指摩挲着自己的脚底止不住的发痒。他恶作剧般把一只脚踩在索尔的肩膀上，大笑着让他赶快住手。  
索尔握住洛基的脚踝，低头看着洛基白皙的脚背和脚趾，忍不住继续用手抚摸洛基脚背的皮肤，像是自言自语般说道：“你的脚也长大了，以前还是小小的，很柔软。”  
因为姿势的原因，洛基的长袍搭在大腿上，膝盖以下的部分都裸露了出来。索尔的视线沿着洛基的小腿往上，洛基注视着索尔的目光，那样的目光突然让他喉咙发紧。他不明白索尔这样的目光代表着什么，但他又迫不及待地想要弄明白。  
“我长大了。”洛基清了清喉咙说，“再过两年我就成年了。”  
“是的，”索尔收回黯沉的眼神，把洛基的脚从自己的肩膀上拿下来，“你现在还是小孩。”

那晚，洛基原本以为索尔会像之前一样留在自己的房间睡觉，但却怎么都等不到他的身影。之后的几天，索尔更是不见踪影。直到一晚，洛基套上了一件外袍，让侍从带着他到宫殿的另一头找索尔。索尔的房间在走廊的尽头，除了在楼梯口守卫的侍从之外，整个走廊空无一人。洛基让侍从留下，一个人往透着光的尽头走去，但就在那扇门后，洛基从缝隙中看见了一个赤身裸体的女人在用自己的身体服侍着她的国王。  
洛基先是一愣，但很快注意力便被同样赤裸着身体的索尔吸引住了。索尔的年纪比他大不少，但依旧保持着强壮的身形，宽大的肩膀和结实的胸膛，洛基并不是第一次看见索尔赤裸的上身，在过去的那一年里，索尔有时候就是赤裸着身体和他一起入睡的，但奇怪的是之前并没有现在这样反应强烈，甚至有些紧张到不能呼吸。

洛基站在门口偷窥着，他看见那个女人趴在地毯上，索尔用双腿间的大家伙毫不留情地进入了她。或许是愉悦又或者是疼痛，洛基觉得女人的叫声听起来太过于刺耳，但索尔依旧皱着眉头一言不发。洛基第一次看到索尔的阴茎，强烈的视觉冲击让他双腿发软，差点倒在地上。

看到女人被操得越来越放浪，洛基的脑袋里突然浮现出一个奇怪的念头：  
如果在索尔身下的是我呢？  
住嘴！！  
洛基迅速用手捂着嘴巴，他发现索尔好像朝门口回头，往自己的方向看了一眼。洛基躲闪不及，于是立刻屏住呼吸，快步离开走廊，跑下楼梯。他被自己的这个荒唐的念头吓坏了，回到房间之后连忙躲进被窝里，想要把刚才所看见的一切都忘掉。  
洛基一晚上都在床上翻来覆去，折腾到午夜才迷迷糊糊地睡去。  
快到下半夜的时候，洛基突然隐隐约约感觉到有一个人压在他的身上，粗重的气息贴近他的脖颈，像是在嗅自己身上的味道。  
洛基的身体颤抖了一下，他突然知道身后的男人是索尔。和索尔比起来，他的身体太小了，索尔几乎把他压得喘不过气来。索尔手指毫不客气地揉弄着他白皙小巧的臀，挤压磨蹭着那个缝隙中未经人事的穴口。洛基紧张极了，他把脸深深地埋在枕头中，脑袋中立刻想起山半夜自己目睹过的那场性交，于是什么都明白了。  
这时，索尔用手把他的腰捞了起来，让他摆出有些羞耻的屁股高高翘起的姿势。他听见索尔那边传来脱掉衣服的动静，然后两根手指就朝着自己的穴口抵了进去，略显粗暴的洛基灼热的身体中搅动。  
洛基觉得痛极了，尽力控制自己的呼吸，他忍不住回过头对索尔要求，要求他慢一点。  
“刚才你对那位女士很温柔……”洛基痛得哭起来，“对我也温柔一点。”  
索尔只是看了一眼洛基，没说话。但却更用力地把洛基的双腿压得更开，让他的后穴暴露得更多，然后索尔抽出一只手，握住自己勃起的阴茎，直直地贴到了洛基那个柔软的入口。

这是洛基的第一次，他从未经历过这样的事情，没有任何人同他讲述过。他有些吓坏了，挣扎着磨蹭着想要逃开，但是又舍不得索尔，多么奇怪，他甚至觉得此刻索尔身上散发出的味道已经将他团团围住，让他无法逃离。  
洛基感觉抵在自己穴口的那个家伙越来越大，索尔只传来沉重的喘息，勃起的阴茎在那个地方随意地磨蹭了几下之后，便直接顶进洛基的身体，用力操了进去。洛基一瞬间有些不知所措的、怯生生的吮紧了那个操进他体内的大家伙，穴内柔嫩的软肉抽搐着，他仿佛能了解到上半夜那位女士的感受，原来在痛之外，还有一点点残留的快乐，但这样的快乐太折磨人了。  
索尔开始在洛基的身体里面快速地抽插，一次又一次地撞击着他，直到洛基已经完全适应索尔的尺寸和他的炙热，身体也能跟上索尔的节奏，开始有些迷迷糊糊地沉浸在这场性爱的欢愉中。  
洛基觉得自己的快感在逐渐逐渐累积，他喘息着往后伸出手掌，想要索尔握住他的手。但索尔依旧沉默着，洛基只能听见他喘息的声音越来越粗重，再过了几次抽插之后，索尔的精液射进了洛基小小的身体里，洛基大叫了一声，也几乎在同时射了出来。

在这一瞬间，洛基突然睁开眼睛，他这才发现天已经泛白，而房间里空无一人，自己身上的袍子穿得好好的，更没有索尔的痕迹。  
洛基恍惚着，这才明白昨晚那场和索尔之间的性事只是一场梦。但就在他准备下床时，突然发现自己双腿间是潮湿的，洛基闭起眼睛，咬着下唇，白皙的脸控制不住泛红。  
他第一次梦遗了，因为索尔。


	25. 国王与神明（下）

洛基起床的动静传到了门外侍从的耳朵里，他们推开门，行动速度又脚步轻巧地鱼贯而入。侍从把早就准备好的早餐端了进来，侍女则为麻利地洛基披上了一件晨袍，一言不发地开始整理床铺。一位年长的侍女掀开被褥之后，立刻就留意到床单上有一小滩仍未完全干涸的精液。洛基原本打算阻止这样的举动，但他堵在喉咙的话终归快不过侍女勤劳的手。  
洛基有些少有的难为情，他的耳朵尖红得像被十二月的寒风吹过似的。他默默咬紧牙根，有些苦恼地对侍女说道：“这件事情请不要告诉任何人。”  
侍女垂下眼睛，跪在洛基的脚边回答：“国王陛下命令有关于您的任何事情都要向他汇报。”  
“这个不行。”洛基扯着身上快要掉落的晨袍，连忙摆手：“这个绝对不能告诉索尔。”  
“若是被发现了，我将会面临处罚。”侍女低头说。  
“那我自己和他说！”洛基着急了起来，这样难以启齿的事情若是通过他人之口告诉了索尔，他简直无法想象。  
侍女于是不再说话了。她一如往常引领洛基来到餐桌前，给他倒上喜欢喝的羊奶、准备好果酱、面包和乳酪就退到门外等候。但洛基只是靠坐在椅子上，手里举着装着羊奶的银杯却怎么都喝不下。  
他的脑袋里还回想着昨晚的那一场梦，身体的皮肤似乎还能感受到索尔粗糙的手指揉搓过后的战栗，当索尔压在他的身体上时，体温的炙热快要把他燃烧殆尽，他无知而茫然地为索尔张开了双腿，虽然害怕但心里又涌起更多的期待……索尔的阴茎是那样的粗而大，当他进入到自己身体的时候，洛基想，那沉甸甸的囊袋一下又一下撞击着自己的屁股，感觉仿佛要把自己撕裂……一想到这里，洛基浑身又像被烫了似的一哆嗦。  
他竭尽全力把脑袋里荒唐的秘密赶走，仓促地喝了几口杯子里的羊奶，像是突然想到什么似的一溜烟地跑离了卧室。

黄昏时分，隔了好几天终于出现的索尔在书房里找到抱着书睡着了的洛基，他从满地板铺开的书籍中穿过去，小心翼翼地把在地毯上蜷成一团睡得正香的洛基抱起。如果索尔对地板上的书足够留意，他会发现洛基查阅的内容已经超越了他的想象，但此时此刻，在一片温暖的金色夕阳中，索尔还是把洛基当成一个未长大的孩子。  
索尔抱着洛基往回走，即使洛基已经长大了一岁，但索尔仍然抱得动他。他低下头，看见洛基黑色的头发和睫毛，高高的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇，一切都和他们初次相见时没有任何区别。他倾下身体凑过去，闻到的还是洛基身上软乎乎的香味，在这样的味道中索尔能分辨出有一些是属于自己的，已经和洛基的融在一起，和谐得就仿佛本该如此一般，这让索尔觉得格外安心。

索尔突然变得忙碌起来。洛基坐在神殿的花园中，他一边心不在焉地和那头幼鹿玩耍，一边打听到了一些关于战争的消息。据说是比约顿海姆更遥远的国度和阿斯加德发生了争端，贵族和大臣们来来回回不停地进出国王的书房，带回来一些有用或是没用的情报。  
那天夜里，终于坐耐不住的洛基打算冒着夜色去看望索尔。侍从给他准备了软轿，但洛基摇头拒绝了。自从那天他第一次踩着草坪和泥土走向索尔之后，他已经喜欢上了光着脚走在神殿之外的感觉。  
“但您至少需要穿上一双鞋。”侍从把提前准备好的鞋子拿来，在洛基面前排开，让他选择。  
洛基挑不出满意的，于是说：“这些我都不喜欢，我想要和索尔穿的一样。明天让鞋匠按照索尔喜欢的款式帮我做。”  
洛基想起索尔喜欢穿靴子，于是他也想要一双一样的靴子。  
侍从不敢再说什么，只能跟在洛基身后来到了索尔的书房。书房里似乎点着上百根蜡烛，明亮得刺眼。前厅里站满了人，他们都在压低声音交谈，看见洛基的到来愣了几秒之后又恢复如常。再往里走则是索尔独处的空间，洛基穿过人群走过去，推开门，看见索尔在书桌后忙碌着。洛基顿时开心地笑了，他已经好几天没看见索尔了。  
这时，索尔一抬头，就看见站在书桌后的洛基。  
“你为什么过来了？”  
索尔这么询问着，又顺理成章的朝洛基伸出手，把他揽入怀中。洛基像平常一样坐在索尔的双腿上，两只手臂自然地环着索尔的肩膀。索尔宽大的手掌顺势扶住洛基的腰，体温隔着袍子传递到洛基的皮肤上，这让他不由自主地调整了自己的坐姿，当转瞬又想到昨晚的梦，两个人交合的姿势，小屁股突然也不敢多动了，于是就半僵持着呆在索尔的怀里。  
索尔看见洛基的耳朵快红得滴血，以为是他冒着夜色光脚走过来着了凉。他另一只手握住洛基的两个脚掌，洛基可以踩在自己的掌心上，用手捂着。

“很晚了，你不应该过来。”索尔亲了亲洛基的头发，说：“这个时候你该去睡觉。”  
“我只是很多天没看到你了。”洛基小声地解释说。  
“那你也应该穿双鞋。”  
“我并不觉得冷。约顿海姆比这儿更冷。”洛基朝索尔露出一个可爱的神色。他们很少提到约顿海姆，刚开始索尔担心洛基会想念那个地方因此故意不提，但后来在洛基心中，约顿海姆已经渐渐变成了一个地名，和这个世界上的其他地名没有任何区别。  
洛基放松了一些，他朝索尔的怀里蹭，两只手臂抱得更紧，用有些凉意的鼻尖来回摩挲着索尔的侧脸，像是在讨要什么好处一样，提议道：“今晚我能和你一起睡吗？”  
“今晚恐怕不行。”索尔摇头，示意自己还有一堆事情要处理。  
“就只有今晚。”洛基再次要求，亮晶晶的绿眼睛充满了期待。  
索尔看着露出可怜兮兮的表情的洛基，心里明白小男孩或许是想他了。但洛基不愿意诚实地说，索尔于是也不打算勉强。  
再次思索之后，索尔假装勉为其难地同意了。这几晚，索尔都是在书房旁边的小卧室随便打发，他让侍从搬来一些更软的床褥和被子在里面整理好，然后才把洛基领进去，然后又亲眼看着洛基不情不愿地喝掉入睡前的羊奶之后才彻底满意。房间的烛火只留了一盏，光影的跳动让洛基很快就睏了，他面朝着索尔，两只手抱着着他的一只手臂，睡得半梦半醒时还用脸蹭了蹭索尔。这个坏习惯可是从来都没改掉。

“洛基。”  
夜更深了，洛基睡在暖乎乎的床里听见有人在叫他，一时间不知道究竟是真实还是做梦。他喃喃地“唔”了一声，想要睁开眼睛但又敌不过睡意。而后洛基能感觉到一双手摸着上他的脸，温暖而又安心的味道笼罩着他。洛基软糯地轻哼了几声，回应着，本能的觉得舒服。接下来是一个吻，洛基感觉到温柔的、饱含安抚的吻轻轻吻过他的额头，吻过他的睫毛，然后来到他的脸侧。  
是索尔。洛基直觉般感应到此刻吻着自己的是索尔。这一定又是梦，洛基的心里无法自控地泛起蜜糖般的爱意，手主动地拉扯住索尔的衣领，不愿意放开他。他从书本上学习到的知识告诉他，暗示他，让他渴望索尔更多的吻。  
“吻我……”洛基小声地渴求。——没关系，他对自己说，这只是一个梦。索尔不会知道，醒来之后什么都不会改变，只要索尔能温柔地含住他的唇，在梦里吻他就好……

那个夜晚，索尔趁洛基熟睡之后和他告别。他们已经提前制定了计划，在星光中启程，远赴国境和敌人大战一场。索尔走得决绝而残忍，那个告别甚至都不是正式的告别，只因为他不愿意看到洛基难过。  
而如果索尔看到第二天获悉真相后红了眼眶的洛基又会是什么心情呢？恐怕没有任何人会像洛基如此难过，在不得不接受这个事实之后，他忍着眼泪跑回神殿，嘴巴里说着一些阿斯加德人听不懂的语言，开始在神殿里为索尔祈祷，再也没有离开过。  
“我是约顿海姆的神明，”洛基对着窗外变化的景色自言自语，“我能保佑任何我想保佑的人……我恪守神谕，请一定让索尔凯旋归来。”

时间过得很快，但每到深夜无人的时候洛基又觉得时间过得太慢了。索尔离开之后，战况似乎刻意对众人隐瞒，除了那些在战场杀敌的勇士们，其余的人并不知道这场战争打得怎么样了，又会以什么方式结束。  
但终于等到战争结束的那一天，索尔的归来却让众人大吃一惊，——并不是因为这场胜利，而是因为他在战场上居然失去了一只眼睛，但索尔似乎已经坦然接受这个结果。随行的勇士灌下好几杯蜜酒之后才和大家解释道，这场战争之所以持续了这么久，就是因为在快结束的时候，索尔遭受了这个意外。

洛基闭着眼睛坐在神殿的高椅上，听侍从绘声绘色地说着关于这场战争的消息。洛基怎么都不会相信，索尔这一次离开居然将近两年，等他终于凯旋归来时，洛基的个子已经变高，头发也留的比以前长了些，和年长者相比虽然还是年轻，但脸蛋早就褪去了几分属于孩子的稚嫩。但至少，坐在高椅上时脚已经能够踩到地面了。  
“……这就是国王陛下失去了一只眼睛的原因……还差点因为伤到脑袋而丧命。”洛基听见侍从说道。  
一定是我为他祈祷得不够，洛基这样想。

那晚，索尔从宴会上逃离，走到神殿寻找洛基。空荡荡的房间里，洛基背对着索尔在一扇巨大的窗棂前跪着，闭着眼睛垂下头，正在小声地祈祷。索尔走过去，再一次抱住了洛基的腰部，沉默地撩开洛基微长的黑发，吮吻他垂下头颅后露出的后颈。索尔把洛基完完全全地搂在了自己怀中，让他的背部贴紧紧地贴近他的胸膛。  
“你不需要自责，”索尔停止了吮吻，倾身过去用嘴唇轻吻洛基的耳廓，“这不是你的错。”  
洛基颤抖着身体，只是不停摇头。  
“我听说你放了那头鹿，自从我离开后再也不愿意走出神殿……这不是你的错，洛基。”索尔温柔地解释说，“你已经庇佑了我，我还活着。”  
“如果我当初没有离开神殿，或许你就不会失去一只眼睛。你说得对，索尔。”洛基终于侧过身，望着索尔一字一顿地说：“或许你一直都是对的。我庇佑不了我的父亲和我的国家，我也庇佑不了你。我并不管用。”  
“我是国王，”洛基的自责让索尔不解，但他还是朝对方露出一个令人安心的笑容，柔声安抚着说，“我说你可以庇佑我，你就一定可以。”  
随即又将几个细碎的亲吻落在了洛基的脸侧。

洛基的手推着他，想要把越靠越近的索尔推开。他的眼眶变得灼热，开始小声地啜泣，不知道这种翻涌而上的心酸究竟是因为看到索尔终于回来了还是因为他为此付出的代价。  
索尔俯下身，耐心地吻掉洛基脸上的泪珠，等他情绪平稳下来之后小声地说道：“别躲我……你已经长大了洛基，我现在没办法像从前一样把你抱起来了。”  
洛基听到索尔的这句话愣住了，但又忍不住用听上去可怜兮兮的哭腔反驳道：“我很早就之前就长大了。”  
“什么时候？”索尔目不转睛地盯着洛基的脸，眼睛中散发出的淡淡的蓝色光芒与洛基的绿色像是瞬间融在了一起似的，彻底地包裹住了他。  
“不告诉你。”  
洛基这么说着，语调中听出一丝赌气的意味，和小时候一模一样。索尔注意到洛基原本白皙的脖颈此刻竟慢慢泛起了一种可爱的粉红。  
他有自己的秘密，索尔有些得意地想，不过我也有。

索尔捏住洛基的下巴，认真地含住他柔软的唇，顺势把他压倒地毯上。索尔的手有些用力地固定着洛基的脖颈，似乎害怕他会逃走。他的吻把洛基带回他们分别的那个夜晚，那时候洛基什么都不懂，只是渴求着索尔的吻，现在他什么都懂了，却还是最想要拥有索尔的吻。在索尔的撩拨下，迷迷糊糊地张开嘴、伸出柔软的小舌，甜蜜而主动地回应着对方。

索尔的吻往下。洛基发出小声的喘息，顺从地侧头暴露出自己脖颈和锁骨处的敏感的皮肤，任由索尔上面留下更多发红泛青的吻痕。索尔吻得越来急，他单手按住洛基的腰，隔着白袍从上往下亲吻洛基的身体，这个举动在薄薄的月光下显得圣洁极了，这也让洛基原本软软糯糯的呻吟也控制不住地稍微高了些许。

索尔继续往下，吻过洛基的腹部之后停了下来。他的手伸进了洛基的白袍里，不用想也知道接下来索尔打算做什么，这让洛基紧张地并拢起自己的膝盖。但索尔还是有些强硬地分开他的双腿，说：  
“不要害羞，我想看你。”  
洛基用手背挡住自己呻吟，他能感觉到索尔的手带来的爱抚已经蔓延到了大腿根部，在往上，那双粗粝又宽大的手就这样握住了自己早就半勃，吐露着前液的阴茎，用大拇指抚慰着顶端的眼口。洛基的身体裸露的部分开始泛起漂亮的浅浅的粉色，他像是有些受不爱抚似的喘息着，当索尔用嘴巴将自己包裹住的时候更是瞬间绷紧了身体。

索尔舌尖游走的动作让洛基情动般分泌出了更多前液，他将这些液体全部舔舐吞咽干净，最后又用手指再沾上些许润滑，将两根手指慢慢地抵入到洛基的体内，寻找着，翻搅着。手指刚进去的时候，洛基忍不住甜蜜而又柔软地惊呼出声，这和他在梦中经历的一模一样，只是索尔变得更加温柔。  
随着索尔的手指来回抽送，洛基感觉到自己的身体已经慢慢变得柔软，之前的紧张只持续了短短一阵，洛基本能地随着索尔的动作而绷紧了身体，微微挺着腰部任由索尔用他粗粝的手指模拟着交合的节奏、来回快速顶撞着自己体内的软肉。

洛基忍不住发出软乎乎的呻吟，无论怎么说，他都是初经人事，自然受不了索尔渐渐加快的节奏。他朝索尔伸出双手，直勾勾看着他，想要吻他，紧紧地拥抱他。索尔于是停了下来，抽出被洛基甜蜜吮吸着的两根埋在体内的手指，俯身再次吻住了洛基，他的小男孩。

绵长又激烈的吻结束后，索尔将洛基从地毯上捞起来，让他骑坐在自己身上。洛基被折腾得皱巴巴的长袍挂在身上，下摆遮盖住的地方，索尔把自己粗大的阴茎也从裤子里释放了出来。“扶住我的肩膀。”索尔拉过洛基的手吻了吻掌心，然后搭在自己的肩膀上。洛基用微微颤抖的膝盖支撑着身体，他的后穴还在不停地收缩着，似乎渴望着什么。  
洛基按照索尔的吩咐，两只手搭在他的肩膀上，有些目光涣散地微微喘息着，像是骨头都酥掉了一样，他想靠在索尔身上，但又不敢动，因为索尔的那根粗大炙热的阴茎此刻正顶在他湿软的后穴。

索尔扶住自己的阴茎，顶端蹭过洛基的臀缝，来回磨蹭，小幅度地挺弄，他稍稍挺身就能抵进洛基的身体里，但此刻却仿佛不急于这样做。索尔慢悠悠地吻着洛基的脸蛋，轻咬他的嘴唇，空闲的那只手伸进长袍里，用手指r揉搓着洛基的小巧的乳尖。  
这样额调戏让洛基有些脱力地楼主索尔的脖颈，腿根颤抖，腰部控制不住地阵阵发软。  
“告诉我，洛基，你梦见过我吗？”  
索尔看似漫不经心地这么问着，随后又浅浅地向上摩擦挺动起来。隔靴搔痒般空虚的热意在洛基的下腹涌动，他红着脸，小声请求着，但索尔只是用手不停的揉搓他的小屁股，似乎得不到答案就不会进行下一步一样。  
洛基眼眶开始发红，他用力咬住下唇，犹豫了一会儿之后才红着脸凑到索尔的耳朵旁，先是用脸蛋蹭了蹭索尔示好，最后才小声了说了句话。  
得到满意答复的索尔开心得用力吻住了洛基，扶着他早已经发软的身体，将自己的阴茎对准了那个柔软的穴口，用力摁着洛基的腰部，直直地操了进去。

索尔粗大的阴茎毫不留情地抵开柔软濡湿的肠肉，不停地戳刺这顶到了洛基身体的的最深处。洛基搂紧了索尔，听话地任由他的国王吮吻他柔软的唇，并且在身体内部用力地顶撞。洛基收缩的内壁甜蜜地包裹住索尔的阴茎，他急促地喘息着，迷迷糊糊地地靠在索尔的身上，积累了足够多的的快感开始在身体里的每一寸绽放，层层叠叠地让洛基忍不住绷紧了身体，终于在意识模糊中射了出来。  
他沉浸在和索尔初次交欢的高潮的余韵之中，感到疲惫而又有些昏昏欲睡。索尔拨开他的黑发，把他在怀里搂得更紧，亲昵地再度俯身接吻。  
最后，国王对小男孩说：“别害怕，洛基。在我的怀里，你不需要害怕任何事情。”


	26. 我的小蛇

“再来一杯吗，哥哥？”  
寝宫里，洛基坐在索尔的床边，朝他晃了晃手里的银酒杯。阿斯加德的庆典一直持续到深夜，索尔原本以为这只是一个平平无奇的晚宴，和之前每一都一样，但洛基的突然出现还是让他感到惊喜。  
所以，在庆典结束之后，索尔和洛基并不介意在寝宫里继续一些兄弟之间的谈话。  
自从索尔成为了阿斯加德的国王之后，他已经有好多年没见到自己的弟弟了。自从奥丁去了瓦尔哈拉之后，洛基找了一个借口离开了阿斯加德，没有人知道他究竟在九界的哪个角落，只有时不时回来的一封信，有时候一隔就是好几年。  
“过来，洛基。”索尔斜靠在床头，身后枕着松软的枕头，身上的袍子松松垮垮地敞开着，露出结实宽厚的胸膛。他朝洛基伸出手，想让他离自己近一些。  
洛基顺势把酒杯塞到索尔的手里，朝他露出一个乖顺的笑容，说：“看起来阿斯加德的新国王酒量不那么样。”  
“哈，”索尔大笑起来，他把手里的酒一饮而尽，然后说：“这可不是值得挑衅的事情，过来，让我好好看看你。”  
洛基靠过去，拉近和索尔的距离，如同他们小时候一样，让眼睛里只有彼此。  
“告诉我你这几年都去哪里了？”索尔的手抚摸上洛基的侧脸，食指和中指不经意地揉搓着洛基的耳垂。  
“没有特别的目的地。”洛基小声地笑了一下，他偏过头亲了亲索尔的大拇指，然后把整个脑袋的重量都放在索尔的手掌心里。  
“你想我了吗，哥哥？”洛基挑起眉毛看向索尔。  
“这句话应该是我问你。”  
“那我猜就是想了。”  
说完，洛基抬起头来，他的手勾住索尔的脖子，整个上身蹭在索尔的身体上。他俩沉默地对视了几秒之后，洛基吻住了索尔。

洛基先是碰了碰索尔的嘴唇，然后才微微张开，伸出舌头舔湿它们。他闻到了索尔口腔中的酒味，或许还有一些是自己的，他并不介意，反而勾起了玩弄的心理。索尔闭着眼睛，任由洛基用自己的舔舐着自己，他太了解洛基，甚至在性事的乐趣上，也拥有足够的耐心。  
等到洛基玩够了之后，索尔才夺过主导权，追着他吻过去。他的手扣住洛基的脑袋和黑发，强势地让洛基张开嘴，让他们的舌头能够交缠在一起。索尔的吻很重，连吮吸的力道都是如此，没过过久，洛基的双唇就被他啃咬得泛起了红色。  
距离他们上一次接吻又多久了？恐怕他俩没一个人记得。或许对于神来说，太长的寿命反而不是一件好事，因为那些断断续续地时光看起来会不值一提，就如同索尔知道洛基总有一天会回来一样，他有无穷的耐心等下去。

“中庭人怎么叫这个吻？”洛基快被索尔吻得不能呼吸，索尔于是停了下来，饶有兴趣地用手指玩着他的黑发。  
“湿吻，或者叫法式深吻。”索尔低声回答道。他忍不住坐起身来，把洛基更用力地揽在怀里，似乎打定主意今晚不让他离开一般。  
“我想这个是佛斯特博士当初教你的？”  
“拜托，洛基。”索尔被他的话逗乐了，无奈地摇头：“那已经是很多年很多年之前的事情了。或许现在她连曾曾曾曾曾孙都有了。”  
“噢。”洛基装出恍然大悟的样子，然后突然闪过一道绿色的光，索尔怀里的人变成了一个黑发的裸体女性。  
“我想或许你会想念女性的身体。”洛基狡黠地笑了一下，“毕竟你们当初约过会。”  
他好不羞涩地张开白皙的双腿，跨坐在索尔的身上，然后两只手扶住自己变出来的女性的双乳，看似撩拨般在索尔面前抖了抖，说：“我记得在我们还没成年的时候，我也变过女人。你还记得吗，哥哥？”  
索尔的眼神一下就变深了。他的两只手包裹住洛基的双乳，用力地揉搓了几下之后，伸出舌头舔舐着那两粒粉红色的乳尖。  
“我记得。”索尔说：“虽然我更喜欢原来的你，但是并不介意你变成女人来玩一玩前戏。”  
说完，索尔把半勃的阴茎从裤子里放出来，用力咬了几口洛基的软肉之后，命令道：“坐上去。”  
“你还不够硬。”  
“那就让他变硬。”

洛基从索尔的身上起来，在索尔赤裸裸的注视下，他用手拨开了自己女性器官的两瓣软肉，露出里面潮湿的小穴。他总是湿得很快，不管作为男人还是女人，有时候他讨厌自己这样容易被索尔撩拨的体质，但有时候又很享受。洛基把手指伸进了穴口，然后拉出了透明黏腻的液体，他当着索尔的面把被爱液打湿的手指一一舔干净，然后双手握住索尔的阴茎，用小穴来回摩擦着，直到阴茎上也沾满了透明的液体。好几次索尔的龟头已经顶到了穴口，但洛基就是不让他插进去。  
“洛基……”索尔握紧洛基的手臂，他已经有些控制不住了，“让我插进去。”  
“别心急，哥哥。”这时，洛基又一次露出神秘的表情，然后又是一道绿光。  
索尔面前的黑发女人变成了一条泛着金绿色三米长的大蛇。

“变回来。”索尔被吓了一跳，转瞬无奈地摇头叹气，“变回来，洛基。”  
洛基朝索尔吐了吐猩红色的信子，绿色的眼睛一动不动地盯着索尔，意思是他不愿意。  
“你这样我没办法……”  
但索尔的话还没说完，洛基就缠住了索尔的身体。他的头绕着索尔的肩膀，用头顶蹭了一下的索尔的脸，然后开始慢慢一圈一圈地绕上索尔的手臂，并没有太用力。  
“好玩吗？”索尔有些哭笑不得，“你这样让我没办法动，弟弟。”  
洛基缠着索尔的身体，最后只剩下一小段蛇尾。他把蛇尾在索尔的面前抖了抖，展示自己即使是蛇也格外灵活。然后，洛基细细的尾尖来到了索尔勃起的阴茎前，轻轻地勾住了索尔的顶端。  
“不……”索尔抽了一口气，“这次有点太过了。”  
但他的全身已经无法动弹，更没办法阻止洛基的举动。洛基用尾巴绕了两圈之后，只是轻微用力，索尔就体验到了阴茎被挤压的快感。  
“洛基……”  
洛基的头又碰了碰索尔，表达着亲昵，但尾巴的动作却一直没停。蛇尾缓慢地上下套弄着索尔的阴茎，慢慢地移动，又慢慢地收紧，一直重复了好几次。  
“操……洛基你……”  
直到索尔的呼吸变得急促，一声沉重的喘息之后，索尔忍不住射了出来。

尽管洛基有些意犹未尽，但他还是对索尔的表现感到满意。他很快就变了回来，全身赤裸地趴在自己哥哥身上，问：  
“你更喜欢蛇，还是更喜欢女人？”  
索尔用手臂遮住自己的脸，更到快感渐渐过去之后，才哑着声音说：“我更喜欢你的屁股。”  
“我以为我们今晚已经结束了？”洛基扭过头看了一眼索尔那根射过精的阴茎，撇撇嘴。  
就在他回过头时，索尔再次咬着他的嘴唇吻了上来。他翻身把洛基压在自己身下，有些气急败坏地说：“不要再用魔法，不要再乱动。”索尔把洛基的两只手拉高至头顶，命令道：“  
现在屁股抬起来。我要操你。”  
“噢哥哥，”洛基发笑，“我还以为你会喜欢我的小把戏。”  
索尔的耐心彻底耗尽，他握住自己再次勃起的阴茎，对着洛基濡湿的后穴，几乎是迫切地插了进去。洛基的后穴濡湿得要命，索尔几乎是进入的一瞬间就得到了满足。他拍了拍洛基的屁股，开始浅浅地抽插，但这点甜头根本不会让洛基满意。  
“索尔……”洛基扭过头看向索尔，然后开始跟着索尔的节奏摆动着自己的腰。  
这种感觉太熟悉了，他们之前做过无数无数次，洛基完全知道这根阴茎捅到哪里会让他舒服。他仰着头难耐的喘息着，湿漉漉的后穴像张小嘴似的一收一缩的吮着自己体内的阴茎。  
他甚至都不收敛一下自己的声音。  
索尔看着洛基，这么想着，忍不住配合着用力撞了几下。  
“说你想我。”  
洛基只是喘息着，摆摆头。  
“说你想我，洛基。”索尔换了一种国王的语气命令他。  
“别扫兴，哥哥。”洛基用手拉住索尔的手臂，让他的上身可以覆盖在自己的身上。他弯着绿眼睛笑着，亲吻着索尔的侧脸，又在他的耳边低语。  
这是索尔熟悉的那一套，这也是洛基最擅长的。每当索尔要发怒的时候，洛基总是这样安慰他。  
索尔大幅度的抽插律动着，感受着洛基内部的湿软和温热，深深地、毫不留情地用力抵进了他的最深处，有些粗暴地占领着自己的弟弟，就像是要全部的精液都射进他的肚子里，如同宣誓主权一样把洛基里里外外都打上自己的印记。而洛基最终也只是难耐的喘息呻吟着，更加配合的收缩着自己的后穴，甜蜜的咬紧深埋在自己体内的阴茎。

第二天一早，索尔醒来之时床边是空荡荡的。他让侍女进来伺候，吃完早餐处理事务，似乎根本不介意洛基又去了哪里。就在他以为洛基彻底消失之后，隔了几天有侍卫来回话，说有小侍女在一个偏僻的花园里发现了一条金绿色的蛇在睡觉。  
索尔几乎是瞬间就笑了出来，他摆摆手，满脸喜悦地说：“别打扰他，那是我的小蛇。”  
那是我的小蛇，索尔对自己说。总有一天他会一直陪在我身边。


	27. BLUE HOOD

这个故事应该怎么开头，毕竟这已经是一个分崩离析的世界。数百年前高大凶残的霜巨人洗劫了中庭，导致人类差点灭亡。霜巨人统治了地上的一切，而幸存的下来的人类只能躲在森林的深处，或者群居于地穴中苟延残喘。

每一个故事的主人公都需要走出一片森林，而索尔就在这片森林里发现了一个本不该存在的幼小的人类。浓密的山毛榉遮蔽了天空，只有非常稀少的阳光能够穿透枝丫，照在铺满腐叶、苔藓丛生的地上。霜巨人把这片林谷叫做“暗谷”，雾气翻滚着压下来，经常让人在里面迷了路。

但索尔不会迷路，这里是他的领地，里面生存的每一头独角兽、三头极乐鸟、巨蟒、六眼灰熊和人马等稀奇古怪的动物他都了如指掌，但此时此刻，却不得不皱起眉头面对着眼前的一个嫩生生的人类小孩。

 

洛基躲在一棵巨大的树后面，瞪着绿油油的眼睛望着前面高大的霜巨人，眼神里面充满了恐惧和少许的委屈。他在和家人迁徙的途中走散了，即使是最厉害的猎人都无法在暗谷里分辨方向，更别提一个只有10岁左右的小男孩。

索尔看见他穿着不怎么干净的衣服，有好几块泥渍，看起来在森林里折腾过一段时间了。人类小孩的肤色普遍较白，但眼前这个似乎白得有点过分了，看起来是一直躲在地穴里没怎晒过太阳。他的鼻头和眼眶都红扑扑的，更别提那脏兮兮的小手，一只紧张地扣着树皮，另外一只藏在身后。

这样的小孩在暗谷里活不了多长时间，索尔想。他再次打量了一下小男孩，摇了摇头，然后转过身往回走。他不愿意和人类打交道，更何况这样的小孩生来就是麻烦，连当宠物卖了都没有一个好价钱。

但索尔只是往前刚走几步，就听见身后传来咔哧咔哧踩在落叶上的脚步声。他回过头一看，发现那个人类小孩一直在自己身后不远处跟着。索尔有些不耐烦，他朝他摆了摆手，示意让小男孩离开。

但洛基依旧用那双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。不知道为什么，他觉得眼前的霜巨人不会伤害他，即使之前在地穴的时候，大人们都警告小孩要远离霜巨人。事实上，洛基有些饿了，他看着索尔手里拎着的几只野兔，或许跟着这个霜巨人能得到一些吃的。

 _“走。离开。”_ 索尔故意板起脸来，用有些凶巴巴的语气吓唬洛基。

洛基只是摇摇头。他又靠近了几步，然后怯生生地说：“我饿了。”

 _“我听不懂你们的话。”_ 索尔说。

“我说我饿了。”洛基鼓起勇气，大声地重复了一遍。

索尔看见小男孩的眼睛一直盯着自己手里的野兔，叹了口气，他决定不管他，继续朝着自己在森林里的小木屋走去。

 

天色很快就暗了下来。索尔在木屋里面处理他的晚餐，他用匕首把那几只兔子开膛破肚，扯下完整的皮毛，将血倒进一旁的杯子里，内脏随手扔到脚边的木桶。霜巨人喜欢生吃，特别是喝下动物热腾腾的鲜血。索尔端起杯子喝了好几口，这才想起那个一直跟在自己身后的人类小孩。他有些好奇地走出门去，想看看他打底还在不在。

外面一片漆黑，但索尔还是在门口角落的草堆旁，看见了一个蜷缩着的小小的身体。他皱了皱眉头，犹豫了片刻之后，走过去单手把小男孩拦腰拎起来，带回屋子里。

 

睡得迷迷糊糊的洛基被吓了一跳。他用手背揉了揉眼睛，才发现自己来到了霜巨人的屋子里。他有些慌乱，但又忍不住好奇地打量着，直到索尔默不作声地把一杯鲜血和一个血淋淋的兔腿放到他面前。

 _“吃。”_ 索尔命令道。

洛基有些害怕地看了眼面前猩红的食物，两只手端着杯子，小小地喝了一口就皱起眉头，他快吐了。

洛基瘪瘪嘴，用特别委屈地语气说：“我喝不了这个。”

 _“吃。”_ 索尔继续命令道。

“不行。”洛基摇摇头，用尽全力把杯子和装了兔腿的盘子推回到索尔面前，垂下眼睛时，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉下来了。

原来霜巨人只吃生食，他可怎么也没料到这个。

那天晚上，索尔破天荒没有赶洛基出去，他让洛基睡在木屋的角落里，不怎么舒服，但总比在野外强。临睡前，索尔特意去看了已经熟睡中的洛基，小脸蛋还是有些委屈巴巴的。

 

接下来的两天还是这样。索尔没有让洛基离开，但两个人的相处却不怎么和谐。洛基面对索尔递过来的鲜血，只能喝下那么一小口，再多的就不愿意喝了。索尔以为他不喜欢兔子肉，隔天变换了新鲜的蛇肉来，但洛基抗拒得更厉害。他的脸因为紧张而变得红红的，一直在说“不要”。

 _“我听不懂你说的话。”_ 索尔把杯子摔在桌上，脾气算是彻底耗尽了。

洛基害怕极了，他抬起眼睛看了索尔一眼，猩红的眼睛，蓝色的皮肤，粗壮的身体，如果索尔要掐死他，一只手就足够。

洛基认命般地闭起眼睛，用手背抹干净挂在睫毛上的泪珠，抽了抽鼻子，却突然感觉到一阵腾空，索尔又把他拎了起来。

但却是放在自己的大腿上。

 _“你不喜欢吃这些？”_ 或许是看见洛基太过于害怕了，索尔突然觉得自己和这么小的小孩生气也没用。

洛基望着索尔，他的手下意识地抓住他的手臂。他的手太小了，两只握在一起还不及索尔一只手臂粗。他猜测索尔或许是问他关于食物的问题，于是摇摇头，但很快又点点头。索尔被洛基弄得迷糊，于是干脆把他放下来，给他披上了一件褐色的皮毛，让他跟着自己往外走。

 

洛基不知道索尔要带自己去哪儿，只能乖顺地跟在索尔的身后。索尔的步子迈得大，几步路就把洛基抛在身后。洛基只能小跑着跟上，但是很快又没了力气。最后索尔还是拎起了他，让洛基老老实实地坐在自己的肩膀上。洛基的手紧紧地搂着索尔的头，小手抓着索尔的金发，把下巴靠在他的头顶上。索尔的金发弄得洛基的脖子有些痒，于是他忍不住笑起来：

“你的头发太痒了。”

索尔听不懂，但是他知道洛基心情似乎变好了，于是也笑了笑，说：

_“你别乱动。”_

_洛基_ 第一次觉得坐在高高的霜巨人身上实在是太有意思了。

 

索尔带洛基到了一个偏僻的破烂酒馆里。酒馆里有几个喝醉了的霜巨人，索尔把洛基用褐色的皮毛遮得严严实实的，只露出一张白皙的脸蛋。索尔把洛基放在角落的椅子上，然后走到柜台前，和老板打了声招呼。

老板看了一眼角落里小小的身影，于是问：

_“这一次你找到了什么怪物？”_

_“不是怪物。”_ 索尔摇摇头。他有些不放心地回头看了一眼洛基，说： _“是个人类小孩。”_

_“我不知道暗谷附近还有活着的人类？”_

_“应该是走丢的。”_ 索尔低声说， _“别告诉任何人。我只是想来问问你，人类都吃什么？他不喝鲜血，也不吃兔肉，什么都不愿意吃。”_

酒馆老板大笑起来，他拍了拍索尔的肩膀，说： _“他们麻烦得很，不吃生的，要吃火烤的。”_

说完，老板走到后面，拿出一小块生肉扔到一旁的壁炉里，几分钟之后又翻了出来，端给索尔，让他把烤熟的肉给洛基送过去。

虽然那块肉没有经过任何处理，但洛基在看到它额一瞬间眼睛还是立刻就亮了，两只脚开心得在半空中抖啊抖，捧着那小块肉吃了起来。

 _“好吃吗？”_ 索尔忍不住问。

“我喜欢吃这个。”洛基连忙点头。

 

从那天起，索尔就在自己的屋子里也弄了一个小壁炉，他吃生的，洛基吃熟的。吃上肉的男孩很快就长个了，洛基从来没提要去找自己的家人，或许已经知道这是怎么都找不回来了。洛基喜欢和索尔住在一起，他们外出打猎的时候，索尔允许他坐在自己的肩膀上，晚上睡觉的时候，也不介意洛基蹭进自己的怀里抱着睡。

洛基就像是索尔养的小宠物一样，尤其是那双看向他时永远湿漉漉的眼睛，和森林里面常见的小鹿没有任何区别。但是唯一让索尔苦恼的是，洛基的皮肤实在是太白了，索尔为了帮他遮掩，不知道从哪儿弄来了一整张鹿皮，然后托人把鹿皮染成了蓝色，这样，每次外出的时候，洛基就穿着他的这件蓝兜帽，只要遮住脸和手，看上去和小小的霜巨人没有任何区别。

 

他们就这样生活了好几年，直到洛基真正长大，索尔才发觉他们似乎不能继续这样下去了。洛基的四肢变得越发修长，脸蛋也越来越漂亮，尤其是每当他弯着绿眼睛看向索尔的时候，索尔总觉得他就如同暗谷短暂的春天一样美好。洛基小时候的衣服已经不再合身，他学索尔只用皮毛围住下体，露出白皙而又单薄的胸膛和脊背。

哪怕洛基长大了，和天生高大的索尔比起来，骨架还是小的，每当夜晚入睡之时，索尔依旧能单手把他抱在怀里。只是从某一晚开始，索尔突然发现洛基的下体第一次勃起了。

这原本就是雄性的天性，自然得很。但索尔心里却有一种异样的感觉升起，尤其是洛基发现他知道了之后，脸蛋因为不好意思而变得红扑扑的。

洛基坐在索尔的大腿上，双手搂着他的肩膀，他小声地在索尔耳边说一些难为情的话，屁股却不由自主地慢慢磨蹭着索尔。

洛基喜欢索尔，而他觉得索尔也一定喜欢自己。那么，他想，为什么不能做一些快乐的事呢？他在森林里看见过无数动物的交配，虽然一想到和索尔做有些面红耳赤，但却如同本能般渴求着。

 

“我很难受。”洛基软着声音在索尔耳边说，“我不知道要怎么做，索尔。”

“别乱动。”索尔吻了吻他的额头，抚摸着他的脸蛋安抚他。

但洛基并不满足。他小小的屁股继续摩擦着索尔的大腿，挂在他肩膀上的两只手臂也收得更紧。

“帮帮我。”洛基小声地请求道。

霜巨人天生在性事上无所顾忌。索尔于是用自己的大手揉捏了一下洛基的屁股，然后低头含住了洛基粉嫩的乳尖，洛基忍不住立刻低哼了一声。索尔用手撩开洛基身上的皮草，看他干净而毛发稀少的下体，还有因为紧张而全身泛红微微颤抖的样子。

洛基的阴茎小巧，和索尔的比起来更是。索尔刚才的撩拨让他有些控制不住，吐露出一些透明的前液，漂亮而又颜色浅淡的阴茎直直地挺立着，洛基之前连自己解决的经验都没有，只能讨好般用身体蹭着索尔，希望他能带给自己更多的快乐。

“摸摸我，索尔。”

索尔于是用手环住洛基的阴茎，洛基的尺寸在他的手里显得越发可爱。索尔开始慢慢地上下套弄，一边用拇指摩挲着洛基敏感的顶端，一边观察着他脸上的表情。洛基的确是一个很漂亮的小男孩，索尔心想，这让他忍不住吻住了洛基的双唇，舌头强势地伸进他的口腔里，夺走洛基的呼吸。

之前他们之间的吻，都只是脸颊和额头的点到为止。索尔的深吻让洛基的心砰砰地跳，于是更加乖巧地张开嘴巴，配合着索尔甜蜜的吮吸。

“舒服吗？”索尔手上的速度越来越快，他挤压着洛基的顶端，故意用手指按住他的眼口，快感一阵阵袭来却得不到释放，洛基有些难以自控地蜷缩起脚趾，身体微微颤抖，用软乎乎的声音恳求索尔让他射出来。

索尔喜欢看洛基因为情动而全身泛红的模样，霜巨人在性事上缺少耐心，但索尔却觉得此刻耐心下来欣赏是一件再好不过的事情。他一遍遍地在洛基临近高潮的时候压制住他的欲望，直到洛基整个人已经虚弱无力地挂在自己身上时，索尔才决定让他高潮一次。

这样如同触电一般的快感甚至比之前更甚。洛基已经无力呻吟了，在射精的一瞬间绷紧了腰部，充血挺立的前端更是随之喷出了白色的精液，湿漉漉地滴在下腹，一片水光发亮。

洛基控制不住地颤抖着，他像是融化了似地靠在索尔的怀中，发出断断续续地喘息。索尔搂紧了洛基，亲吻着他的睫毛和鼻尖。

等到高潮过去之后，洛基才稍稍找回了些许理智，他蹭着索尔的侧脸和脖子，第一次觉得是如此快乐。

 

“我们会一直在一起吗？”洛基忍不住问索尔。

索尔不说话，他用单手抬起洛基的身体，他的男孩还是太小了，轻轻一拎就起来了。索尔脱掉自己皮草后，再次把洛基放到了自己的大腿上。只是这一次，他让洛基跨坐着，自己粗大的阴茎抵在洛基湿哒哒的小腹上，蹭着刚才射出来的精液，显得无比色情。

洛基的呼吸不由得加快，这时，索尔的一只手滑进了他的臀缝里，手指轻轻地按着他那小小的穴口。洛基忍不住把屁股抬高，把头抵在索尔的胸口，小声却急促地喘息着，期待着接下来会发生的一切。

索尔用手指慢慢打开了洛基的身体，然后就在他还没准备好的时候，就按着洛基的屁股，把巨大的阴茎直直操进了洛基的体内。洛基被痛得眼泪立刻就下来了，腿根控制不住地颤抖，他咬着索尔的肩膀，白色的皮肤和蓝色的皮肤交缠着，柔软的内壁在索尔抵入的一瞬间便层层叠叠地缠了过来，一点一点地适应着索尔的尺寸。

“很痛吗？”索尔低声问，但是动作依旧没停，阴茎随着洛基的往下坐深深地顶到了里面。

洛基摇摇头，他仰着脖子看向索尔，撒娇一般说：“吻我，吻我我就不痛了。”

洛基就这样被索尔按着腰粗暴地操弄着，索尔明白自己应该温柔一些，但是他也已经控制不了了，更何况他想要洛基知道性交永远会是快乐和痛苦的交融，是身体全部的占有。

洛基原本白皙柔软的屁股很快就被操弄得红了一片，腿根也水光淋漓。索尔把他抱起，托着他的屁股走向他俩铺满皮草的小床。随着索尔走路的动作，洛基体内的阴茎不停地撞击着，可怜的阴茎晃荡着吐着透明稀疏的液体。他躺在床上，为索尔尽可能地张开双腿，任由索尔更快更深的撞入自己柔软处，在那个敏感的地方碾磨着。

 

索尔在射精的瞬间低头吻住了洛基，不可抑制地发出了满足的喘息。洛基承受着索尔压在自己身上的重量，心里觉得甜蜜极了。

“我还想做。”洛基忍不住对索尔说，他用自己纤细的腿环住索尔的腰，吻他金色的头发和蓝色的纹路，“我还想要你射进我的身体里面。”

“人类也有发情期吗？”索尔突然无比认真地问。

“我不知道。”洛基摇摇头，有时候他已经问不清楚自己是人类还是霜巨人。

“你不愿意吗？”洛基紧张地追问。

“如果你愿意的话。”索尔回答道，又把自己的勃起抵在洛基仍然微微张开的穴口上，“我可以给你任何你想要的。”


	28. 人人都爱小短裙

第一次见面时，是在一个炎热的夏夜。索尔并不经常出现在布鲁克林，那里总是充斥着呱噪的音乐、街头艺人和一些肮脏的小巷。他的活动范围基本只框定在曼哈顿，但上周弗丽嘉开口请求，“去帮我找一找这幅画，索尔。据说画家住在布鲁克林，”索尔便没有拒绝的理由了。

从布鲁克林回曼哈顿的路上有些堵，毕竟是周六的夜晚，年轻人总要发泄一下身体里滚烫的欲望。索尔的银色保时捷被夹在路上动弹不得，只能一点点慢慢地往路口移动着。索尔有些烦躁地解开自己衬衫的第一个纽扣，按下车窗往外透气，等他挪动到路口的时候，却突然鬼使神差地拐上了一条自己从未去过的小路。小路两旁的树随着两旁的咖啡厅和酒吧传出的音乐摇摆着，还有一些艺术家坐在台阶上。就在那儿，在一个透着蓝光的角落里，索尔发现了劳菲森家的小少爷。

索尔呆呆地看着劳菲森家的足足有10秒之后才想起来那张脸叫什么名字。洛基劳菲森，如果他没记错的话，应该还是个17岁出头的年轻人。奥丁森和劳菲森两家的关系不算特别密切，但在几年前索尔曾经在晚宴上见过洛基几次，那时候他更年轻，才十二三岁，脸蛋稚嫩但却好看，不过显然也还没到可以出来社交的年纪。

那次见面之后索尔显然很快就把洛基遗忘了，如果不是这次突然撞见，他几乎都要忘记劳菲森家还有一个继承人。想到这里，索尔不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来，如果劳菲森家看见洛基现在这个样子，不知道会不会在遗嘱上把洛基的名字彻底划掉。

因为太不得体了。站在街口的洛基露出两条笔直的腿，上身穿了一件白色的T恤，只是下身，索尔的眼睛不由得发亮，居然穿了一条格子小短裙。短裙刚好遮到洛基的膝盖上方，他显然还有些不适应，时不时用手扯了扯下摆，左右张望着，看起来倒也不是在等着谁，索尔想，或许洛基只是为了满足自己这个怪癖，出来体验一下而已。

一周之后，索尔故意又去了一趟布鲁克林的那个街口，果不其然洛基依旧站在那里，百无聊赖地，只是双臂环抱着看着四周吵闹的人群。他身旁的霓虹灯闪烁着，把五颜六色的光都染到了洛基的衣服上，反而显得那个角落的气氛有些萎靡艳丽。  
又或者只是太好看了，索尔想，那张即将成熟的脸，不管男女都能被他吸引。

这次索尔是带着司机来的，他于是让司机把车开过去停在路边。然后从车里伸出手对着洛基勾了勾，让他过来。洛基发现索尔之后，脸上原本放松的表情立刻僵硬了一下，他小心翼翼地看了看空无一人的左右，然后往前走了几步，微微弯下腰对索尔摇头，说，他不是索尔想象中的那种人。  
“哪种人？”索尔忍不住反问道。  
“妓女或者其他那些。”洛基的声音听起来很轻，似乎想快点让面前突然出现的陌生人消失。  
“我知道你不是，”索尔彻底笑了起来，蓝眼睛不怀好意地弯了起来，“我知道你姓劳菲森，对吗？”  
洛基的脸突然变得苍白，眼神中闪过短暂的慌张。他紧张地吞了一口唾沫然后问索尔：“你是谁？你怎么知道我的姓氏？”  
还是太年轻。索尔在心里对洛基评价道。“我是索尔，索尔奥丁森。”  
“你是奥丁森家族的人？”  
“我是奥丁的儿子。”  
洛基皱起眉头想了想，然后试探地说：“我记得，我们两家有一些商业合作。”  
“是的，你说的没错。”索尔对洛基露出一个笑容，他伸手一推就把车门打开了，然后说：“上车，我们可以在车里谈。”

洛基犹豫了一会儿之后坐了进去。宽大的车厢里只有索尔，前面的隔板升起来了，把司机和后座完全隔开。洛基的短裙坐下之后有些太短了，他不自然地又扯了扯，这个动作反倒让索尔更加留意到他的打扮。  
“我不知道你喜欢穿女装。”索尔的蓝眼睛开始在洛基的身上游走，掠过他的脸之后，直接停留在了他露出的那截光洁的大腿上。  
“不，”洛基立刻摇头，他飞快地解释道：“这只是我的人类学观察。”  
“噢？观察什么？”索尔饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“观察异装癖……研究他们的心理。”  
“原来你喜欢研究这些。”  
说话时，洛基和索尔对视着，脸蛋有些发红。老实说，他已经不记得眼前的索尔奥丁森究竟是长什么模样了，但此刻看来，那五官和金发倒是像从神话中走出来的阿波罗。  
索尔注视的目光让洛基有些口干舌燥，他有些尴尬地扭过头，这时，索尔的手却放到了洛基的大腿上，从膝盖往上摸，正好就停在了中部。  
“同性恋你想研究吗？”  
“不，我不是……”洛基瞪大眼睛，，但索尔却越靠越近，只有那只手一直放在洛基的大腿上，一动不动。  
索尔垂着眼睛望着洛基，发现他的眼窝很深，眼皮很薄，似乎能看到上面细小的血管，还有那黑色的卷翘的睫毛，一根一根的，像是雏鸟抖动的羽翼。索尔能感觉到洛基的紧张，他低笑着问他：“你很紧张？”  
“我想你误会了，奥丁森先生。”  
“我想我没有。”  
索尔用另一只手抚上洛基的脸蛋，滚烫而发热，他的笑容变得更大，于是又问：  
“我可以吗？”  
“可以什么？”洛基不明白索尔说什么，但下一秒，索尔就掐着他的下巴，吻上了他的嘴唇。洛基的嘴唇薄而软，索尔用力含住之后，似乎很快就能融化一样。最开始只是嘴唇上面的水在互相滋润，索尔的手指很快就划过洛基的侧脸，摩挲着他发烫的耳垂，然后在洛基本能般想要换气的时候，伸出舌头狡猾地溜进了洛基唇缝里。索尔用舌尖顶开洛基的牙齿，舌头搜寻着，找到洛基的舌尖缠绕在一起，直到索尔心满意足地尝到了比软糖更甜的味道。

索尔吻过来的时候洛基原本是惊吓的睁开眼睛，但索尔的吻技实在是太好，让他不由得闭起眼睛，连呼吸都变得急促而不均匀。  
“我不能呼吸了。”两人越吻越深之后，洛基不得不偏过头躲开索尔，他的嘴唇上泛起水光，洛基用手背擦了擦，但索尔却得寸进尺地搂上他的腰，另一只手揽过大腿，一抱，就把洛基抱到了自己的大腿上。

洛基刚坐下，整个人就僵硬得不不行。索尔的手刚摸上他的腿，立刻就被洛基用手按住了。  
“不行。”  
“你有小秘密。”索尔倒也不急，他坏心眼地把洛基双手揽在怀里，不停地往洛基的耳边吹气，对着那软软嫩嫩的耳垂又舔又咬。  
“别害羞，我的小男孩。”索尔吻住了洛基的脖子，一只手摸到他的胸前，隔着T恤薄薄的布料找到洛基的乳尖，用指尖蹭着，然后漫不经心地划着圈。  
洛基很快就感觉到自己的后臀被又热又硬的东西顶着了，他小声地喘着气，什么话也不说，但索尔意犹未尽地放过他的脖子之后，又用自己的下身顶了顶。  
“让我看你的秘密。”  
说完，索尔的手伸进洛基的短裙下，轻轻往上一撩，洛基软软的阴茎就这样赤裸裸的暴露了出来。  
“原来你没穿内裤。”索尔眼看洛基的脸霎时通红，觉得他真的有趣极了。于是，索尔仰起头，用鼻尖讨好般蹭了蹭洛基的侧脸，似乎在告诉他这没什么好丢人的，洛基垂下眼睛扭过头，他看了一眼索尔，小声地说：“拜托，请别告诉任何人。”  
“我不敢保证。”  
“求你了，奥丁森先生。”  
索尔眼睛的笑意变得更深，他故作严肃地想了想，然后说想要他保密的话，洛基必须答应他一个条件。  
“什么条件？”洛基急不可耐地问。  
“吻我。张开嘴巴吻我。”

洛基不明所以地瞪大眼睛，但还是听话地捧着索尔的脸吻住了他。就在他们分享这个黏糊糊的吻时，索尔的一只手开始玩弄起洛基的阴茎，手指摩擦着顶端，手掌包裹着柱体，不一会儿洛基的阴茎就在索尔的手里渐渐硬了起来，难以自控般吐出一点黏腻的透明的液体。  
“你想做吗？”索尔停下那个吻，喘着气问洛基。他早就忍不住了，于是只是解掉皮带和拉链，立刻把自己粗大的阴茎从裤子里放出来。  
“我不会……”洛基看着索尔的阴茎吞咽了一口，似乎有些期待又有些害怕。  
和一个男人做爱，这次人类学研究真的是太彻底了。  
“我教你。”  
索尔的双手伸到裙摆下，揉搓起洛基的屁股。他用力地拍了几下，然后让洛基往前趴，手撑在面前的挡板上，翘起屁股，塌下腰。  
“会被司机听见。”洛基小声地抗议。  
“不会的。”索尔咬了几口洛基的屁股肉。  
短裙已经不能起到任何遮挡的作用。索尔把它往上一撩，推到洛基的腰间，然后用手指找到那个小小的穴口，轻轻按了几下之后，伸出温暖湿润的舌头舔了上去。

洛基立刻扭动身体表示抗议，他挣扎着，但都被索尔强制按住了。洛基有些自暴自弃地垂下头，黑色的头发遮住脸，他的心砰砰砰地跳着，似乎快要爆炸了一样。但后面，被索尔舔舐的地方，洛基又觉得是如此的舒服。他能感觉到索尔的手指配合着舌头，一点点把自己的身体打开了，一种奇妙又羞耻的感觉，但却让洛基的乳尖和阴茎变得更硬。洛基忍不住晃了晃自己的屁股，一只手用力揉搓了几下自己的胸，掐着自己的乳尖，然后又握住勃起的阴茎，用手指挤压着。  
他想要被填满，现在，立刻，马上。  
直到他开始发出小声的、断断续续的喘息，索尔就明白洛基的身体已经准备好了。

“腰再往下点，洛基。”索尔抚摸着洛基的后背，短裙松松垮垮地挂在他的腰间，索尔把洛基往自己的方向捞了捞，把他抱到一旁的座椅上，然后俯身压制住了他，吻住他的后颈，保持着如同野狗交配一般的姿势。  
“别害怕。”索尔在洛基的耳边低声说。  
洛基小声的哼了几声，摇摇头。  
“你的屁股在摇，瞧瞧你的裙子，洛基。”索尔用力地扯了扯洛基腰间的短裙，撕拉一声竟然扯破了一个角。  
“现在你就像站街的妓女，对不对？”  
“不……”  
“你随便看见一个男人就要这样，摇着屁股求着他操你吗？”  
不是的，洛基回头看着索尔，小声地抗议。但该死的，他却因为索尔那两句下流话更兴奋了。

索尔把洛基的腰压下去，虎口卡着他的屁股抬高。然后对着那个被自己舔湿的穴口，把粗大的阴茎用力地挤了进去。洛基刚开始疼得大叫起来，背脊紧绷着。他抽了几口凉气，强迫自己冷静下来。索尔压在了他的身上，滚烫的呼吸喷在洛基的耳边，全部顶进去的时候，索尔忍不住和洛基接吻，他的吻很温柔，但下体的动作却渐渐用力，一下又一下地撞击着，洛基被他的动作弄得有些疼痛，但同时又不得不承认他喜欢这样。  
洛基渐渐跟不上索尔的速度，他的身体摇摆着，索尔不得不扶住他来保持平衡，但身下依然用力而发狠。  
“太快了……索尔，不行……”  
洛基被索尔操得眼眶开始发红。他的阴茎一颤一颤地抖动着，摩擦着小腹不断地流水，后面也因为索尔的抽插而变得一塌糊涂。

在意识快要涣散之前，洛基只记得自己在一片白光之中射了出来，然后索尔也射进了自己的身体里，他能感觉到自己的肚子里都是索尔的精液。洛基以为这就结束了，可索尔只是射了第一次而已。他把自己的阴茎从洛基的身体里拔出来，脑袋晕乎、身体发软的洛基再也撑不住了，他软瘫着，白色的精液从洞口流到黑色的座椅上，一塌糊涂。

洛基还处在高潮的余韵中，全身敏感得就像上了岸的鱼。索尔深深地叹了口气，他把洛基抱回怀里，用手掌摸了摸他的肚子，却又引来洛基一次轻微的颤抖。  
“我很累了。”洛基努力睁开眼睛看了索尔一眼，很快又闭上。他嘟囔着说：“你知道我家在哪儿吗？送我回家吧……”  
索尔打量了一眼，“我不确定你这个模样可以回家。”  
他按了一下后车厢的通话按钮，让司机开回自己的公寓。在越来越深的夜色中，纽约也变得越来越迷人。索尔突然想到，之前他曾经打算取消和劳菲森家的婚约，或许是时候和奥丁说，他后悔了。


	29. 索尔的第二期发情期

“索尔呢？”洛基踏上闪电宫的台阶，随便拦住一个抱着一大簇鲜花的侍女问道。弗丽嘉最近心情大好，命令侍女们每日都选花园里开得最美的鲜花送到宫殿里，装点得春意盎然。整个阿斯加德似乎都被鲜花包围了，连空气中都漂浮着令人愉悦的气味。  
侍女谨慎地摇摇头，她说自从索尔和奥丁从阿斯加德之外征战归来之后，已经好几天没看见他了。  
洛基觉得奇怪，按照索尔的性格，打了胜战之后的他肯定会迫不及待地找自己来炫耀，说不定还会大醉好几天。但这次居然连人都找不到。  
他抱紧怀里从书房挑出来的书，踏进闪电宫，在走廊执勤的侍卫看见洛基的到来，纷纷朝他行礼，然后说索尔在自己的寝室里。洛基于是走过去，但不知道为什么心理突然升起了一股莫名其妙的恐惧感，就在他叫了几声索尔的名字，顺手把房间门推开之时，一股辛辣浓烈而又熟悉的味道就冲进了洛基的鼻腔。  
索尔房间里的落地只开了一条缝，春日的微风轻飘飘地撩起轻薄的窗帘，但那样的风根本冲散不了房间里的的味道，起不了任何作用。索尔赤裸着上身依靠在床头，他痛苦地闭着眼睛，呼吸粗重，手臂和肩膀的肌肉在用力，拳头紧握，似乎在艰难地控制着什么。  
洛基只看了这一眼，脸上原本的平和立刻就变了。他在心里大喊一声“糟糕”，连忙后腿几步，抱着怀里的书转身就跑，书本稀里哗啦地掉落一地。听见动静的索尔立刻睁开眼睛，他那双蓝眼睛因为压抑而布满了血丝，看起来有些吓人。他听见了洛基的声音，几乎是本能般地起身快步追出去，就在洛基刚跑下一层楼梯时，索尔从楼梯上往下跳，接着一个猛扑，用身体把基撞到了拐角的墙壁上，两只手按着自己弟弟的肩膀紧紧不放。

“让我走！！索尔！”洛基的身体被抵在墙壁上，刚才那一撞疼极了。他的脸扭到一边，像是炸了毛的小豹子一样恶狠狠的盯着索尔，心里其实早就已经叫苦不迭。他太大意了，春天的花香掩盖住了索尔发情的征兆。阿斯加德Alpha的发情期半年才一次，任何一对渴望成结或是想要后代的Alpha和Omega都会等待着这一年两次的机会。但这并不包括索尔和洛基。好吧，即使他们的确是最适合配对的彼此，但是洛基却并不想和自己的哥哥做这样的事情。  
Alpha要温柔体贴的对待每一位Omega，这是公认的真理，但是索尔显然并不在这个“绅士”的范围内，他太粗暴了，第一次发情期的时候，几乎就是——用洛基自己的话说，“强暴”了自己的Omega。  
这显然给洛基留下了心理阴影。  
索尔压制着他，赤裸的后背紧紧贴着洛基，不停地嗅着他后颈和领口飘散出来的淡淡的味道。这个味道只有索尔能闻到，他觉得甜美又诱人。索尔有些着急，他喘了几声粗气，喃喃自语般叫了几遍洛基的名字，然后开始伸出舌头舔上了他腺体的皮肤，渴望刺激它分泌出更多信息素。  
洛基不甘心地扭了扭身体，他知道索尔已经到了快控制不住的边缘。如果自己不反抗的话，接下来他会被索尔吃了，生吞活剥，说不定全身骨头都要散架。洛基扭着头看了一眼索尔，他的欲望赤裸裸地就展现在那双蓝眼睛里，Alpha的信息素味道开始将他俩包围住，洛基甚至可以轻而易举的感觉到他的哥哥因为发情期而半勃的阴茎。面对索尔汹涌如洪水的信息素，就算再怎么抗拒，洛基的本能也开始慢慢地被唤醒，自发地开始想要给予索尔回应。  
洛基咬着自己的牙齿，安抚般对索尔说：“索尔，我带你去吃药。”  
索尔从洛基的后颈处抬头，双眼中满是血丝，他暴躁地说：“闭嘴！我不需要药！”  
“我们上次说好了，”洛基紧张地吞咽了几口唾沫，他的哥哥发情期的模样开始让他感到害怕了，谁能想到平日里得体的阿斯加德大王子发情时会是这个鬼样子，“我不想做的时候你不能勉强我，索尔，你答应过我你要吃药的。”  
“我不需要药，”索尔再次暴躁地抗议，“你闭嘴！洛基！”他的手开始撕洛基的衣服，那件洛基很喜欢的外袍没两下就被索尔撕开了，索尔的双手撩起内袍的下摆，从下面往上摸，很快就摸到了洛基的臀部。然后又是“刺啦”一声，裤子也几乎被扒了个精光，索尔迫不及待地用手揉搓着洛基的屁股，手指伸进臀缝中，想让洛基快点进入状态，好让自己能够插进去。  
但洛基明显也被索尔的粗暴惹怒了，他用手肘用力地往后顶索尔，试图摆脱他的压制。但索尔的力气实在是太大了，他的背脊拱起，手臂用力，轻而易举地就把洛基翻了个个，抬起他的一只腿挂在自己的腰间。太多信息素了，洛基身上的味道太甜蜜了，索尔急吼吼把自己的阴茎从裤子里释放出来，就想要进入到他的体内。

“你真的是疯了！”洛基奋力挣扎着，他突然出其不意地朝索尔脸上打了一拳。那是警告性的一拳，完全没有手下留情，直接把索尔打得两眼发昏，口中瞬间满起了血腥味。  
洛基也被自己的狠手吓到了，他的全身颤抖着，咬着自己的下唇，二话不说立刻推开还没反应过来的索尔，顾不上双腿的发软，狼狈地想要从索尔的面前逃开。但Omega的体力和Alpha比起来还是逊色不少，几乎是同一瞬间索尔再度朝洛基扑了过去，他抓着洛基的肩膀，用力地把他摁回墙壁上。  
洛基被这一扑一撞之后，脑袋也开始晕晕乎乎的。但当他再度被索尔抵在墙壁上时，还是用魔法变出了一把匕首，架在索尔的脖子上，用同样暴躁地语气对索尔吼：“你他妈放我下来！”  
洛基捕捉到索尔眼睛里一瞬间闪过的犹豫，于是立刻补充：“不然我割开你的喉咙。”  
洛基和索尔打架在体力上从来都不是对手，连这句狠话也只是为了吓唬吓唬他而已。  
但已经彻底进入发情期的索尔显然并没有把他的话听进去，索尔一个反手，迅速掐住了洛基的手腕，拉着他往墙壁上狠狠一撞，洛基痛得大喊了一声，手中的匕首瞬间掉了。接着，索尔抬起洛基的一只腿，另一只手握着自己硬得发胀的阴茎，对着洛基明显还没有准备好的穴口，毫不留情地挤了进去。  
“去你妈的，索尔！！”索尔阴茎的顶端刚挤进去，洛基就疼得大叫起来。他断断续续地喘气，这一次和第一次没有任何区别，穴口被迫打开，还是痛而粗暴。洛基的身体开始抵着墙壁颤抖，他换了一种语气恳求自己的哥哥：  
“索尔，不行，别在这里。我不跑，我们回房间里。”  
“不行。”索尔的眼睛变得越来越暗，洛基体内的还未来及湿润，这让他也很不好受。索尔的呼吸变得粗重，粗大的阴茎还在一点点地继续往洛基的身体里面刺入，洛基忍不住摇头，他的手不停地乱动，地想要把索尔推开，但却引来了索尔更多的不满。  
“你别乱动！”索尔抬起头看着洛基，眼睛里已经着了火。洛基被他一吓，眼眶里原本因为痛而打转的泪水瞬间就掉了。  
索尔一愣，心脏被洛基的泪水刺了一下。他原本想安抚一下自己的弟弟，但洛基身上不停散发出的甜美味道对他的刺激越来越大，让他发疯。索尔于是凑过去，干涩的低声说：“很快，洛基，很快就结束……”然后用牙齿咬住了洛基的肩膀，把他往墙壁上撞，一个用力就把阴茎全部挤了进去。

索尔全部进入的瞬间，洛基只觉得一阵晕眩，他抽着气，整个人像是认命一般挂在索尔的双臂之间，索尔放开了洛基的肩膀，他看见原本白皙的皮肤被自己咬出了一个深深的血印，索尔的心里顿时漫起了内疚，他有些笨拙地吻了吻那个自己弄出来的伤口，想要哄回自己的弟弟。但洛基却意外地安静了下来，他看了一眼索尔，无力地说：“你快点射，射完就从我的身体里面滚出去。”  
索尔找回了些许理智，他忍不住贴近，亲吻着洛基的脖颈。洛基太熟悉自己哥哥的套路了，他忍不住朝他翻了一个白眼，依旧放弃了反抗。刚开始索尔并没有很着急地动，他的阴茎埋在洛基的体内，滚烫而炙热，直到洛基的身体感受到了那股欲望，开始分泌出潮湿而甜美的Omega的爱液。

很快，在索尔信息素的勾引下，洛基的身体渐渐变得松软濡湿，一股又一股的爱液开始沾湿索尔的阴茎，连甬道都开始忍不住收缩，越来越湿，越来越紧。  
“洛基，洛基。”索尔的眼眶依旧发红，他看向洛基，啃咬舔舐着他的脖子，忍不住开始用力往洛基的身体里撞了几下。洛基很明显就被这几下顶到了深处，他咬着下唇，强忍住不让柔软呻吟从口中溢了出来。  
这实在是太丢人了。被自己的哥哥架在走廊墙壁上操，没有比这更让人难堪的事情了。  
“下次我要帮你找其他的Omega，”洛基浅浅地哼了几声，然后又恶狠狠的对索尔说：“你别再来找我。”  
“不行。”索尔直截了当地拒绝。他被洛基的这句话惹怒了，于是抓紧了他的屁股，手指掐进了肉里，把整根阴茎抽出来又用力插进去，重复了好几次。这让洛基又痛又难受，他只能双腿大张地迎合索尔，仰着头难耐的喘息着，湿漉漉的后穴咬紧索尔的阴茎不放。  
“只有你。”索尔这样玩弄了几次之后，停下来时又补充了这一句。说完，他开始大幅度的抽插律动着，感受着洛基身体内部的湿软和温热，深深地、毫不留情地用力抵进了他的生殖腔，就像是要把那个隐秘的开口完全打开似的。  
索尔一次又一次的顶撞让洛基不由得用手臂搂住他的后背。他的头抵在索尔的肩膀上，感受着索尔阴茎的头部粗暴地挤进了自己狭窄生殖腔，在他不停地绞紧了后穴之后，索尔终于射进了他的身体里。  
洛基小声地喘息，他闭着眼睛对索尔说：“滚出去。”  
“还不行。”索尔的呼吸依旧炙热，他从洛基的体内拔出了自己的阴茎，“啵”的一声，洛基红肿的穴口立刻流出了一股精液，然后扛起他往自己的卧室走去。

发情期的Alpha总有发泄不完的欲望。洛基不记得自己被索尔压在大床里换了多少个姿势，做了多少次。他的身体疲惫而无力地陷在床里，任凭自己精力充沛的哥哥来回折腾。他在索尔的身下不停地呻吟，流了不少泪水。粗大的阴茎不停地进入到自己的身体里，抽插、顶撞、冲刺，一股又一股的精液灌进了生殖腔里，穴口变得湿哒哒的，随便一动就有精液从里面流出来。  
到最后，洛基再也支撑不住，不管不顾地在索尔的床上睡着了。在漫长的发泄过后，索尔的发情期终于过去，他看了一眼背对着自己睡觉的洛基，身上全都是被自己折磨出来的深深浅浅的印子，还有一些咬出来的伤口和红色的吻痕。  
索尔从后面抱住了洛基，温柔地吻着那个可以留下标记的地方。他知道自己不该这样粗暴，第二天洛基一定会杀了他。但是发情期的Alpha真的无法控制自己。  
“洛基。”索尔支起上身，吻了吻洛基的耳垂，“我很抱歉。”  
洛基开始只是轻哼了几声，过了一会儿之后才不情不愿地转过身，往索尔的怀里凑，找到一个舒服的位置继续睡。  
“下次发情你再这样，我就把你杀了。”洛基最后恶狠狠地说。


End file.
